


Flicker || Niall Horan

by prismdreams



Series: Heartbreak Weather [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: 1DFF, 1d, Album: Flicker (Niall Horan), Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Assistant, Break Up, Cute Niall, Declarations Of Love, Depressed Niall, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Drunk Niall, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flicker Sessions, Flicker World Tour, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Hurt Niall, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Niall, Insecure Niall, Loneliness, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Mentioned One Direction, One Direction Tours, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Niall Horan, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Pining Niall, Post-Break Up, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sex, Singer-songwriter, Slow Burn, Song: Flicker (Niall Horan), Songwriter Niall Horan, Substance Abuse, Work In Progress, colin o'donoghue - Freeform, heartbreak weather, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 92,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismdreams/pseuds/prismdreams
Summary: "Niall...?" She whispered, he watched the shape of her mouth as she spoke his name."Yeah?" His shaky voice came out, it was too late, he couldn't take it back.She pulled her bottom lip in her mouth and bit down, all he could was stare. "Do you believe in fate?""What?" He asked, almost shaken up at the question."Things happening for a reason? Circumstance meets luck, meets timing? Do you?" She raised her eyebrow, drawing in a sharp breath."Maybe, yeah, I do.""Oh...I think I do too. I'm starting to." She said meekly.He gulped. "Good...for you."She flushed pink, "I guess we all should, right?""Suppose so," he replied softly.Full Summary and characters inside. Niall/OC
Relationships: Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Heartbreak Weather [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683238
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Summary/Characters

_**Summary:** College educated Amelia Marciano dreamed big and bright, never did she think for a second her paths would cross with a living nightmare. She took the job, using the opportunity as a stepping stone for good things to come. Still undecided on why she was still doing it for so long. _

_Niall Horan was looking for solace after a nasty breakup that nearly destroyed him. In walked someone who reminded him what it felt like to live again. Now if he could keep that to himself, she wouldn't leave like so many had in his life._

_NiallxOC._

* * *

**Lyndsy Foncesca** as **Amelia Marciano**

**Niall Horan** as **Himself**

**Colin O'Donoghue** as **Connor O'Sullivan**


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

  


There are dreamers and then there is Amelia Marciano; today was just _not_ one of those days. If her dreams happened right now then the world would tell her she's not ready.  
  
But she was, and that's been the problem all along. Her whole life people told her no, didn't matter what it was, the emotional and physical support was nonexistent. But she didn't care. She was used to the naysayers but paid them no mind.  
  
That gnawing feeling at the bottom of her stomach made her body tingle. It shook her focus off but not enough to knock her completely off her balance. She was going to do this, she was going to get this job. This was the opportunity she waited for since she wrote her first word.  
  
The building she entered looked new, clean, and serious. Good, that was how Amelia wanted it. It put her in the right mood for the interview.  
  
She took a deep breath and pushed open the doors entering a small waiting room. "Here goes nothing..."  
  
She walked to the front desk and the receptionist caught her eye as if she knew she was coming.  
  
"Amelia Marciano?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me. I'm here for Mr. O'Sullivan."  
  
"I see, yes, if you wait in the lobby he'll call you when he's ready to see you."  
  
"Thanks," Amelia said, feeling calm as she took a seat near the door.  
  
She didn't need to wait long, the door swung open to reveal a lanky, dark-haired middle-aged man in a crisp blue suit.  
  
"Ms. Marciano? Ready for you. Right, this way..." He said, his Dublin accent prominent, gesturing for her to enter first. "Thank you for coming."  
  
She smiled politely, nodding in his direction. Her hands were shaking but she hid them quickly. She needed this and she couldn't blow it now. She took a seat in his office and looked around slightly. She'd never seen so many books in her life.  
  
"How are you, Ms. Marciano?" He asked her.  
  
"Fine, actually, how are you?" She asked, trying to feel the conversation out as it goes.  
  
"Pretty decent," he paused. "I'm sorry if it's a little cold in here, I've been meaning to tell maintenance to fix the AC."  
  
She was glad he brought it up. "No worries." She clutched her business blazer firmly around her shoulders.  
  
He caught her body language and waved his hand. "Apologies, it'll happen one of these days."  
  
Amelia looked down, beginning to get nervous. Her leg kept fidgeting and she placed a hand over it.  
  
Mr. O'Sullivan was flipping through her folder. He began scanning around, skimming over her resume.  
  
"This is interesting. NYU Communications, Journalism, double major. Minor in Marketing Business. All looks impressive. Have you had luck with any publications in New York?"  
  
"Oh, I put my name out there. Emails. Made calls. Making new contacts."  
  
He shrugged, looking the first page over, "So no one's called you in yet for a follow-up?"  
  
"Not at the moment but I'm optimistic. I won't stop until I reach my endgame."  
  
He closed her folder suddenly, leaned back in his chair, and placed his hands behind his head comfortably. "That so? What is that, if I may ask?"  
  
"Well, writing is my passion. I want to eventually work my way up in publications then build my name and experience toward my business endeavor." She took a deep breath after that confession.  
  
He smiled, "Well, I have the power to do that. Help you along the way. You're going to need some experience. I gather you don't know anyone personally in media?"  
  
Her lips pressed together, "Not exactly but I am dedicated, hard-working, and passionate about what I do and I will do anything to achieve my goals."  
  
"Anything? In media, we take that seriously, but I think I heard enough for now. Can I walk you out?" He began to stand up.  
  
Amelia followed his lead, surprised at how quickly the interview went by. "Thank you."  
  
Once she was back where she started O'Sullivan called out to her. She turned around with a curious look.  
  
He handed her a business card with something scribbled on the back. "Can you meet here at around this time tomorrow?"  
  
Amelia was floored, she felt like her world was standing still. "I can, yes. Umm, thank you for seeing me."  
  
He smiled again reaching for the door handle. "See you then Ms. Marciano."  
  
She waved him off and turned around to leave the lobby. While standing in the elevator she thought of something. What did all this mean? This man, this millionaire, Connor O'Sullivan, he knew people. He knew media. Amelia found him out through business class, she studied people like him. It was surreal even for her to be here let alone be interviewed by him.  
  
She looked at this from two angles. Either she won him over a thousand percent and he was going to give her everything she dreamed of or he wanted to keep his options open. Amelia prepared for the worst and hoped for the best in this situation. Being out of luck most of her life it would be a nice change if she was given a straight-up opportunity of a lifetime. Something she could finally say she earned.  
  
She ran her fingers through her wavy brown hair as she exited the elevator and called a rideshare back to her apartment. Once it came she sat inside the vehicle in silence for a few moments. Ever the over-thinker she contemplated what her life would be like if things finally went right. That would shock her, to say the least. It's not like she had anyone to call to brag about such big news. There are only so many fights with her family she could take. They would even fight over her having positive feelings about her life choices.  
  
She could text her roommate but she wanted to wait this out. No use in telling her something if it's just going to fall through. She didn't want to feel that way but it was starting to become the norm for her. Chances are, her roommate had better things to do, she wasn't as close to her as she would like.  
  
Once Amelia arrived, she thanked the driver and blew a large chunk of air out of her lungs.  
  
"Please let this be the one." She said a silent prayer.  
  
Not that it mattered anyway, it wasn't in her hands, but maybe, just maybe it was this time.


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

Niall Horan closed his eyes and drifted off into fantasy land. Wasn't much different from the other times he did. He soaked in those moments as long as he could. The entire record was finished, and he was finally done with the stressful part of the songwriting process.  
  
The tracks were laid down, polished, edited, and composed how they were meant to be. Now all Niall wanted to do was sit back and relax. Maybe take a week or two off to charge up his batteries. Doing nothing made him anxious, he always had to be doing something. Writing, laying down tracks, strumming his guitars. He can never let his routine go.  
  
He blew out a big chunk of air and collapsed on his couch. Being at home felt almost too calm. He hated the silence that took over the room. It was unsettling, too eerie. His ceiling looked as if it might fall. His mind went to _that_ place again.  
  
He took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. A lot of names he barely knew, a few he did personally. There was a girl he met and chatted up at his favorite pub that he was slightly interested in. She was easy on the eyes, not much going on up top but had amazing legs and a great rack. He could...  
  
His phone rang before he slid his thumb across her name.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's up, man?" Peter, Niall's best mate asked him.  
  
"Not much, what's going on?"  
  
"I heard you laid down the tracks. Wanna kick it?"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Just this place Danny's been telling me about. You up for it?"  
  
Niall thought for a moment and closed one eye.  
  
"Yeah, gimmie a few. Meet you there. Text me the address."  
  
Niall didn't know what he was doing or where he was going but he just needed to get out. His mind was going back to the reasons he started writing in the first place. Now he was done with everything he wanted to bury it on the record where it belonged. Where all his heartbreak should be.  
  
As he got ready he contemplated what he was going to do with himself until promotion started. He hoped the break would last much longer than a week. He made a mental note to contact his management to demand more time to prepare for the craziness that is his life.  
  
Niall never hated what he did, he loved it, every moment of him enjoyed being on stage and singing to thousands of fans who still wanted him there. It's the dream he's been waiting for since he was 16 years old. Now he just wanted to do nothing, see where the moment takes him. Get pissed, not worry so much what people may think. He'd leave that to further down the line.  
  
The hustle and bustle of New York were prominent as he walked out of his apartment and he found that comforting. He didn't have a team or a chauffeur, he took the tube most places he can get. Thankfully New York is one of those cities built for anonymity no matter who you are. He wouldn't get recognized tonight, he wasn't Harry Styles. Not nearly as promoted or as big as his former bandmate. He had nothing to worry about.  
  
Surprisingly the subway trains weren't as full as other nights. Niall took the seat closest to the door in the far corner. Just in case he did find himself in a weird situation, you never know. A busker with a guitar began strumming some cords as he looked on. He almost felt sorry for him and then realized he was no different, they were just two lads living the dream. What did he have to be sorry about?  
  
Niall fixed his beret down his face, checking his phone for any new text alerts. One popped up telling him the place. He figured it was downtown near Montague street, the only few pubs that serve the best Guinness. Niall was in _that_ mood. The "oh fuck it all" one. He liked those. He won't get recognized. He was on break still, no one even knew he was out and about, he was dressed like everyone else. Thanks to his small stature, he could get away with being as anonymous as he wanted. Again, he wasn't Harry, no one would care.  
  
Niall still thought of himself as someone who did very well for himself but can still get away with blending in with the crowd. As a brunette especially, he doesn't stand out as he used to when he was blond. He was grateful to leave that life behind him where it belonged.  
  
The train came to an abrupt stop, he moved with the force. As soon as the sliding doors opened he was out the door, jogging up the steps as he took in the sights and sounds of East Manhattan. In all fairness, he chose a place where paparazzi used to camp out every day but there was nobody around. He could still hear the music and chatter inside the pub he walked to. He liked this place, not just for the drinks but for the people. They just didn't give a shit. His kind of people.  
  
He waved to his friends already halfway into their tab. He would have to catch up to their level. No one can outdrink Niall Horan, not even if they tried. Many have, including his closest friends. He stared down his best friend as he threw down an attractive pint of Guinness, the foam looking just as sexy as it always did.  
  
"Go on then, you poofter." Peter commented, downing the rest of his drink, ordering another.  
  
"Fuck off. What's up man?" He asked him, planting himself firmly on the stool.  
  
"Not much, just pissing it. What the fuck are you up to? Finished your tunes?"  
  
"Finally...now am off. Probably as long as I can until the record company rings me up."  
  
"Fucking aye. Feel like cruising tonight? Not a whole lotta birds but you're here, time is precious, fuck it."  
  
"Tell me about it. Whatever on the last part. Unless you see something decent."  
  
"At this time a night, that's all there is," Peter said, looking at him with a knowing expression.  
  
Niall smirked, downing most of his pint. "Good then, be the proper wingman. Make yourself useful."  
  
"Every man for himself, man. But am still your mate," Peter said, standing from the bar and grabbed his coat.  
  
"Where ya goin' man?"  
  
"Toilet, holler mid-wee if you see anything promising. Save it for yourself, ya look like you need a proper slag in your life."  
  
Niall shook his head and pushed his friend's shoulder as he watched him walk off to the back of the pub. He took in the silence as he ordered another pint, washing it down his throat like it was soda pop. The taste and feeling he got from his favorite drink made his tension melt away. He loved this feeling.  
  
He thought about what Peter said, now that he was in the right mood. Why not spend it with someone that was looking for a good time also?  
  
"Hey, buddy, whatcha up to?" The bartender asked.  
  
"I dunno man, whatever."  
  
He cleaned some glasses, while staring at him, amused. "Not the place to do whatever, unless you're looking for something specific."  
  
Niall chuckled. "Pfft, fuck off. I'll leave that to me friends."  
  
"Some bird tore your heart or somethin'?" He said, leaning his elbows on the counter.  
  
Niall scoffed.  
  
"More like I tore hers. Anyway, old news, been there done that. New start." He downed the rest of his pint, feeling annoyed at this guy suddenly.  
  
"Whatever you say. You wouldn't be interested in her would ya?" He asked, nodding to the entrance.  
  
Niall briefly turned around and rolled his eyes. A mousy looking brunette stumbled inside, unsure of her surroundings. She looked confused, drunk, high or all three. Her stern eyes focused on her phone. She looked mad, like she was about to punch someone. Niall bit his lip and turned back around.  
  
"Not for me man, go on ahead, you get this one," Niall commented, slapped some money down, and fixed up his collar.  
  
He thought about waiting for his friend but figured he would just text him. Peter looked like he wanted to party and Niall wasn't feeling it. Could be what the bartender said, it may have triggered old wounds. Niall thought he was done with all that with the record finished. He made up his mind, took his phone out, and sent the text. Good riddance.  
  
Niall was immediately hit with a cool breeze that made his cheeks turn red. Felt like being back home in Mullingar. He was almost lulled by its beauty. New York is just starting to hit its proper Fall season and he couldn't be happier. He smiled, walking to a nearby park where benches were strewn on both sides of the empty streets. A sigh of contentment left his mouth, he sunk into the feeling. He didn't think twice as he made his way to one of the benches and sat down.  
  
He leaned back, closing his eyes as the bitter cold bit his eyelids, keeping him awake but giving him peace of mind. He felt a presence near and opened his eyes.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'll go to another bench." She said meekly; she was tall, chestnut hair, looking down ashamed. "Sorry..."  
  
"No, stay if you want. Bench doesn't have me name on it." Niall smiled politely; the girl nearly turned around as she hesitated. "Really, it's fine."  
  
She stepped closer, Niall caught her appearance more clearly. She was wearing a white scarf tied loosely around her neck. Her brown hair blew around, in her eyes, she moved it sloppily. "Thanks," her voice was small and apologetic, like a little girl's.  
  
Niall took in a deep breath, continuing to sit. Normally he would have walked up and moved to another bench but he stayed where he was. The girl took out earbuds and placed them inside her ear, flicking something on her phone. She leaned back and closed her eyes, her lips parted slightly, her eyes remained closed.  
  
Niall took his eyes off her momentarily, when she rustled he stared again. He watched her forehead crease, wondering what caused it.  
  
She pulled out of it and held her head in her hands, frustrated. "It's not working." She exclaimed, turning her device off and crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"What's that now?" He asked her, moving closer when she caught his eye.  
  
"It's nothing really. I'm sorry, I'm really ruining your moment here. I can't even have my own moment." She said that as if it mattered to her the most.  
  
Niall scratched his head. He was feeling like now was a good time to walk away and let this girl, whoever she was, sort out her inner drama but he didn't. He was wondering why.  
  
"You're not bothering me at all, I was just wondering, if you want to, I know we don't know each other, but if you wanted to tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
She looked down then away from him. "It's so stupid, you're probably gonna laugh at me."  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
She held his eyes seriously and loosened her arms to fiddle with the hem of her jacket. "I'm just trying to relax I guess."  
  
Niall waved for her to continue.  
  
"There's this silly app that people say helps with anxiety, so I got it, still working on it. But it's not working, nothing is."  
  
He narrowed his eyes, amused, "So you think an app is going to help you relax?"  
  
"It's called Calm OK? In my opinion, it doesn't work."  
  
Niall burst out into a fit of laughter, holding onto his stomach as he flipped over. He didn't mean to but it was suddenly really hilarious to him.  
  
Her mouth fell open as Niall's laughs subsided. "Wow, that's rude. You know...forget it...I'm getting outta here."  
  
She began getting up but Niall called out to her. "Hey, wait up?"  
  
She stopped and turned around only to almost crash into his body. He backed up gently.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't help meself there. What's your name?" Niall asked, seeing her deep emerald eyes for the first time.  
  
"Amelia." She looked at him a little strangely. "What's yours?"  
  
"I'm Niall. Again, really sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you, just the situation. Maybe I can help?"  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"You wanna get outta here?"  
  
Amelia watched his hopeful face and bit her lip. She could already feel the chill in the air began to make her cheeks numb.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked him as he had a mischievous look in his eye.


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

Amelia didn't know what to do with herself, she was feeling every ounce of her anxiety and there was nothing she could do about it. Her roommate found it in her cold heart to point out how annoying she was and never let her forget it. It was no use. She was never going to calm down.  
  
"OK, like, whatever, just cause I need to sleep tonight and you are getting on my last nerve, here's an app that works for me, works for everyone isn't bat shit crazy."  
  
Amelia stared her down, rolling her eyes at her roommate only caring for her own sake. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"Here, sent, download this one, it's bound to shut you up and make everything _perfect_ again. I dunno what else will." She said, frustrated at Amelia.  
  
"Donna, really, a stupid app that I can't afford is gonna solve all my problems? You know what? Fuck this, I'll have the rent soon, that's all you need to worry about." Amelia huffed and gathered her things to bolt out of there.  
  
"Yeah, sure you will, good one Amelia." She laughed bitterly. "Have fun annoying someone else."  
  
Amelia slung her purse over her shoulder, ignoring her roommate. She wondered when the hell she was going to finally get out of her situation. Her roommate always made nitpicks like those, but she wasn't wrong. Amelia struggled with the last payment, she was in debt thousands of dollars on top of it, her luck wasn't looking up. She needed this job, whatever Mr. O'Sullivan can give her. At least enough to be on her own, not rely on getting by from paycheck to paycheck.  
  
All this education and where did it leave her? Begging for people to give her a chance. She never thought this was going to be her life after college. There was a time she had more belief in her value. Now it's one of those things that was hit or miss. She knew what she had but no one else saw it too. So she started to believe that and put herself out there less. Getting that meeting with O'Sullivan was a fluke, she never thought she'd get a phone call let alone sit down with him. The first good thing to happen to her in years.  
  
She walked out of her apartment building, trying to keep her head held high but it was no use. Just as she reached the front entrance she was hit with the cold that reminded her how real everything was. She normally loved it, Fall clothes always comforted her when nothing else had. Now she couldn't stop sweating. It was starting to become a pattern with her.  
  
Going to the park just a few blocks from where she lived, seemed to do the trick. Thankfully there were no weird ones out tonight. She won't bother them and they won't distract her, a win-win. Just as she was about to sit down she saw someone already there.  
  
His eyes were closed and he looked where she needed to be, needed to feel. He seemed so serene. He wasn't too tall, much smaller than most guys she ran across, brunette hair tucked under a beret that fit him like it was a second extension. She was shaking, he could be anyone and she didn't want to find that out.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'll go to another bench," Amelia said; looking down ashamed. She had to get out of there. "Sorry..."  
  
"No, stay if you want. Bench doesn't have me name on it." He spoke in the softest Irish accent she heard; she nearly turned around, hesitating. "Really, it's fine."  
  
All the scenarios played in her mind along with all the reasons she shouldn't sit near him. He looked too good to be true, sounded so also. She caught the sincerity in his bold ice blue eyes. They seemed gentle, casual but generous. She sighed heavily and walked forward, knowing he was watching her but she didn't care. She was going to do this and be done with it. Maybe this guy would catch the drift and give her some space. Part of her didn't really want that. Maybe she needed the company.  
  
Her messy hair blew around, in her eyes, she moved it sloppily. "Thanks," she said in a weaker voice than she planned.  
  
Now onto whatever project this was. She got in her zone and launched the app, as soon as she heard nature sounds she closed her eyes. Everything was slowing down, so far it didn't seem half bad. A voice came up and she cringed. So much of it was judgments, though the irony they spoke against judgments.  
  
She pulled off the earbuds and held her head in her hands, frustrated. "It's not working." She exclaimed, turning her device off and crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"What's that now?" She heard him ask her, forgetting for a moment that she wasn't alone.  
  
Amelia's knees buckled and she hoped he didn't see it. Humiliated in front of a stranger? Does it get worse than this? She didn't want to find out.  
  
"It's nothing really. I'm sorry, I'm really ruining your moment here. I can't even have my own moment." She blurted out, making things worse.  
  
She observed him looking confused. She gulped and winced in embarrassment.  
  
"You're not bothering me at all, I was just wondering, if you want to, I know we don't know each other, but if you wanted to tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
This was not a good area. Why would he want to know about her? Why would anyone for that matter?  
  
She looked down then away from him. "It's so stupid, you're probably gonna laugh at me."  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
She held his eyes seriously and loosened her arms to fiddle with the hem of her jacket, her nerves sticking out like a sore thumb. "I'm just trying to relax I guess."  
  
He waved for her to continue.  
  
"There's this silly app that people say helps with anxiety, so I got it, still working on it. But it's not working, nothing is."  
  
He narrowed his eyes, almost smiling, "So you think an app is going to help you relax?"  
  
No, that's not what she initially thought. But then if she brought that up, she'd have to mention her roommate and their shady relationship. Not going to happen.  
  
"It's called Calm OK? In my opinion, it doesn't work." She frowned.  
  
A moment passed and now she was sure he would run away or leave, instead his face contorted into an unreadable expression.  
  
He burst out into a fit of laughter, holding onto his stomach as he flipped over. He shared a look with her and it only made him laugh a bit harder. She didn't think it was funny.  
  
Her mouth fell open as his laughter subsided. "Wow, that's rude. You know...forget it...I'm getting outta here."  
  
She began getting up but he called out to her. "Hey, wait up?"  
  
What now? What else could go wrong? She stopped and turned around only to almost crash into his body. He backed up gently.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't help meself there. What's your name?" he asked, holding her gaze with a small smile.  
  
"Amelia." She looked at him a little strangely. "What's yours?"  
  
"I'm Niall. Again, really sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you, just the situation. Maybe I can help?" He raised a brow.  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"You wanna get outta here?" He asked simply, Amelia's mouth went dry.  
  
She watched Niall's hopeful face and bit her lip. She could already feel the chill in the air began to make her cheeks numb. It was starting to get colder and she literally didn't have anything better to do. She watched him check his phone briefly before turning to her. He looked like he was tinkering with something.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked him as he had a mischievous look in his eye.  
  
"Follow me..." Niall spoke, something about the way he said that made her curious.  
  
He reached out his hand for her, she took it and he began walking.  
  
"Should I be scared?"  
  
"Dunno, we'll find out. Ever been here?" He stopped suddenly.  
  
Her eyes focused for a moment as she shook her head. "Not like this, there's nobody here."  
  
"I know, thank god for it. Come on." He said with a slight twinkle in his eyes.  
  
They almost shined back at her. For a moment Amelia felt like she was dreaming, but she wasn't. He didn't seem real. She followed him inside the park, near the play area. There's no way...  
  
"Oh no, are you kidding me?" Amelia pulled her hand away from him.  
  
Niall stared at her, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't do that." She started playing with her hair.  
  
"What?" He asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"That, what if somebody sees us?"  
  
"Who cares?" He shrugged. "Come on, could be fun."  
  
Niall moved to take her hand but she hesitated. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You're really that shy aren't you?"  
  
Her mouth fell open. "Am not. Anybody that knows me knows I'm not scared of anything."  
  
He stepped forward and raised his eyebrows. "Care to prove it?"  
  
She glared at him, wondering what was she so freaked out of. They are clearly alone, no one's gonna bother them. The park is all theirs. Amelia's overthinking really needed to take a break. She looked at him with the same playfulness he threw at her and took his hand.  
  
"I got you, no worries." He said softly.  
  
Amelia's breathing and heart raced as he brought her closer to the swing set. She shook her head.  
  
"You are seriously the goofiest person right now." She quipped.  
  
"Thank you, go on then, have a seat." He said, gesturing to the bigger of the swings.  
  
She hadn't done this since she was a child, she was much thinner then. She was worried she might break the chain or something.  
  
She sighed, this guy Niall wasn't going to stop, slowly she walked over and took a seat where he directed her to.  
  
As soon as she sat down and tried to get comfortable. "OK, sitting, your not gonna push-"  
  
He crouched down to her level, "Maybe...or I might do this."  
  
He stood up and quickly moved around her. Amelia whipped around, he was gone. "Hey, Niall?"  
  
She felt the swing move as she faced forward. "Ahhh, no! This is not fair, you distracted me. Ahh!"  
  
He laughed and continued pushing her from the back. "I thought you weren't scared of anything?"  
  
She glared back at him but yelped as she did and almost slipped from the seat. She gripped the chains so hard her knuckles turned white. Her heart raced as Niall kept laughing as she went even higher in the air.  
  
"You just find this hilarious, don't you?"  
  
"Of course, a fearless gal like yourself should too." Niall stopped pushing her and got in the swing next to her, building up momentum to meet her swinging height.  
  
She shook her head. "Such a nerd. I'm gonna get you back for this one."  
  
Niall swung his legs higher than he intended, while he caught her eye. "Doubt that. Nobody's known to pull one over me, least not yet."  
  
"First time for everything. You remind me so much of Loki, yeah, you're definitely a Loki."  
  
"Did you just call me a God? Why thanks." He said, saluting to her. "So early in our relationship too."  
  
"You're the jester. He's the god of trickery, mischief, and manipulation. It's not something to be proud of."  
  
"You called me a God, I'll take it." Niall winked at her.  
  
"So back to the original issue. This is supposed to make me relax? Because my heart is still racing."  
  
"For me? I'm flattered." He winked and smirked.  
  
"Ugh never mind." She said, slowing down her swinging.  
  
"I'm relaxed, aren't you?"  
  
Amelia shrugged. "Not exactly."  
  
"Least you're not thinking about how stressed you were."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Heh, hey, was only trying to help ya. I guess I spoke too soon. OK then, here," He abruptly stopped and moved to slow her swing's movement down. "Sorry..."  
  
Amelia leaned against the chain with forlorn eyes. "No, it's fine. Look I appreciate all the help, maybe I just need this to run its course."  
  
He leaned down again, trying to look her in the eyes. "Let's get out of here."  
  
She felt his hand cover hers again, her breathing slowed down slightly.  
  
"Where are we going now?"  
  
"I have a few ideas..." Niall spoke gently, his eyes holding hers for a brief moment.


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

Niall didn't know what he was doing but he went with it. He took a chance. A rarity in his life. The only time he did that was when he went solo. Doing it again made the butterflies come back. But he did his best to hide them from sight.  
  
Amelia is the weird girl, for sure, but he liked that. He liked that she didn't recognize or care who he was. He liked that she treated him just like any random guy she met on the street. He liked her tenacity. He enjoyed the challenge of trying to calm her down and wouldn't stop until he did just that. She was a hard one to crack no doubt. Just when he thought she might release and let go of her anxiety, it pops up again.  
  
So he took her back to his place, not for _that_ , but to finally do what he promised he'd do.  
  
"Niall, give up, this isn't gonna work." She retorted.  
  
"Sure it is, now lean back." He spoke, watching her body move down on his couch. "Go on, just try it."  
  
Moving down the rest of the way so her arms were loosely crossed over her stomach. Her long hair dangled off the edge, making her look like a Disney princess. Niall couldn't ignore it, smiling at the image.  
  
He wanted the scene to be perfect. He used special lighting in his room whenever he felt stressed. Not just that, instead of instrumentals, he thought he'd try something new. He thought he would provide the sounds for a change.  
  
"You're stalling." She said in a sing-song tone.  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm still prepping. Just lay back, keep your body still. It's not going to work if you keep moving."  
  
"I guess you're the expert. This couch is pretty comfy. If I was calm I could fall asleep in it." She said, turning to look at him smirking.  
  
Niall eyed her seriously. "Turn around you, for real now."  
  
She rolled her eyes and resumed her position, trying to loosen any tension in her body. That's been the problem all along, this wasn't going to work.  
  
Suddenly she heard strumming behind her. She huffed and almost sat up until a few melodic cords were strummed, she could have sworn she heard the tune before. Niall cleared his throat softly before matching his voice to the melody. She nearly turned around but she didn't wanna stop him. It was beautiful, like something she had heard on the radio from another period.  
  
Behind her Niall was nervous beyond anything to continue singing, it was the risk he dreaded. But he chose a random song that seemed to fit the situation. Amelia hadn't noticed him yet and he wanted to keep that going for as long as he can.  
  
He opened his eyes as he sang the chorus, watching what he thought was Amelia's body begin to relax. He closed his eyes, feeling the words through her point of view, he found himself getting lost in the song.  
 _  
And if the lights can draw you in._  
 _And the dark can take you down._  
 _But love can mend your heart._  
 _But only if you're lucky now..._  
  
 _I don't remember, were we wild and young_  
 _All that's faded into memory_  
 _I feel like somebody I don't know_  
 _Are we really who we used to be?_  
 _Am I really who I was?_

Niall strummed a few cords that concluded the song. He pulled out of the reverie to hear complete silence. He placed the acoustic down and stood up to come over to the couch. He knelt and watched as Amelia fell into what seemed like a peaceful sleep. He smiled slightly, wanting to move the hair that fell in front of her eyes but held back. He was afraid to do anything except watch.  
  
He checked the time as it read well passed eleven at night. No way he was going to let her go anywhere, even if she did wake up suddenly. She was staying here for the night. He felt the urge to lift her body to carry her to his bedroom but hesitated. Should he? He can't just leave her here all night.  
  
He moved close and reached his arms out. Her breathing was even and soft, he barely heard it, there was no tension on her face, she was completely in another world.  
  
She wouldn't wake up, would she? Niall took a chance and moved the rest of the way to touch her body, slowly he had a grip, she wasn't stirring, that was a good sign. He stood up and carried her to his bedroom, placing her on one side of the bed gently. He thought for a second she gripped his neck but released that notion. She was out for the night, he was sure of it. He brought over an extra blanket to cover her, he looked at her shoes and winced. Should he? She would be even more comfortable, why not? He knelt over to remove her shoes and placed them on the ground. Thankfully, she didn't wake up.  
  
And that was all he could do, there was no way he was going to change her clothes. He stayed back in case the thought arose again. The last thing he needed was for her to wake up, freaking out over a stranger stripping her. He shook his head and took a seat across the room. All he could do now was stare at her while she slept. It had been so long since he did something like this, he couldn't remember doing this in his last relationship. It was something so simple and natural and yet he forgot what it felt like to simply observe. Sure he had when he traveled a few years back, but not like this.  
  
He let out a contented sigh, feeling the room become warm all of a sudden. He heard a small moan escape her mouth as she adjusted her position. She only turned over, pulling the blanket more snug around her body. He had a feeling she would wake up but she didn't.  
  
This was wrong, he knew it. Bringing a stranger home could spell all kinds of trouble for him, but it didn't feel wrong. It felt like he was letting one of his friends couch crash after partying hard. He stood up and decided to leave her be, he had to get away for a moment, collect his thoughts. Overthinking had been his former forte, now it was like an old friend he didn't wanna see again.  
  
He went to get a beer. Should he be drinking anymore this late at night? He didn't know. Why was he second-guessing everything he did? Why was this girl he only just met making him second guess what's in his nature? He should be sober for this one, just in case she did wake up and wanted to go home. He could call a rideshare for her. It is the right thing to do. But he didn't, he came this far and it's already too late.  
  
She got his attention, his bed, and finally his entire night. Why was he fighting himself? He had no plans to do anything of this...now he was wondering what else was going to happen that he had no control over.  
  
Amelia was a crazy girl, no doubt and it wasn't Niall's problem. He took a swig out of the bottle and collapsed on the couch. What was he stressing over? She's just a girl, none of it means anything. She just needed help that's all. Did he really go above and beyond what anyone would normally do?  
  
He used the chilled condensation on the bottle to cool off his forehead. It shouldn't be a hard decision. He placed the bottle down and looked to his bedroom.  
 _  
Kick her out; she didn't deserve it. She's a nobody; not anymore. You just met her; she's still a human who needed my help. She's crazy; is that really all she is?_  
  
This was it, he was going to let it go. He downed the rest of his beer and placed it away. He was going to do one last thing before calling it a night.  
  
He opened his bedroom door slightly, just wondering if she was still asleep so he could finally stop this mental battle stewing in his mind. He approached the bed from the other side and knelt. She hadn't moved much since he last looked. Biting his lip, he found the strength to just leave it alone, leave her alone. Let her have this night. Or they could share it? He sighed, not knowing what to do with those words.  
  
He stared at her for another long moment. Her lashes barely touched her cheeks, her long hair had finally come off the side of her face. He could see prominent cheekbones now soft as marshmallows.  
 _  
Fuck it_...he thought. He made a final decision about this whole thing.


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

Amelia stirred slowly. She smelled the crisp New York morning as the rest of her senses played catch up. Her hand was touching something warm, she could feel reverberations underneath her skin and a faint sound of breathing that lulled her. Her eyes barely focused until they made out where she was. Not her bed, in the corner, despising every second of her life.

No, she had her body spooned into the crook of a solid shoulder. Bigger than hers smelled like cinnamon, lavender, and minted cologne. The breathing was even, soft and gentle, she knew she spent the night over some guy's home she just didn't remember everything yet. Slowly her eyes trailed to look above her, her head moving at the same pace, eyes draw the features in front of her.

He had a strong jaw, five o'clock stubble sprinkled over his face. He looked familiar and Amelia racked her memory to find out who he was. Long lashes rested atop his cheeks like pillows. He was completely relaxed. Wait...relaxed...Amelia winced, trying to piece together the night before. Why was this so hard for her? She was sober. Then it hit her, no way...

Fragments came falling back and her body stood still. She couldn't panic, that would set him off, or worse, wake him up in a groggy way. She didn't want that. She felt something on the small of her back, fingers that weren't hers slightly gripping her in place. She was stuck. There was no way she was going to escape this without waking him up in some way. Did she really want that?

She heard groaning as Niall's hands and body shifted around, his hand lifted off her side as he completely turned over. She blew some air out as she began turning over maneuvering her body closer to the edge until she felt a strong hand grip her breast.

Her eyes expanded as his strength seemed to overpower every plan she had to leave. Now she was really trapped. His grip started to loosen when he stopped groaning. Maybe he was falling asleep again? She didn't know.

She wouldn't admit it aloud but it started to feel good to have someone touch her, even to hold her, maybe he was dreaming of fucking some random girl, who the hell knows?

Amelia's mind raced as she felt the bed shift again. Niall's body heat was rearing closer to hers. She could wake him up now, it was a perfect time. He was getting to second base and she was reaching her breaking point. It shouldn't have gotten this far. She shouldn't be here. She barely knew him. Why was she getting turned on suddenly? She didn't even know if he was one of those perverted freaks that loved picking his prey by benches. Irish men are pretty crass, but wait...was he really like that though?

Niall's arm moved to her waist, exactly where it was all night. Amelia didn't move, didn't speak or anything. It was a tough spot to be in, she knew it was wrong, way too far, overcrossing every boundary she set for herself but she didn't care. The feeling of his arms enveloping her wasn't like anything she'd felt. She could feel his solid, warm chest against her back, feeling his heartbeat drum a serene tune.

She smiled suddenly, so this is what it felt like to be protected? What was she saying? Niall was just a random guy she'd met last night. She had slight chills that spread all over her body and she was sure he felt it as he moaned a sigh near her hair. His breathing was so soft, she couldn't marry it to his masculine groaning. A smile kept reappearing on her face, she couldn't help herself.

But this wasn't right, Niall was clearly the saner one, what could he possibly want from her? She had nothing to give him, she winced, thinking about her value to anyone. Year after year of being told you're not worth it, she knew the truth. The sooner she left, the better off they both will be.

The problem was, his hand was still holding onto her hip, not tightly but she was aware of it. She bit her lip and prayed he wouldn't stir if she moved slightly. She tried turning around to face him, just to make sure. He was sound asleep still. How is this possible? She was shifting all over the bed, even the deepest sleepers wouldn't put up with it. Maybe Niall really was dreaming of something intense. Another girl? Past regrets? Someone he wishes he had for the night, not her. She wouldn't be that lucky.

She found herself drifting off just watching him. She knew he wasn't going to wake up any time soon. Maybe it wasn't so bad for her to stay, can she?

Her eyelids grew heavy as her body decided for her. Bringing her hand up she felt his strong one cover hers. Her eyes closed beyond her control.

* * *

Niall's body felt light and calm, he knew it was morning but it didn't matter, Amelia was in his arms. He cradled her gently, how long can he stay like this? Did it matter? As long as possible. He couldn't remember when it happened when it was OK to hold her. Did she ask him? He remembered distinctly looking at her sleeping form, then a smile came to his face. His mind was fighting with his heart over whether this was a good idea or not. It was; and he knew it was time to call it a night.

He felt her body stir, her hand was still on his chest but he knew she must have been slowly waking up. Call it instinct, her face over his chest had moved, he smiled with his eyes closed, thinking he could have fun with this. One, he could wake up and say goodbye without another word. Two, feel this one out, he wanted to check to see how long it would take for her to realize he was holding her, and if she did something about it.

Another challenge for him he gladly accepted, his face went back to a reposed state as she moved her head to look at him. He knew she was trying to remember what happened. He was doing his best impression of a mannequin as she studied him, holding in every ounce of laughter and amusement he had. Then he heard it, a slight gasp, she knew where she was and who she was with. Niall braced himself for the worst. She's gonna bolt, he just knew it. He groaned unintentionally louder than he wanted. Now she's really gonna spring up and dash out of there for good.

She did the opposite, she did her best job to subtly turn around. Oh no. He couldn't have that, he had to do something. Without thinking his hand came around her body, what happened next was completely unfortunate. He winced as he felt skin that was soft, firm, and beginning to grow hard under his touch. She was clearly turned on for him, he couldn't believe what he just did. If he was her, he would have left a long time ago.

He could imagine her piercing eyes growing large, if he let go, she'd know he wasn't asleep. He left it there against his better judgments. He lessened his groans and began breathing normally, giving the illusion that he was still sound asleep. This was so wrong. He's not like this with girls, especially not with strangers like Amelia. Why did he care if she left? Maybe a part of him didn't want her to.

Just when he was starting to feel himself getting turned on by the gesture his hand moved down to her hips, holding her like she had been the entire night. The way it was supposed to be. He made groaning sounds as he turned his body on his side so he was facing her back. This was unfortunate. He knew she was awake and he had no idea what the hell she was planning to do. He could feel red heat radiate off her skin, scorching his hand but he didn't move a muscle.

Niall found himself wondering if any of this might be a good idea for him. Amelia probably thought this whole thing was insane. But he couldn't ignore the power he had over her right now. Knowing she had no clue he was awake excited him. Selfishly, he hoped she would turn around so he could see her face. Keeping her in place might be working after all.

Amelia moved around until she found herself facing him, his hand was now loosely holding her side and she didn't seem to care. She didn't do a damn thing. He didn't need to open his eyes to see that. It was like she read his mind.

Niall was wide awake during all of this. Through the slits of his eyes, he peaked briefly over and caught her smiling. He brought his hand from her hips to cover hers that came between their face and he knew it was OK to fall back asleep with a smile of his own.


	7. Chapter 6

* * *

Niall was the first one to officially wake up. It was only ten that morning but he had to get up or he would have allowed himself to stay in bed longer; and believe him, he wanted to. He let Amelia rest and began getting started on breakfast. He figured he should distract himself with the morning routine to avoid becoming more attached.  
  
It was touch and go for a second there but Niall knew Amelia wanted to stay, he just needed to let her know he wanted her to; and that's the problem. She can't just stay here, where is she gonna go? Home, that's the only place she belonged. Not here, maybe last night shouldn't have happened, but it did. And Niall was just going to have to accept it and move on.  
  
Before he could do anything he heard moaning from the bedroom. He debated whether to walk in there and be the first person she saw when she woke up. Was that too intimate? Maybe, maybe not. He knew it was wrong, especially after how much he got away with earlier. When he touched her...  
  
"Hey..." Amelia's soft, quiet voice was heard in the doorway.  
  
Niall's head jerked up, suddenly at a loss for greetings. "Morning."  
  
Amelia already slipped on her shoes and smoothed out her tasseled hair. She looked frazzled, rubbed the tired out of her eyes, and walked to the kitchen counter, keeping her distance from him.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Niall pretended to look at the clock. "About half-past ten."  
  
She nodded as she fidgeted. "Wow, what a night."  
  
"Yeah..." He paused. "Would you like to sit down?" He gestured.  
  
She looked around his place, taking in the surroundings. "Huh? Oh...OK, thanks."  
  
The room was quiet, neither wanted to speak, it was just a weird situation. Both were thinking when it was right to talk, Amelia caught his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Well," She cleared her throat, "I uh, normally don't sleep this late."  
  
He nodded, grateful she broke the ice first.  
  
"Same, it's been a while for me. I have a morning routine sometimes."  
  
"Oh...umm, I'm sorry if I ruined it. You probably want to get back to it."  
  
Niall smiled sweetly. "It's fine, you didn't ruin anything. I'm actually on break right now."  
 _  
Lucky, wish I could take a break_ , she thought. "I think I should get going, I mean, go back to my home."  
  
Niall nodded, "Do you wanna have some breakfast first? I'm actually a little hungry meself."  
  
Amelia pushed her fringe out of her eyes and shrugged. "Hmm, I don't know, I don't want to be any trouble."  
  
"No trouble so far. Do you like eggs? I'm just gonna make something simple."  
  
She felt overwhelmed and blushed. "Umm, yeah I like eggs, I don't know, whatever you make is fine with me."  
  
"Do you like omelets or scrambled? I can do it however you want."  
  
She looked down, smiling shyly. "I guess omelets, if I had to pick."  
  
Niall nodded and turned around, getting started on the food. Amelia watched him as he cooked, it was a relaxing feeling. Niall had this silent aura that made him sensual and compassionate. She had to keep reminding herself that she only just met him.   
  
He could be like this with everyone, every girl. Maybe he felt guilty for laughing at her. She didn't know, she was also confused about why his demeanor seemed happier. Was it because of her?  
  
The V shape of Niall's back twitched slightly as he began flipping over the eggs to make that omelet shape. He had two pans going and kept his attention on both equally. Impressive, in her eyes. No many guys can do that let alone actually cook something worth eating. She can't remember the last time a guy actually cooked a meal for her.  
  
Was this a date? Amelia shook that thought away as she heard plates clinking out of the cupboard. That was quick, maybe he made a bunch of these in the past for all the girls he brought home. Why does it feel like Niall rarely did that? She got the feeling that he was a private guy as much as she thought he had this harem of girls.  
  
She shook her head, so many judgments. With a smile Niall brought out the omelets, placing one in front of her and the other next to his. He took out empty glasses and locked eyes with her.  
  
"OJ OK with you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's good."  
  
He poured the liquid for the both of them, placed napkins and took the empty seat beside her.  
  
She stared at the food, waiting for him to say something. It smelled so good and she was starving but she didn't wanna scare him by being a pig.  
  
"Go on, you don't have to wait for me, thanks though," he said, pausing. "Hope you like it." He spoke, grabbing his fork and cutting into the food.  
  
She shrugged and took a bite, closing her eyes. Her already big eyes getting larger.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"What you hate it?"  
  
"No, I love it wow, so much flavor. This is awesome, and you made it so quickly."  
  
He blushed. "Cool, glad you like it."  
  
"Correction, I love it." She said, her appetite coming back full force.  
  
Niall thought he was a fast eater, he guessed wrong. She was already done while he still had half of his portion still left.  
  
"I guess so...didn't realize you were really hungry. Do you want more?" He laughed.  
  
She was in the middle of drinking juice before responding. "No, this is perfect, thanks a lot, Niall."  
  
"Welcome..." He said, holding her gaze.  
  
Amelia beamed a smiled in his direction as he finished the rest of his food. He offered to take her plate and she handed it to him. She just watched as he put the plates away and sighed. Her mind was wondering. It was then she realized she was in the same clothes as last night. This was not right.  
  
"Hey, you OK?" Niall asked her, leaning his hand over the counter which looked spotless.  
  
Amelia groaned slightly, "Yeah, sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"I said, I'll be right back, just need to get a shower in and change my clothes. If that's OK?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. I'll be here."  
  
He smiled and turned around the corner, entering the bathroom and switched on the shower. Amelia shivered. This was tempting. She could take a peak, call a rideshare or stay put as she said. Something about Niall being vulnerable in the shower made her curious. If memory serves, he already touched her in an intimate way, maybe it was OK to feel like this. She shook her head at how thirsty she sounded.  
  
She could still escape if she wanted, but that wouldn't be right, would it? It's not like they'll see each other again, this could be a one-time thing between them. She didn't have to make up her mind as she heard the shower turn off. Guys really do take quick showers.  
  
She took a seat on the couch as she looked around. She didn't notice it before but Niall's condo had a taste to its decor. He had to have hired the best decorator in the city to get this right. It was cozy, not an ounce of mess anywhere. The only big thing that stood out was the big screen TV which had to easily be around 90 inches and the grand piano in the corner of the room along with a few acoustic guitars on display.  
  
Was he some type of musician or did he just dabble? It's New York, after all, tons of guys just mess around with this stuff. If Amelia knew any better he probably just played around with it and worked as a chef full time. He had to have been to afford this kind of place. They pay a good salary, especially ones that work in the Upper Eastside of Manhattan. Didn't she know, her previous job was being a hostess and waitress at one of those places. She got a taste of what that life was like. Too bad being around that world made her despise celebrities all the more.  
  
Niall emerged from his bedroom, fresh-looking, and fully dressed. He dressed simply, khakis and a dark blue collar shirt with a crisp white T-shirt underneath. He looked amazing like he stepped out of the '50s. She waved at him as he caught her eye. Amazing how quickly her mind flipped on a dime.  
  
"Hey, would you like to go ahead or...? What would you like to do? I could take you home."  
  
"Home." She said, answering too quickly. "I mean, I just need to go back and change my clothes."  
  
Niall seemed amused by her abrupt answer, but he nevertheless obliged. "OK then, you read to go?"  
  
"I think so," she said, standing up as he grabbed his wallet and house keys.  
  
She fiddled with something on her phone. "I don't mind calling my own, it's no big deal, thank you for everything."  
  
Niall sensed she was trying to get away from him, he thought quickly. "Well hey, if you wouldn't mind, why don't we split the fare, I don't mind seeing ya home."  
  
They walked out and headed to the mirror collage elevator. Amelia didn't remember looking around this floor, probably because it was so late. Was Niall rich? Maybe he was someone who came into money, he didn't strike her as someone famous at all. The opposite, he lived so simply.  
  
"Oh, well, OK, you'd just be going to my place, I doubt you'd wanna hang around that area." She waved him off, almost ready to request the ride.  
  
"It could be fun, why not? Whereabouts are you living?" He asked her, Amelia can feel his eyes on her; she found it hard to pretend he wasn't there.  
  
"Brooklyn, a good 45 minutes from here, with traffic and the turnpike jam, who knows how long it would be? You really don't have to."  
  
"I want to..." He spoke and she jerked her head, "I mean, wouldn't mind checking it out. I enjoy those areas and don't get a chance to see them more than I should."  
  
Amelia had to look down, his bold blue eyes held her in a way she didn't wish they would. They had some kind of power and seemed to stare right through her. He seemed to genuinely want to keep hanging around her. She didn't take in his full appearance the other night. His sandy blond hair was still wet from the shower, he put on some kind of cologne that made her sense of smell want to come closer to figure out just what it is. He seemed to favor mint, a scent Amelia loved whenever she lit candles in her apartment.  
  
Was it a bad idea? Maybe, the parts that were leaning to no won out. Niall didn't appear to be a fuck you and leave you type, so she knew so far.  
  
"That's fine. I don't think my roommate is home now, she's more than likely at work." She said, hoping the awkwardness of a roommate might have made him rethink his proposition.  
  
It hadn't. "I can wait unless you got any plans later. You wanna do something?"  
  
The elevator opened and they walked out. "We'll see, I don't know my plans yet. I have to make some calls, maybe not. I don't know."  
  
"Oh," he said, sounding defeated and a bit embarrassed. "I can still ride with you, it's not a big deal."  
  
"I guess not." She blinked at him, he was being so sweet and proper; why was she being so standoffish to him?  
  
Niall's phone configuring was quicker than hers, the ride came in under 2 minutes, they barely had to wait. Niall sent a goofy grin her way as she rolled her eyes. He placed sunglasses over his eyes as she fixed on hers. He opened the door for her and she scrunched her face at him. She got in and let him have that one. This guy was playing some type of game with her.  
  
If there's anything she hated, it's games. Just say it. Come out straight with your agenda. She shook her head at that happening any time soon, this ride was gonna be long and arduous.  



	8. Chapter 7

* * *

Niall shifted in his seat, Amelia was appearing guarded suddenly. She could have told him no before she got in the ride and bid her off, but she didn't. The silence was annoying to both parties. Amelia didn't know how she got here or why she was allowing Niall to take the lead, and Niall had no clue why he was so damn curious about this random crazy girl.

Someone had to speak...now...anytime they want. If Amelia looked at him she would work up the nerve to tell him this was a really shitty idea, and Niall didn't want to scare her off any more than she seemed.

She scoffed, killing the awkwardness but prompting him to ask her a question. Niall smirked and leaned back. Damn, she's feisty, he wondered what she had against him suddenly? Was he acting like a stalker?

"I can't believe you came along." She said incredulously.

"Well, there's a welcome you don't hear every day."

She glared at him, "It's not like that."

"Doesn't have to be this way, I'm not trying to make it weird, just seeing you home, that's all."

She rolled her eyes.

"Will you both be going to King's Highway?" The driver asked.

"I am," she said.

"Yes," he said.

They shared a look as Niall's smirk got more prominent. Amelia wasn't going to win this one.

"Very well, I'll take a short cut so we'll get there in half the time." The driver commented as he made a turn into a random alley.

Whatever gets her home faster, she'll take. She was growing nervous by the second and Niall was beginning to pick up on it. She can't have that happen, she should have said no, ran away when she had the chance. Said good-bye when she was supposed to. She just hated the fact that she did the opposite.

She let him win, guys don't win, not around her. Not without consequences. Niall's whole demeanor was too good to be true. She wanted so badly to believe the sincerity in his eyes. She had the feeling he used their beauty to get what he wanted when he wanted no matter what. She didn't want to be that girl.

She just wanted to go back and forget this whole thing happened; act he was another guy who stole the bench she normally would go to whenever she needed to compose herself. Why did he have to be there? She smoothed her stringy hair from her face and prayed the driver would finally come to the curb of her building.

He threw his hands up, that brutal Irish honesty came rearing back.

"Alright I'm just gonna ask, did I do anything to upset you? I'd like to know?" He posed.

Amelia almost ignored him but then, maybe answering him might make him go away sooner. Or make him stay, he seemed to enjoy whatever game he was playing with her, that's the last thing she needed...games. But this had nothing to do with him, he was merely a hologram in this instance.

"No...it's not you." She replied bleakly.

Niall turned his body so he was facing her as his brows twitched. "What is it then?"

He wasn't completely wrong, she had an amazing time but it was a huge distraction from her reality. And she was going back to it like last night didn't happen. She truly can't afford to be distracted, even to calm down. She needed to be ready for anything, even the next rejection, which was bound to shake up her plans.

"I had an important job interview a couple of days ago, and I had lunch with him yesterday. I don't think it went well. I feel like it's my only shot to change...I don't know, I just need that job." She confessed.

Niall sighed, blowing a sigh of relief that it wasn't him stressing her out. "Well...it's natural to feel anxious. You really want it."

"More than anything, it would save me in so many ways. I can pay my—" She paused, "I'd give anything to get an answer already. It's like I'm on an audition or something. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about..." She laughed nervously.

Niall shivered inside and masked it with a small chuckle. "Well, I know what it's like to be judged."

She nodded and leaned her face on her palm, looking outside. "I suppose this is not unique. How am I different from everyone else's problems? I'm sorry, I'll change the subject."

"It's OK if you wanna talk, good to know it wasn't something I did."

She smiled sadly as she shared a look with him. She found herself getting lost in his eyes. She couldn't describe them even if she tried. He had the kind of eyes that buried themselves into you. Rare and bold, a soft reverie of ocean blue cerulean and cobalt with a splashing of bright yellow that made him magnetic. Even more, than he was when she first saw them. This was not good, but she didn't care.

"OK, we're here. You alright? Lady, I said, are you alright?" The driver turned around and stared at her strangely.

Niall touched her hand as she made a small gasp. "Love, we're here, time to go."

"Oh...sorry, let's go." She said, frazzled. "Thanks a lot."

The fog still left in her head was beginning to separate. Did she really do that? What exactly happened? Niall had to have seen it too, why didn't he tell her to stop? Why didn't he tell her she was crazy, insane, all the above? Did he feel it too? It's his eyes, they're like an ocean you wanna dive into; but you're scared you may never come back up for air, and by the time you realize it you're already lost in the abyss and you know deep down it's worth every breathe because...

She shook her head as she walked to the front of her building.

"Amelia?" Niall asked her, his voice was near, not too close but not far away.

She stopped mid-step and turned around, walking back to meet him at eye level.

"Sorry, you wanna come up to my place? That sounded really creepy cringe. Wow," he laughed, "anyway, do you want to?"

He nodded with a smile, "Sure, lead the way..."

Amelia's heart began to race, what was going on? She was acting like a teenager with a weird crush. She had to stop that and control herself or she'll scare him off.

They made it to the elevator even if she was on the second floor, she didn't feel like walking upstairs. She just needed a shower then she'll figure it out afterward. She gasped as the elevator dinged up to her floor.

"What?"

She rubbed the back of her neck, turning red. "I literally forgot to clean up, sorry if you walk into a hurricane."

"I'm sure it's fine. Nobody's perfect." He said, laughing softly.

"You say that now." She spoke, walking to her apartment right across from the elevator.

She fumbled with the keys before unlocking the door slowly. She could feel Niall behind her but all she wanted to do was step into the shower so can feel semi better again. They stepped inside as silence took over the room.

"Wow...ya, interesting."

She stared at him as she took off her coat and placed her keys away. "What?"

"This is shit, you weren't kidding."

She scoffed and smacked his arm. "Fuck off, someone else lives here too. Thank god she's not here to make it worse."

Niall didn't want to go there but he was curious. "You and your roommate don't get on?"

She rolled her eyes. "Plead the fifth. Anyway, I'll be right back. My room is on the right, it's the purple one."

"Ah, I see, it sticks out. Mind if I hang out in there?"

Amelia turned pink at his question. "Yeah I guess, I won't be that long, when I get out I need to make a phone call and I should be free. Make yourself comfortable."

Niall saluted at her as she threw him a mock teasing look. "Hey, I wasn't serious. Your room looks cleaner if that helps?"

"I guess, OK, for real, gotta go." She said, without another word went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Now this was tempting. He heard the water turn on and tried to get his mind off her being naked right now. It was difficult, to say the least. He went inside her room and took a peek around. It definitely was a messy world she lived in. There were books and papers on her desk, as well as bills piled high. He didn't wanna assume she was backed up but most people were in the city. Still, he empathized with anyone struggling to get by.

He wondered how she felt when he was in the shower. Was she thinking of him too? That's silly, not every girl is obsessed with him. He's not that kind of guy. Maybe she was nervous like he was last night. Last night was rough, he slept fine but he was going against his code. He never did that with anyone, let alone a stranger. Amelia wasn't a stranger though, was she? He still knew nothing about her, they didn't even fuck or make out.

He just wanted to sleep and he wanted to sleep next to her. Was it just him or did she seem nervous before heading to the shower? Maybe, he was a little nervous being in her place. So far she didn't recognize him and thank god for that. The last thing he needed was a crazed fan who knew his every move.

She sure had a bunch of papers strewn over the desk. He shouldn't look but it was standing out in her room. It was a little disorganized but she seemed like an artist of some sort. A writer? Maybe, hard to tell. Not a songwriter, stories? Novels? Journalist? Was she media? She didn't give off that elitist over confidant vibe. If she was media she's the best actress in the world. Imagine his luck to find the only girl he wanted to be around just wanted a story out of him? Sounds like a bad fan fiction idea. Lord knows he'd seen too many of those out there.

Amelia sure was taking her time. He thought he heard humming and what sounded like singing from the bathroom. This is turning too intimate. He couldn't make out the melody but it sounded familiar. He felt like a voyeur, trying to listen in on her private moment. Just then the water shut off, he backed away from the bathroom and sat on a chair in the back. He looked around as he heard shuffling in the bathroom.

Amelia emerged clad in just a white towel and nothing else. Her hair was twisted up in another towel which she took it down. She let her wet hair hang loosely past her shoulders. Water droplets clung to her shoulders as she made her way to the closet, closing the door behind. Another tempting moment for him. He could feel himself getting turned on at the thought of her completely nude and getting dressed.

"Sorry, I'll be done in a minute!" She yelled from the closet.

Not a minute later and she came out, fully clothed in simple jeans and sensual see-through blouse that was in a dark purple shade. She must like purple a lot. Niall wondered what else she liked as she began cleaning up her room right in front of him. She smiled nervously as she was basically putting things on top of other things, the half-assed job of cleaning up. At least the floor was looking better. Niall watched as her wet hair fell in her eyes. She kept brushing it back when she leaned down.

"And that's that. Finally, I think this is as good as it's gonna be. So...oh, before I forget, I need to make a quick call and I should be good." She barely looked at him and rushed out as she grabbed her phone.

She went to the living room to make the call and sat on the couch. Niall didn't know what to do suddenly, should he give her privacy? Thankfully he didn't have to wait too long, she was done before he could make a decision. Amelia seemed a bit wound up, not like yesterday, just concerned, like something was weighing on her mind.

She sat in silence as she leaned her chin on her hand, remaining lost in thought.

"Hey, everything OK?" He asked her, she came out of her staring.

"Yeah, all is good. Just had to get that outta the way."

"Is it about work?" He asked, coming closer to her.

Amelia shot her head up, her eyes piercing his. "Sort of, yeah, I really need this one. I feel like it's my time, you know? Time to finally have things work out for me."

Niall took a seat at the other end of the couch and watched her. She seemed insecure and lost, even if her words were anything but. She reminded him of himself years ago. When you're sure of yourself and you everything you ever wanted in life you tend to forget that not everyone has that.

Again, why does he care about this girl? Why should he care? She wanted nothing from him, clearly, she barely asked him questions about his life, his music, his personal life. If he left right now it wouldn't matter, this girl would just move on. And she didn't try to snog him once. She just didn't care, it didn't make sense why he was here.

He licked his lips, a question slipped out of his mouth. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Amelia sat for another long moment, barely registering the words he said. Talking about anything this nerve-racking didn't make her feel better, it just made everything more intense for her. That was the last thing she needed.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" She asked him, her tone masking her emotions inside.

Niall looked at her, she looked like she was going to crumble to the ground at any second but held a flicker of innocence about her that made her irresistible to him. He wanted to lean forward and close in the space but that's not what she wanted. He nodded and turned off his libido for a moment.

"It's OK if you don't wanna, like, I mean, I just, I don't wanna talk about anything now...would you like to watch one with me?"

He leaned back on the couch, his body becoming more relaxed as he wondered where this was all leading.

"Sure, what have you got?"


	9. Chapter 8

* * *

Niall chose the movie ultimately out all the glorious choices on streaming. It was difficult for him, he rarely watched movies. He almost forgot how timeless they were. Amelia seemed to engage herself more as the movie progressed. Now that it was over, things were silent again, but a good silence, he looked over and saw Amelia might have gotten emotional towards the end. She hid her face but he caught it before she could.  
  
He smiled, turning his body so he faced her. "Ya OK there?"  
  
"Yeah, fine, very good movie. It's one of those timeless things I guess. Good choice."  
  
"I love the Boston area, lot of Irish people there. Makes me miss home, I like _Good Will Hunting_."  
  
Amelia mirrored his body language, leaning her face on her hand. "Where's home? In Ireland I mean?"  
  
Niall blushed, such a breath of fresh air to start on a new page who someone who doesn't know him. "Mullingar, you probably haven't heard of it, it's not Dublin, about an hour close."  
  
Amelia covered her mouth, suppressing a laugh. "Sounds like a pirate town, how small is it?"  
  
He grinned at her pirate comment. "Pretty small, about 20,000 of us. There's about 26 pubs in one mile in my town, can't argue that good fortune."  
  
She laughed and sighed, feeling ethereal all of a sudden. Ireland always felt like this far off land where fairy tales lived. There are actual castles there as opposed to here in the states. Niall was the only person she knew from there, she had a lot of questions for him suddenly. But she narrowed them down to a few burning ones she wanted answers to.  
  
Oddly, they had nothing to do with his hometown.  
  
"I have a question?" She proposed, leaning back into the confines of the couch.  
  
"I might have an answer."  
  
"How do you know when things are meant to work out?" She asked, for a second realizing how confusing that wording came out.  
  
Niall was taken aback, "Well, I suppose opportunity meets luck, meets timing."  
  
"Hmm, I guess that's true...how do you wait for opportunity? Do you just take it or is it just handed to you?"  
  
"Both I guess...why do you say? Still strung on the work thing?"  
  
She frowned, _it's all I can think about_ , she thought. "You could say that...sorry, can't help it. Have you ever wanted something so bad you could taste it? But you feel powerless because it's not in your hands?"  
  
"Many times...too many times," Niall confessed, no lies told here; happened every time he released a new song.  
  
Amelia crossed her arms, her mind was racing a mile a minute. Maybe Niall had no clue what she was talking about and was just being polite. She moved to twirl some loose hair around her finger, she was lost in her little world again. She hated how hard it was to wait for things to come into her life. If only there was a sign, some notion that the sun still shined on her.  
  
"What's on your mind, love?" He asked her gently.  
  
She shrugged, "Everything, er, OK, gonna stop." She unwound her arms, realizing she locked herself up. "There's some things on my mind though. Some good things."  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"Freedom I guess to do what I want when I want, how I want. No matter what anyone thinks, I own it and eventually I'll earn it in the end," She stared at him, an almost magical look in her eyes, they shined, it brought a small smile to her face.  
  
Niall listened to her and she spoke, there was another silence between them but it wasn't awkward, it was understood. Niall knew exactly what she meant only it sounded like she didn't have the same mental and emotional support as he had. He was only 26 and he now knew what it meant to finally grow up in a way he wanted, at his own pace. The way his brain worked, then it was a machine, now it was like a soft baby piano. He just flowed and that's how he lived his life. Suppose that's what everyone does when their dreams came true.  
  
Niall wished he knew what Amelia's dreams were, he hadn't asked her, she never told him specifically what they are. He caught her eyes, she was staring at him, the way she did in the ride. It was starting to make him a little nervous. He's played to thousands upon to millions worldwide and a girl whom he met only yesterday can level him with just her eyes.  
  
What eyes they were. Icicles that sprayed a light blue swirl with a soft green that magnetically pulled him in deeper, far deeper than he wanted to go. She hardly had any makeup on, simple touches, nothing contrived or ostentatious. But those eyes though...Niall found himself getting lost in them, unable to shy away. He didn't want to, she had some kind of power over him he never wanted to awake from. The rest of the world didn't matter. He wasn't dreaming, he knew it, this was reality and yet he felt like he was floating somewhere.  
  
"Niall...?" She whispered, he watched the shape of her mouth as she spoke his name.  
  
"Yeah?" His shaky voice came out, it was too late, he couldn't take it back.  
  
She pulled her bottom lip in her mouth and bit down, all he could do was stare. "Do you believe in fate?"  
  
"What?" He asked, almost shaken up at the question.  
  
"Things happening for a reason? Circumstance meets luck, meets timing? Do you?" She raised her eyebrow, drawing in a sharp breath.  
  
"Maybe, yeah, I do."  
  
"Oh...I think I do too. I'm starting to." She said meekly.  
  
He gulped. "Good...for you."  
  
She flushed pink, "I guess we all should, right?"  
  
"Suppose so," he replied softly.  
  
She sighed, breaking eye contact with him. She was too flustered by her thoughts. She had too many to deal with and they were all hitting her like fireballs between her eyes. Was it just the thoughts? Niall was looking down as soon as she averted her eyes.  
  
She shrugged, finding her voice again. "I mean what else have we got?"  
  
"Probably nothing."  
  
Amelia sighed deeply. This was getting too intense for her and she sensed it was starting to feel that way for him too.  
  
"Do you really have nothing to do today?" She asked, grimacing at how rude it sounded. "I mean—"  
  
He gave an amused look. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
She held her hands up, "Just asking, you said you had a break, do you wanna spend it here, with me?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, when you put it that way..."  
  
"You have a problem taking compliments, don't you?"  
  
She closed one eye and made a face. "Not usually, I don't normally get them."  
  
He shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm the same, I'd rather someone be real than flatter me. It's boring to hear it all day."  
  
Amelia pondered what he said. "Sound like you speak from personal experience. It's not like you're famous are anything, are you?"  
  
Niall treaded his next words carefully. Things were going so well, then this happened. "Fame is a terrible thing, I don't wish it on my worst enemies."  
  
"I suppose it's nice to be admired, but if we're talking celebrity, then yeah, fuck those assholes."  
  
Niall threw his head back to laugh. "What do you have against them?"  
  
She scoffed, "What's there to like? Everyone tells them they're hot shit, there's no exaggeration there. Especially the ones with fan bases...ugh." She blew a raspberry in disgust.  
  
"Well, this just got interesting. Don't you think they just have fucked up jobs? Lifestyles? I don't know, I think a lot of them are mental, like you say, but I just think it's that job, the world they live in. Maybe it caves them in." He confessed.  
  
Amelia raised her brow and turned to him as she propped her leg up. "Are you like related to one?"  
  
"No..." It wasn't a lie, even though he thought of his former bandmates as his brothers, nobody in his immediate family claimed to fame.  
  
"Oh, thought for a second, never mind. I wouldn't defend them if I were you. You know what? It's totally cool, I'm not gonna tell you what to say."  
  
"Hah, fascinating segway. You don't have to protect my feelings. Feel free to say whatever you want."  
  
Amelia bit her lip again and turned pink. "You do not wanna know what's inside my head. That's the last place most people need to be."  
  
Niall agreed with her, for now. "Well, we don't have to know everything about each other now..."  
  
She pulled a face as she sunk backward again. Maybe she was being too forward. They had all the time in the world. Why was she feeling the need to talk so much at once? He was right.  
  
"Fare enough..." She said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Amelia—" He started until his cell rang. He checked it as she looked on. "Sorry, umm, one sec."  
  
"Go on, I'll be in my room." She got up and walked to her room, shutting the door with a force.  
  
Niall answered the call. "Yeah, what's up?"  
  
"What's the craic, man? Hey, solid tracks. I made a few notes but it's nothing major. Just have some ideas for the new record. How ya doing?" His tour manager asked him.  
  
"Good yeah, not much, pulling me plum, why what's up man?"  
  
"Can you drop by the office next week? There's a meeting for the release coming up. I'd hold it off to give you more time off but it's not my call. Tried me best."  
  
"Understood. Do you want me to come by beforehand or...?"  
  
"No need man, just the meeting will do. Though if you wanna have a chat later about head of the game stuff, more than willing. You know me, always on the button."  
  
"I'm worse than you man, I just want people to hear it, curious to know what they think. Anyway, I'm busy at the moment, I mean, eh, yanno, stuff."  
  
"Got it. Get that sweet nectar on boy. Chat later."  
  
"Bye man." Niall hung up, realizing stuff was getting real for him musically.  
  
He wanted it to happen, still, he couldn't ignore the butterflies forming in his stomach. He shook his head when he forgot where he was. He looked at Amelia's room and hesitated before walking toward it. He waited before giving a soft at the already open door. When he got no answer he pushed the door open slightly.  
  
Amelia was standing, her hair was in a soft braid over her shoulder, she was looking outside as if in deep thought. He was wondering if he should walk inside with her standing so still.  
  
"Hey, can you close the door, please? I don't want my roommate to see us." She commented.  
  
Silently he went inside and shut the door without a sound. Amelia still had her back turned but now she looked to the side. She was aware of him, waiting to see what his next move is. He'd never had a girl do that to him before. Just when he was about to second guess knocking on her door she cleared her throat.  
  
She grabbed her phone and began searching through it ravenously. "This is fucking pointless."  
  
"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Niall asked seriously.  
  
She sat on her bed, glaring at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Niall charged forward and took her phone out of her grasp. "Look, don't stress yourself over this. It's not worth it. Even if you don't get this one, it's not the end."  
  
"Hey! Give it back! I'm not obsessed or whatever you say. Come on. I need my phone." She exclaimed, standing up with her hands on her hips.  
  
He rolled his eyes and stuffed her phone in his back pants pocket, no way she was going to get it now. "There, fixed for ya."  
  
"Ugh, you think I won't go in there?" She challenged him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You wouldn't?" His voice dropped lower.  
  
"I would." She pretended to look around before reaching behind him, only he was quicker.  
  
"Met your match. You're not gonna win this." He tugged on her hands gripping his so hard they fell on the bed with him on top of her.  
  
"Ugh, this is annoying. Just give it up already."  
  
"Never." He promised, smirking at the power he had over her writhing under his body.  
  
She could feel his breath over her face, sighing deeply. "Get off Loki."  
  
"Not a chance, love. You can have it when I leave only, those are the rules. Submit, accept."  
  
She could smell his cologne now that he was closer. It was doing something to her senses, she was getting intoxicated off his scent and she didn't like it. Maybe she could have a little fun with this while he was wondering why she stopped gripping on his back.  
  
"That's all ya got? Come on babe, am I too much for you?"  
  
She moaned, earning a soft groan from his end. "Maybe...I don't know."  
  
Her hands trailed upward as they slowly slide up the of the nape of his neck, she lightly rubbed a spot with both hands, hearing his breath grow ragged.  
  
"Amelia, what are you doing?" Niall asked, trying not to be turned on by her gestures but failing.  
  
She smiled as she continued rubbing until she touched his hair, she had to admit, it was the softest thing she's ever felt, but she tried not to be really turned on by it herself.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" She leaned forward and whispered into his ear; she was sure her bottom lip grazed his skin.  
  
A more sharp intake of breath on his end, he was not doing well with this. She could just be pretending, then again, he felt her body go still when she was touching his hair. They were both losing the battle.  
  
"I...I don't know, umm, this better not be payback for this morning." He let slip out and winced when he realized what he'd done.  
  
Amelia gasped, remembering. "Oh god, you were awake the entire time. You ass!"  
  
She tugged on his hair much harder, she had a feeling he knew what he was doing. She should have known he'd try to do something like that, clearly he planned it.  
  
"I didn't know that would happen. Anyway, I'm sorry, I was afraid you were about to leave..."  
  
She struggled and finally realized he wasn't pinning her down like before, she got up and out of his hold moved away from him.  
  
"So keeping me there by groping me was the way to do it?"  
  
"You were awake too? Why didn't you tell me? I would have apologized if I knew."  
  
Amelia hugged her shoulders, she couldn't help but see it from that angle. Still, what he did was annoyingly wrong, even if she let herself be turned on by it. She slipped out of his hold, removing her fingers from his hair. He was right but she won't own up, he was at fault here.  
  
"Whatever," she sighed, laying down and staring at the ceiling. "I think we woke up at the same time then. Why did you think I would leave?"  
 _  
Everyone eventually does_ , he thought. "Just a feeling, you woke up in your clothes, in a stranger's bed, in my arms..." He said the last part with embarrassment.  
  
He could have sworn she asked him, now he'll never know because he didn't fully remember what happened there.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I remembered that. I remembered the entire night actually."  
  
He laid down next to her, staring at the ceiling along with her. "What do you remember?"  
  
"Singing, you were playing the guitar. That song, I couldn't get it out of my head, it was so...peaceful, I fell asleep right away. I'm sure I still heard all of it when I was dreaming. Did you carry me to your bed?"  
  
"Yeah, couldn't leave ya there."  
  
"I felt that too. Did I ask you to hug me at one point?" She laughed, incredulous the words were coming out of her mouth.  
  
Niall stole a look at her before looking back at the ceiling. "You did."  
  
She moaned softly at that. "Sorry, I mean, sorry I fell asleep. I couldn't help it."  
  
Niall thought about what she said. He didn't know where it came from, he just went with it. He smiled, knowing it worked, normally it would have worked oppositely with his fans. They often became too alive when he sang to them. But here, it's different. She was different, maybe because she didn't know who he was, and even if she did, it wouldn't matter, would it?  
  
"No need to apologize, love. I'm glad I could help you relax." His said, his Irish brogue thick and taunt.  
  
She rolled over on her side as she looked at him. She observed him, he looked tired but she could tell he was trying to stay awake for her. She smiled looking down. Her cheeks turned pink when he turned his attention to her. She stared at him for another long moment and he didn't tear his eyes away from her. She almost forgot how to breathe. When she caught it she turned back around and leaned her hand back finding it on top of his. She winced but he closed his hand on top of hers.  
  
Her eyes popped open, nothing was said between them. Nothing needed to be said. It was his way of saying he felt this too.  
  
Whatever this is, for both of them, it was an interesting feeling. Amelia's eyes suddenly watered, they were welling up, she was full of emotions that threatened to break at any second. She hated this, she felt so embarrassed being around this guy and right now, when he's reaching out, trying to make it better, all she wanted to do was cry.  
  
She made a sound that made his head turn to look at her. He turned fully to his side as he studied her face. Her eyes were glossed over, she looked like she was about to crumble.  
  
"Hey now...love, it's OK, I'm here," he spoke gently, holding her hand more firmly. "It's OK now."  
  
Amelia couldn't take it anymore, the first tear slide down her cheek, and before she could stop another one fell. She needed this, she needed to be heard so badly, Niall was right. But she couldn't stop herself, the dam had already broken.  
  
"Amelia, babe, look at me...?" Niall posed the question to her. "Babe?"  
  
"No...look, I appreciate everything you've done for me but I've already scared you enough, please..." She begged him, trying to break free of his grasp but that only made him hold on tighter. "Niall, let go."  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't," Niall said, not wanting to dwell on this any longer. "Hey it's OK, just let it out. You don't need to keep it in."  
  
Amelia's body caved at his words. She was no longer in control of it as she stopped struggling against him and placed her arms around his neck. Her grip was fervent and heartbreaking. She didn't want to let go and she hoped he wouldn't pull away like so many had whenever she was vulnerable. She rarely did this in front of anyone, only behind closed doors. This was humiliating for her to face but she found the strength to push through all this, just like Niall said.  
  
What felt like an eternity but was only five minutes, in reality, they pulled away as Amelia caught her breath. Niall kept rubbing her back as they were sitting up, she was practically in his arms and she didn't care. It felt good to let it out, no matter how wrong it was, it felt like the weight of whatever she carried had been lifted off her back, she was reeling in the feeling. The closeness of Niall made her emotions calmer, he was soothing to be around in an extremely short time she met him.  
  
She just couldn't believe he is still here, actually caring and helping her. She shared a small look with him as she dabbed at her eyes. If she was alone she'd wear them like name tags proudly but Niall didn't need to see any more than that. Men, emotions, and she were a dangerous combination.  
  
Niall's eyes were on her and she was completely aware of them. Hers shot up to meet his, glassy and swollen from crying. She looked like a complete mess. She was sure her hair stuck in every direction. She padded the loose follicles she knew were embarrassing her further. All Niall could do was smile, she frowned, was he laughing at her?  
  
"You look perfect right now..." He said, taking her hand in his that attempted to fix her braid.  
  
She blushed, "Good one. You don't have to be so nice, I know I look like shit, even more than I already do."  
  
"No you don't, please don't think that, love." He spoke, tracing circles with his thumb over her hand that was now shaking.  
  
She gave him a surprised expression. Now she knew he was just kidding and messing with her again. "Whatever."  
  
"There you go again."  
  
She shrugged, silently agreeing with him, but there was nothing she could do about her looks.  
  
"OK, we're going somewhere. Get up." Niall stood up as he took her up with him.  
  
Confused as ever she narrowed her eyes at him. "Where are we going now?"  
  
He leaned in so he was inches from her face. "Just follow me, love."


	10. Chapter 9

* * *

Amelia wasn't done but the sun was about to set within an hour. Niall figured it was the best time to have an early dinner. He wanted to relax and get to know her more than anything. She seemed like a mystery to him, he just had to know who she was. Maybe ease into it, but there was a challenge to that. He couldn't fully get to know her without her asking questions about his life. When that comes he'll worry about it. For now, he just wanted to keep her happy.  
  
That was another thing, her smile. It seemed like she had a radiant smile on her face since they first arrived here. He didn't know how to feel. Many people his age hated what he liked, or damn well, they made fun of it, said it was too old, out-dated or posh. Truth was, it's all those things but so much more. Amelia looked like she was still on her clubbing high, there is nothing like hitting your first long-distance, he could remember his. It was a moment he wouldn't soon forget.  
  
Niall was sure now that she wouldn't leave, not today, especially after they...he almost forgot, how could he forget? The moment he touched her skin, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. But he was scared, he touched girls after...well, just after the one girl he thought he could touch forever. Those girls in between were nothing compared to this. He couldn't describe it, so he had to back away. He might have scared Amelia slightly but the truth was, he was more scared.  
  
Niall isn't the type of guy to run away but he had, it was the only time he ever lied about his feelings, it was for the best. After today, who knows what will happen? He wanted to enjoy now, the time in front of him.  
  
For an early dinner, he booked his favorite restaurant that many golf members go to. He knew everyone at the restaurant so he hoped they wouldn't pamper him too hard like they had whenever he came inside. He didn't want Amelia too suspicious of his livelihood. He wasn't ashamed of it he just enjoyed not being Niall Horan, but just be Niall. Thankfully Amelia wasn't too preoccupied with that. She did get close when she asked him point-blank if he was famous and of course he had to answer it in the truest possible way without revealing who he really is. Not technically lying but how else was he going to handle answering that?  
  
They were seated in the back of the restaurant overlooking a spectacular view that's reserved for the high rollers of the club membership. He watched as Amelia's jaw dropped at the start of the sun setting. She shared a small look with Niall before turning back to the scene in front of her. He didn't care how long she wanted to keep staring, he was enjoying seeing her utterly gobsmacked at the various colors in the sky. He watched her body completely turn around to face the sundown spiral. As quickly as it started, it faded down in mere seconds.  
  
Amelia frowned, looking down. That was too quick for her liking. She wanted it to last longer but it seemed to mirror her life more than anything. Beautiful things happen, but like all things, they never last. She sighed and took the dinner napkin and placed it over her lap. She looked off in thought for a long moment.  
  
"Love? Are you alright?" Niall asked, reaching across the table to touch her hand. "Amelia?"  
  
She took a second to register Niall's contact and words. "Mhm? Oh, I'm sorry, it's so silly, I got distracted. I mean, I'm just so silly, am I?"  
  
Niall smiled at her blushing. "No, I was looking at it too."  
  
She licked her lips, holding his hand more comfortably. "Yeah, such a shame when things that beautiful just leave."  
 _  
Don't I know it?_ He thought, but he wasn't going to dwell on his previous relationship. "I know what you mean, I rarely catch them, when I do it's lovely."  
  
She squeezed his hand in response, looking around. "This place is really nice, really fancy. Are you sure it's OK?"  
  
"Yeah," He waved her off like it was nothing. "We'll here to celebrate your first time golfing, why not go all out?"  
  
She stuck out her bottom lip, almost pouting. "I guess that's true. I just think it may be too expensive or something, I mean I just got lucky."  
  
Niall leaned forward with a sure smile on his face. "It's alright, love, I'm in the mood for really fancy. I really like this place so I come when I can. Because of work, I don't always have the time. Now I do, and you're here, let's make the most of it."  
  
She couldn't get over how sweet he sounded, almost like out of a novel, not one she would write, someone else's. Someone who believed in this stuff. Some romance she must have read when she was a teenager. When she wrote stories now, it wasn't the same. They were gritty, hard, and haunting. Always exposing humanity and its core. They told the brutal truth of how life is. Niall being here, right now, sounding this way was just too good to be true. She smiled and pulled her hand back to look at the menu in silence. Everything was beyond what she could afford. She tried not to let that affect anything and read the dinner section, mulling over what to decide.  
  
Niall did the same. They were silent as they were when you read the menu but something weighed on his mind. The more Amelia was around him, the harder it was going to be to not tell her who he was. He just didn't want to bother with it being such a big deal. He never thought he was anything special, he's just a regular guy with an odd career. But if anything happened to her, whether it was press or paparazzi, he'd have some explaining to do.  
  
He stole a small look at her, noticing she was immersed in reading the various choices in front of her. He wanted to know that it was OK to just tell her. Of course, it was, she would be fine with it, wouldn't she? He sighed on that one forcing his eyes back on the menu. He had already decided what he wanted and folded it down. He watched her do the same, but more delicately than he had. She had these graceful moments that made her magnetic to watch.  
  
"I'm ready, are you?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah," he said, signaling for their waiter to come by.  
  
They ordered, their menus were gone and silence took over again. Both were a little intimidated but for very different reasons. Amelia really truly felt out of place being here, but around Niall, it didn't seem like it. He had this calming aura about him that made the place like any other standard restaurant or diner in Brooklyn. But still, she was scared of places like these, they were almost too pretentious. Too clean looking, too perfect. She relented all the while. It was important to Niall so she let those insecurities go. Maybe she deserved to be in a place like this, maybe it was finally time for great things to happen in her life. If only...  
  
Niall on the other hand, the words he meant to tell her were on the tip of his tongue and he ached to blurt them out, but he wanted to wait for the right moment. Not now, maybe later. He didn't want to do it in public, it was too risky. Her reaction might be unpredictable.  
  
Amelia bit the wind and spoke first, smiling inward. "Thanks, Niall, for all this."  
  
He nodded proudly. "I'm happy to do it. Did you have fun?"  
  
She nodded slowly, holding back a laugh. "Yeah, actually, I dislike it less."  
  
"Progress! My work here is done then."  
  
She blushed. "You totally planned this. I see what you did."  
  
"Hey, all I did was show you the right way to swing, you could have not listened to me."  
  
"Something tells me you wouldn't have that go down. You seem like the stubborn type who has to have it one way because it's the best way. The perfect way." She smirked.  
  
Niall clucked his tongue. "Not even close, I mean, I was right, it's all about being practical with it, and you were. You're welcome by the way."  
  
She squeezed his hand, realizing she was still holding it. "Such a humble guy." She shifted her attention to her hand holding his.  
  
He caught it, getting slightly nervous. "Is this OK with you?"  
  
She bit her lip gently. "Yeah, is it fine with you?"  
  
He thought it was a little redundant to ask but he still answered. "I'm fine with it."  
  
The softness and gruff callus on the inside of his hand was a brilliant combination. Vulnerable but protective. She felt that he might be trustworthy at that moment they locked eyes again. Her lips parted as his thumb drew circles over the top of her hand. Inside she was turning to mush, why was it getting so hard for her to speak?  
  
They pulled apart at the sound of the waiter bringing their food. He placed two glasses on the table and popped open a new chilled Pino Gris filling both glasses and placed the bottle back in its bucket. Amelia's scent was turned up to 11, there was so much aroma going around it was nearly dizzying. Everything looked so delicate and proper. She ordered a ravioli while Niall had a grilled chicken paillard with steamed veggies.  
  
They dove into their meals in silence, occasionally asking one another how their food tastes. Niall was quiet, Amelia wanted to talk but she was worried she might ramble like she always had around attractive guys. That was another thing; since when did attractive guys like Niall look her way? Just her personality alone would scare off any guy crossing her path and they often had.  
  
She would sneak looks at him every so often, concentrating on her wine and taking little bites of her food. Thankfully it wasn't so big, she was done in no time while Niall seemed to be on the slow side of eating. Maybe because he wasn't as nervous as she was, right? He looked more preoccupied with his plate than anything else. If she didn't know any better, Niall's mind was definitely somewhere else. Maybe he was thinking about his own life, why in the world she has anything to do with that?   
  
Maybe wishful thinking, there are more important things to worry about, she knew that.  
  
She downed the rest of her wine and moved as the waiter took her near-empty plate. Niall barely acknowledged the waiter and mumbled something under his breath. Sounded like he said he was fine, Amelia wasn't sure. Biting her lip she reached for the wine but Niall's hand came over hers.  
  
"Let me," he spoke, taking the bottle and filling her glass to her desired portion.  
  
"Thank you." She said, picking up the glass and raising it to her lips.  
  
She felt the cool, sweet liquid go down her throat slowly. She savored the taste and shook her head at how great it tasted, actually excellent. She closed her eyes and popped them back open when she heard Niall clear his throat.  
  
"Sorry about that, ladies shouldn't pour their own glass, especially if they're with me."  
  
The pink shade creeping on her cheeks again. "Who said that?"  
  
"Me mum actually."  
  
She took a small drink to that, smart lady. "You were raised right."  
  
"Glad you think so." He winked playfully.  
  
She looked down, unable to show him how red she's gotten. "This is really good by the way. I'm usually about the Merlot, bold flavors. I never considered the Pino, they're underrated."  
  
"It's pretty much all I drink, very boring like that."  
  
"Yeah well, at least you admitted it. I like these actually, I didn't know I could."  
  
"I'm gonna let that shade on me slide because you just said you liked my favorite drink."  
  
She rolled her eyes and took another drink. "So sensitive."  
  
Niall took a bite and was finished by the time the waiter came by again, he asked them if they wanted any dessert. Niall raised his brow and told him to give them a second to decide. Amelia didn't mind, either way, everything here smelled and tasted so good. She can't imagine how rich their desserts must be. She had to keep the calories down if she wanted to make a good impression on her future employers.  
  
"It's OK, I'm fine, you can call him over. Unless you want anything?" She asked.  
  
"I won't order anything unless you want to. It's OK with me, are you sure?"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm actually really full." She finished the rest of her glass and placed it down gracefully.  
  
Niall nodded and signaled for the waiter to bring their check and went to grab his wallet. Amelia watched him flip through his wallet and frowned, he didn't have to do this but here they were. Something about the way Niall went about going through his wallet to fish out his card that bothered her. Money clearly wasn't a problem, she knew that now. She hoped her situation would get better, maybe they called her already and she missed it. She didn't know, Niall still had her phone.  
  
"So...thank you for all this, um, look I can't help it, so I have to do this."  
  
"Do what?" He placed his card in the check booklet and turned around narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I need my phone back. Like now, please." She begged, hating herself for it.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea, plus, for what it's worth, I didn't get a notification from it. So maybe try not to think about it so much, you're having a good time, right?"  
  
Amelia pulled a face. "I'm just getting restless. I need to know if I got the job or not. It's important to me. I have—I just need to know where I stand. I'm sure I'm no different than anyone else out there, come on Niall? Please?"  
  
He looked a bit sad for a second then shook his head. "Nope, still not a good idea."  
  
"Ugh, you're being so difficult." She complained, playing with her napkin.  
  
"You having it will just make it worse, trust me I know, you don't need to worry so much."  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're the one on the break."  
  
The waiter brought back the booklet and thanked them for coming. Niall took this as his opportunity to shift the mood of the evening.  
  
He reached across to touch her hand suddenly. She took a second to react to it, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Here, let's get out of here, got somewhere to show you." He began to stand up, bringing her up abruptly.  
  
Amelia's frown turned into a curious smile, this was beginning to feel like a mental roller coaster.  
  
"Oh boy, where are we going now?"


	11. Chapter 10

* * *

Amelia wasn't done but the sun was about to set within an hour. Niall figured it was the best time to have an early dinner. He wanted to relax and get to know her more than anything. She seemed like a mystery to him, he just had to know who she was. Maybe ease into it, but there was a challenge to that. He couldn't fully get to know her without her asking questions about his life. When that comes he'll worry about it. For now, he just wanted to keep her happy.  
  
That was another thing, her smile. It seemed like she had a radiant smile on her face since they first arrived here. He didn't know how to feel. Many people his age hated what he liked, or damn well, they made fun of it, said it was too old, out-dated or posh. Truth was, it's all those things but so much more. Amelia looked like she was still on her clubbing high, there is nothing like hitting your first long-distance, he could remember his. It was a moment he wouldn't soon forget.  
  
Niall was sure now that she wouldn't leave, not today, especially after they...he almost forgot, how could he forget? The moment he touched her skin, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. But he was scared, he touched girls after...well, just after the one girl he thought he could touch forever. Those girls in between were nothing compared to this. He couldn't describe it, so he had to back away. He might have scared Amelia slightly but the truth was, he was more scared.  
  
Niall isn't the type of guy to run away but he had, it was the only time he ever lied about his feelings, it was for the best. After today, who knows what will happen? He wanted to enjoy now, the time in front of him.  
  
For an early dinner, he booked his favorite restaurant that many golf members go to. He knew everyone at the restaurant so he hoped they wouldn't pamper him too hard like they had whenever he came inside. He didn't want Amelia too suspicious of his livelihood. He wasn't ashamed of it he just enjoyed not being Niall Horan, but just be Niall. Thankfully Amelia wasn't too preoccupied with that. She did get close when she asked him point-blank if he was famous and of course he had to answer it in the truest possible way without revealing who he really is. Not technically lying but how else was he going to handle answering that?  
  
They were seated in the back of the restaurant overlooking a spectacular view that's reserved for the high rollers of the club membership. He watched as Amelia's jaw dropped at the start of the sun setting. She shared a small look with Niall before turning back to the scene in front of her. He didn't care how long she wanted to keep staring, he was enjoying seeing her utterly gobsmacked at the various colors in the sky. He watched her body completely turn around to face the sundown spiral. As quickly as it started, it faded down in mere seconds.  
  
Amelia frowned, looking down. That was too quick for her liking. She wanted it to last longer but it seemed to mirror her life more than anything. Beautiful things happen, but like all things, they never last. She sighed and took the dinner napkin and placed it over her lap. She looked off in thought for a long moment.  
  
"Love? Are you alright?" Niall asked, reaching across the table to touch her hand. "Amelia?"  
  
She took a second to register Niall's contact and words. "Mhm? Oh, I'm sorry, it's so silly, I got distracted. I mean, I'm just so silly, am I?"  
  
Niall smiled at her blushing. "No, I was looking at it too."  
  
She licked her lips, holding his hand more comfortably. "Yeah, such a shame when things that beautiful just leave."  
 _  
Don't I know it?_ He thought, but he wasn't going to dwell on his previous relationship. "I know what you mean, I rarely catch them, when I do it's lovely."  
  
She squeezed his hand in response, looking around. "This place is really nice, really fancy. Are you sure it's OK?"  
  
"Yeah," He waved her off like it was nothing. "We'll here to celebrate your first time golfing, why not go all out?"  
  
She stuck out her bottom lip, almost pouting. "I guess that's true. I just think it may be too expensive or something, I mean I just got lucky."  
  
Niall leaned forward with a sure smile on his face. "It's alright, love, I'm in the mood for really fancy. I really like this place so I come when I can. Because of work, I don't always have the time. Now I do, and you're here, let's make the most of it."  
  
She couldn't get over how sweet he sounded, almost like out of a novel, not one she would write, someone else's. Someone who believed in this stuff. Some romance she must have read when she was a teenager. When she wrote stories now, it wasn't the same. They were gritty, hard, and haunting. Always exposing humanity and its core. They told the brutal truth of how life is. Niall being here, right now, sounding this way was just too good to be true. She smiled and pulled her hand back to look at the menu in silence. Everything was beyond what she could afford. She tried not to let that affect anything and read the dinner section, mulling over what to decide.  
  
Niall did the same. They were silent as they were when you read the menu but something weighed on his mind. The more Amelia was around him, the harder it was going to be to not tell her who he was. He just didn't want to bother with it being such a big deal. He never thought he was anything special, he's just a regular guy with an odd career. But if anything happened to her, whether it was press or paparazzi, he'd have some explaining to do.  
  
He stole a small look at her, noticing she was immersed in reading the various choices in front of her. He wanted to know that it was OK to just tell her. Of course, it was, she would be fine with it, wouldn't she? He sighed on that one forcing his eyes back on the menu. He had already decided what he wanted and folded it down. He watched her do the same, but more delicately than he had. She had these graceful moments that made her magnetic to watch.  
  
"I'm ready, are you?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah," he said, signaling for their waiter to come by.  
  
They ordered, their menus were gone and silence took over again. Both were a little intimidated but for very different reasons. Amelia really truly felt out of place being here, but around Niall, it didn't seem like it. He had this calming aura about him that made the place like any other standard restaurant or diner in Brooklyn. But still, she was scared of places like these, they were almost too pretentious. Too clean looking, too perfect. She relented all the while. It was important to Niall so she let those insecurities go. Maybe she deserved to be in a place like this, maybe it was finally time for great things to happen in her life. If only...  
  
Niall on the other hand, the words he meant to tell her were on the tip of his tongue and he ached to blurt them out, but he wanted to wait for the right moment. Not now, maybe later. He didn't want to do it in public, it was too risky. Her reaction might be unpredictable.  
  
Amelia bit the wind and spoke first, smiling inward. "Thanks, Niall, for all this."  
  
He nodded proudly. "I'm happy to do it. Did you have fun?"  
  
She nodded slowly, holding back a laugh. "Yeah, actually, I dislike it less."  
  
"Progress! My work here is done then."  
  
She blushed. "You totally planned this. I see what you did."  
  
"Hey, all I did was show you the right way to swing, you could have not listened to me."  
  
"Something tells me you wouldn't have that go down. You seem like the stubborn type who has to have it one way because it's the best way. The perfect way." She smirked.  
  
Niall clucked his tongue. "Not even close, I mean, I was right, it's all about being practical with it, and you were. You're welcome by the way."  
  
She squeezed his hand, realizing she was still holding it. "Such a humble guy." She shifted her attention to her hand holding his.  
  
He caught it, getting slightly nervous. "Is this OK with you?"  
  
She bit her lip gently. "Yeah, is it fine with you?"  
  
He thought it was a little redundant to ask but he still answered. "I'm fine with it."  
  
The softness and gruff callus on the inside of his hand was a brilliant combination. Vulnerable but protective. She felt that he might be trustworthy at that moment they locked eyes again. Her lips parted as his thumb drew circles over the top of her hand. Inside she was turning to mush, why was it getting so hard for her to speak?  
  
They pulled apart at the sound of the waiter bringing their food. He placed two glasses on the table and popped open a new chilled Pino Gris filling both glasses and placed the bottle back in its bucket. Amelia's scent was turned up to 11, there was so much aroma going around it was nearly dizzying. Everything looked so delicate and proper. She ordered a ravioli while Niall had a grilled chicken paillard with steamed veggies.  
  
They dove into their meals in silence, occasionally asking one another how their food tastes. Niall was quiet, Amelia wanted to talk but she was worried she might ramble like she always had around attractive guys. That was another thing; since when did attractive guys like Niall look her way? Just her personality alone would scare off any guy crossing her path and they often had.  
  
She would sneak looks at him every so often, concentrating on her wine and taking little bites of her food. Thankfully it wasn't so big, she was done in no time while Niall seemed to be on the slow side of eating. Maybe because he wasn't as nervous as she was, right? He looked more preoccupied with his plate than anything else. If she didn't know any better, Niall's mind was definitely somewhere else. Maybe he was thinking about his own life, why in the world she has anything to do with that?   
  
Maybe wishful thinking, there are more important things to worry about, she knew that.  
  
She downed the rest of her wine and moved as the waiter took her near-empty plate. Niall barely acknowledged the waiter and mumbled something under his breath. Sounded like he said he was fine, Amelia wasn't sure. Biting her lip she reached for the wine but Niall's hand came over hers.  
  
"Let me," he spoke, taking the bottle and filling her glass to her desired portion.  
  
"Thank you." She said, picking up the glass and raising it to her lips.  
  
She felt the cool, sweet liquid go down her throat slowly. She savored the taste and shook her head at how great it tasted, actually excellent. She closed her eyes and popped them back open when she heard Niall clear his throat.  
  
"Sorry about that, ladies shouldn't pour their own glass, especially if they're with me."  
  
The pink shade creeping on her cheeks again. "Who said that?"  
  
"Me mum actually."  
  
She took a small drink to that, smart lady. "You were raised right."  
  
"Glad you think so." He winked playfully.  
  
She looked down, unable to show him how red she's gotten. "This is really good by the way. I'm usually about the Merlot, bold flavors. I never considered the Pino, they're underrated."  
  
"It's pretty much all I drink, very boring like that."  
  
"Yeah well, at least you admitted it. I like these actually, I didn't know I could."  
  
"I'm gonna let that shade on me slide because you just said you liked my favorite drink."  
  
She rolled her eyes and took another drink. "So sensitive."  
  
Niall took a bite and was finished by the time the waiter came by again, he asked them if they wanted any dessert. Niall raised his brow and told him to give them a second to decide. Amelia didn't mind, either way, everything here smelled and tasted so good. She can't imagine how rich their desserts must be. She had to keep the calories down if she wanted to make a good impression on her future employers.  
  
"It's OK, I'm fine, you can call him over. Unless you want anything?" She asked.  
  
"I won't order anything unless you want to. It's OK with me, are you sure?"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm actually really full." She finished the rest of her glass and placed it down gracefully.  
  
Niall nodded and signaled for the waiter to bring their check and went to grab his wallet. Amelia watched him flip through his wallet and frowned, he didn't have to do this but here they were. Something about the way Niall went about going through his wallet to fish out his card that bothered her. Money clearly wasn't a problem, she knew that now. She hoped her situation would get better, maybe they called her already and she missed it. She didn't know, Niall still had her phone.  
  
"So...thank you for all this, um, look I can't help it, so I have to do this."  
  
"Do what?" He placed his card in the check booklet and turned around narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I need my phone back. Like now, please." She begged, hating herself for it.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea, plus, for what it's worth, I didn't get a notification from it. So maybe try not to think about it so much, you're having a good time, right?"  
  
Amelia pulled a face. "I'm just getting restless. I need to know if I got the job or not. It's important to me. I have—I just need to know where I stand. I'm sure I'm no different than anyone else out there, come on Niall? Please?"  
  
He looked a bit sad for a second then shook his head. "Nope, still not a good idea."  
  
"Ugh, you're being so difficult." She complained, playing with her napkin.  
  
"You having it will just make it worse, trust me I know, you don't need to worry so much."  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're the one on the break."  
  
The waiter brought back the booklet and thanked them for coming. Niall took this as his opportunity to shift the mood of the evening.  
  
He reached across to touch her hand suddenly. She took a second to react to it, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Here, let's get out of here, got somewhere to show you." He began to stand up, bringing her up abruptly.  
  
Amelia's frown turned into a curious smile, this was beginning to feel like a mental roller coaster.  
  
"Oh boy, where are we going now?"


	12. Chapter 11

* * *

They took the nearest train to Coney Island, Amelia hadn't been there in years, not since they remodeled some of the attractions and built new food stands. It was one of those old landmarks people that mostly older people visited during their retirement, nobody her age ever really went. Niall is an old man trapped in a younger man's body fit right in. He had always wondered what it would be like to bring someone here on a date. Now he wouldn't have to wait.  
  
The frost in the air bit at their cheeks as they walked holding hands along the pathway that led to the entrance of the park. It wasn't too crowded today, and thankfully it wasn't a huge tourist place at the moment. Niall was grateful for that, although he blended in well with normal every day people in the city, Coney Island isn't a place fans would normally be, it's one of those forgotten parks only people who appreciate relic landmarks went to. Niall was old fashioned in that aspect, he loved it, he loved the whole oceanic atmosphere boarding the docks. So much history here, one big story or many little ones made daily. It was on another level of beautiful. He could have if he wanted to, written an entire record based on the way of life here.  
  
Amelia on the other hand rediscovered an inner childhood youth she locked away years ago. She'd come here with her grandparents for years, they'd always sit either on the sand near the coast or at the far end of the docks soaking in the last of the city's coastal rays. So many memories were made here, no new ones for a while. Maybe being here could change that, how did Niall know this was the place that was lost in her youth? No way he'd know, a wild guess on his part. She pegged him as being lucky, it's one of the more underrated places to visit in her eyes.  
  
The breeze was imminent the closer they got to the coastline, Amelia loved it, she couldn't get enough of the cold, it was so refreshing to smell the sea salt in the air among the other smells of cotton candy, hot dogs and hamburgers. She peeked over at   
  
Niall who had his tweed wool cap firmly on his head. How Irish of him, he was prepared and didn't look bothered by the cold either. Such a relief, some guys in New York couldn't hack it, not that she went on many dates, guys not from around here complained about the weather. Maybe it was an Irish thing, she shrugged, this wasn't a date, was it?  
  
They walked through the main pathway leading to the rides. Roller coasters freaked her out on every level, there was no way she was going to pretend to like going on it. She looked at Niall who had his eye on the Ferris wheel. No way, it's too high.   
  
As if she could read his mind she tugged on his hand.  
  
He looked at her with a smile. "Wanna go on?"  
  
"Absolutely not, it's way too high, I mean look at how big that thing is?"  
  
"No worries love, I got ya. We're conquering a lot of fears today." He said simply.  
  
She twitched her mouth. "I'm still scared, maybe something less, I don't know, death-defying?"  
  
"Oh, you're scared? Did I hear that correctly?" He grinned.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and pulled a face.  
  
He leaned in her face with a churlish grin. "Trust me. Come on."  
  
Her hands were shaking and she felt him hold on tighter. She looked up at him and began to slightly crumble, it was his eyes, something about them compelled her to be daring. He stared at her seriously, she sighed, giving up, maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought. They're going to be secured in, her fear of heights might do her in one of these days, hopefully not today.  
  
"Fine, don't make me regret this."  
  
"Don't be pessimistic love, not your style."  
  
She stuck her tongue at him as they walked hand in hand toward the front of the wheel. Not many were on, it was like they had the entire ride to themselves. Once secured and fascinated, the operator gave the signal to begin the revolutions of the ride.   
  
Once it started Amelia felt like she was flung forward but caught herself, only not the way she thought she had. She didn't realize she was pinned against Niall, grabbing onto him as if her life depended on it. She could hear rumbling from his chest as he began laughing. This guy has a set of lungs on him, he laughed with his whole body.  
  
"Not funny. You're so enjoying this." Her nails were slightly digging into his torso but it was that or worse, fall forward.  
  
"I am actually, I told you I got ya." He said, his already deep voice dropping an octave.  
  
Amelia eventually began relaxing against him, fixing her body so she wasn't squeezing him too tight. She quite enjoyed being like this. She placed her head under his chin, listening to him breathing. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't like how this felt. She could bask in this for the entire evening. As long as he let her. He laughed softly and sighed deeply. Amelia was dying to know what he thought. Was she being too clingy? Was she squeezing him too hard?  
  
Slowly, awkwardly she pulled out of his arms, looking away, she felt so embarrassed, not because she was scared of heights, but she just acted so desperately just now. Niall probably thought she was insane on a whole other level. Damn her for letting her loneliness get the better of her. Niall probably had too many options in his life to give her a real chance. She bit her lip, holding her hands together, she reeked of nervousness. As if this moment couldn't be any more ruined.  
  
"Sorry..." She said, finally looking at him.  
  
"What are you sorry for?" He was genuinely confused on why she suddenly pulled away.  
  
She shrugged, "Just, being me I guess, too forward, I don't know, just odd. I'm surprised you're not freaked out right now and wanna run away."  
  
Niall observed her embarrassed laughing, "Well even if I was, which I'm not, not like I can leave my situation at the moment."  
  
Amelia forgot they were at the top of the wheel and gasped, leaning back. "Oh yeah, that...well, if I'm weird just say something. Anything."  
  
Niall pretended to think about it. "OK, you're being weird."  
  
She breathed out and waited for more. "And?"  
  
He bemused her with a smile. "Nothing, it's not a bad thing."  
  
"Oh," She pulled back into the seat, her body calming down.  
  
She let her hand hang onto the bench of swing, a little in shock at what he said, weird is never good. It scares everyone away. Guys hate it when girls move too fast, especially attractive ones like Niall. He tilted his head to look at her, that soft smile on his face. He looked like a little boy just now staring at a candy bar. This was odd, this never happens to her, not even a good day.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" She dreaded the answer.  
  
He shrugged, wearing that same playful expression as he slowly took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips. Her eyes expanded, but he didn't care.  
  
"You're just really sweet, that's all."  
  
She almost thought she heard him call her sweet, did that happen? "What? Me? OK, I guess."  
  
"You guess?! Eh, you just don't see it, you don't see what I'm seeing."  
  
"A mess?" She blurted out.  
  
"A sweetheart, I may not know you at all but I can tell you are very innocent."  
  
She rolled her eyes, blushing. "Yeah, that just proves you don't know me at all."  
  
"I just said that, but I also find you sweet, get over it."  
  
The wind picked up and blew some of her dark brown hair in her eyes, she was starting to feel a little cold but his hand was doing its best to warm her up. He was very warm in general, maybe that was a guy thing or a Niall thing.  
  
"Boy, you're really pushy, anyone ever told you that?"  
  
"Nope, just straightforward. You wouldn't like it any other way."  
  
She shrugged. "Yeah, you're right about that."  
  
"Did you just say I was right? What have I done to deserve such praise?"  
  
She pursed her lips, hold in a laugh. "Touché."  
  
Niall paused to look around, the entire Ferris wheel was filled with couples. Some touching, embracing, others nervous, that first young love that hits us between the eyes. Niall longed to feel that kind of euphoria again. For now, he can just remember and write songs in their memory. Amelia wouldn't understand, not if he told her outright who he is. This was so hard, why was it so hard for him to come clean? He only just stated how much of a paragon he is for telling the truth, why truly was this harder than anything else?  
  
He hated this, hated being so frustrated with his insecurities. He was beginning to feel scared now, he wanted this, wanted to get to know her, but that tiny, underlying detail that kept sending him back to square one reared its ugly head. He vowed he would never date again unless he could devote his life to whoever came into his life. For him, he took dating seriously, unlike most guys. He always had, the other guys in the band would tease him for it, but he didn't care. He frowned, coming back to the decision in front of him.

Did he truly want this to go further? She seemed so pure, so nice, delicate, like a light that walked in to clear the cobwebs of his ugly past away.

  
"Hey? Niall, you OK?" Amelia asked, placing her small hand over his. "Niall?"  
  
He shook himself awake from his muddled thoughts. "Yeah, sorry, had me mind on something. It's over now."  
  
She bit her lip, concerned it was something serious. "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, it is." He nodded and grasped her other hand with his. "I appreciate it, thanks, I'm OK. How are you?"  
  
She took a moment to really take that question in. "I'm great actually, couldn't be better."  
  
He smiled and placed his arm around her, bringing her to close to his chest, relishing the first moment she was in his arms. It was only yesterday but he missed it, he needed more of it. More of her.  
  
"So am I. Everything is just perfect."  
  
Amelia felt herself at peace leaning against him. His warmth was like an elixir, a cure to her loneliness. Selfishly she clung to him even tighter, he responded by his own strength and this made her shiver inside. She knew he felt it.  
  
"Are you cold, love?" He said, the vibrations from his voice imminent.  
  
"A little, I guess."  
  
He hugged her to him even tighter if possible. "Would you like to get off here?"  
  
She moaned, the sound of his soft voice almost put her to sleep. "Mmm, maybe, oh!" She picked her head up to look at him. "I know where."  
  
"Lead the way, love." He smiled, his eyes shining, not wanting to let her go.


	13. Chapter 12

* * *

Amelia led the way to her favorite spot at the park, the end of the docks near the seafood restaurants on the far edge. She used to be so scared of standing on the ledge, her fear of heights winning out most days, others when she had her grandparents around her, it was like she can conquer anything. With Niall, it was starting to feel that way again. She had known him just last night, but he had done more for her than anyone close to her has in her life.

He would sneak looks at her but she caught them, smiling inside herself. She loved having his eyes on her. She was beginning to feel like she deserved them, for a long time she thought beautiful people only felt that way. Niall made her feel like that isn't the bigger picture, maybe it was more than looks, deeper than money, how much you weigh or reputation. Maybe simply being enough for somebody else was the answer. At least she thought so, just from looking at him.

Holding hands they walked to the far end of the docks. The seafood restaurants were pretty calm tonight. Married couples filled tables inside as Amelia watched the effortlessness of their affection. Wishing, somehow hoping that could be her someday, living in that fantasy of one person for life. She had Niall, was it a start? Maybe, whatever it was it felt amazing and she didn't want to let go of his hand any time soon.

She observed him watching the scenery and smiled looking down. It's obvious he hadn't been here, it's written over his face. He had this far off intense look where his mind was just sucked into the atmosphere and nothing could break it.

"Gosh, this is bloody gorgeous. I don't think I've ever been to the end before. Of course, I've seen it from a distance, never up close." Niall marveled at the views, genuinely surprised at their beauty.

He had seen many things, been to many places, traveled the world, and yet nothing compared to this. He couldn't describe it, was like something inside him awakened, he didn't understand but he surrendered to it completely. It was all just too much, but he didn't mind.

Amelia hopped up on the edge, fearlessly looking out of the shores. The sun had already gone but it didn't matter. The way the full moon cast its luminous reflection over the bustling waves of the ocean, felt like something out of a movie. Amelia was just soaking it in, half-aware that Niall was here, but aware when she felt his hand over hers.

"Have you seen anything so beautiful?" She commented, pointing with her free hand out in the distance.

Niall thought briefly for a moment and took his eyes off the waters, staring at her holding on the edge of the poles that divided the wharf of the docks.

"Not until now." He said, gazing on her face as she watched the sounds the waves made crashing on top of each other.

Amelia felt his eyes on her and blushed, there was no way he was talking about her. "Stop..."

"What?"

"You know what. Doing, that." She said as his hand gripped hers.

She gave an embarrassed smile when he didn't let off.

"Niall..." She whined.

"Amelia?" He mocked her tone teasingly.

"This is an amazing view, you and I both know it." She said, trying to bring him back to the purpose of being here.

"It is, I very much agree with you." He said, staring directly at her.

She almost laughed again, biting her lip. "We both know what you really meant."

"I think you know exactly what I meant." He lowered his voice down to a whisper.

She licked her lips and pushed her hair out of her eyes. The way he was looking at her, she wanted this, she wanted so badly to believe him, but it's just not that simple. It was still a sweet gesture, he was being really nice right now, that's all. Thinking this was all inevitably fleeting, she should change the subject.

"You know what I was thinking?"

"What's that?"

She turned around, facing the water again, lost in thought, the good parts of her past resurfacing.

"I used to come here with my grandparents, it feels good to be back. So many great memories here." She paused. "This place is really special to me."

He knew what she was doing, stalling her real feelings, but he went with it out of respect. "Your grandparents took you here often, did they?"

"Sometimes out of nowhere, they would. I lived for those trips, especially on my birthday. They had an anniversary dinner near here and let me stay here until I wanted to leave. Even then, it was always about me, never them. I miss them so much." She spoke softly.

Niall watched as she let go of his hand to place both of hers onto the railing. She seemed bittersweet when she spoke of her past, like those memories might be long ago gone, and being here might have triggered something emotional. Her sad eyes avoided his, was it just that or something else?

She huddled her shoulders, her teeth were shattering and before she knew it, her entire body was reacting to the cold that made it too obvious to ignore.

Niall observed this and place his hand back over hers. "You wanna get out of here? Get something warm to drink?"

Amelia tried to ignore the immediate fire she felt when he touched her hand, but she couldn't. She just couldn't get rid of this feeling even if she tried, he was getting close and she was starting to lose herself in his reverie. She dared to lock eyes with him, trying to challenge his congeniality. Wondering what was behind those eyes that she couldn't quite figure out. There was so much behind them, so much mystery, excitement, knowledge, experience, and compassion. He was the walking textbook of a potentially great friendship and she didn't want to push him away, not now, not when she needed somebody to embrace.

"Alright, let's go." She gleamed back at him, securing her hand on his.

He smiled lightly, appreciating her boldness to continue on when she was so obviously uncomfortable. But that's what intrigued him the most, whenever anyone pushes you away, they need you. Didn't he know that all too well? His ex would often push him away, claiming she had it all figured out, then he kept on coming back to fix what was broken. It was just an unfortunate situation that he nor any guy could fix. He cared about people too much and that was his problem, fixing their problems, and now he was doing it again. Being there for a complete stranger when he knew he had other things to get to, even on a break from his career. He always had something going on, a plan, from the moment he opened his eyes to the time he closed them.

Amelia somehow factored into his busy day, he had only just met her and he didn't want to leave her side. Least not yet, there was too much he was curious about and he was going to figure out the mystery that is this girl, even if he didn't sleep.

She shared a look with him as they walked to order something from the cafe. Amelia got hot cocoa and Niall ordered a tea latte. Once they received their drinks they took a seat on the nearest empty bench. Amelia's hands were just starting to get warmer as she sipped her hot, sweet drink. They didn't mess around with the chocolate, she was going to gain so much weight from it, but Niall insisted she gets something she liked. She humored him and took another sip, adjusting to the amount of syrup they pumped inside.

Niall was halfway done with his drink as Amelia shook her head. He can sure drink scalding hot things like it's no big deal, how does he do it? Is he a mutant or something?

That made her laugh suddenly. She calmly sipped hers and covered her mouth as more laughs escaped her lips. Niall raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing, just, you really hovered that. I just realized you drink just as fast as you eat."

He chuckled, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

She waved him off and drank another sip. "Not bad, just weird, you rush it, like you don't taste it or...I don't know."

He licked his lips as she stared on with wide eyes. "Oh I taste it, I taste it all."

She blushed, this was not going how she hoped. "Never mind."

"Oh, I can prove it, here, why don't you taste it?" He offered his drink to her.

She held up her hand, "What?"

"Taste it and tell me what it tastes like and I'll tell you if you're right." He said simply.

"You're crazy, I'm not doing that."

"You're afraid I'm sick or something? I'm not if that's what you're wondering."

"Oh good, now I feel fine with it." She said sarcastically.

"I speak sarcasm too, come on, it'll be a fun game. You just called me out, I wanna prove you wrong."

She closed one eye and scoffed. How does he keep doing this to her? And why does she keep falling for it?

"Fine, whatever, I bet you have no idea what you're doing."

"We'll see...here." He offered again, placing the drink in front of her. "If it helps, I'll hold yours for you." He referred to her drink.

She sighed and traded drinks with him, wondering what the hell she was doing yet again. She brought the cup to her lips and smelled it before taking a small sip. She closed her eyes and took another one, getting a longer taste of the flavors. She licked her lips, thinking about something.

"There's no caffeine in this, is there?"

"Nope, too late for caffeine, so? What do you taste?"

"Hmm, tastes like blueberry pie warmed up, sweet but not too sweet, the milk adds to the sweetness but it completes it. It's amazing actually, perfect blending. I didn't even know about this mix. Was I that close? Wait, I know the answer, doubt you even tasted it."

Niall gave her a knowing look as he took his drink and gave hers back. "Well, I taste, personally, I taste an intricately blended aroma mixture of vanilla, dulce creme, blueberry, a dash of raspberry preserves, tiny sweetener, agave swirl, soy foam. Now for the tea leaves, blueberry with 2 kinds of mint and citrus eucalyptus that would make anyone, anywhere any time personally wished they died and gone to heaven."

Amelia's mouth hung open. She can't believe he just did that. She had to save face, quick. "That's exactly what I said."

"You're not a very good liar babe." He winked, finishing the rest of his drink, purposely making his contented sigh loud enough for her to hear.

She rolled her eyes and realized she was caught but she didn't want him to know that. "Whatever, you still hover things like a vacuum."

"So long as I taste it, what does it matter?" He shrugged and throw his cup away. "You good?"

She took that as a signal to dispose of her cup, his was much better, another thing she won't admit to him. "Yeah, thanks."

"Welcome," He took her hand once again, she was getting used to him doing it. "Wanna take a walk?"

They already were, they might as well continue doing it. "Yeah, there's the shoreline that's really lovely around this time."

She led the way down where not many went, thankfully they were all but alone. Couples from all over would come over and experience their first moonlight night, their first kiss, it had this high school romance type atmosphere. Amelia never had anything like that growing up. Guys weren't flocking to her like they were the popular crowds. She used to say it was because she was too smart for them. But for once, she wanted to be seen and heard. With Niall, those old feelings came rushing back, he made her feel like she was 17 again, those forgotten, lonely years where all that mattered was getting through the day and somebody really seeing you.

She sighed heavily, this should not be affecting her, but it is. Those feelings that she thought were blocked out had returned. It wasn't Niall's fault, it was hers. She let her thoughts, the negative ones, consume her again. She grabbed her temples, feeling it overload her head, the dizziness was returning back. Oh no...not in front of Niall, not now.

"Hey, are you alright?" He came forward and touched her arm as she continued rubbing her head.

"Yeah..." She managed to say, feeling his hands touch her elbows. "Sorry, just need to sit down."

"Here," He said, moving them to sit down on the wooden docks firmly planted in the sand. "Take your time, no rush."

She sat down slowly, her mind was racing again but she took a couple of deep breaths gradually reducing her heart rate. This rarely happened in front of people. Normally it happened before interviews or any time she had to speak to anyone of importance.

"You know I get those too."

She picked her head up, feeling her senses go back to normal. "What?"

"Anxiety attacks, my mind races too, it's the worst, personally that's why I prefer being alone a lot of the time. I feel like no one but I can understand how it really feels."

She frowned, feeling like his might be worse than hers. "I guess I didn't know anyone else can get them too. I'm sure others had, no one talks about them."

"It's embarrassing, that's why. Maybe we think if we talked about it, might make us weak. Just makes you human."

Amelia nodded. There was too much in her head to confess. Still, Niall was right about that, but he would run away the minute she started unloading her baggage. What guy, what person wanted that? She put on a small smile on her face, pushing her secrets aside.

"I know, I'm fine now. Hey, the waves are picking up." She observed as she pointed to the ocean behind them.

Niall stared in the direction and nodded as he turned back to her. "Yeah, they do that sometimes."

"Must be the wind. Unpredictable. Anything can happen." She said, not sure if she was just talking about the waves.

He titled his head to the side, watching her face before she looked back at him. When she did that, he couldn't handle it. She had this magnetic pull that hypnotized him and before he knew it, he was closing in the distance. She kept still as he turned his

face to her cheek, brushing his lips against her creamy soft skin. Realizing what he did took another moment.

"Sorry," he pulled back to look at her more closely.

"What are you sorry for?" She turned the same question he asked back on him.

"Being unpredictable." He gulped and was sure she heard the muscles in his neck contract as he swallowed.

She shrugged, smiling as she blushed. "You're only human."

Niall took the seat beside and leaned back with an amused smile. "That's my line."

Amelia pulled a funny face. "Didn't know you own all the words."

Niall threw his head back and laughed. "Sometimes I do, feels like I do."

"Hmm, spoken like a true...writer, I guess. Do you write?" Her tone perking up with interest.

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Oh, what do you write?"

He thought fast, he couldn't directly say songs, everything was going so well. He said the next best thing.

"Extremely short stories." That's what he always thought of them anyway.

She nodded, seemingly buying it. "Oh, I know those. It's harder for me to write to them."

He saw this as his opportunity to flip the question onto her. "Oh? What kinds of things do you write?"

She took a deep breath, like a swimmer preparing to head dive before a competition.

"Novels mostly. I'm not published, but I want to be one day. That would be nice."

"Oh yeah? I might have seen some papers on your desk with hand-written words on them and I—"

"You read them?!" She exclaimed, placing her hand over his.

"No, I didn't, that wouldn't be right. No, I just noticed there were a lot of them."

She blew out some air and relaxed, pulling her hand away. "Oh, yeah, those are nothing. Not even stories."

"What are they?"

She looked guilty, she wasn't lying but she wasn't telling the truth either. "Just, things, thoughts, random blurbs. They really mean nothing."

"Why is that?"

She sighed. "Well, there's a lot of ideas I guess, none of them are complete."

"Well," he paused to stare at her intently. "You keep coming back to them, they must mean something."

She hugged her shoulders, the cold slipping back to her skin, her hands feeling the chill creep back.

"I don't know...maybe. Haven't figured that part out yet." She said with a touch of sadness, knowing it was probably going to be more confusing the longer she thought of it.

There was a silence that took over, just the ocean waves were heard, crashing, and booming on top of each other. Niall noticed how long the silence lasted and furrowed his brow. She was rocking back and forth what looked like a child, a little girl being stuck on a memory that was occupying her mind. He wondered, he wanted to know how he could help. This was killing him internally.

"What are you thinking about?"

She shared his look and turned around just as quickly. From the cold to the mild confessions to her spilling her life story to a complete stranger, she could only think of one thing.

"I'm thinking, maybe we should go back. It's getting late and I should go back." She spoke, crossing her arms and standing up without waiting for him to follow.

What was the point anyway? Niall was only going to forget about her after tonight, everyone does eventually.


	14. Chapter 13

* * *

Once they got back to Niall's place, things were starting to revert back to whatever normal was for them. For Amelia, those images were still so strong. Very brief but traumatizing. Niall took their coats and placed them away. She hugged her shoulders, not knowing what to say or do at the moment. Niall walked to the kitchen and opened the freezer, of course, it wasn't the weather for some ice cream, but he didn't care, it was always the cure for something. Maybe she would want some too.  
  
He gestured the carton to her. "Do you want some?"  
  
Normally she wouldn't, but she felt compelled suddenly. "Yeah, what flavor is it?"  
  
"Mint chocolate, it's all I eat. I'm surprised there's any left. Me friends take all the frozen stuff and leave me nothing sometimes."  
  
She raised her brows sarcastically as she sat down at the kitchen bar. "You have great friends."  
  
"Nobody's perfect, babe."  
  
Niall handed her a spoon as they dove in. Amelia perked up, this definitely wasn't the cheap ones she was used to. She took another spoon and closed her eyes, savoring the taste. She was going to gain a ton of weight but at this point, she really didn't care.  
  
"You look like you're enjoying that." He spoke, almost laughing at how cute she looked taking bigger scoops each time she dove inside.  
  
She paused, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Oh, this is really good. I'm being a pig aren't I?"  
  
He shook his head. "It's cute, actually."  
  
"That I'm a pig?" She flushed and put the spoon down, knowing her limit was well beyond crossed, even Niall thought so. "Anyway..."  
  
Niall tried to look her in the eye but she was hiding behind her hair, she did that a lot when she blushed. He moved her hair so he can see her eyes. They looked right through him, he could feel a fire burning through, unable to hide the desire that wanted to slip through.  
  
She covered his hand when he touched her cheek. "Why are you so kind to me?"  
  
What a question and he had the best answer for it. "Because you need it, could tell."  
  
She leaned into his hand as he moved it slightly in her hair, stroking her brown tresses gently. "I guess, I think everyone needs it, right?"  
  
"Suppose so." His voice dipping down to that sexy octave that made her melt.  
  
Amelia licked her lips, pushing her bottom lip out as she felt his eyes all over her. "I'm sorry if I look a mess. My hair probably feels like sandpaper."  
  
"Actually it's quite lovely," Niall said, with a sly smile. "So soft and silky, you have beautiful hair."  
  
She laughed. "Thanks, even though I still don't think so."  
  
He became overwhelmed, the room was getting warmer as he leaned back and inadvertently placed his hand inside the cold ice cream. Now it was his turn to blush, Amelia started to giggle as Niall shrugged it off.  
  
He pulled away and realized the carton was melting and bashfully placed it back. He turned back around and took the spoons, throwing them in the sink. He washed his hand and dried it off like a professional. He was sure she found that hilarious and she did, her face was turning red from laughing so hard. She covered her mouth but it didn't do much to suppress the laughs.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, that could happen to anyone."  
  
"Exactly," she mocked. "I see those type of videos go viral every day."  
  
He pulled a silly face, sticking out his tongue. "They probably do, humor me at least."  
  
She nodded, playfully. "Humored, still funny nevertheless."  
  
Niall watched her face and noticed something. "Here, hold still."  
  
Amelia backed up slightly when he reached out his hand and wiped something from the corner of her mouth. "Got it."  
  
"Oh, thanks," she spoke, not knowing what the hell came over her, she took his thumb in her mouth and sucked slowly.  
  
Niall's breathing labored, he gulped, watching her pull away from his thumb. She looked like she was shocked she even did that. He smiled, seeing her eyes cloud over in lust, she looked to be in a daze, he was just coming out of his. He pulled his body back, knowing this was wrong and she was just acting out.  
  
He sighed and nodded. "Are you good? Do you want anything else?"  
  
She shook her head subtly. "Oh, umm, no, I'm good."  
  
"Are you sure? I can make you some tea?"  
  
She shrugged as she stood up from the stool. "Maybe, OK."  
  
Niall set the kettle and placed the tea in the cups as Amelia looked around his living room. It just occurred to her that she didn't really look around all that much. She noticed those really expensive blinds people use if they wanna block out noise or sunlight. Strange that Niall had that, maybe he loved his privacy, a lot of people in New York wished they could have those things. Niall clearly came from money, probably worked in his family's business, but then he said that he didn't have a wealthy relative. Weird.  
  
Amelia didn't know what to believe. She got distracted by an item in the living room and walked to it.  
  
The kettle whistled as she pointed to the item, "This is a big-screen TV, wow."  
  
"It is, good answer." He said, pouring the steaming water in the mugs and bringing them over to the coffee table.  
  
"Yeah, I get that. It reaches up to your ceiling. How many inches is this?"  
  
"90, so?" He shrugged and relaxed against the couch with his arms spread.  
  
She shook her head and sat beside him, laughing at his absurdity. "Overcompensating for things you lack?"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
She held her hands up. "Nothing."  
  
Niall watched her pout and narrowed his eyes. "OK then, hope you like herb tea, caffeine isn't the best to have late at night."  
  
That's the second time he said that. She was wondering if he was looking out for her health, she dropped that notion and picked up the mug and brought it to her nose to take in the scent. It was very floral smelling, like fresh flowers, mint, and some rose aromas mixed in a citrus blend. Niall loved his flowery fruity blends. Rarely does a guy ever like such feminine mixtures.  
  
"Smells amazing, although it's a little too hot, gonna blow on it first." She said, blowing on the top as Niall watched her with a shake of his head.  
  
"Girls and your "it's too hot" phobias."  
  
"I feel so happy knowing that you want me to burn my lips off, thanks for the compassion." She mocked.  
  
"You won't burn babe, trust me. It gets cold really quickly the more you actually drink it, believe it or not, that's happened every time I drink something hot on the go."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Oh? On the go? You've traveled around a lot? Whereabouts have you been?"  
  
Niall tapped his mug nervously. "Just around, Europe, Asia, Canada, lots of places. Been really lucky."  
  
"And cost money." She spoke and immediately regretted the words as she winced. "Sorry, I mean, well, yeah I do mean that but I didn't mean that in the way you're thinking."  
  
"It's OK, I'm grateful I can travel as I do. I haven't gone anywhere in a while though, just need to slow things down a bit."  
  
Niall was a mystery to her. She could outright ask him what he did but she got the feeling he was involved in the business of some kind. Family? Why did she keep going back to that? She'd met guys who were trust fund babies. Something about Niall told her he didn't fit the profile of a spoiled rich kid. Maybe he was self-made, an entrepreneur. That's something so sexy about that, and also, the way he was looking at her. She took a long sip as she placed the mug down, leaning back on her elbow, looking at him from a titled angle.  
  
He really was beautiful, it didn't matter that he wasn't tall, or particularly shredded in that masculine way, none of that mattered. He appeared soft, delicate, and had a comforting demeanor about him. His personality was old school and she dug that.   
  
She loved men who appreciated conservative values. Had his heart and faith in the right place. She knew nothing about his home life. His faith? His parents? Siblings? What kind of student he was back in Ireland. But she wanted to know, she wanted to know it all.  
  
"So what's your story...Niall?" She asked him, placing her hand over his, holding it gently.  
  
He looked shy all of a sudden, avoiding her eyes slightly but kept his cool. "Umm, that's a general question, what do you wanna know?"  
  
"Hmm, what brought you to New York? America I guess is the question? What's your hometown like?" She asked, firing off the questions she could think of.  
  
"Oooh, wow, the questions. OK, I'll start with me hometown, Mullingar."  
  
"Pirate town." She nodded with a smile.  
  
He rolled his eyes and squeezed her hand. "Yes, pirate town. I mean we really sound like pirates don't we? Probably because we're culchies, outside of the city, country kids. Not from Dublin. The community I lived in was so small. Everyone knew everyone's business, it almost felt like you didn't have much privacy. But it was nice. At one point I thought I was never going to get out."  
  
She smiled warmly, loving his wide gestures and his passion in how he spoke about his origins. "I love that, do you miss it?"  
  
He leaned back to become more comfortable and laced his fingers with hers. "Yeah, I do. I miss me family. I do miss them, me mum, dad, and me brother. Cousins, old friends. The pubs and the pranks I pulled. You take that stuff with you I guess."  
  
"And now you're here, in the city that never sleeps. Talking to a stranger." She said, simply.  
  
"Oh, you're not a stranger, I don't hold hands with strangers."  
  
She blushed, she initiated this one, he had a point. "I suppose so. Still, you're on a break, and you'd rather spend your days off with me, I guess I'm struggling as to why."  
  
There are better people to talk to, Amelia's life story didn't measure up to the love and warmth Niall had in his upbringing. The closer she got to someone, at some point she knew she had to push them away. This would be the moment she could do that. But she didn't want to. Her head and heart are having that inner battle.  
  
"Well, there's something about you, I don't know, something nice, peaceful, I guess that's why I stare, I'm sorry if I do that. I find you interesting."  
  
She smiled shyly. "I don't know how interesting I am."  
  
"What's your story...Amelia?" He asked, bringing her hand to press his lips against it.  
  
She exhaled heavily. "Well, I'm originally from CA, moved here to stay with my Grandparents, I was around 16 when I left home. Small town valley girl. Couldn't wait to get out of all that wide space and rolling burning hills."  
  
He turned his body so he was facing her. "You're from the valley? Like OMG I never would have guessed that!" He teased in a mock valley accent.  
  
She pushed his chest but he caught her other hand. "Ugh don't remind me, I lost a lot of that accent years ago."  
  
"Hmm, to be honest, I still sort of hear it." He endeared to her.  
  
She shoved him harder this time but he caught her a second time, as she straddled him. She was in a weird place now, she stared into his eyes and caught herself, moved off slowly as she took her hand back; fixing her position to where it was before.  
  
"So nice with the compliments."  
  
"You're welcome, babe."  
  
She kept hold of his hand, feeling the heat from his skin. "You're very warm."  
  
"It's the tea, love. I'm normally warm. So I have some questions."  
  
"I guess I have the answers."  
  
"Well, what are you doing here? New York I mean. What do you wanna achieve?"  
  
She frowned, whenever anyone asked about her endgame goals, she tried to keep herself in check. She tried not to think of the struggle and focused on all the times she told herself she wasn't going to give up.  
  
"I came here to be a writer, a real one, a _serious_ one. I want to become published and once I'm established I want to help others like me who struggle to make their dreams come true. Whatever they're going through, I want to make it easier for them to make a difference." She nodded, proud of herself that she managed to get that all out without tearing up.  
  
Niall smiled, the way she talked about her passions, was a huge turn on. "Wow, impressive. Well, I'd love to read some of your work, if that's OK?"  
  
"Maybe, I don't know. Like I said it's all a work in progress. I mean I've written poetry but it's just gibberish in my head that I happen to write on paper. At the time I thought it made sense, it just looks jumbled to me."  
  
He shrugged. "How do you know how it reads unless you let people see it? Writing is personal, yeah, but it's meant to be seen, isn't it?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, probably in retrospect, it's not ready yet. A lot the things I start writing hardly have endings. I'm starting to think they won't ever have them, least not now."  
  
Niall brought his hand over to cup her cheek as she looked down. "Maybe you just need some inspiration."  
  
"Yeah, I do actually. Now would be a great time. Been blocked for a while."  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair so he could see her eyes. "You'll get there, just believe you will wait to be inspired and fly with it."  
  
She placed her hand on his holding her cheek, smiling. "I intend to, anything can happen as they say."  
  
Niall stopped himself before he went further. She was getting awfully shy now, that was when he knew to stop and move away. She didn't look scared, just innocent, which actually made her more desirable, and harder to resist. He cleared his throat, reluctantly saying the next words.  
  
"I—"  
  
"—think we should get to bed?" She finished.  
  
"Yeah...I mean it's half past 11 now. Might be a little late to head back now, unless, I mean it's up to you?"  
  
She looked down, blushing beyond what she thought capable of herself. "Well, it is late, and if it's not too much trouble, just tonight?"  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief. "No problem at all. Umm, I know you don't have clothes, I can give you some of mine."  
  
After he took their mugs in the sink, she followed him to his room. She envied his ability to keep the room relatively clean. Made her feel safer. She hugged her shoulders, feeling a chill in the room. Niall went to adjust the temperature in the room and looked at her briefly.  
  
"Hope that feels better, it'll be warm soon. Oh yeah, here," he said, walking to his dresser, looking inside the draws.  
  
He handed her some clothes and placed them on the bed. "Here, I'll be, uh, I'll be in the shower. I like to take one before bed."  
  
She nodded and sat silently on the bed. "Thank you."  
  
He turned around, feeling the butterflies in his stomach follow him into the bathroom as he started his routine shower.  
  
Amelia looked at the clothes, it was just shorts and an Eagles T-shirt, clearly, he was a fan. She smiled at how neatly they were folded. Niall was a bit of an OCD, but it was kind of cute. Most men didn't bother making an effort to be clean and tidy.   
  
She liked that about him, he cared about his appearance, not in that vain way, but in that presentable and hygienic way. He must love ironing too because they feel so soft at their touch, she can't imagine how they must feel on her body.  
  
Maybe it was proper to take a shower as well before she changed. When Niall got out she'd ask him if it was OK. She had her chance when the water switched off, a moment later Niall emerged, wearing just a towel. She tried not to stare but couldn't help it. Admiring his body was a struggle for her, she'd had to distract herself fast.  
  
He locked eyes with her, his hair damp and over his eyes. "Oh hi, umm, you're welcome to take one if you want."  
  
She awkwardly hugged her shoulders. "Was just about to ask you that."  
  
"Go on, there's towels and everything if you need them."  
  
She proceeded to move past him, trying not to touch his steamy hot body, dripping with water. He moved before she could squeeze herself. She had plenty of room as she went inside and closed the door. She almost locked it then realized it wasn't her place, it was his. He would prefer the door unlocked in case anything happened. She tried to make sense of that, maybe she didn't want to lock him out, maybe it was her way of saying doors between them should be unlocked. She'd like that.  
  
She stripped off her clothes, placing them away, switched on the water, adjusted, and stepped inside. His shower was big and spacious, she could stretch her entire body here and still have room to lay down and stretch out her arms. Taking a shower in here was like an experience. Everything about the bathroom made her feel comfortable, she started to relax under the gentle stream of warm water that cascaded down her body, nearly hugging her like a gentle blanket.  
  
As much as she wanted to stay in there for as long as she can, she came back to reality, turning off the faucet. She spotted the towels as soon as she got out and tried to dry off as much water as she could. The softness of the towels was putting her mind into a small fantasy, she closed her eyes and imagined she was somewhere happy, content, and possibly in love with her best friend. She was pulled out of that dream when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Niall opened the door slightly and poked his head inside. "Hey, I brought these if you like to change." He pulled out the clothes he gave her for sleeping.  
  
She took them from his hands. "Thanks, umm, I'll be right out."  
  
"No worries, love, take your time." He said, she could have sworn he was staring at her body clad in the towel but he left too quickly to tell.  
  
Blushing she dropped the towel and changed into the clothes. "Jeez, is everything he owns so soft?!"  
  
She loved the feeling of slipping on gentle clothes after a relaxing shower. Her mind was drifting back to that place she visited before. She placed the towel up to dry on the back of the door hook, thinking, dreaming if those things could ever be real. Maybe she was in a wishful thinking fog, maybe not. The more she thought of it the more she thought it was true.  
  
She emerged from the bathroom to see Niall casually laying on one side of the bed, reading intently with glasses perched on his face. He looked slightly different, smart, studious, a little younger than he had without them. He felt her eyes on him and placed the book down.  
  
"Hey, are you OK?"  
  
"So far, I am. Umm, the glasses, you wear them often?"  
  
He turned pink. Rarely did he wear them but he had to if he wanted to be able to see anything clearly. "Yeah, well, I need them, can't avoid them anymore."  
  
She smiled, her own cheeks matching his. "They look good, I like it, suits you."  
  
Niall sighed, removing them as soon as she said that. "Anyway...wow, you look g—ready, do you wanna uh...?"  
  
Amelia could tell he didn't know how to ask her how she wanted to sleep or where he was supposed to be.  
  
"Why don't we share it? Like last time? This is your bed, still."  
  
"That OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd feel awful if you slept on the couch." She came forward, walking closer to the bed.  
  
He laughed, watching her body language.  
  
"You can come closer unless you change your mind, I can go somewhere else—"  
  
"No, it's fine. I'm just...sorry, I'm just too awake for this. I don't remember asking you to join me, I'll remember it now."  
  
He laughed softly. "Oh, yeah, well, go slowly, take your time, there's no rush here."  
  
She watched him go back to his position and sighed. She was being silly and humiliating herself again.  
  
"OK," She walked to the opposite side of the bed and moved the neatly folded covers over.  
  
Niall pretended to not be watching her by turning his attention back to his book. He read the same sentence about 5 times until he took his eyes off the page. Amelia was beside him, finally and she looked cold. She wasn't pulling the covers over her body, it was like she was waiting for something.  
  
"You alright, love?"  
  
She laid on her side, staring at him directly. "I guess that nightmare I had in the car won't go away."  
  
He placed the book away, took off his glasses, and got more comfortable in the covers.  
  
"You wanna chat about it?"  
  
She shrugged, a blank expression on her face. "I knew it wasn't real, not just when I woke up, there is just no way things like that would ever happen, even with my bad luck."  
  
"Sounds horrific."  
  
"It was, it's my worst fear coming to life. I won't go into the details, it just felt so surreal. One minute I was there, riding with you, then the next, it felt like I was in another world. I guess that doesn't make much sense." She buried her head into the pillow.  
  
He frowned a smile, "Well, I'd had instances in my life where things didn't go as well as I wanted them to if I was asleep or awake. But it's weirder when you are sleeping. Do you think it's gonna come true?"  
  
She picked up her head, the idea of that was startling. "I really hope not. Sorry, not very good at talking about this stuff."  
  
"It's OK, love, we don't have to talk about anything." He said, bringing his hand to stroke her back.  
  
"Thank you, what do you I owe you for tonight?"  
  
"What do you mean, babe?"  
  
"Everything, the entire day, the other night, right now? What can I give back what you gave me?"  
  
Niall didn't consider getting anything in return. Someone needed his help and he said he would do his best. Never did he think of getting rewarded, that's not why you help others.  
  
"I don't want anything, I have everything I need right now."  
  
She laughed, her eyes sparkling. "What do you get for the guy who has everything?"  
  
There has to be something he wanted, she had a point. He didn't want any gifts but there was one thing that he kept coming back to.  
  
"Your friendship."  
  
"Well, if you get to keep me tonight, can I keep you every night, as my friend?"  
  
"Of course you can, love. Can I keep you forever, as mine?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered, her eyelids growing heavy, she blinked them back open. "Niall?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"If I ever complain about my life, remind me of how happy I feel now. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yeah, I will."  
  
Niall watched as she faded back slowly as he pulled the covers over her, making sure her body was covered. He watched her breathe, her body rising with each inhale, the peaceful exhale just as placid. He couldn't remember when he saw anything so perfect, maybe it was somewhere in his distant memory. The ones he had left behind back home, she reminded him of those simple moments, ones he'd like to keep forever.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbeCaRj8QGg>


	15. Chapter 14

* * *

Once they got back to Niall's place, things were starting to revert back to whatever normal was for them. For Amelia, those images were still so strong. Very brief but traumatizing. Niall took their coats and placed them away. She hugged her shoulders, not knowing what to say or do at the moment. Niall walked to the kitchen and opened the freezer, of course it wasn't the weather for some ice cream, but he didn't care, it was always the cure for something. Maybe she would want some too.

He gestured the carton to her. "Do you want some?"

Normally she wouldn't, but she felt compelled suddenly. "Yeah, what flavor is it?"

"Mint chocolate, it's all I eat. I'm surprised there's any left. Me friends take all the frozen stuff and leave me nothing sometimes."

She raised her brows sarcastically as she sat down at the kitchen bar. "You have great friends."

"Nobody's perfect, babe."

Niall handed her a spoon as they dove in. Amelia perked up, this definitely wasn't the cheap ones she was used to. She took another spoon and closed her eyes, savoring the taste. She was going to gain a ton of weight but at this point she really didn't care.

"You look like you're enjoying that." He spoke, almost laughing at how cute she looked taking bigger scoops each time she dove inside.

She paused, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Oh, this is really good. I'm being a pig aren't I?"

He shook his head. "It's cute, actually."

"That I'm a pig?" She flushed and put the spoon down, knowing her limit was well beyond crossed, even Niall thought so. "Anyway..."

Niall tried to look her in the eye but she was hiding behind her hair, she did that a lot when she blushed. He moved her hair so he can see her eyes. They looked right through him, he could feel a fire burning through, unable to hide the desire that wanted to slip through.

She covered his hand when he touched her cheek. "Why are you so kind to me?"

What a question and he had the best answer for it. "Because you need it, could tell."

She leaned into his hand as he moved it slightly in her hair, stroking her brown tresses gently. "I guess, I think everyone needs it, right?"

"Suppose so." His voice dipping down to that sexy octave that made her melt.

Amelia licked her lips, pushing her bottom lip out as she felt his eyes all over her. "I'm sorry if I look a mess. My hair probably feels like sandpaper."

"Actually it's quite lovely." Niall said, with a sly smile. "So soft and silky, you have beautiful hair."

She laughed. "Thanks, even though I still don't think so."

He became overwhelmed, the room was getting warmer as he leaned back and inadvertently placed his hand inside the cold ice cream. Now it was his turn to blush, Amelia started to giggle as Niall shrugged it off.

He pulled away and realized the carton was melting and bashfully placed it back. He turned back around and took the spoons, throwing them in the sink. He washed his hand and dried it off like a professional. He was sure she found that hilarious and she did, her face was turning red from laughing so hard. She covered her mouth but it didn't do much to suppress the laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, that could happen to anyone."

"Exactly," she mocked. "I see those type of videos go viral every day."

He pulled a silly face, sticking out his tongue. "They probably do, humor me at least."

She nodded, playfully. "Humored, still funny nevertheless."

Niall watched her face and noticed something. "Here, hold still."

Amelia backed up slightly when he reached out his hand and wiped something from the corner of her mouth. "Got it."

"Oh, thanks," she spoke, not knowing what the hell came over her, she took his thumb in her mouth and sucked slowly.

Niall's breathing labored, he gulped, watching her pull away from his thumb. She looked like she was shocked she even did that. He smiled, seeing her eyes cloud over in lust, she looked to be in a daze, he was just coming out of his. He pulled his body back, knowing this was wrong and she was just acting out.

He sighed and nodded. "Are you good? Do you want something else?"

She shook her head subtly. "Oh, umm, no, I'm good."

"Are you sure? I can make you some tea?"

She shrugged as she stood up from the stool. "Maybe, OK."

Niall set the kettle and placed the tea in the cups as Amelia looked around his living room. It just occurred to her that she didn't really look around all that much. She noticed those really expensive blinds people use if they wanna block out noise or sunlight. Strange that Niall had that, maybe he loved his privacy, a lot of people in New York wished they could have those things. Niall clearly came from money, probably worked in his family's business, but then he said that he didn't have a wealthy relative. Weird.

Amelia didn't know what to believe. She got distracted by an item in the living room and walked to it.

The kettle whistled as she pointed to the item, "This is a big screen TV, wow."

"It is, good answer." He said, pouring the steaming water in the mugs and bringing them over to the coffee table.

"Yeah I get that. It reaches up to your ceiling. How many inches is this?"

"90, so?" He shrugged and relaxed against the couch with his arms spread.

She shook her head and sat beside him, laughing at his absurdity. "Overcompensating for things you lack?"

"Say what?"

She held her hands up. "Nothing."

Niall watched her pout and narrowed his eyes. "OK then, hope you like herb tea, caffeine isn't the best to have late at night."

That's the second time he said that. She was wondering if he was looking out for her health, she dropped that notion and picked up the mug and brought it to her nose to take in the scent. It was very floral smelling, like fresh flowers, mint and some rose aromas mixed in a citrus blend. Niall loved his flowery fruity blends. Rarely does a guy ever like such feminine mixtures.

"Smells amazing, although it's a little too hot, gonna blow on it first." She said, blowing on the top as Niall watched her with a shake of his head.

"Girls and your "it's too hot" phobias."

"I feel so happy knowing that you want me to burn my lips off, thanks for the compassion." She mocked.

"You won't burn babe, trust me. It gets cold really quickly the more you actually drink it, believe it or not that's happened every time I drink something hot on the go."

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh? On the go? You've traveled around a lot? Whereabouts have you been?"

Niall tapped his mug nervously. "Just around, Europe, Asia, Canada, lots of places. Been really lucky."

"And cost money." She spoke and immediately regretted the words as she winced. "Sorry, I mean, well, yeah I do mean that but I didn't mean that in the way you're thinking."

"It's OK, I'm grateful I can travel like I do. I haven't gone anywhere in a while though, just need to slow things down a bit."

Niall was a mystery to her. She could outright ask him what he did but she got the feeling he was involved in business of some kind. Family? Why did she keep going back to that? She'd met guys who were trust fund babies. Something about Niall told her he didn't fit the profile of spoiled rich kid. Maybe he was self-made, an entrepreneur. That's something so sexy about that, and also, the way he was looking at her. She took a long sip as she placed the mug down, leaning back on her elbow, looking at him from a titled angle.

He really was beautiful, it didn't matter that he wasn't tall, or particularly shredded in that masculine way, none of that mattered. He appeared soft, delicate and had a comforting demeanor about him. His personality was old school and she dug that. She loved men who appreciated conservative values. Had his heart and faith in the right place. She knew nothing about his home life. His faith? His parents? Siblings? What kind of student he was back in Ireland. But she wanted to know, she wanted to know it all.

"So what's your story...Niall?" She asked him, placing her hand over his, holding it gently.

He looked shy all of a sudden, avoiding her eyes slightly but kept his cool. "Umm, that's a general question, what do you wanna know?"

"Hmm, what brought you to New York? America I guess is the question? What's your hometown like?" She asked, firing off the questions she could think of.

"Oooh, wow, the questions. OK, I'll start with me hometown, Mullingar."

"Pirate town." She nodded with a smile.

He rolled his eyes and squeezed her hand. "Yes, pirate town. I mean we really sound like pirates don't we? Probably because we're culchies, outside of the city, country kids. Not from Dublin. The community I lived in was so small. Everyone knew everyone's business, it almost felt like you didn't have much privacy. But it was nice. At one point I thought I was never going to get out."

She smiled warmly, loving his wide gestures and his passion in how he spoke about his origins. "I love that, do you miss it?"

He leaned back to become more comfortable and laced his fingers with hers. "Yeah, I do. I miss me family. I do miss them, me mum, dad, and me brother. Cousins, old friends. The pubs and the pranks I pulled. You take that stuff with you I guess."

"And now you're here, in the city that never sleeps. Talking to a stranger." She said, simply.

"Oh, you're not a stranger, I don't hold hands with strangers."

She blushed, she initiated this one, he had a point. "I suppose so. Still, you're on break, and you'd rather spend your days off with me, I guess I'm struggling as to why."

There are better people to talk to, Amelia's life story didn't measure up to the love and warmth Niall had in his upbringing. The closer she got to someone, at some point she knew she had to push them away. This would be the moment she could do that. But she didn't want to. Her head and heart are having that inner battle.

"Well, there's something about you, I don't know, something nice, peaceful, I guess that's why I stare, I'm sorry if I do that. I find you interesting."

She smiled shyly. "I don't know how interesting I am."

"What's your story...Amelia?" He asked, bringing her hand to press his lips against it.

She exhaled heavily. "Well, I'm originally from CA, moved here to stay with my Grandparents, I was around 16 when I left home. Small town valley girl. Couldn't wait to get out of all that wide space and rolling burning hills."

He turned his body so he was facing her. "You're from the valley? Like OMG I never would have guessed that!" He teased in a mock valley accent.

She pushed his chest but he caught her other hand. "Ugh don't remind me, I lost a lot of that accent years ago."

"Hmm, to be honest I still sort of hear it." He endeared to her.

She shoved him harder this time but he caught her a second time, as she straddled him. She was in a weird place now, she stared into his eyes and caught herself, moved off slowly as she took her hand back; fixing her position to where it was before.

"So nice with the compliments."

"You're welcome, babe."

She kept hold of his hand, feeling the heat from his skin. "You're very warm."

"It's the tea, love. I'm normally warm. So I have some questions."

"I guess I have the answers."

"Well, what are you doing here? New York I mean. What do you wanna achieve?"

She frowned, whenever anyone asked about her endgame goals, she tried to keep herself in check. Tried not to think of the struggle and focused on all the times she told herself she wasn't going to give up.

"I came here to be a writer, a really one, a serious one. I want to become published and once I'm established I want to help others like me who struggle to make their dreams come true. Whatever they're going through, I want to make it easier for them to make a difference." She nodded, proud of herself that she managed to get that all out without tearing up.

Niall smiled, the way she talked about her passions, was a huge turn on. "Wow, impressive. Well, I'd love to read some of your work, if that's OK?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Like I said it's all a work in progress. I mean I've written poetry but it's just gibberish in my head that I happen to write on paper. At the the time I thought it made sense, it just looks jumbled to me."

He shrugged. "How do you know how it reads unless you let people see it? Writing is personal, yeah, but it's meant to be seen, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Yeah, probably in retrospect, it's not ready yet. A lot the things I start writing hardly have endings. I'm starting to think they won't ever have them, least not now."

Niall brought his hand over to cup her cheek as she looked down. "Maybe you just need some inspiration."

"Yeah, I do actually. Now would be a great time. Been blocked for a while."

He ran his fingers through her hair so he could see her eyes. "You'll get there, just believe you will, wait to be inspired and fly with it."

She placed her hand on his holding her cheek, smiling. "I intend to, anything can happen as they say."

Niall stopped himself before he went further. She was getting awfully shy now, that was when he knew to stop and move away. She didn't look scared, just innocent, which actually made her more desirable, and harder to resist. He cleared his throat, reluctantly saying the next words.

"I—"

"—think we should get to bed?" She finished.

"Yeah...I mean it's half passed 11 now. Might be a little late to head back now, unless, I mean it's up to you?"

She looked down, blushing beyond what she thought capable of herself. "Well, it is late, and if it's not a lot too trouble, just tonight?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "No problem at all. Umm, I know you don't have clothes, I can give you some of mine."

After he took their mugs in the sink, she followed him to his room. She envied his ability to keep the room relatively clean. Made her feel safer. She hugged her shoulders, feeling a chill in the room. Niall went to adjust the temperature in the room and looked at her briefly.

"Hope that feels better, it'll be warm soon. Oh yeah, here," he said, walking to his dresser, looking inside the draws.

He handed her some clothes and placed them on the bed. "Here, I'll be, uh, I'll be in the shower. I like to take one before bed."

She nodded and sat silently on the bed. "Thank you."

He turned around, feeling the butterflies in his stomach follow him into the bathroom as he started his routine shower.

Amelia looked at the clothes, it was just shorts and an Eagles T-shirt, clearly he was a fan. She smiled at how neatly they were folded. Niall was a bit of an OCD, but it was kind of cute. Most men didn't bother making an effort to be clean and tidy. She liked that about him, he cared about his appearance, not in that vain way, but in that presentable and hygienic way. He must love ironing too because they feel so soft at their touch, she can't imagine how they must feel on her body.

Maybe it was proper to take a shower as well before she changed. When Niall got out she'd ask him if it was OK. She had her chance when the water switched off, a moment later Niall emerged, wearing just a towel. She tried not to stare but couldn't help it. Admiring his body was a struggle for her, she'd had to distract herself fast.

He locked eyes with her, his hair damp and over his eyes. "Oh hi, umm, you're welcome to take one if you want."

She awkwardly hugged her shoulders. "Was just about to ask you that."

"Go on, there's towels and everything if you need them."

She proceeded to move past him, trying not to touch his steamy hot body, dripping with water. He moved before she could squeeze herself. She had plenty of room as she went inside and closed the door. She almost locked it then realized it wasn't her place, it was his. He would prefer the door unlocked in case anything happened. She tried to make sense of that, maybe she didn't want to lock him out, maybe it was her way of saying doors between them should be unlocked. She'd like that.

She stripped off her clothes, placing them away, switched on the water, adjusted and stepped inside. His shower was big and spacious, she could stretch her entire body here and still have room to lay down and stretch out her arms. Taking a shower in here was like an experience. Everything about the bathroom made her feel comfortable, she started to relax under the gentle stream of warm water that cascaded down her body, nearly hugging her like a gentle blanket.

As much as she wanted to stay in there for as long as she can, she came back to reality, turning off the faucet. She spotted the towels as soon as she got out and tried to dried off as much water as she could. The softness of the towels was putting her mind into a small fantasy, she closed her eyes and imagined she was somewhere happy, content and possibly in love with her best friend. She was pulled out of that dream when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

Niall opened the door slightly and poked his head inside. "Hey, I brought these if you like to change." He pulled out the clothes he gave her for sleeping.

She took them from his hands. "Thanks, umm, I'll be right out."

"No worries, love, take your time." He said, she could have sworn he was staring at her body clad in the towel but he left too quickly to tell.

Blushing she dropped the towel and changed into the clothes. "Jeez, is everything he owns so soft?!"

She loved the feeling of slipping on gentle clothes after a relaxing shower. Her mind was drifting back to that place she visited before. She placed the towel up to dry on the back of the door hook, thinking, dreaming if those things could ever be real. Maybe she was in a wishful thinking fog, maybe not. The more she thought of it the more she thought it was true.

She emerged from the bathroom to see Niall casually laying on one side of the bed, reading intently with glasses perched on his face. He looked slightly different, smart, studious, a little younger than he had without them. He felt her eyes on him and placed the book down.

"Hey, are you OK?"

"So far, I am. Umm, the glasses, you wear them often?"

He turned pink. Rarely did he wear them but he had to if he wanted to be able to see anything clearly. "Yeah, well, I need them, can't avoid them anymore."

She smiled, her own cheeks matching his. "They look good, I like it, suits you."

Niall sighed, removing them as soon as she said that. "Anyway...wow, you look g—ready, do you wanna uh...?"

Amelia could tell he didn't know how to ask her how she wanted to sleep or where he was supposed to be.

"Why don't we share it? Like last time? This is your bed, still."

"That OK?"

"Yeah, I'd feel awful if you slept on the couch." She came forward, walking closer to the bed.

He laughed, watching her body language.

"You can come closer, unless you change your mind, I can go somewhere else—"

"No, it's fine. I'm just...sorry, I'm just too awake for this. I don't remember asking you to join me, I'll remember it now."

He laughed softly. "Oh, yeah, well, go slowly, take your time, there's no rush here."

She watched him go back to his position and sighed. She was being silly and humiliating herself again.

"OK," She walked to the opposite side of the bed and moved the neatly folded covers over.

Niall pretended to not be watching her by turning his attention back to his book. He read the same sentence about 5 times until he took his eyes off the page. Amelia was beside him, finally and she looked cold. She wasn't pulling the covers over her body, it was like she was waiting for something.

"You alright, love?"

She laid on her side, staring at him directly. "I guess that nightmare I had in the car won't go away."

He placed the book away, took off his glasses and got more comfortable in the covers.

"You wanna chat about it?"

She shrugged, a blank expression on her face. "I knew it wasn't real, not just when I woke up, there is just no way things like that would ever happen, even with my bad luck."

"Sounds horrific."

"It was, it's my worst fear coming to life. I won't go into the details, it just felt so surreal. One minute I was there, riding with you, then the next, it felt like I was in another world. I guess that doesn't make much sense." She buried her head into the pillow.

He frowned a smile, "Well, I'd had instances in my life where things didn't go as well as I wanted them to, if I was asleep or awake. But it's weirder when you are sleeping. Do you think it's gonna come true?"

She picked up her head, the idea of that was startling. "I really hope not. Sorry, not very good at talking about this stuff."

"It's OK love, we don't have to talk about anything." He said, bringing his hand to stroke her back.

"Thank you, what do you I owe you for tonight?"

"What do you mean, babe?"

"Everything, the entire day, the other night, right now? What can I give back what you gave me?"

Niall didn't consider getting anything in return. Someone needed his help and he said he would do his best. Never did he think of getting rewarded, that's not why you help others.

"I don't want anything, I have everything I need right now."

She laughed, her eyes sparkling. "What do you get for the guy who has everything?"

There has to be something he wanted, she had a point. He didn't want any gifts but there was one thing that he kept coming back to.

"Your friendship."

"Well, if you get to keep me tonight, can I keep you every night, as my friend?"

"Of course you can, love. Can I keep you forever, as mine?"

"Yes," she whispered, her eyelids growing heavy, she blinked them back open. "Niall?"

"Hmm?"

"If I ever complain about my life, remind me of how happy I feel now. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I will."

Niall watched as she faded back slowly as he pulled the covers over her, making sure her body was covered. He watched her breathe, her body rising with each inhale, the peaceful exhale just as placid. He couldn't remember when he saw anything so perfect, maybe it was somewhere in his distant memory. The ones he had left behind back home, she reminded him of those simple moments, ones he'd like to keep forever.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8zYrt0c8O4>


	16. Chapter 15

* * *

Amelia's eyes fluttered open, she smiled sleepily seeing her hand on Niall's warm chest. Waking up like this, it was different, lovely, and perfect. She slowly started to wake up to Niall's soft breathing. Even his breathing was melodic. She rose to stare on his face. Worry lines were on his forehead, she wondered what he was dreaming of. She really was so damn curious about him. He rarely said anything about himself. The mystery was killing her, of course, she wasn't going know everything about him right away but she had the feeling he was holding back in some parts.  
  
His livelihood for the most part. He didn't give direct answers just snippets of his opinion around what she asked. Something about that irked her. His mysteriousness made him alluring but at the same time, irritated her. She would love it if he just came right out and said what he did, was it that bad? Was he ashamed? It doesn't seem so, he appeared so carefree and heartfelt when he spoke about his life, but there were details in his answers she was curious about. He spoke fragments.  
  
She slowly rose to sit up from the bed, looking around as his eyes adjusted to the morning light. She glanced at the clock and spotted it was just a few minutes after 8 am. Should she get up? She was already awake, it was harder to fall back asleep if you were Amelia and you've already awakened.  
  
"Good morning, love," Niall said, the groggy tone of morning voice evident in his speech.  
  
She stared back and smiled. "Morning, how'd you sleep?"  
  
"Better, and you?"  
  
"Well, I feel good actually, not sleepy. Did I wake you?"  
  
"Not at all. This is around the time I usually get up, half passed 7 most weekdays. It's Saturday though, I usually take it easy." He cleared his throat, the last of the gruffness dissipating.  
  
She relaxed back down on the pillow, staring into his eyes. "So you can do anything you want?"  
  
He smiled, "Not anything, most things."  
  
"Like what?" She dared to ask him.  
  
He suddenly rose from the bed and began tickling her, not knowing if she was actually ticklish, turns out, she was, very much so. The giggles that escaped her mouth were strong but child-like. He didn't stop until she started to get hold of him, she knew he was stronger than her but he didn't care. In a way, he let her win in this one, he wasn't that ticklish but he still chuckled when she tried all the usual spots, then she found his neck, it was over.  
  
"OK, OK, I fold, enough of this." He said, pressed that she found his weakness.  
  
"Aww, is Niall worried I exposed him?"  
  
He giggled suddenly really loudly when she went to town on his neck. "Niall is throwing the white flag. Truce?"  
  
He held out his hand for her, she raised her eyebrow. "No tricks?"  
  
"None, promise."  
  
She took his hand in hers, shaking it and when she tried to pull away he held it there. She looked at it, blushing.  
  
"I thought you said no tricks?"  
  
Niall beamed a smile. "I meant it." He laced his fingers with hers.  
  
She was getting shivers as he did that. "Anyway...so, maybe I should get up I guess."  
  
He nodded, watching her sit up.  
  
"OK, you hadn't had breakfast though."  
  
"Nope, not yet."  
  
"Let's have some, you may need your clothes back. I could wash them for you."  
  
She shook her head with a weird smile. "So you're my maid now?"  
  
"No, just thought you might want clean clothes. It's no big deal, I'll just throw them in the wash with mine."  
  
Because that isn't weird enough. "Oh wow, my clothes aren't that dirty, besides it's a lot of trouble for you."  
  
"No trouble, here," he stood up and walked to the bathroom coming out with her clothes. "Magic."  
  
He took her clothes and placed them in a laundry basket, picking it up and bringing it to the washer. He loaded them in and started the wash. She watched how fast he did that and felt a little playful. He looked adorable doing laundry, it was always funny to watch men do house chores. Niall seemed to like them, it matched with his entire apartment basically looking like a hotel suite that was just cleaned.  
  
She laid back down as he came over to lay next to her. She watched him watch her, she knew his eyes were on her body and she felt like hiding from him.  
  
"Stop..." She whined, more moaned out.  
  
"I like my shirt on you, it looks a little big but still cute."  
  
She blushed even stronger this time. "Seriously, you have to stop."  
  
He smiled as he touched her shoulder. "What?"  
  
She switched her body so she was facing him, nodding to the machine. "Thanks, you didn't have to, but thanks."  
  
"Wasn't gonna let you go out wearing dirty clothes, come on now!"  
  
"You're a silly man, Niall."  
  
"Thank you, you're welcome." He reached to poke her stomach but she moved before he could.  
  
"I know your tricks Loki."  
  
"You think you know."  
  
"I know..." She whispered in his ear. "Trust me."  
  
She pulled back as he took her hand in his. "Don't do that, love."  
  
"Do what?" She asked, oblivious to his obvious nervousness.  
  
He locked eyes with her, trying to hold her gaze. "You know what. We're friends OK?"  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Good, just so you know."  
  
"I don't know, I feel like..." she came forward close to his ear. "You need to remind me again."  
  
He groaned softly. "Easy there, OK, it's not funny anymore."  
  
She pulled away and giggled. "You OK, Niall?"  
  
"Brilliant."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
Niall lunged at her unexpectedly, tickling her in all her usual spots. He liked having this power over her, knowing her weaknesses and vulnerabilities. On a deeper level, he sensed she was just as sensitive as he was. Maybe they were more kindred than he thought.  
  
"OK, now we're even..." He paused his tickle fest to smile at her recovering from his playful antics.  
  
"So not fair, you took me by surprise, I hate that I'm so ticklish, worse I hate that you know I am." She laughed in embarrassment, covering her eyes.  
  
He removed her hands from her eyes. "I didn't mind, I won't use that against you or anything."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure you won't."  
  
"Promise, I won't. It just amuses me is. I like seeing you smile."  
  
Amelia turned around but still held onto his hand. "I don't do it easily. Odd, this is the lightest I've ever been in, gosh, I don't know how long."  
  
He leaned on his elbow, staring at her profile, it was imperfect, he could see the flaws but he didn't care, she was beautiful, even when she frowned. He had seen and been friends with many women, they don't come close to her. Amelia was the most normal-looking girl he came across. His eyes traced the outline of her long, and thick nose, the small hump over the edge stood out, most would see it as an idiosyncrasy, to Niall it was her trademark. Many girls he knew would run to the operating room, especially girls from Los Angeles, to correct such a flaw, she hadn't, it was like she wore it proudly, like a name tag.  
  
"You can have your phone back if you wanna check I mean." He said, meaning it as she looked at him with a blank expression.  
  
"I guess, what's the point? It's probably not gonna be good news."  
  
"Why do you keep saying that, babe?" He pressed, worrying she was getting too down on herself over one job.  
  
She sighed. "I guess you don't understand how important this is to me. I'm wasting my time praying for it, maybe it's just not gonna happen."  
  
"Maybe it is." He stroked her shoulder.  
  
She pursed her lips. "I don't know, I wish I saw a sign. I know I wasn't the only one given the chance. So much competition out there, what makes me special?"  
  
"Love, come on, you believe in yourself to have gotten this far. I don't know what this is, but it's important to you. You have to keep fighting for it, even if you don't get this one."  
  
"That's the thing, I have to, it's been long enough. I have debts—I mean, sorry, it's not your business." She covered her face and cringed.  
  
Niall noticed she cut herself off when she spoke about money. This was an issue for her, for a lot of people. Being as well off as he is, he never thought of money as a big deal, probably because he has it, many don't. Whenever he saw others like   
  
Amelia struggle, his heart went out to them. The various charities he's been involved in, the time he has dedicated to helping those in need, his heart broke at the thought of her struggle to pay for anything, no one, no woman should ever feel this financially helpless.  
  
He wanted to say something but he didn't, instead, he leaned closer to her and took her in his arms, embracing her as he heard her sigh in hopelessness. His heartbroken again, this was rough to watch, she was shaking, he pulled back to look at her, still keeping his arms around her for protection, from breaking.  
  
"I'm so sorry, love. Here," he paused to reach for her phone which he placed in his nightstand drawer. "Go on, I'll be here if you need me."  
  
She took it back and slid the lock. No missed calls that she recognized. A new text from her ex, like she really needed to be more depressed. Nothing, she threw her phone on the ground and wrapped her arms around Niall's warm torso. She buried her head inside his chest, she just wanted to be held. She felt Niall stroke her hair and relaxed her grip on his skin. She didn't realize she was holding him so hard.  
  
She didn't want to let him and she hoped he wouldn't pull away. "Can I just stay like this?"  
  
"As long as you want."  
  
The laundry beeped suddenly, earning a groan from Amelia. It beeped another 10 seconds. She pulled away, hating it.  
  
"We can stay like this if you wanna..." He hugged her to him again, placing his chin on her hair.  
  
"No it's fine, it's gonna keep beeping." She nodded to the machine.  
  
Niall kissed the top of her head before getting up and transferring the load. Amelia watched him doing simple things, how could that be more interesting than anything she's ever done? This is so sad, why is she fantasizing about him at a time like this?   
  
Something is seriously wrong with her. She just kept staring at him like a silly schoolgirl with a crush. Maybe the sooner she gets her clothes, the better.  
  
Niall got back in bed next to her and took her hand. "Should be another 40 minutes. Do you wanna lay back with me?"  
  
She smiled, funny how he knew what was thinking. She laid in the crook of his shoulder, feeling and listening to his heartbeat against his chest. She wondered what he was thinking, he seemed to be in deep thought, maybe he wasn't saying anything because he didn't need to. She was curious and she couldn't help it, she wanted to pick his brain.  
  
Niall laughed softly. "This is the laziest morning I've had in a while."  
  
"Hey, well, that's not entirely untrue. I guess I just like sleeping next to you."  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, in fairness we did a lot yesterday. I really enjoyed taking you to the course. A lot of people really don't like it, golf gets way too much hate. I was happy you were having a good time."  
  
"Hmm, yeah we did. I honestly didn't think I would like it as much as I did. Something about it, the precision of where the ball flies to. I like that feeling. It's like mostly mental."  
  
"That's not very far from it. Golf is roughly 80% mental, 10% ability and 10% luck. That's why it's a great stress reliever, I find."  
  
She rested her hand over his chest. "I can see why you say that. Something special about it. It's so challenging though, doesn't it frustrate you when you don't tie off a strong first drive?"  
  
"Sometimes, that's the fun part. Makes me wanna play more either way."  
  
She turned her face to look at him. "Golf nerd, though you already know that."  
  
He pulled a goofy face and stuck out his tongue. "Thank you."  
  
"I mean that sincerely, you're so passionate about it, it's important to you. Maybe that's why I gave it a chance."  
  
Niall smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Oh you, thanks, all the same."  
  
"You're welcome, got another thing to get curious about I guess."  
  
Niall was silent after she said that. He was beyond the moon she actually genuinely liked it, nothing about the way she said that was contrived. He appreciated her candor, he just wanted to know more about her.  
  
"So, what's your favorite song?"  
  
"Of all time?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's a pretty general question."  
  
"Well, you can learn a lot about someone with knowing their favorite song. If you had to pick?"  
  
"Hmm, probably, if I had to choose between best love songs, I don't know, I would say "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls."  
  
"Wow, isn't that a sad song?"  
  
"No, it's passionate, true, and eternal. I guess some may find it sad, I don't. I love the story painted in the words."  
  
"Remind me again what's that story?"  
  
"A man who doesn't feel is immortal, untouchable, never dies but will give up all the fame and glory for the woman he loves. I guess it is kind of sad, but I love it, I don't know really why I feel like it's true love that makes a man surrender. Not enough people do, for love I mean."  
  
"Well, I can see why you like it then."  
  
"Hmm, sometimes a song is just a song, even if it means everything." She said, her tone dipping into sadness.  
  
That statement confused him, he was about to ask what she meant when the dryer beeped, indicating their clothes were finished.  
  
Amelia stood up from the bed and walked to his dryer. She pulled her clothes out and silently walked to the bathroom. She paused and gestured before walking inside the bathroom.  
  
"Is it OK?"  
  
"Yeah, go on, I'll go in after you."  
  
She nodded and closed the door behind. Niall scratched the back of his head. He frowned as he cleaned up the room, his mind raced with thoughts of Amelia, how fast she stood from the bed like she was rushing to leave. He heard humming from inside the bathroom and smiled. She has a pretty cute voice, eavesdropping near to the door. He wanted to turn the handle and...he stopped those thoughts.  
  
The water turned off as he moved his shoes out of the way. He took his phone and pretended to be interested in it as he waited for her to come out. She's been in there a while, he wondered what was keeping her. He didn't have to wonder for long, she opened the door and emerged looking fresh and beautiful.  
  
She looked almost like she was somewhere else mentally. She picked up her head, her eyes meeting his. She smiled shyly and awkwardly clasp her hands together.  
  
"You good?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah, umm, you wanna go now?"  
  
He nodded and stood up, brushing past her as he walked to the bathroom. Amelia sighed as she bit her lip, trying to figure out why she was still here. Maybe she didn't want to leave just yet. Perhaps after breakfast, she'll figure it out. Niall sure had the most spotless room, unlike hers, where papers and nick-knacks were strewn every which way.  
  
Niall sure was this mystery guy and that intrigued her, she couldn't help but be curious about him. He did peep into her room and saw those silly stories she kept on her desk. It's only fair she snuck a peek at who he really is. Only just for a second.  
  
She spied on his desk, it was very immaculate looking but she knew they held some secrets. She silently opened the drawer and spotted some letters, or what looked like journal entries. He was a writer after all. Or he could just be writing to get things off his chest. She didn't know and didn't care if it told her more about him, it was something.  
  
She peeked inside one of the more recent entries dated a few weeks ago. Why were the entries torn out? Did Niall mean to write them only to tear out the worst ones to burn later? Or did he want to keep only those around so he can read them whenever he wanted? She pushed those reasons aside and began reading.  
 _  
I don't know what else to do anymore. I feel like if I keep writing, the memory of her will fade away, but it's only made her image stronger. What the fuck am I doing with my life? She'll never come back, no matter how much I still love her, how much I want to love her. It's getting harder to breathe, each day, harder to sleep, I haven't told my family yet, I don't want to worry them. How could I let everything I ever wanted slip through the cracks of my own stupidity? I love her, I'll always love her. I took her for granted. Maybe I thought she was just a warm body but she truly meant the world to me. She loved me, I know that now. I was pathetic, I'll never love someone like her ever again. It's 3am again, here I go, let's see if I can fall asleep without crying..._  
  
Amelia's eyes watered, she shoved the piece of paper away and closed the drawer. She wasn't going to get emotional, not over this. She shouldn't have read anything, it wasn't her place. She shook as the shower turned off, she had to pretend this never happened. Turning around she began the process as she heard a noise behind the bathroom door.  
  
Niall came out of the bathroom, clad in just a towel gathering some clothes to put on. His body steaming from the hot water, droplets everywhere. No, this wasn't right, no, she was being plagued with thoughts. She took one look at Niall, she just can't do this. He changed in the closet and came out looking amazing, beautiful, she shouldn't look at him the way she is.  
  
He came back to sit down and placed on his white sneakers. Turning back he smirked at her, his wet hair still danging with water. She tried not to be so affected by how great he looked. She knew it was wrong to be here, she knew that now.  
  
"So, oh yeah, breakfast!" He said, remembering he had to make it first. "Come on."  
  
He moved to take her hand but she hesitated, he gave concerned look.  
  
"You OK, love?"  
  
"Umm, yeah, OK." She said, walking ahead of him, she stared at the door but walked over to the counter.  
  
She tried to mask her stoic demeanor with a smile. Niall just stared at her. He wanted to shrug it off but there was something odd about her behavior.  
  
"You sure you're OK, babe?" He placed his hand over hers. "Amelia?"  
  
She stared at him and plastered a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, what are we eating?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes but dropped it when he felt her squeeze his hand back. "Umm, don't know. What would you like? Pancakes? Eggs? Got ham if you like that too."  
  
"Sounds great!" She exclaimed, almost a little too loud.  
  
"OK then." He shook his head at her strange enthusiasm; maybe she was just happy to eat.  
  
Amelia sighed silently, eyes stuck in worry mode. She can't front like this, something had to be done. She watched him prepare the food and get things set up. He was really good at whipping things up in record time. He seemed really persistent in getting things measured right, almost like a perfectionist. She noticed this on many things he did, including golf. Watching him do another nice thing for her made leaving so much harder. But she knew it was bound to happen. Now with what she read, she can't be hurt again.  
  
He smiled at her and she looked down at her lap. He placed the plates of food on the counter, one by her the other right next to her. Amelia couldn't look at him, she could barely eat, all she kept thinking about were those words she read. She barely knew this guy and already, she was starting to feel things for him, this early, it's not right. He clearly wasn't right for her, how could she be so stupid? So sucked into his mystery? He was alluring to her, she wanted so badly to stay, ignore the note, trash it from her mind, but they were real. Just like those times when she wrote her feelings down.  
  
Art tells the truth, so do people behind closed doors. She managed to take a bite and swallowed some food. It was so good, Niall was an amazing cook. No! She can't do this, she can't be here right now. Licking her lips, she wiped her mouth on the napkin, placed her fork down, and stood up from the counter. She felt for her phone and knew it was her cue to get out of there.  
  
"Amelia, what's wrong?" Niall stood when she had and went after her as she neared the door.  
  
"Nothing, umm, just realized I need to do something today, umm," She looked at him finally, for the last time. "Thank you, for...everything. I have to go."  
  
Niall's blank expression said it all. He watched her leave knowing something was bothering her. As the door closed he leaned his hand against it. Everything was fine, wasn't it?  
  
He ran his hands through his hair and realized what he should have done. He moved to open the door but she wasn't there. Like a ghost, she vanished, but why?


	17. Chapter 16

* * *

Amelia tried to forget about Niall for the last few days but she couldn't. He was everywhere she turned and she found it difficult to sleep at night because he was there too. Still, she made sure not to return to that bench again. Thankfully New York was vast, the chances of running into him again are very slim so it wasn't that big of a deal. Why was she still on edge if it happened? She shooed that notion as quickly as it surfaced.  
  
Back at home, she was stressing about not hearing back from the interview. She was worried that it might lead back to square one. She hated how unlucky she was. She was a month behind on the rent, Donna knew it, she didn't stop reminding her this month. She owed September's tomorrow and she was going to have to dip into her savings just to scrape by. Screw buying food, she didn't want to grovel to her parents, her grandparents were too old and withered. This was _her_ issue. Her savings would come through this time, but she needed something consistent for the next payments.  
  
That's why she _had_ to get this job, she'd do anything. Donna wasn't even home, good thing for Amelia. She wanted to have the place to herself if only not completely lose her mind overthinking getting a callback. The less she thought of it, the better. She didn't have much money on her, but she needed a good drink.  
 _  
I still love her_...  
 _  
I'll never love someone like her ever again..._  
 _  
I'll always love her._..  
  
Why did it hurt so bad to read those words? Niall wasn't her boyfriend, he was barely her friend. They've known each other for two days, not even, and reading that note felt like a huge stab in her heart. Maybe she thought he was a potential friend that could have been more, but she was careless. Why did she feel so betrayed? She shook her head, feeling useless. Niall isn't thinking about her, why should she waste her time thinking about him?  
  
She rubbed her temples, this was no use, she had to stop if she was going to still stay sane. Whatever that meant. Niall was amazing to her and she ended it early, that's how she saw it. She wasn't going to run into him, the city is too big for coincidences. Part of her felt terrible for leaving like she had. She kept imagining his eyes, she couldn't explain how she felt when she stared nakedly in them.  
  
She shook her head. This was doing her no use. She was leaving, she can't be alone with all these thoughts. If she really wanted to not be alone, she'd ride the trains. There was always a lot of special people riding those. Amelia at this point didn't care, she couldn't be isolated or maybe she'd regret leaving him that day.  
  
First, she'd have some food and decide after that. Probably look on the bulletin board for a new job opportunity. She knew there wasn't going to be a higher one than then working for Connor O'Sullivan but she had to keep trying. If she wanted to one day live her dream, she needed to hustle. After getting a sub sandwich she took a seat at the nearest bench next to the busiest train from Brooklyn to Manhattan, she looked around the small park in front of her.  
  
Families were here, it was Saturday, they were expected to be. All kinds of people from cultures blended together in this city. It truly was a melting pot of nationalities and races. She had gotten used to the robust life Brooklyn had to offer. The best writers often started out from these places. She kept that in mind every time she wanted to give up. Taking another bite she savored the taste of her sandwich and took a swig of her drink to wash it down. This and a couple of others were the last meal she can freely afford until she found something substantial. No matter how many times she used those words, her unlucky streak remained the most consistent thing going for her.  
  
After finishing her lunch she threw everything away and walked behind her to the train leading toward Manhattan. It was a chilly day, the breeze was laced with a new kind of crisp frost that can only be found on warmer days in Winter. That was another thing she had to worry about. Finding a job before the bitter cold truly hit the cities. She shuddered to think of how much more difficult her chances would be to finding a job at that time. Most of the people now are doing exactly what she was: hunting, hustling, putting their name out there. She's bound to find something that could hold her over until something better came around.  
  
She boarded the trolley and noticed it was semi-busy. Thankfully there was a seat in the corner, as much as she didn't want to be alone, she didn't want to be bothered either. It was a paradox to some but made sense to her. She plugged in her calming ambient playlist and turned her face away so she didn't have to look at anyone directly. She did take her pocket knife and mace, she had to coming from Brooklyn just to be safe.  
  
She almost closed her eyes but caught herself before completely fading away, that's the last thing she could do. If possible, more people jumped on the train between stops. Typical of commuters. She sat up, becoming more alert than she wanted. Her stop was at the end of the line, good thing she took the express or she'd wait at least an hour to get there.  
  
Rarely did she look at anyone when she rode the trains. Everyone was normally into their own thing. Occasionally you would get the desperate homeless beggar, druggie, or starving musician. But these people on the express were dressed in suits, lawyers or brokers, Madison Avenue type, businessman, overpaid and overworked. She was thrilled no celebrities were hogging the tram space, that'd send her straight up to switch trains. No, they were never come here, around people, the rich and famous just hate everyone who isn't famous. Amelia thought they were the scum of the earth. They would often have drivers that clog up the already overpopulated streets. She winced as she thought of actually seeing one.  
  
Going to Manhattan there was a good chance she probably would. Especially around the restaurants, like _Serendipity_. It was ironic though, she hated the people that went to _Serendipity_ but she actually liked their desserts. Maybe she secretly wanted to be accepted by that crowd. She shook her head, she'd been over this many times, she didn't want anything to do with that life.  
  
Crossing her arms she adjusted herself in her seat, more started to disperse from the train. She did a double-take when she spotted who was on the train with her.  
  
Her mouth gaped open, Niall wearing his grey cap, glasses perched on his face, she swallowed and felt herself sweating. She had to get off, her heart raced as she looked around, she was blocked. No way she was going to get off as fast as she wanted. She winced, he was holding onto the pole in the middle of a small crowd around him, eyes glued to his phone. He looked too distracted to tell there was anyone around him. He won't even notice she was here.  
  
Even if he did, who cares? She did, she didn't want to explain anything. She owed him nothing, he was the one who hurt her. There was nothing to discuss. She licked her lips in panic, seeing him again, even if he didn't see her, it still made her nervous. He. Was. A. Stranger. Why is this a big deal to her?  
  
She had 3 more stops until she could get off. If only there was some way she could move the people blocking her path. New Yorkers are nice, aren't they? How is today any different? There was no way Niall actually planned on stopping at the end of the line. What exactly was he doing in Brooklyn, anyway? She shook her head, she didn't care, she needed to get out of here and she didn't care who she pushed to do it.  
  
Standing up she tried to politely ask people to move, they of course barely did, she got a whistle from some pervert as she stepped to the left of where Niall was standing, ready to bolt out of there as soon as the sliding doors opened. Her heart raced and she closed her eyes, praying this was a bad dream.  
  
"Amelia? That you?" She heard Niall ask from behind; her eyes popped out before any words could come out.

* * *

Niall had no clue what the hell that was about. He couldn't get Amelia out of his head or mind no matter how hard he tried. He would call his friends, speak to his family, touch base with his band, even some of his famous friends, but he would always go back to Amelia. She gnawed on his mind for the last few days.   
  
Why did she just leave? Why was he shocked? Didn't he see this coming? Was he moving too fast? Maybe they were. Did he really say the words, "Can I keep you forever?" He did and cringed thinking back at how mental that sounded. Even his own friends would call him out for being a total tosser. He didn't know what it was, but he felt like she was feeling it too, in spite of her being so reticent at the start. It was her shyness that made her so attractive to him, he loved it, he loved how quiet she was, she didn't say much and when she did, it was enough. It only made sense to him and no one else.   
  
He had a full schedule of things to do despite it being the weekend. A lot of planning and structuring for the promotion. At the moment he didn't have any word on just how his schedule will be. He'd have to drag himself over to the execs offices in Manhattan and barge into their work environments to get any sound answers. Niall was good at that, he knew his value and understood that his label and management saw revenue in what he had to offer. He hated that side of the business, but it was still business after all and he would have to put up with it for now while his relevance was still buzzing about.   
  
After getting ready he made sure to take the express train way to get there faster. It's an obvious choice. The regular trains come quicker but he wanted to catch the one that got there faster. If he wanted answers he would have to demand them in person, that's the best way to get anything, at least in his eyes.   
  
Just to be on the safe side he made sure to take his glasses. He knew there was probably going to be paperwork he had to sign or just a bunch of documents he normally saw when he showed up to his label's headquarters. He hated wearing them but knew he was practically blind without them. Plus he wanted to read over the emails his team sent him this morning.   
  
He loved this weather, this was the perfect reminder that frost was just around the corner. He smiled and closed his eyes as the breeze hit his face. Unpredictable wind, there was an air of mystery behind it, the feeling that anything could happen.   
Niall made his way from the first train, transferring to the express within ten minutes and finally relaxed until the end of the line. Of course, Manhattan would have a full deck of patrons aboard, was expected at this time, even on the weekends. Niall made a mental note to take the first seat in the corner if he saw one. For now, he stood in the middle holding the rail, clutching his cell, and starting in on his emails.   
  
A lot of swiping, he replied to one and read the others. Typical stuff, nothing major. Look out for dates and deadlines coming up for a possible Spring release. He should soak these days up until the inevitable comes. Just because it was in Spring doesn't mean there wasn't going to be a lot on his plate. Promotion, he always hated it but he had to if he wanted more people to see and hear him. The success of his previous album did wonders, but his label wanted him to become bigger, even more popular. He supposed that's why they were being vague with their updates.   
  
The train stopped as more people got off, he finally found some leg space among the claustrophobic atmosphere. He suddenly had a strange feeling, like he was being watched. A fan wouldn't normally spot him, especially at this time of day. He wasn't in a disguise but he wasn't too obvious either. He heard scuffling behind him and turned around at the noise. A man's whistle was heard and some huffing that was getting closer to him. It was a girl, he couldn't get a good look at her but he saw her long dark brown hair moving in the crowd until her face became clear as day.   
  
His brow furrowed. "Amelia? That you?"   
  
Her back was turned but he knew it was her. She was nearly his height, it had to be her.   
  
"No."   
  
"Come on, now," Niall said, hearing her voice, it sounds an awful lot like her.   
  
"Leave me alone, Niall," Amelia whispered, the doors flung open and she zoomed out of there faster than he could process.   
  
He went after her, unlike last time, and caught up with her by grabbing her arm, holding her to him.   
  
"What's wrong, love?"   
  
She looked like she was in pain, not physically but emotionally, she stared at him. "I have to go."   
  
He released his hold on her arm but she did not move to leave. She stood there, something was troubling her.   
  
"Did I do anything to upset you?"   
  
She shook her head.   
  
"Then what? Why did you leave?"   
  
She scoffed and turned around, starting to walk away, Niall was hot on her trail, walking in step right next to her, not bothering to put any distance between them as he joined her on the escalator. He seemed like he didn't care if he was in her face. The genuine concern staring back at her was making her walls crack, she found it difficult to look directly at him. His eyes seared into her, if she looked she knew she would surrender. She chose to brood instead.   
  
"You wanna go somewhere and talk? I'd really like to know what happened."   
  
"Niall..." She was losing this battle, fast.   
  
He took hold of her hand, griping it to let her know how serious he was.   
  
"Have lunch with me?" Niall asked her, they were almost at the top of the escalator.   
  
She did something she promised herself she wouldn't do, she turned to look at him. She was going with what her head ordered her not to do and instead let her heart lead her to...she didn't know anymore. What exactly was she going to say to him? She hadn't thought it through. She didn't think she'd have to if she never saw him again. This is very unfortunate for her.   
  
"I'm sorry I..." She paused, looking down and stepped off the escalator. "I didn't mean to leave."   
  
Niall smiled softly, touching her face gently. "It's alright, let's go somewhere, just you and me."   
  
Amelia sighed, looking toward the exit then back on Niall. His features, it's only a few days but she missed them, she couldn't stop picturing them, she couldn't concentrate on anything else. The sincerity staring back on her was overwhelming. This is the stuff of dreams, a man actually caring about her. It didn't feel real, just like how they met, this whole thing felt like a story she could never bring herself to write even if she tried. She stared back at him, searching, peering into his mind for traces of attention-seeking. It wasn't about him, she saw this now, it was about peace.   
  
Peace was something she didn't have for a very long time. But maybe now was different, maybe Niall wanted nothing from her but friendship. That's all she really needed, wasn't it?   
  
"OK."


	18. Chapter 17

* * *

Niall suggested they go to his favorite restaurant on the Upper Eastside. It was a beautiful and quiet place where they can have lunch in virtual quietness. Amelia was skeptical, this was the city after all. What place in New York is actually completely quiet? Even the public libraries had their boisterous rhythms. Niall promised the inside of the place was as he said. She lifted her eyebrow. He seemed mighty confident in this tiny restaurant, what was so special about it?  
  
Niall was just full of surprises. They walked inside hand in hand. Niall knew the entire staff and the manager. How did he know everyone? More importantly, how did they know him? As they sat down upstairs she realized how isolated it was. It appeared there was nobody here. The overwhelming theme of gold shimmer in the dimming light was prominent throughout the restaurant. It felt like a home more than a public restaurant. The only thing heard was soft jazz playing in the background.   
  
She smiled slightly, she had a feeling there was so much history living in these walls.  
  
Niall watched Amelia's eyes dance around the place. When he first came here it was a sight to see. Being here meant something to him. As with the Wentworth Golf Club he belonged to, he would come here when his family was in town. He can't remember if he ever brought a girl he was seeing here, actually, he never did. Amelia's pensive eyes melted into a gentle smile, he wondered what she was thinking, what she was feeling.  
  
She brought her hands down, fiddling with them, being in a place like this was unreal. It made her think of what she didn't have, compassion, warmth, a family to fall back on. She looked up from the table, staring into Niall's eyes. Each time she did this, she found it hard to keep her secrets in. She wanted to share, she just wasn't sure what his reaction would be if she tried. She started with the obvious, clearing her mind of those cobwebs.  
  
"I'm sorry about leaving that morning. I had a lot on my mind and I needed to handle it. I shouldn't have left like that. Especially after how wonderful you were to me. It was rude. I'm sorry."  
  
Niall touched her hand. "It's alright, I was worried something happened to you. I'm glad you had it handled, everything OK? Do you wanna chat about it?"  
  
She shrugged, maybe one day she will tell him, for now, all she wanted to do was not unload every thought in her head.  
  
"It's OK, I'm fine now, thank you." She smiled politely. "So...I've never been here before, how did you hear of this place?"  
  
"I've just been walking for about one day and just found it. It looked interesting from the outside. Me family loves it, whenever they come visit. It's one of those places you keep coming back to for all the right reasons. Kinda reminds me of home."  
  
She blushed, thinking the same thing. "Yeah, it's interesting, I haven't been many places, but there are few here in the city that isn't like the rest. I can see why your family loves coming here."  
  
He nodded as the waiter came by to ask what they wanted. They both took their time and just ordered drinks for now. They picked up the menus and began looking. Niall already knew what he wanted and placed it down, watching Amelia look it over. It wasn't a huge list of choices but they were simple, mostly homemade recipes from the owner's kitchen. She pointed to an item and nodded, placing it back down.  
  
Niall called over the waiter and they gave their orders. Not long the waiter brought their drinks. Amelia touched her glass and whirled around the sweet red liquid before lifting it to her lip for a sip. She closed her eyes and opened them up again, taking another small sip, letting the taste last in her mouth. She shared a look with Niall and blushed.  
  
"What?"  
  
He shook his head, placing his glass down, just looking at her. "You, with the glass. You do that a lot."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
He sucked in his breath, an amused smiled on his face as he took another drink. "Oh you know, you may not see it, but you know."  
  
"OK then, going to pretend I understand you. Still have no idea, but will humor you." She took another small sip and closed her eyes briefly.  
  
"You literally just did it again, ha!" He pointed out.  
  
"Stop! Wow, you're being weird." She shook her head and took another long sip.  
  
"I'm not even gonna say you did it again, but, you did." He grinned.  
  
She scoffed and huffed in her seat, her lips wanting to break out in a smile but she held back. "Haha, you're being very annoying. Stop noticing, whatever, stop watching me. I still don't know what you're saying. Just stop, OK, it's enough."  
  
He shrugged. "You're a very passionate person, everything you do, without knowing it, has some intensity behind it. I'm just saying I find it adorable that you don't see it, makes it really stand out."  
  
"Thank you Irish Yoda." She laughed, turning a new shade of red.  
  
"That's a new one I haven't heard before, I thought my nickname was Loki?"  
  
She glared at him playfully. "It still is."  
  
He sat up straighter. "Well, so far you called me a God and now you named me after the wisest person alive. I really don't know what to say, babe."  
  
Amelia blushed even harder, playfully kicking him in the ankle under the table. "Easy there."  
  
Niall threw his head back and gave an obnoxious laugh. Amelia never heard anything so loud before, he sounded like a hyena. It actually made her join in laughing, he sounded like a little boy teasing someone. It was so bizarre, coming from a masculine-looking man like Niall. When the laughing died down their food came. As they began eating, Niall would sneak looks at Amelia and she would stare right back, challenging him to look away.  
  
She loved how soft the entrees were, there were much tenderness and care in how they made the food. It really did remind her of being in a caring home. There was a stillness in the air that she hung on to. She almost forgot Niall was there until she heard a fork hit his plate.  
  
"How do you like it?" He asked her.  
  
"It's perfect actually, how's yours?"  
  
"Can't complain. You want dessert?"  
  
She perked up. "What do they have?"  
  
"All kinds of stuff, here," He brought over the dessert menu, "I really like the tiramisu, the cocoa version. They do it really good here."  
  
"OK then, let's try it. You sure?"  
  
He waved her off. "Yeah, just let me tell them."  
  
He told them what they wanted and the waiter picked up their nearly empty plates. Amelia wiped her mouth and drank the rest of her wine. She sighed, folding her hands on the table. She knew Niall was staring at her but she pretended not to care.   
  
She bit her lip, he really did have a problem, didn't he? She wasn't anyone special, least in her eyes. Licking her lips she laughed softly.  
  
"What already? You keep staring." She threw up her hands in defeat.  
  
"Why is staring at you such a bad thing, love?"  
  
She poured more wine for herself, holding up the glass. "You think having a staring problem is a good thing?"  
  
"When I'm staring at you, yes." He winked.  
  
She scoffed, drinking a sip and placed the glass back down. "Spare me."  
  
The dessert came and Amelia couldn't take her eyes off it. It looked so delicate to eat. Two spoons were placed on each side as the waiter dropped off the bill before he left.  
  
She smiled and looked back at the desert, waiting for Niall to help her, he was preoccupied with the bill. Once he placed it down, he turned his attention back on the plate.  
  
"Go on, you don't have to wait for me." He spoke.  
  
"I'm not gonna eat that by myself."  
  
He grabbed a spoon and took the corner of the sweet, placing it in his mouth. "See, it's banger. Try it now."  
  
She shrugged, watching his confidence as she took the same amount on her end and placed it in her mouth. "Wow, oh my god, that's really good."  
  
He smiled watching her take another spoonful, his eyes stuck on her mouth, her tongue darted out to pick her lips. He was getting turned on just looking at her. She was sucking on the spoon and that was a small problem for him.  
  
He moved to help her finish before she really pushed his buttons, he was starting to feel himself grow hard in that moment. The waiter took the empty plate away, picked up the check, and greeted them before leaving.  
  
Things were silent before she cleared her throat.  
  
"This was amazing, thanks for taking me here, Niall." She smiled, it reached her eyes, blushing.  
  
Niall placed his hand gently over hers. "You're welcome, babe. Are you happy?"  
  
She held his hand, giving a thin-lipped smile. "Yeah...I was so stressed today. Everything right now is perfect."  
  
He eyed her for a moment. Everything seemed genuine but there was something wrong, he could sense it.  
  
"Still haven't heard back from your interview?"  
  
She shrugged, "I figure I should just accept it and move on. I was on my way to put my name out there, see what's available. No worries."  
  
Niall frowned, "Sorry, wish there was something I could do."  
  
She waved him off. "It's not your issue. Yeah..." she checked her phone, it was still early in the afternoon. Had a few hours just pass by without them knowing? "Wow, time flies, I'm sure you have things to do for the day."  
  
She took her hand back, regretting it immediately but she knew she was keeping him from something more important than being around her.  
  
Niall noticed and shook his head. "Oh, fuck all, I was actually planning on going to talk to my bosses. It's not a big deal, I can do that another day."  
  
"You sure?" She winced.  
  
Now it was his turn to wave her off. "Yeah, I can always call them when I get home." _Not entirely true, showing up always gets a quicker answer._  
  
Which he needed, but he needed this more, his career can wait. The album was already finished, this was different. Who knows the next time he'll see Amelia again, or when she'll just run away like before. He didn't want to take that chance.  
  
She looked like she wasn't buying it, he wasn't lying to her but she looked like she was letting it go. Her face morphed into a bright smile, her mood lifting instantly.  
  
"Well, I guess, if you're not going, wanna do something together instead?" She asked him, surprised she had the gall to even ask him that.  
  
"I'd love to. Wanna go back to Coney? There's a part I don't know if you've seen, that I love. Wanna check it out?"  
  
She wiped her hands on the napkin. "Yeah, I like going there. I feel like there's always something new I find out."  
  
"OK, let's go." Niall said, standing up first and reached for her hand.  
  
She took it, smiling as she stood up. "It's gonna be cold again, I'm sure."  
  
They walked out as Niall waved to the owners. "Probably, but that's where I come in."  
  
She raised her eyebrow, staring at him with a slight smile. "That's the worst line I've ever heard."  
  
He squeezed her hand and leaned close to her ear.  
  
"Got you smiling though."  
  
She shivered and laughed, pushing him away.  
  
"You're impossible, Loki."  
  
"You know how I feel about that name, babe?" He asked her, fiddling with the rideshare app on his phone.  
  
"That it suits you?"  
  
He called a ride, took his eyes off his phone, and turned to look at her.  
  
"The more you call me a God, the more you turn me on."  
  
She gasped, he did not just go there.  
  
He gestured to the ride driving up and confirmed the driver and car before opening the door.  
  
"After you, babe." 


	19. Chapter 18

Amelia followed Niall to a private area of the beach that no one knew about; he was right, they were the only ones here.

It was a mixture of trepidation and excitement. The ocean breeze picked up and Amelia felt it blowing her hair around her face. She blushed before Niall could see. Thankfully she was wearing a jacket with a hood, pulling it over her head, and instantly felt warmer.

Niall watched her zip up her jacket and fiddled with her hood. She looked cute fumbling with her clothing.

"Are you OK?" He asked her, helping her over to where he stood; she turned to him.

"Yeah, why? It's a little windy that's all."

"Oh, yeah, it does get a little like a wind tunnel around here, it's the coast after all."

She nodded. "So, where are we exactly?"

Looking around her eyes scanned her surroundings. She had no clue why this place was such a big deal, it looked like a private part of the beach. It looked deserted, more ominous, she huddled her shoulders, feeling the cold full force through her clothes. Her teeth were clattering, she hoped Niall wouldn't notice. She pulled her hands inside her jacket and made sweater paws and crossed her arms. It felt a little better.

"This place, I don't know the name, but I've come here before, it's like Paradise Cove in Los Angeles, really peaceful, serene, very old. I don't know who else knows about it. I like to think I'm the only one."

"Maybe you are." She made sleeve paws. "Is it normally this breezy here?"

Niall stared at her with raised brows. "You alright?"

"Oh yeah, fine. Are you alright?"

He came over, offering his hand to her.

"What?"

"Come here."

She pursed her lips, "I'm not _that_ cold, Niall."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure." He motioned for her to come next to him.

She rolled her eyes and humored him, moving closer to him. She began messing with him by slightly standing next to him.

"Alright, I see what you're doing." He spoke, closing in the space so his warm chest touched her back.

Amelia's eyes closed slightly. She popped them open as she felt Niall's arms envelop her completely. She relaxed against him, suddenly feeling like if she fell he would catch her.

He was only a few inches taller than her as he lowered his face to whisper in her ears.

"You OK now?" His chin barely touching her shoulder.

She moaned gently, shocked she was responding that way. "I'm great, you're a little hot."

"Well, good to know you really needed my warmth."

She smiled, blushing. "Not really what I meant."

He cuddled closer if possible, his chin touching her shoulder. "You were cold, just admit it."

"I wasn't _that_ cold. Body heat naturally warms up." She said, as his body heat warmed her up.

"It's important to share what ya got." He said, groaning softly as he heard another moan escape her mouth. "I'm happy to share."

She sighed loudly. Her eyelids were growing heavy. She could fall asleep right now if they weren't outside, but she couldn't. She wouldn't allow herself to be affected by him, but she was struggling.

"Do you wanna go back to mine?" He asked, his voice angelic sounding. "My place?"

"Hmm?" Amelia's eyes opened slowly. "Hmm, yeah, wait," she paused, "What time is it?"

"It's still early, almost evening. We could go back and order in?"

She pulled away to look at him. "Don't you have plans? I mean, for the day?"

"It's fine. I can get to that another day. Thought I already said that?" He smirked, confused.

She looked down. "Just, you'd be spending the day with me..."

"And?" He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Why do I think you're trying to get answers out of me from that morning?"

"I already said, if you don't wanna tell me, it's alright. I'd like to know, but that's not why I wanna hang out with you."

She pulled away, staring at the ocean, thinking over what he just said.

Amelia wanted to be near him, she wouldn't have agreed to come back to Coney Island if she didn't. She didn't want to lead him on nor did she care to play games. His feelings were sincere, so was hers, that's what made this so difficult.

If she just told him why she was reticent to get to know him, he wouldn't trust her. She went through his privacy to find what she found. If she didn't say anything, he wouldn't know. Wasn't everyone scared of being hurt by someone they just met?

She felt her hand being held gently. The day was coming to an end. Her rent was behind. She was jobless. She had next to no emotional support. Her family was nonexistent. Her life was crumbling down, each day. She lived in doubt, fearing what the next moment will bring.

She was wrong, Niall couldn't hurt her, but she would hurt him; and she couldn't do that to him.

Still, a small flicker of hope lingered on inside, telling her to relax, that everything was going to be OK.

"Come home, Amelia, it's alright," Niall whispered in her ear, firmly holding her hand.

She looked at him with pain in her eyes, she couldn't hurt him, she wouldn't. Coming home with him would only make things worse. Even he knew that. She wanted so badly to give in, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to answer—

The thunder above them took over, she shook, looking around the beach, it was only the two of them still here. One by one a droplet of water fall over them. _Great, it just had to rain_ , she thought.

"Come on, let's get inside before we catch a cold from this weather," Niall said, simply.

____________________________________________________________

They made it to Niall's in no time. Amelia hardly said anything on the ride back. She wasn't really sure what to say to him let alone spend time with him. Niall would sneak a couple looks at her and she hid her eyes from any judgments. She just didn't want to be judged anymore.

Inside his home, Niall turned on the heater dial to a normal setting. She didn't need her hood anymore. Being in Niall's arms and the heater from the car brought her back to normal.

She wanted to say something, anything to kill the weirdness between them.

She licked her lips, breaking the silence as Niall reached for a beer from the fridge.

"You know, I'm here more than my own place."

He popped the cap and took a swig, feeling refreshed. "Is that a bad thing?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, it's hard to tell you no." She shrunk as she realized what she admitted aloud. "Strange. I have no problem saying it to anyone else."

Niall's eyes widened as he took another drink and offered her one.

"It's OK, I'm fine."

"Do you want anything else? I have everything pretty much," He said, gesturing. "Water?"

She nodded if only to get him to stop asking. "Yeah, sure."

He fetched a chilled bottle and placed it in front of her.

She took a seat, slowly, looking down as she hesitantly took the bottle, opening the cap and taking a small drink. The icy liquid making her senses feel more alive. She swallowed slowly, wondering what was come out of her mouth next.

"I don't know if I can be your friend." She stated simply.

Niall bit his lip and raised his brows. He leaned against the cold fridge, staring at her as she kept her eyes on the ground.

"Can you look at me and say that?" He demanded, suddenly.

Amelia took another drink, closing her eyes as the second swallow was rough going down her throat. "No, I don't like eye contact."

He shrugged, "Well, it's the only way to know the truth."

Her head shot up, she looked at him finally, narrowing her eyes. "No, it isn't. Liars can stare at you just as well and pass the polygraph test."

Niall peeled his body off the fridge, moving to sit beside her on the other side of the counter. This was familiar for them, not too long ago, they were just here, having breakfast, until she left him. He wasn't going to pry her for answers, but he was afraid she would leave again, for the same unknown reasons as before.

"I know...you don't have to look at me. But I want you to," he whispered, taking another sip. "I'm not calling you a liar. I guess I'm—"

She turned to him, searching his eyes. "I don't trust myself with you. I can't—" She shook her head, "I can't be your friend, OK?"

She sighed as she felt his eyes on her, she looked away, unable to hide how she really felt.

Niall sighed harder, it sounded like it hit the bottom of his body. "OK, whatever _that_ means. You're not gonna tell me why?"

"I thought I already did."

"Not really, I just want the truth."

Why did Amelia feel like she was in her own version of a young adult novel? This stuff doesn't happen. No guy really wanted anything to do with her.

"I can't do this..." She moved to stand up but he touched her hand gently. "Please, don't make this hard."

"Why does it have to be? Why can't we be friends?"

She scoffed.

Niall's strong blue eyes bore into hers, genuinely curious. "Why does it have to be this intense between us?"

"Niall...it's not intense, I'm sorry, there's just a lot of—" She paused as he narrowed his eyes. "I have a lot on my mind, that's all."

He drank the rest of his beer, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. I think just wanna sit." She said, standing up to walk to the living room.

Niall watched her slowly sit on his couch, in a slight daze. He rubbed his head before disposing of his bottle and came to join her, but put distance between their bodies.

A long moment of silence passed. Amelia shifted her body as she curled up in the corner of the couch, feeling the softness hug her frail body.

She slipped off her shoes, trying to relax, this never worked on her own. She didn't know anyone who had an anxiety attack like her. Her insides felt frozen and those thoughts of worthless resurfaced.

She bit her lip as her eyes trailed to meet Niall's. He found her eyes, staring back at her with such compassion. She wondered why he was staring at her that way, why he seemed as if he actually cared about her.

A tear slipped down her cheek, she closed her eyes before anymore fell. This can't be real, she brought her legs to her chest and rocked back and forth with her eyes still shut.

"I'm so sorry. I can't do this to you." She confessed, her eyes went wide as she realized what she said.

"Do what, love?" Niall asked her softly.

Her lip began quivering, eyes still attached to his.

"I can't tell you..."

"Can't or won't?" His voice came out barely above a whisper.

She moved closer to him, trying to figure out why it was so difficult to lie to him.

"It's not that, Niall."

"What is it?"

She bit her lip, "It's complicated."

Niall nodded, maybe they shouldn't talk about it if she wasn't ready. She's here, right now, not running away. He seized the opportunity and held out his arms.

"Come here." He beckoned, she watched his eyes and parted her lips.

She almost protested but she needed to be in his arms again, she didn't care if he'll never have feelings for her. They're friends at the very least.

She moved closer and placed her body under his arm, cuddling closer to him as she watched him trying to make sure she was more comfortable. What about him?

She picked up her head, "Niall?"

"Hmm?" His asked, his body vibrating.

"Am I crushing you?" She asked in a small voice.

He smiled sweetly. "Not at all. Am I crushing you?"

She shook her head. "Just wondering, I'm not exactly skinny."

He sighed. "You're perfectly fine, love." He moved his hand to touch the curve around her hip. "Your body feels lovely."

She blushed and buried her face in his arm, getting intoxicated from his cologne.

"It does not, shut up." She said, muffled by her leaning against his shirt.

Niall chuckled, it sounded so beautiful to her. "Oh, but it does."

She sat up and leaned back inside where she had before, in the crook of his arm.

"You smell amazing, how much of the smell is just you?"

He smirked, stroking her hair gently, "You don't believe it's _all_ me, love?"

"Nope. Definitely went to town on that Hugo Boss? Armani? I love this smell, it's perfect." She mumbled.

He laughed lightly. "Thanks, your smell is..." he paused to smell her hair, "really minty, like freshly cut flowers."

She looked at him, staring off in the distance. She smiled, cuddling closer to his body. Her stomach grumbled, she felt him laugh.

"You hungry, babe?"

"Maybe," she said, not moving from her position.

He laughed. "Kind of need my hands to make a call."

"Oh yeah."

Rolling her eyes, she sat up only to be pulled down by him. She gave him a confused look.

"In a few, I don't wanna get up yet." His voice was shaking. "You don't either."

She smiled and relaxed against his body, how did he know she wanted to stay like this? It didn't matter, she was grateful.

She was almost lulled to sleep as she listened to his even breathing, was he falling asleep on her?

She reached around his body and began touching her way up from his chest, feeling her way around until she stopped at his face.

She picked her face up and cupped his cheek. She had no idea what she was doing and he wasn't stopping her.

His eyes were slightly closed, if he wasn't asleep, he was close to it. This wasn't right, she shouldn't go any further. If he knew what she was doing he'd stop her. She'll never be good enough for him.

She removed her hand and placed it back on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. This was enough, even if she was falling for him.


	20. Chapter 19

* * *

Amelia moaned gently as her eyes slowly opened. Feeling surroundings, warm body, a familiar scent she'd grown to appreciate. How long had she been asleep?

She realized she had fallen asleep in Niall's arms, feeling him hold her loosely to his body. She rose and sat up slowly as she checked the time. Midnight.

She was starving suddenly, realizing they never got around to eating and napped instead.

She felt her hand being touched and turned to a sleepy Niall smiling lazily at her.

"Mornin' love. Oh, wait...?"

She shook her head awkwardly as he lifted his head to check the time.

"Fuck, didn't mean to fall asleep with ya, sorry." He covered his face with his hands.

She laughed softly as she removed his hands. "It's okay, it's been a long day, I guess."

"Oh shite! You wanted dinner. That's what I meant, we can still get something. I'm really hungry, dunno about you."

"I'd love that." She smiled.

She hesitated before moving off him so he could properly stand from the couch and stretch his arms out. She blushed as she watched him, he looked like a little boy.

He stood up firmly and grabbed his phone off the coffee table, pausing to look at her.

"What do ya wanna eat?"

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter, pizza, I guess."

He dialed and ordered a mix of both their favorites in one large size. The gentleman that he is, Niall helped her up as she still felt a little tired from the nap.

He went to the fridge and got a beer, offering her one. She took it and lifted it to her lips, letting the chilled liquid wake her up.

She hadn't realized how sexy Niall looked, standing there, his hair sticking out wildly, clothes disheveled, hands on his hips. Smirking, she took another long swig, watching the corners of his mouth lift.

She giggled as he smirked.

"Stop checking me out."

Her jaw dropped, then she smiled as she felt a blush coming. "Was not."

"Look, we're not going to have a great friendship if you start lying." He glared at her playfully.

She scoffed. "You wish I was staring at you that way."

"Don't need to. Even if I did, it already came true." He winked and took another proud drink.

She shivered as her sharp intake of breath took over her breathing. "Anyway, how long until it's here?"

He shrugged and deposed his bottle in the recycling bin. "Another 30 minutes. Why? You got somewhere better to be?"

Did he really just ask her that?

She closed one eye, pretending to think. "Actually..."

"Fucking liar."

"I do have a life yanno?"

He looked less than convinced.

She rolled her eyes and threw back the rest of her beer and threw it where Niall had.

Suddenly a buzz took over the room. They both felt it, looking in each other's eyes. Their breathing sped up, Niall reached his hand out but Amelia caught it before he touched any skin.

"Don't do anything you might regret." She spoke in a hushed tone.

He gave her a confused look. "What's that now?"

"Nothing," she breathed out.

The doorbell chimed and Niall nodded to the door, making sure to grab his wallet. After paying, he placed the box on the counter.

Amelia bit her lip before clearing the odd silence.

"Smells good. Thanks for doing this." She said, while Niall slowly moved her head to look at her.

"Sure..." he rubbed the back of his head. "You wanna, uh," he gestured to the pizza. "Let me get some plates, and you want another beer?"

She nodded, sitting down at the counter. She watched him silently as he grabbed the plates, some napkins, and a couple of beers. She upset him, she must have. She opened her big mouth and told him the truth. Almost revealing the truth for a moment. She shook as a plate was placed in front of her, along with the chilled bottle.

She stared at him, licking her lips, she hesitated before opening her mouth again.

"I'm sorry," she confessed.

His head shot up. "Why are you sorry?"

"What I said just now, I'm sorry for saying that. It wasn't right to assume what you'd regret." Her eyes slowly scaled to meet his.

Niall said nothing and popped his cap then hers as he took a quick drink. "It's okay. Let's eat, this does smell great."

They dove into the pizza in silence, sneaking glances at each other, nothing but the sounds of chewing and their beer bottles being placed down after their gulping. It was awkward, to say the least. Amelia wiped her mouth after the third slice.

She took another drink and leaned back. She stared at Niall as he ate, acting like he was by himself. Blushing, she looked down, why were things weird now?

She laughed softly, shaking her head as she finished her beer and threw her crust down.

He stared at her finally, stuffing his mouth with the crust. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's like we're in a Tela Novella. Why are we so quiet?"

He shrugged, "Don't know. I just thought you didn't wanna chat."

"Maybe...I'm just sorry for what I said. It's pretty shitty. I'm a little bossy since I moved here. Sort of had to be. Maybe it's New York or something."

Niall waved her off like it was nothing and hovered another slice. "Don't worry about it, love."

She moved to stand up but Niall told her he would clean up. She still offered but he said it was fine. They both managed to finish their halves of the pizza. He discarded the box, rinsed the dishes, and washed he washed his hands.

She stood from her seat watching him. Guys were hardly this domestic around her. Probably because most guys she met didn't care to make a good impression. Not that she thought Niall was trying to impress her, he just wanted to clean up. Still, something about the way he did that made her think he liked her. That's silly, she shook her head as she washed her hands after him.

Once they were done, they went to Niall's bedroom and got comfortable on his bed. Amelia slipped off her flats, took off her jacket, and laid down on his bed, right beside him.

There a long moment of silence, they both loved it, being content and full. All was well in the world, Amelia wondered what Niall was thinking suddenly.

She wanted to touch him, but she didn't know how to ask him. Her feelings were growing for him and he just wanted to be friends. How was she going to hide how she felt while being his friend?

She held her heart when he turned to look at her with sleepy eyes.

"Jeez, you scared me."

"Didn't mean to. Do you wanna...umm, stay over?"

She looked behind him at the alarm clock and frowned. It was late, she couldn't possibly ask him to drive her back now. That wouldn't be fair to him. And her eyelids were getting heavy.

She angled her body so she was looking at him from a more comfortable position.

"Yeah, my eyes are starting to fade."

Niall smiled and moved to sit up, "I'm gonna go take a quick shower. There's an extra toothbrush in the spare bathroom if you wanna get ready. I shouldn't be that long."

"Thanks." She said, staring at him until he disappeared in the bathroom.

Staying here wasn't the plan. Neither was it those previous nights, but here she was. There was something about him. It was just incredibly hard to say no, knowing she'd feel more for him, in the short amount of time she knew him.

Strangely, she didn't feel pressured to stay, she wanted to. Now, if she just closed off her heart, all will be well, then she won't scare anyone away with her feelings.

She rose from the bed and went to find that toothbrush he spoke of. It was in the drawers. She took a fresh one and began using it. She relaxed into the familiar motions and rinsed her mouth afterward. Washing her hands, she splashed some water over her face as she looked into the mirror.

What she saw scared her. How could anyone love the image she saw right now? Her hair was a mess, every strand was loose in all directions. Her eyes were too big and bugged, her under-eye bags were prominent and aging her. Her thin lips protruding outward, giving her the illusion they were full and inviting. She hadn't realized how unappealing she actually looked. No wonder she was single and unmarried.

She scoffed. No, she wasn't going to cry now. She's embarrassed herself enough in front of Niall, he didn't need to see her secrets reveal themselves.

She dried her face and exited, opening the door to Niall's bedroom. She found him in the same position as he was when she showered last time.

Dressed in night clothes, boxers, T-shirt, wearing glasses that perched on his nose as he read something off his phone.

Awkwardly, she stood in the doorway. Unsure if she was intruding. He looked private suddenly, like he was somewhere else. The stress lines he wore on his forehead shown even in the dim light. Maybe if she left right now, he wouldn't notice.

"Umm..." she began, clearing her throat.

Niall pulled his attention off the phone, clicking a few things before turning it off completely and sat up.

"Hey, did you find it okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." She said, still standing there in the doorway.

He stared at her with a tilt of his head. "Everything okay?"

She breathed out, nervousness running through her body. She tried not to let it show. Judging by his face, she wasn't doing a good job.

"Yeah, umm , you have a spare room, yeah?" She asked, fiddling with her hands.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "What of it?"

"Oh, that's fine, I can go in there. Umm, yeah, that way you can have privacy." She rambled.

Niall smiled shyly and rubbed his face. "Was gonna ask if you wanted to sleep here, with me?"

 _Yes, I would! But I can't let myself fall for you._ She thought.

"Oh, well, that's nice of you." She said, not realizing her voice was breaking.

"It's up to you." Niall took off his glasses and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. "Do you want to?"

She badly wanted to jump in bed, feel his protective arms hold her all night, but she shook her head as politely as she could. Maybe it would make it easier to leave the next morning.

Niall understood, though there was something in his eyes that she couldn't decipher, something unreadable. He stood up, going to his dresser to get her some sleeping clothes and walked her to the spare room.

He left the clothes for her on the bed and nodded to the shower, if she needed one. She needed him, more, but she needed to be smart about her feelings. They'll go away. Sleeping next to him just made them run deeper. He probably saw it as friendly, but not her, she can't let her heart take over.

She won't, he'll only just disappoint her in the end. Is it too late to call a rideshare? They still run around this time. She looked at him, smiling her thank you. 

"Well, goodnight, love." He said, smiling sweetly.

When she felt him leave she sat on the bed and crossed her arms. She fell back and let the tears flow freely. It was okay to cry when no one saw it. No judgments. No criticisms. No one to make her feel weak for her intense feelings.

She owned it to being lonely for so long. The slightest bit of attention from anyone made her long to hold onto it. But he loved someone else, he always will love someone else. She can be his friend, but that can only last so long. She'd want more, something he can't give her.

She turned to her side, hiding her face as if the door could open any second and he'd see her. She was ashamed. She should leave, say goodbye. Make it easier for the both of them.

She sat up and went to the bathroom, stripping off her clothes, stepping inside the shower. She only washed her body, her hair was fine. She didn't want to go to bed with damp hair. It was already cold in the room. She loved being under the water.

Switching off the water, she stepped out and into a towel she saw hanging off the rack. She closed her eyes in the softness, hugging it more firmly around her frame.

Carrying her dirty clothes, she left the bathroom and changed into the clothes Niall left her. Feeling this close to him was wrong. She could smell his scent all over. Feeling like he was cuddling her to him in fabric. Rolling her eyes, she hung the towel and slipped into the covers.

She lay awake for another hour before tossing and turning. She grabbed her phone, albeit low battery, checking her email. Nothing. This was not supposed to happen to her.

She bit her lip, pulling the covers from off her body. The chill covering her legs. It did little to cool her down. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she fall asleep on her own?

Amelia sat up and rubbed her face, at that moment she didn't care what he felt, she needed him.

She stood up and walked slowly to the door, opening it quietly. She breathed a sigh of relief as she spied Niall's door was left ajar. Maybe they both sensed it too.

She caught a glimpse of him softly sleeping. He looked so relaxed, no worry lines, arms loosely at his sides. He slept on one side, keeping the other wide open, was that done for her? She shivered, hoping it was true.

She felt weird just watching him so she walked inside completely, closing the door behind her back. She closed her eyes, grimacing at the sound.

"Amelia?" Niall's sleepy voice asked. "What's wrong, love?"

She suddenly lost her voice but took a deep breath, regaining control again.

Walking closer to his side, she knelt down, finding it hard to look at him.

"I don't know..." she shrugged, her voice breaking up. "I just wanted to—"

He held out his arms. "Come here."

She released a shaky breath, finally looking at him holding out his arms to her.

She nodded without another word, climbing into bed, on his warm side, feeling his strong arms wrap around her body. This was it, this wasn't a dream, it was actually happening.

She turned to her side so her body molded into his, feeling his heartbeat against her back. It was a soothing melody, perfect in tambour, she finally felt herself relax against his warmth.

His face came over her shoulder, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"I'm glad you came here, been waiting for you."

She smiled as blissful sensations took over. "I can't sleep without you, I'm sorry."

"Neither can I." He said, nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck.

 _I love you, Niall_. She thought, drifting off to a peaceful feeling for once.


	21. Chapter 20

* * *

Niall was the first one awake, he opened his eyes as he watched the girl in his arms sleep soundly. If this wasn't heaven, it felt pretty close to it. The feeling of her in his arms made sense, which only made it harder to let go.

He had to. He put off his bosses twice now and they really didn't like to be ignored. Unfortunately, his career came first. Relationships were never an option. They were just too painful to maintain.

What's going to happen when Amelia knew the truth? He should tell her. After his meeting, he'll tell her everything. Today was the day, no waiting, no fear. He may lose her, but he couldn't keep it in anymore. He would tell her today, no stalling, no more insecurities.

He hugged her body gently, feeling her still in a relaxed repose. Slowly, he released her, placing the covers over her where his body had been.

She stirred but didn't move much, he sighed as he gave one last look before disappearing in the bathroom to take a shower.

He finished in no time, walking to his closet to get dressed in his regular clothes for the day.

As he walked out, he fixed on his shoes, staring at Amelia's sleeping form curled up in his bed. She looked so incredibly peaceful, relaxed, and content. He smiled, knowing he might have had something to do with it.

He frowned when he caught the time. He promised to meet his team in 30 minutes.

Should he wake her up? He knelt down next to her, sleeping soundlessly. He leaned in, deciding to just place a kiss on her forehead and leave her to rest.

"I'll be back soon, babe. Hope you'll still be here." He said; the meeting was only a few hours.

Will Amelia still be in bed for that long? He hoped so, she looked tired. He wouldn't be surprised if she slept until lunch.

He wrote a small note, just in case she woke up sooner than he thought. He took one last look before walking out of his condo. He hesitated before walking to the elevator, wanting to turn back around, feeling a tinge of sorrow for leaving so abruptly. If he could stay, he would.

This was more important at the moment.

* * *

Amelia's eyes slowly opened as she stretched her arms above her head, feeling like she had the most relaxed sleep ever in her life.

She smiled, shutting her eyes as she felt around the bed. She frowned, Niall was gone. The bed wasn't even warm, he must have left hours ago.

She sat up, pulling down the covers as she rubbed her face. He wouldn't do this on purpose, would he? He had to have a good reason. Of course, he did, he worked for a living. How else did he afford a place like this?

Amelia scoffed, collapsing back on the bed. "Not everything is about you, idiot."

She had to keep reminding herself that. He may not come back for a while. What was she going to do? Wait for him?

She had a life too. She needed to find a job. She needed her own place. She needed to stop wallowing in her self-pity. It's time to grow up.

She stood up, walking to the bathroom to brush her teeth with the new brush, and took a quick shower; washing her hair this time. She washed thoroughly for extra measure. Niall wasn't going to come walking in, she dropped her towel and walked around to fetch her clothes. She couldn't wear dirty clothes.

She placed the towel back around her body and grabbed up her sleeping clothes as well as her dirty ones and placed them into the hamper.

Thankfully, there was enough to make a load. _Niall won't mind, right?_ She thought. _  
_

She checked out his washer and dryer, seeing how they operated. The dryers were always the easiest, the washer was suspect, not all of them were the same. Niall had a really modern looking set with advanced settings. She shrugged and started a new load of colors.

She exhaled and looked around. What was she going to wear now? Just the towel? She was sure Niall would get a hoot out of that. She'd mock herself too, still, she was stuck with just a towel until the load was complete, which was nearly 2 hours.

Great, she huffed. Now what? Maybe she could get something to eat. Was that okay with Niall?

She walked to the kitchen, looking around, and spotted a piece of paper with handwriting on it. She read over the words just to be sure.

_Morning love,_   
_Sorry I ran out so early, had a meeting at work today. Help yourself to anything you want, I'll be home in a few hours. Hope to see you. -Niall_

Her fingers traced the shape of his handwriting, no one's ever left her a note before, this was new. How sweet of him, he could have just left, but he didn't.

She leaned back and checked the timer on the washer. Another 30 minutes until she would transfer the load. So in other words, more waiting.

Niall did say to help herself to the food, but she had no idea what to make. Coffee was a good start. She might go from there.

She hopped off the seat and started the coffee maker once she knew where everything was. She made sure to make enough just in case Niall walked in. She craned her again impatiently, another 15 minutes to go. She bit her nails, life was extremely slow when you were watching a timer.

She tried to busy herself and find a comb, should she use one of his? Is that strange? She looked around his bathroom and spotted one in a draw full of them. She picked a random one out and ran it through her damp, wavy hair, not realizing just how tangled it was. She made sure to clean it before putting it back in the drawer.

By the time she finished, the coffee was already done. She turned it off, went looking for a mug, and poured herself a cup. She fixed in the milk she eyed in the fridge and some raw sugar that was left out near the tea.

She blew on it a few times before sipping. Last she checked, the washer had about 5 minutes to go. She stayed sitting, calmly sipping her coffee, keeping the towel fastened around her body. Why was she so nervous of him walking in his own place? Maybe because she didn't think much of her body and she didn't want Niall to see her insecurities first hand.

What girl didn't have body issues? Amelia's was another story. Some days she wouldn't even eat breakfast or just skip dinner because she was afraid of gaining any more weight. Her mother used to say she wasn't starving herself. The fat she has was eating each other and her stomach needed to shrink. That was the last time she took advice from a model.

It was a bit of a challenge to maintain her weight right now, but she tried her best. She managed to gain some healthy weight over the years, some would say, in the right places. As long as she had her muscle, she was fine.

Sipping another long drink, she set the mug down when she heard the washer chimed indicating its completion. She almost jumped out of the chair before transferring the load, turning on the dryer. Another 45 minutes to go.

She sighed and grabbed her mug, walking to the living room. There had to be something she could do to fill the time. Instead, she just sat comfortably on the couch and sipped the remainder of her coffee.

She missed Niall, it was only a couple of hours but she still thought of him. Was he thinking of her? She couldn't tell. Being in his arms was the best feeling, asking him to sleep next to her was one of the hardest things. He'd just been so kind to her and she didn't deserve it.

Of course, he wouldn't. He's at work, most guys value their careers the most. Funny how her Dad always told her that about men. She didn't believe him until her last relationship opened her eyes to who they were. Especially ambitious guys, like Niall. Although, he took yesterday off for her, strange.

Her towel was slipping and she fixed it. After she finished watching something on her phone, she peeked at the time. Another 10 minutes before the laundry was officially finished.

Was she allowed to watch his TV? He did say to be comfortable. She'd be more comfortable if she had clothes on. She picked up the remote and turned it into satellite radio, a soft jazz station playing in a loop.

She sunk down inside the couch, closing her eyes as the sweet sounds of Jane Monheit played. Now was a weird time to feel sensual, but she couldn't help it. Every time she heard Jane's sultry voice, it just lulled her to another place.

Suddenly, the room became hotter than usual. Her mind was playing tricks on her and her hand ran down her body, freely exploring exactly what it wanted to.

Reality began hitting her mushed mind. She stopped herself before anything happened. _No, not now._ _Niall could walk in any second, how embarrassing would that be? He doesn't want to see that._ She thought.

She heard the buzzer to the dryer ring out and thanked the lord above for being saved by the bell.

She pulled out her clothes and changed into them in the spare room. She looked at the rest of the load, shrugging before folding his clothes quickly before they wrinkled. He wouldn't want that. It would make him happy if he saw that she cleaned, right? Depends on how private he was with his stuff. Amelia didn't think so, he did trust her with his place before leaving to work.

She scratched her head on that, why? They barely know each other, Niall really trusted her and maybe she didn't want to let him down.

After hanging up her towel on the shower door, she brought his clothes inside his room over to his dresser, placing it on top.

What else was there to do? Going over what Niall said, he said he hoped she was still here. What did he expect her to do? Just wait for him? She groaned, not this again.

Maybe she could see what else needed to be cleaned and tidied up. Virtually most of the place didn't appear in disarray. He seemed to be on top of his cleaning habits. He even organized his closet by color, possibly a mild OCD, she found it funny more than anything. She was a perfectionist too, things had to have their place.

Maybe if she just chilled out, he would be okay with it. As much as she wanted to help, there wasn't much to do. It's not like she could cook for him, that would be a little peculiar, they weren't dating.

But she was hungry, that much is true.

She walked back to the kitchen and rinsed out her mug before pouring a refill, fixing in the milk and sugar. She decided on cereal, simple, less messy. She knew how to cook some things, but she'd feel presumptuous if she just suddenly cooked without him around.

As she ate her breakfast, she stared at the TV screen playing the next jazz song. Michael Bublé, the perfect man. Those type of men are rare. She imagined meeting him one day after she watched him in concert back home. Back then every girl wanted him so she didn't stand a chance. With musicians, she found that there was no chance unless she was famous too. They sort of had a type of girl they went for, that wasn't her. Ordinary and poor isn't appealing to anyone. What could she possibly offer them?

Shrugging, she finished eating, rinsing her bowl out, placing it in the dishwasher.

She took her coffee, sipping as she came back to the couch. Bublé's voice was so soothing. She placed her half-full mug on the coffee table, before spilling any over his carpet and pulled her legs up, hugging them to her body.

She felt her body drifting off to dreamland, she promised herself she wouldn't but she really felt tired and the couch was so comfortable. It smelled like him, like being wrapped his arms, sinking his head into her neck, taking in her scent. She wondered why he did that? She hadn't smelled anywhere near as good as he kept saying.

She smiled and opened her eyes slightly as the sunlight seeped in, illuminating the living room.

She checked the time, it was no more than an hour later. This was pointless, and this was exactly what she worried about. Putting her feelings over reality. If she left now, would it be so bad? They knew where each other lived, he would find her, not that he would. Why would he?

Grabbing her phone and purse she checked her emails. She actually did follow up on an email sent directly to Connor the other day ago. Rubbing her temples, she shut her eyes, trying to remove any stress that crept in.

She threw her phone down and crossed her arms. _Where are you, Niall? I need you._ She thought. She didn't care if it sounded selfish. He kept her in check.

She heard the door open suddenly and turned around, smiling slightly, feeling relieved.

Niall walked in a huff, carrying a bag of what looked like takeout food. He placed it on the table and looked around until he caught Amelia's eyes. His expression upon seeing her still here was one she wanted to keep.

"Hey love, how are you?" He shook off his jacket, placing it in the closet.

She smiled brighter this time. "Good, umm, you're back. How was it?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, suddenly the subject of work looked boring to him. "Alright, exhausting, good to be back though. Whatcha been up to?"

He joined her on the couch, leaning on his elbow, staring at her.

"Nothing much. Coffee, some cereal, thanks for that. Uh, hope you don't mind, I used your washer and dryer. But I made sure it was a full load." She said all in one breath.

Niall chuckled. "You washed my laundry? Wow, I, wow...thanks a lot, babe."

She bit her lip, Niall looked at her lips. "Yeah, uh, it's folded on your bed."

He took her hand and pressed a kiss on it. "Thank you, you didn't have to. Very lovely of you."

She turned pink and looked down at his hand holding hers. She laced his fingers together.

"I like being here."

"I like having you here."

She looked down, smiled with a hint of blush. This isn't Cinderella, who was she thinking? She gazed in his eyes, wondering what he was thinking of. She wanted to stay, but it wasn't that easy. Her head wouldn't let her, she had to take back control before things went further.

"As much as I like being here, I have to get back to my life."

"Oh," He said, not expecting that so soon. There was something unreadable flashing in Niall's eyes. He smiled politely and kissed her hand again. "Do you wanna get back now?"

Amelia nodded, taking every ounce inside her not to give in to her feelings. They would hurt her in the end. And she just didn't want him to get hurt in the process.

"Yeah, let's go. Thanks for the breakfast," she said, standing with him as they went to get their coats.

When Amelia took out her coat she was struggling with the bulk of the inside. She felt Niall help her slip it over her shoulders easily. She looked back, smiling his way. _I don't deserve him_ , she thought.

He shared her look, slightly frowning when she turned away to face the door.

 _I wish I could say something to get her to stay_ , he thought.

She grabbed her purse and turned to him.

"Ready."

He nodded, "Yeah."

They made their way outside as Niall insisted he call a rideshare for both of them.

Once it arrived they got in and shared a small look.

Amelia was in her head, she didn't want to leave but she had to. There's a lot left to do and she barely gotten started on it. Not that she regretted being with Niall. She loved it, but it was self-gratification, and that didn't pay the bills.

She looked away, outside the window with a blank face. She couldn't show her emotions, not now. Niall can't know how she really felt.

It was probably better to put distance between them until she got things sorted out with her career goals.

"Can I ask ya something?" Niall asked.

She stared forward, avoiding his eyes. "Hmm?"

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay?"

Amelia swallowed slowly, her heart beating wildly.

"Yeah, there's just some things I have to take care of."

"That job?"

"I've given up hoping for it. It's been a week already, I would have gotten it at this point."

He sighed, she could hear a slight groan.

"Well, if you don't get it then...let me know. We'll go some place."

She looked at him, finding his eyes already on her. Her lips parted, she stared into his eyes, falling deeper than she thought she could.

"Okay, umm, I guess, we can."

Niall smiled brightly. "Great, here's my number."

He took his phone and tapped it over hers that lined her pocket.

"Call or text me whenever."

Amelia leaned forward and kissed his cheek, lingering near his face for a couple of seconds. _Just leave before you break each other's heart_ , she thought.

He took her hand in his, not letting her go, pulling her closer to him.

"Stay with me." He whispered.

"I can't..." She pulled away, moving to exit the car.

"Bye Niall." She said, before turning away and going to her building.

She rushed the code in and ran upstairs to her door, nearly flinging it open and shutting it strongly.

She closed her eyes and held her heart. A small smile tugged at her lips.

"I can't get close to him. He reads me like a book." She said, popping her eyes open when she heard shuffling.

Donna's annoyed face staring back at her.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing." She shook her head and peeled her body off the door, went to her room, and collapsed on her bed, her smile growing as the butterflies returned.


	22. Chapter 21

* * *

A week past by and Amelia still hadn't texted him back. He knew she was looking for work, but still, did she really forget about him?

"Nialler?" Sean, his co-worker at the label asked beside him in a whisper.

"Hmm?" Niall responded, turning his chair.

"Keep your ears open, mate. They don't like repeating themselves here." He commented, patting his friend's shoulder.

Niall sighed, staring at his pen, and began writing something of importance on his notepad. He was mostly listening, the other part of his brain was slightly occupied.

They were in meetings that lasted in the morning that went on through the late afternoon. It didn't even feel like Niall was on break anymore. The entire week had been on call, his label really wanted to discuss the direction his music was going in, most importantly, his image.

He did enjoy this process but it didn't change the fact that he barely had much time to himself, a proper break. _Maybe this was all for a good reason_ , he thought. It usually was when it came to pre-promotion, still, it felt like homework.

After the meeting was adjourned, Niall gathered his information and further deadlines before heading out to prep for another business dinner tonight. This was with his main PR publicist, Simon Jones, and CAA.

This was the part that he always dreaded. He honestly couldn't wait to get it over it. He didn't need all this but it helped sell more streams and more tickets, he had no choice.

Niall always thought it was a bit too ostentatious to hire full-time PR. He already had CAA, which handled the bulk of his promotion, he didn't really need an image consultant. His image was just fine. People loved _Flicker_ , the label allowed him to be himself on the promo trail and it worked. Why couldn't his future music do the talking for him while he just grew in himself? Why did he need an image makeover?

The evening rolled out like it was nothing, Niall didn't remember if he even ate lunch. Maybe he had an energy drink and some breakfast. Being this busy meant he wasn't sure if he ate or not. Tonight, he was hungry.

CAA reserved a table in a private seating area at _Balthazar's_. One of those high roller restaurants that had a bathroom attendant who shined your shoes, quaffed your hair, and dusted your trousers.

Niall dressed casually in a crisp blue button-up shirt, black slacks, and his best shoes. His hair was the least of his worries but he still made an effort to care for his appearance. This was just another business meeting, after all.

He arrived five minutes before he was supposed to, just to do some self-preparation for all talking he'd be hearing. Rarely did his management ask for his opinion, and when they did it was to confirm he understood what he heard; which didn't count anyway.

He ordered a drink and an appetizer to get started. He was still deciding on his entree, he just needed his drink immediately.

Within seconds, his team came to the table, taking their seats and giving their drink orders. Niall ordered his entree as the others took their time.

Paul, one of the representatives from CAA, cleared his throat before starting the conversation.

"Before we get started, this is just a briefing so you know what to expect in the next several months."

"Alright then," Niall replied, his appetizer came and he dove right in.

"Well, you were sent the itinerary for the beginning appearances but for now we're focusing on radio and tv, anything extra is a bonus."

Seemed simple enough, Niall nodded, finishing his calamari in no time, taking a big swig of his drink.

Now came the time where Niall usually asked his questions.

"When is all this gonna start? How much time do I have to prepare?" He folded his arms across his chest, leaning back in his chair.

"After the weekend is over. We just wanna get a head start on everything. We're still in the process of booking the bulk of the press trail. But it's best to be safe and start on everything as early as possible. Now, onto some major and minor changes heading up..."

"Changes?" Niall's brow raised, _oh boy, here we go_ , he thought.

"Yeah, due to the heavy workload that we're entrenched in, we're gonna need some extra hands on board. How do you feel about a personal assistant?"

Their food came and Niall tried to preoccupy himself with it, the rest were doing multiple tasks on their phones, barely looking up.

He chewed and swallowed. "Didn't I already have one?"

Paul took note of something on his phone. "Yes, but she's on maternity leave right now. We've found a replacement for her."

Niall scratched his head. "Okay, who is she?"

Paul took a drink. "You'll meet her tomorrow morning. She doesn't know who you are, yet. Or, actually, we didn't inform her. She's very professional. Graduated from NYU. She came recommended by Connor, actually. He screened her, made sure we could trust her."

Niall smirked, _if_ _Connor_ _liked her, she can't be that bad, can she?_ He thought.

"Alright, what else?"

"Stay under the radar. I'm not saying stay home all day, but, just be aware of where you go out in public. We don't want a pap situation that we don't know about." He said, Niall half rolled his eyes at that.

"Okay then, that it?" Niall asked, stuffing a piece of steak in his mouth.

"Yeah, be prepared for your name to stay in the news after promo is over and between the tour. You're gonna have to go out in public with a client we hired who works with the firm. Just try not to make a fuss of it. And smile when you're seen with her."

This was the part he hated with a passion. Why did he have to do stuff like this in order to keep his name in the news? Why is this so necessary to the label? Money never slept, apparently. _I'll never have a real relationship this way_ , he thought. But there was nothing he could do, he swallowed his words along with another bite of steak.

He thought against it, changing his mind.

"Is it really necessary? I already got a full schedule. Don't think we need to do this again, seems redundant, no?" Niall blew out the breath he held.

They all looked at each other before rolling their eyes dramatically.

"Niall...it's all for the music. We're just trying to help sell the music, that's all. The more people will see you, the more they'll wanna stream your songs, buy your merch and see you on tour. It's really a win-win." Paul replied, sending a note on his phone.

When he put it like that, sure, it sounded fine. But really? A fake relationship? Not again, and they know how uncomfortable he is with the girls they hired. They never wanted to be there or they got obsessed with the attention, which made him feel even more used. The clout chasers, as he called them. Against his better judgment, he bit his tongue and nodded, going along with this charade once again. He will see how he felt between appearances and being on tour. They may not need to go there.

Niall was going to just avoid the subject now. He finished his meal as Paul took out his phone, dialing a number, looking at Niall.

"Sorry, just briefing her for tomorrow. Want her bright and early for the day." He paused as he answered. "Yes, hello..."

Niall tuned out the calls like he always did and checked his phone. He knew he couldn't bail from the meeting but he'd give anything to try just once.

Now would be a great time for Amelia to text him something, anything, to get out of this monotonous dinner. He wasn't needed anymore and he knew he had no real say in what management told him to do. He was just as good as furniture.

After some last-minute summaries that would take place after the weekend, the team broke apart and Niall took a cab home. His management insisted, at least they were paying for it, who was he to argue?

He felt a buzz in his pocket when he realized his phone chimed, indicating a new text message.

He rolled his eyes, about to get even more information about next week when he read the message, his mood lifting instantly.

 _Oh my gosh, Niall!_  
_I got it! I_ _fucking_ _got the job!!_  
_Oh it's Amelia btw_ 😊

He didn't waste any time to add her as a contact on his phone. He began calling her, biting his lip until she picked up.

"Hello?" She spoke excitedly, he blushed hearing her voice.

"Love? How are you? You got the job?" _It feels good to hear your voice again_ , he thought.

"Niall! It's incredible! They just told me 5 minutes ago. Ugh, I feel like I'm on top of the world, you have no idea!" She squealed, he smiled, wishing he could be there to hug her.

"That's great, babe! Glad to hear this!"

She gushed and squealed her excitement even more. "I know!"

Hearing her sounding so happy made him ecstatic, he longed to make her feel just as happy one day.

A beat sounded until she spoke again.

"Are you doing anything right now?"

He checked the time, it wasn't too late in the evening. "What do you have in mind?"

"I just wanna share this moment with someone. Are you sure you're not busy?"

He bit his lip, smiling shyly.

"No, come by, I'll be around. Wait...on second that..." he covered the phone and spoke to the cab driver, telling him where to turn around.

"I'm on my way to yours, we'll go somewhere to celebrate."

"Oh! There's this really awesome seafood place in Coney, I've never been there. Does that sound good with you?" She rushed out, Niall's eyes twinkled. _Really doesn't matter where we go love,_ he thought, unable to hide his smile.

"Sounds perfect, I'll be there in 20 minutes, alright?"

"See you then, Loki." She smiled into the phone, he could hear it.

* * *

Amelia got ready in 15 minutes ignoring her roommate's scowl, all she can think about is her life had finally changed.

And for once she had someone to tell. She couldn't wait to tell Niall, she had a feeling he would be supportive and not look on the negative side. This was a big opportunity for her.

She couldn't erase the smile from her face as she grabbed her purse and jacket, rushing outside.

She opened the door leading to the stoop and stopped, smiling even brighter than before.

Niall returned her smile and opened the door for her but she rushed in his arms, clinging to him tightly. _God, he smelled incredible_ , she thought, pulling back to meet his eyes.

"Hey you," she whispered, her face inches from his.

"Hey yourself, love. You look beautiful." He said, leaning in to smell her hair. "You smell amazing too."

She laughed, moving to get inside with him following behind her. Niall told the driver new directions to the restaurant. He leaned back and placed his arm not so subtly on the headrest, she saw it and moved closer.

"I'm glad you're not busy tonight." She looked at him through her eyelashes.

"I was at the start. Just finished me meeting before you texted. Perfect timing."

"I meant to text sooner. Just—it's been a weird week. Strange, but it got better when they called me. Thanks for hanging out," she leaned against him, placing her head across his chest.

"No problem, love."

She picked up her head, looking at him with a raised brow. "Did you already eat dinner?"

"We had a meeting, I might have eaten, but I don't mind eating more. I'll have something to celebrate your good news."

She looked at him with guilt, "Aww, I feel bad. I should have asked you. We don't have to go out, I mean—"

"Babe, it's fine. I already said I don't mind. Let's just relax and enjoy your victory tonight."

Amelia stared at him, blushing, "Okay, I'm just glad you're here." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I thought about you all week."

Niall looked down with a smirk. "So have I..."

"I'm so happy right now. So different for things to change for the better. It doesn't feel real." She said, placing her hand over his chest.

"Get used to it, love. You earned it. Anything you want tonight, say the word."

She pursed her lips in a smirk, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder, taking in his scent. _You're_ _here,_ _that's_ _all_ _I_ _want_ _tonight_ , she thought, feeling at peace for the rest of the ride.


	23. Chapter 22

* * *

Amelia took Niall by his hand to a place she only saw from the outside, but never actually been inside before, _The Lobster_.

The prices were steep but Amelia was going to be paid soon, she didn't mind paying for her meal and Niall paying for his. This was not a date, they were just eating in a casual setting, celebrating her job.

The hostess looked at Niall with wide eyes. She was middle-aged looking, did she know Niall? Amelia shook that off, the older lady could just be smitten with him, he was a charming and handsome guy. A tinge of jealousy shivered through her body. She held onto his hand tighter, feeling him squeeze hers back.

It's little things like these that make her fall deeper into his abyss. She'd have to address that soon before she was really in trouble with her feelings. Maybe keep it under control when it got too much.

Once they were seated across from each other, they ordered their drinks and took a glance at the menu. Amelia had her eye on the lobster ravioli in cream sauce. It sounded perfect. She folded her menu, placing her hands on top as she looked over at Niall.

He looked so undeniably sexy when he was concentrating. His forehead crinkled with lines, he placed on his glasses and pushed them up when they slid down the bridge of his nose. That nose, perfect in its shape with a sexy bump at the end that protruded for her to place a kiss on. She smiled, looking down as she hid her flushed cheeks. That growing beard making him appear extremely masculine, she wanted to touch it, cup his cheek as she—

"You know what you want, love?" He interrupted her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I want..." she told the waiter her order, Niall did the same.

Amelia took his hand in hers, smiling and becoming shy all of a sudden.

Niall chuckled, that smile coming out.

"You're really happy, aren't you?"

"Yeah, just wanna hang onto this for as long as I can."

He sighed, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Amelia thought, _what did he mean exactly?_ She stared at him but smiled, everything was a tad vague for her but she was beyond the moon happy, she ignored those words for now.

Their food came and they silently dug right in. Niall ordered something small, just a lobster salad that actually looked pretty good and Amelia was nearly finished with her ravioli.

She took a sip of her wine, closing her eyes. Laughing, she caught herself doing that thing Niall said she did.

"What?" He laughed along with her.

"Just, I see what you were saying about how I drink. I wasn't even aware of it. I'm really weird." She smoothed the napkin on her lap and covered her red face in her hands.

Niall wiped his mouth and took a drink. "You're not weird, love. Far from it. It's cute really, the way you do it."

She removed her hands and shrugged.

"Just the same, I don't know why I do it. I don't try to be, I'm not cute, don't flatter me." She said, turning redder.

Niall's hand came on top of hers. "I wouldn't say anything I don't mean."

If he kept on doing this, who knew what will happen by the end of it? She took his hand in hers, holding on firmly.

"You make everything so special, Niall. It's hard to ignore that. Not many people do." She said, realizing at that moment how deep her feelings ran for him.

Maybe he did feel the same. What she read in his drawer was a canard, was she really being silly over some stupid letter? People say some things through their pain all the time, was this one of those instances? Was Niall in love with the idea of being in love? And if it was a one-sided love, is it really love?

She felt him squeeze her hand, his thumb circled around the top.

The waiter came, interrupting the moment and asked them if they wanted any dessert.

Niall looked at her, "Do you?"

Amelia immediately thought of her figure. Now that she was employed, she'd have to put a lid on her cravings.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"You sure? Because I don't mind getting one if you wanna share."

She bit her lip, feeling her formally overweight self make the decision for her.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She said, looking at the waiter. "Thank you."

After the waiter brought the check, Amelia went for her wallet, calculating how much her end was. Not too bad, she looked up and watched the waiter intercept the check booklet instantly. She made eye contact with Niall who held an amused smile on his face.

"What?" He asked, innocently.

"What do you mean, _what_? I could have gotten that fine. You didn't have to do that."

He waved his hand nonchalantly. "Oh shut up, it's my treat to you. You earned it tonight. Let me take care of an inexpensive dinner."

She didn't know whether to feel insulted or relieved. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." He drank the rest of his drink.

She rolled her eyes, not wanting to make a scene, slightly annoyed with him until he started smiling again.

"What?"

"Nothing, just, I'm happy to be here." The light off the table seemed to reflect in his eyes at that moment.

The corners of her mouth tugged up, feeling herself laughing softly, "You're so goofy, Niall"

"I can live with that."

The booklet came back as Niall signed, left a tip, and retrieved his card back.

This wasn't right, Niall was doing too much for her. Just being around him was enough. She wanted to do something for him, but what?

An idea went off before she could forget it completely.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Where?"

She took his hand and they stood up.

"You'll see." She said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

Amelia brought Niall to the end of the docks, where the fishermen had their poles. The same spot they had witnessed that beautiful sunset.

The moon shone brightly over the soft waves, crashing on top of each other. Amelia's mind was reeling. So much was about to happen and she couldn't wrap her head around it.

She caught Niall's slightly pensive expression and frowned slightly. Something was on his mind in spite of all the beauty in front of them.

She didn't once let go of his hand as they leaned against the railing. Enjoying the closeness of him, she scooted closer, her hip inches from his.

"This is fucking gorgeous, what a beautiful night," Niall commented, leaning forward over the railing, marveling at the scene.

Amelia looked briefly at him and focused on the calming music of the water. Sounding like soft jazz, she closed her eyes, hearing all kinds of timeless songs that came at the moment.

"Doesn't get much better than that." She kept her head down, feeling the ocean breeze chill her cheeks.

Niall watched the girl next to him. Her thick brunette hair flying wildly in the wind. She tried to smooth it down but the loose strands kept falling in her eyes.

He brought her hand to press a soft kiss on top. Closing his eyes, he caught her staring at him. She looked away, blushing shyly. The breeze was doing very little to obscure the flush on her skin.

"You're sweet."

He laughed softly, "I know."

"And not modest," she smirked.

She was barely cold anymore. The feeling of his lips on her skin warmed her up. It's amazing how an innocent gesture can do that.

He turned to her. "So you excited about the job?" She nodded. "When do ya start?"

"Tomorrow...first thing in the morning. Rise and grind, my life is finally changing." She caught his eyes. "I sound too giddy, don't I? I should be smart about this, not let it go to my head."

"Not at all, you sound normal. You're just happy. You earned it. I mean, they kept you waiting, must have been a tough competition, that one. They chose you, be happy, I'd be screaming with joy right now."

She smiled, looking around at the elderly couples that were sitting on the benches in their own solitude.

"Well, I don't think that would be appropriate, given the unwilling audience near us."

Niall looked behind him and shrugged. "Sod that, you only live once."

"Might get arrested before tomorrow."

He laughed, but she looked at him weirdly, clearly, she didn't find it funny. "I'm kidding ya, love, I was exaggerating. Ya know?"

She sighed and turned around. He was kidding or being sarcastic but she just didn't find it funny. Nothing can mess this up for her. She had a chance to finally crawl out of the hole she'd been in for so long. It was not a laughing matter.

Maybe because he's already made it, he had no worries. Rich people don't have the same insecurities as poor people. They've already made they all needed to, it's not as if they needed to impress anyone as she did. She can't fuck this up. Perhaps she was being too sensitive about it, but she can't help herself, it was too important to see as frivolous.

"Yeah? I know that." She said, looking out in the moonlight, taking in the view before her.

A silence had passed around them, Niall glanced on her profile as she kept her head facing down.

"You're gonna do great, yanno?"

She picked up her head, staring at him.

"Tomorrow. With a good night's sleep, the confidence you have right now and your charm, you'll definitely win them over even more." He said, rubbing her back gently.

She shrugged, feeling a silly smile tug at her lips, "I guess so...charm?"

"Yeah, you have it. The charisma does wonders for new opportunities. You'll go far with it."

"You make it seem like I could charm the pants off a British guard."

"Excuse you, not British here, it's just Guard, and maybe ya could."

She blushed, smiling genuinely. "Doubt that. I've never been called charming before, that's a new one."

"They wouldn't have hired you if they didn't see anything special. Keeping you waiting, they needed to be sure. That's usually what it means in the world."

"I haven't thought of it that way. Just the opposite. Waiting for a call meant you were their last choice, not their first one."

Niall smirked, "Maybe they had to screen your background, it's one of those jobs where they had to find the right person, yanno? Like an audition, but more professional."

She nodded, leaning closer, "I don't know, it really was touch and go for a moment there. I screamed so hard my roommate's reaction was priceless. She thought I was crazy. Maybe I am, not many good things happen in my life. Maybe it really is meant to be."

Niall scooted over, touching her elbow with his. "You could be right. Like meeting someone out of nowhere, getting on, becoming friends. Like you said, fate..."

Amelia stared in his eyes, holding their sweetness as the blue shade seemed to glow in the moonlight. _Friends, oh yeah, us,_ she thought, tapping his elbow back in a smile.

Niall looked around, making sure there weren't many people around. He was lucky this time. He'd know if he was being watched. His people don't know about Amelia, there was no way the paps would here without direct authorization from his people. He relaxed at the moment, feeling free, watching the wind blow around Amelia's face.

He wanted to move the loose strands but she had already done it for him. He watched her thinking with a close observation. Something was bothering her. Was it him? Did he say something wrong? He couldn't help but think it was.

She turned to stare at him, "Crazy couple of weeks, huh?"

"Yeah, suppose so."

Amelia felt the sea breeze frost her rosy cheeks, wondering what it would feel like to breathe underwater. Wouldn't that be weird? To be superhuman? Basically immortal? To be free, no worries, no one to cater to, no more struggling, collecting seashells, making friends with fish. She laughed just thinking about being that powerful. Would it make her happy?

"What's on your mind, love?"

"Hmm?"

"You're so quiet."

She shrugged, "I was just thinking, but it's silly."

"No, go on then." He urged.

She gulped, wondering how to translate her thoughts aloud, "Well, I was thinking what would my life be like if I was powerful? Popular, I guess. Like if I could breathe underwater, have special abilities, or be famous. That'd be weird, because, I don't like fame, but I wonder how it would feel like if it happened to me."

Niall was quiet, giving the question some thought. He knew exactly how it felt for him to live that life, all too well, but for her, that was another story.

"Well, I think it effects people differently. Some love it and want more, others hate it and can't wait to get out." He said, not knowing exactly where he fit in those choices.

"How do you stop it once it's started? Being famous? Doesn't it kind of ruin who you are?"

Niall cleared his throat, "I don't know, stop chasing it. Disappear. I reckon that's what people do."

She leaned her head over his shoulder, feeling the warmth from his chest. "Yeah...do you visit your home?"

He smirked, "The last time I was home was 2016, took some time to meself. I liked it a lot."

She laced his fingers with hers. "Would you go back?"

"If I had to, yeah. If I wanted to, I don't know, maybe."

"So you need an emergency to know?"

"No, didn't say that. It's—complicated. My life is hectic. I can't up and leave when I feel like it."

She laughed softly, feeling their hands loosen, "You make it seem like you have no control over your life, I mean—" she paused, wincing at her choice of words. "I didn't mean it like that. Careers are very important."

"Mine is, sure, but my life is just as important. My freedom. But I get what you're saying." He said, unlacing their fingers and crossing his arms over his chest.

She watched him turn around, facing the water with curious and concerned eyes.

"Hey, you alright?"

He kept his position, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm great. I'm good," he turned around, plastering the professional smile he'd used at press junkets. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, I guess, haha. You sure you're okay?"

"Of course, everything's great." He checked his phone for the time. "It's getting late. What time exactly do you have to be at work?"

"At 6:15 am, they wanna prep me or something. So yeah, probably shouldn't be out too late." She said as he reached out his hand to her.

"Let's get going, we'll ride together." He said, Amelia took his hand and they began walking past the theme park and to the waiting area.

Niall called one for them, Amelia offered to split but he was too fast for her to negotiate. Shaking her head, she noticed his body language as he requested the ride. He seemed rigid and stiff like he was upset at something, or someone.

Awkwardly they stood, waiting around for the ride that arrived in 7 minutes flat. Niall opened the door, offering her to seat before him as he climbed inside and shut the door firmly.

Niall seemed more interested in his phone than making conversation. You wouldn't know she was even next to him until she made a comment to the driver about a short cut. Whatever got her there faster would be best for both of them. Seeing this side of Niall was a tad scary, he appeared detached and more in his own world. Maybe it had nothing to with her and he was more concerned about work than making small talk. They were closer than that, weren't they?

Maybe things are going to change now that she's got the job. But it was good news, all her struggling had paid off. She sighed, looking out the window, closing her eyes slightly with a small smile on her face. She was finally happy.

She felt a warm hand cover hers.

"You'll do fine tomorrow, don't worry about it," he spoke, drawing circles on top of her hand.

"I'm not worried about it. Thanks though." She said, turning around to look outside.

They arrived shortly due to the directions Amelia gave. She unbuckled and said a quick goodnight before opening the door.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let me walk you."

"It's okay, thank you for tonight." She said, smiling briefly before shrugging off his hand from her shoulder.

She went upstairs to the front gate but she heard footsteps behind her.

"Wait, can I ask ya something?"

She turned around, seeing the relief on his face when she looked at him.

"Everything okay? With us, I mean?"

Why would he ask her that? She ran her fingers through her hair, messing up her fringe.

"Yeah, we're good. Why?"

"Oh okay, just, you seemed quiet on the way here."

"So were you." She pointed out.

"Yeah, umm, that's true. Well, I was gonna say something."

"What?"

He stepped closer but she took a step back. She was trying not to be afraid but her heart thumping against her chest didn't leave her much of a choice.

"Well, sometime after next week, I'm gonna be busy, I may not have much time after the weekend. My life is a little...chaotic."

She looked at him sternly before busting out laughing. When she calmed down she caught his serious eyes.

"That's the big secret? You wanted to tell me you're busy? Well, good to know. Not really shocking, most of the male population in the city are busy." She laughed again.

Niall didn't think it was funny. He licked his lips, giving her another serious look.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. I'm sure it's gonna be okay. We have each other's numbers. Not like we can't talk."

Niall sighed, Amelia didn't like the sound of that, "That's not what I meant. My life is a little strange. Even if I had someone's number, doesn't matter. I tend to ignore a lot of people when I'm extremely busy. I'm a prick. I'm just telling you now."

Amelia tried to process what he said, confused on some parts. "Look, I'm not gonna ask you what you do, and I don't care. This is New York, no one has time, that's just a fact. I don't presume to know what it feels like in the acting world—"

"What?!" He blurted out.

"You're an actor. It's totally okay. There are thousands of you that live here, especially from Europe. You're busy? Okay, not the end of the world. Good luck with your auditions." She mock saluted him, his face contorted further.

"Maybe I haven't been clear. I'm _not_ an actor. Why would you think that?"

She shrugged, "Well, if I may be perfectly honest, you think very highly of yourself, you can do accents, you almost have a home studio for music. Most actors wanna be rockstars. I don't know, just screams industry to me."

He hadn't thought of that before, he stood, leaning against the railing, "I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me. I'm not an actor, not really, anyway."

"So who are you?"

Niall bit his lip, the moment of truth. Will telling her to make or break their friendship? It was a risk. She already assumed he was in the industry, she'll take it well, right?

"What time do you get off work tomorrow?" He asked her.

"I don't know, probably evening, depends on my first day on the job. Why?"

"I wanna take ya out for dinner. I'll tell you who I am then. Will you?"

"What's this all about? Why can't you just tell me now?"

"Because it's better this way. We can celebrate your first day."

Amelia raised her brow, shaking her head. "You can save yourself the trouble and just tell me now. I won't laugh, I promise."

Niall wasn't having it, she observed he was stubborn. "I prefer it this way, love. Trust me."

She looked at him and sighed, feeling herself giving in, something about his sincerity made her surrender. "Okay, dinner is good."

"Brilliant!" He exclaimed.

He leaned closer and pressed his lips on her cheek quickly, "Goodnight Scarlet."

"Scarlet?"

He pulled back, licking his lips, "You're always blushing, each time I've seen you. Maybe it's me that does it to you, either way, it's always a beautiful scarlet color."

Amelia swallowed slowly, feeling goosebumps over her arms. She just stared at him with no words. Smiling, he stepped downstairs and walked in the opposite direction, putting distance between their bodies.

She turned around after another moment and went up to her apartment in silence.

She entered her place and pulled out a drink, throwing the glass back as she thought about where she stood with Niall. He had something to tell her but he wouldn't, why?

She took another shot and slowly drank it, feeling the bitterness in the back of her throat.

"Gotta stop doing this to myself."

"Would you keep it the fuck down? I'm trying to sleep!" Donna shouted obnoxiously from her room.

Amelia rolled her eyes but held back what she really wanted to do. She put the bottle away and looked out the window, Niall was gone, but the feeling his lips left on her cheek didn't leave, she didn't want it to.


	24. Chapter 23

* * *

Amelia yawned as she stretched out her arms. She sat up in bed, looking outside at the breeze that blew around the autumn leaves. It was going to be a perfect day, she could feel it. Donna won't even wreck it this time.

She smiled as she slipped out of bed, pulling the blanket over, half-making it. She stretched her muscles and went to get ready for her first day of work.

She wasn't nervous either; more thrilled and excited. She thought of texting Niall but she avoided it. They would talk later on, she didn't need to contact him all day. A small vote of encouragement couldn't hurt, she's not going to lie. She spent a lot of mornings with him, it was different not to see him first thing in the morning.

He was probably busy with his work, why would he stop and think of her? He wouldn't, she let go of that notion.

Something that he said last night really stuck with her. Why was he telling her he's a jerk upfront? So far, she hadn't seen him act that way with her. Granted, she didn't know him all that well, still, he didn't seem like the asshole type, even though she pegged him as a walking headshot, maybe there's some asshole buried inside. Yeah, he was arrogant, thought highly of himself, but that's a guy thing. Unless he went to church every day, what was she going to expect?

She finished getting ready and opted for a nice dark blue, modest-looking business suit that showed off a little of her curves. Even though it was conservative looking, she still thought it was revealing and tight, but she wanted to look good. The first day was going to be the orientation, then after that, she was told to dress casual, but still clean. She can do that, as soon as she had more money, she'd get a whole new wardrobe.

She smiled, feeling confident as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown hair hung in loose curls around her face, they were tamed down, thank god. Her makeup was slightly enhanced, more applied than usual. Shadow was professional but smokey, lips were glossed with dark pink, a bit girly to accentuate what's left of her youth. Her eyes were big but she did her liner to make them stand out. Being surrounded by men, she knew she had to work with what she had.

Stepping out she took the express train to the building she was told to arrive in. The building reeked of money. She was a little worried if she was underdressed when she spotted an extremely tall, leggy blonde woman wearing a business suit click-clacking passed her in five-inch stiletto heels. Everyone looked so perfect like they were all told to dress, apply makeup, and act the same. Maybe they all wanted to do it, Amelia didn't know. She was grateful for the opportunity.

She took the elevator up to _Simon Jones Inc._ which was all the way to the top of the building. Felt like she was going on a ride. She was nearly trapped in the corner of the lift tram, feeling her claustrophobia take over. Her goosebumps returned and she knew if she was going to breathe again, she hoped more people got off. Surely everyone can't all be going up top.

Amelia took three deep breaths and focused on her mood. Her heart began racing, she placed her hand over her chest, feeling the heat come from the drumming. This was not good. She needed to calm down before she reached the top. Thankfully, just before her level chimed, half the elevator got off. She breathed a sigh of relief finally.

When her floor came she took another full breath and checked her outfit again in the mirror before walking out to the receptionist's desk. She gave her name to the woman who checked her in, telling her to wait until Connor called her inside.

She wasn't going to lie, Connor intimidated her. Not only his status but the fact that he's in the Fortune 500 of the wealthiest businessman in New York. And to top it all off, he was undeniably handsome. She held her own in her interview, she must have done something right.

She began checking her phone, thumbing through news articles when she heard the door open. In walked a dashingly dressed Connor and another man behind him that she didn't recognize.

She put on her best professional smile as he walked over to greet her.

"Amelia, you made it! Good to see ya! How are you this morning? You find us alright?" Connor's deep Irish accent almost made her bite her lip.

She stood up and shook his hand as well as his associate who greeted her with a silent nod.

"I'm well, yes, just ready to get started. I can't thank you enough for this opportunity." She smiled, her eyes shining with glee.

Connor returned her smile, leading her through the hallway, toward the meeting room. "Great to have ya on board, follow us this way."

He led her to the conference room, it was heavily air-conditioned, as predicted. There was a group of mostly men in the room and one woman, who looked like a secretary. Amelia immediately felt left out but she masked it when Connor introduced her to the room as she shook the hands of each person.

"Right, now that's settled. Had you eaten breakfast?" Connor asked her as he led her to an open seat near the back.

She didn't know what she should reply, was there a wrong answer? "Well, not really."

"No worries, order whatever you want and catering will bring us the food shortly," he said, taking a seat beside her.

She smiled shyly and to the menu he offered her. She placed her order, thanking him for the breakfast. She couldn't exactly confess that she was broke until her next paycheck.

Throughout the meeting, the group of men individually asked her questions, a couple were based on her writing experience, others stemmed from her sharp knowledge of the business part of the industry. Amelia couldn't straight up lie, she knew the basics, as much as anyone who read the gossip columns. They all laughed when she said that, one of them peeled up by saying this made her perfect for the job. Another claimed her apathetic attitude to all things celebrity and fame remained blaśe.

When a few of the men were called out for another task, half the room emptied, Amelia felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders, she breathed out, her body relaxing to its normal state.

She watched Connor as he took out some documents and prepared them for her to sign, marking an "x" in all the areas needed. When he handed them over, Amelia accepted his very posh, ink pen and began signing away.

"You were amazing, I knew they'd love you. I'm glad you're with us. You don't have to be nervous anymore, we gotcha, love." Connor's borderline sexy accent whispered in her ear, she tried her best to concentrate until she completed the forms.

Amelia smiled politely, feeling more at ease when Connor accepted her paperwork. "Thanks, I'm not nervous, just excited."

Connor winked, "Hope so, food's coming and our main client is arriving around 8 today. But don't pay attention if he comes late, he operates on his own time."

Amelia laughed softly, blushing as she was privy to inside office jokes. She was beginning to feel more like she belonged here than she thought.

Their food came and Amelia got a chance to get to know Connor on a personal level. His father was an investor from Ireland and part of Parliament back home. His family moved to the states when he was only 18. Even though his father was connected, Connor still worked his way to where he was. A former musician himself, he also used to write songs but found more joy in helping others achieve their dreams. She was beginning to like him the more she spoke with him. He wasn't too bad on the eyes, either.

When they finished, it was nearly 8 am and Amelia almost bit her nails anticipating her boss coming in. She knew very little about him, but she figured that was their plan. She checked her phone and looked at Niall's number before placing her phone down. She wasn't going to bother him, he was so far from where she was, no way he would relate to her situation.

Her phone vibrated and she couldn't resist looking at the message. It was from Niall. She couldn't help herself and smiled reading the message.

 _Morning Scarlet_ 😁  
 _You're on my mind_ 😊  
 _Heading into work_ 😜  
 _Good luck on your first day_ 🥰  
 _See you for dinner tonight love_ ❤️

Amelia smiled wider as she sent him a quick message back.

 _Thanks Loki, can't wait to see you late_ _r_ ❤️

He'd been on her mind too but she couldn't admit that now. Her stomach filled with butterflies knowing she was on his mind. Her smile slightly withered when she heard Connor's voice alert her that his client was close.

She placed her phone away and smoothed out her hair. Any minute now, she'd meet her boss and she was beyond beside herself. She tried not to let it show. Connor chatted with her for another minute until the secretary opened the door to reveal...

_Niall?!_


	25. Chapter 24

* * *

Niall set his alarm for 5 am. His label told him to be at the meeting today around 8 am, which meant he could come in when he wanted, but he wanted to be early today, he just had a feeling.

Today was no different than any other workday, he only really looked forward to his dinner tonight with Amelia. He smiled, laying in bed as he thought of her. Feeling the side she would have slept on, he partly kept that side open, out of habit.

He frowned, her warm body and friendly face would have been amazing to wake up to, but they were both busy, maybe later tonight he could ask her to stay the night and curl up in his arms as the weather became cooler.

He looked down and took care of his morning situation. It wasn't the first time he thought of Amelia while he wanked off, certainly not the last. Maybe things might go well for them tonight, maybe it'll bring them closer.

He stripped off and took a long shower. Washing his body thoroughly, his cock now soft and flaccid. He shouted Amelia's name before he came, imagining she was the one pumping him to his breaking point. Was this going to be a problem for him? They were friends, they agreed to be just friends. But it was just harmless fantasizing, it didn't mean anything.

After the meeting today, relationships, real ones are off the table. Being at the mercy of his label, it's been that way for the past 10 years. The last real relationship he had was before his audition and he had to break up with her immediately, then there was another incident he'd like to forget. Even then, he knew the sacrifices he had to make to pursue his dreams. Falling in love wasn't one of them.

He'd met and seen many people and none of them really impressed him. Everyone he came across had been beneficial to his career, his real friends were a small group, the majority of the others he came in contact with were just for show. Ed Sheeran, Ellie Goulding, Selena Gomez, Olly Murs, Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift, all were his career and public persona friends, but if he was in need of someone to have his back at 3 am, they weren't the people to call. Pretty much any known name he said in public applied to that list. Famous assholes never do anything the least bit courteous unless it impacted their careers.

The longer Niall was in the business, the more he knew how it operated. This was just another day, another stampede of workload he'd have to sift through. Again, he was only supposed to show up, meet this girl, who apparently, doesn't know who he is. He slightly scoffed at that. Maybe she wasn't on social media or she's one of those that just didn't care, which was probably why they chose her. Either way, he wanted to get it over with and plan for his dinner tonight with Amelia.

After he finished getting ready, he briefly checked the time, noting that he had an hour to kill before he had to be at work.

He exited his place and took the expressway train over to his favorite diner in downtown Brooklyn. Amelia would more than likely be at the work, he shook his head, he would see her tonight. No need to constantly have her in the back of his mind just because he was in her city.

When he arrived he breathed in the atmosphere and waved to the owners, making his way to the area he normally ate his meal. He sat upfront on the stool and ordered his usual breakfast consisting of hotcakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage links, hash browns, and OJ with black coffee.

The waitress filled his mug and winked at him. Niall smiled, loving how friendly the people were here. Even if he wore his grey cap that covered part of his eyes and most of his hair, he felt anonymous. No one cared who he was and that was an incredible feeling. He just loved that about Brooklyn.

When his food came, he dove right in, savoring the taste of hot, homemade food instead of the usual takeout or expensive restaurants that adorned his normally attributed lifestyle. It felt good to feel at home for a change. Amelia reminded him of that feeling. She was almost too real and it scared him. Too normal, far too ordinary for his world. He worried about how she was going to take the news. He saw her immense hatred for what he is. He hated it too, but this is the way it had to be. Maybe she would understand that, or be mad at him for a long time. He wasn't prepared for the latter.

After he finished his meal, he thanked the workers as he realized he had just 20 minutes left until 8 am. Hopping on another express train will get him there on time.

He pulled his cap down further as he took a seat in the corner, taking out his phone. He checked his texts and saw that Amelia hadn't sent him anything. Biting his lip, he thought against it. Not wanting to sound obsessed, he just responded to his work-related messages and slumped his body over until his stop came, which would be in 10 minutes.

Should he message her? Was she even thinking of him on her first day? Probably not, he cringed. He was back to this again? Sighing, he was grateful for his stop coming up. He stood up, getting ready to exit, he kept reminding himself that he can't ignore his feelings for long.

As soon as the train came to a stop, Niall stepped out and got his phone out, texting who he wanted to. _Fuck it._

 _Mornin' Scarlet_ 😁  
 _You're on my mind_ 😊   
_Heading into work_ 😜   
_Good luck on your first day_ 🥰   
_See you for dinner tonight love_ ❤️

Smiling, he didn't expect a reply, but he got one anyway.

 _Thanks Loki, can't wait to see you later_ ❤️

He walked out of the subway and toward the lobby of his label's building slightly smiling. As he checked in and got in the elevator to the top floor, his heart began to race. Maybe what Amelia said had more of an effect on him than he thought. But suddenly, he felt nervous, like he had before he and the boys performed at Madison Square Garden. Shaking his head, his floor chimed and he walked past reception to the conference room.

He cleared his throat before he came to the door, meeting eyes with the secretary, who opened the door for everyone.

He stopped in place as he caught the eyes of the person he never thought he'd see this way.

_Amelia?!_

He stared into her eyes and she did the same with him. Both had their mouths open in shock, wanting the other person to start talking, fast.

Connor cleared the air and spoke first. "Amelia Marciano, meet Niall Horan, your boss."

Niall forced himself to move forward, still in shock of what was going on. What exactly was going on?

Amelia's wide eyes looked at Niall before focusing back on Connor, who was watching them with curious eyes. Clumsily, but with a small amount of grace, she put out her hand for him to shake. She'd definitely have words with him later, _many_ words. For now, she'd behave professionally.

Niall took a moment before seeing she offered her hand to him and took it in his as if it was the first time he had touched her. But he felt her hesitate as soon as their hands touched. Their handshake held no-frills, no emotion, pure business. He would definitely have some words with her later, to explain himself mostly.

"Good morning, Mr. Horan," she said in a voice she didn't recognize.

"Morning, Ms. Marciano. Call me Niall," he clarified and felt her release her hand from his semi stronghold.

"Very well," she spoke with ice laced in her tone, but flew right past the men in the room.

She stared at him with an unreadable expression. The happy face he'd seen was replaced with a colder one, he mentally kicked himself for not being honest with her sooner.

"Right, now _that's_ out of the way. Niall, mate, did you memorize the itinerary?"

Niall tore his eyes from Amelia and kept them on Connor's. "Huh? Oh yeah, soon as I got it, made sure I knew it inside and out."

Amelia watched Niall's body language and almost rolled her eyes at the way he truly carried himself. _He was one of them, how could I have not known?_ She thought, more upset with herself for not seeing the signs. He adamantly defended famous people, carried himself like his shit doesn't stink, the arrogance, the golf obsession, the many guitars she saw in his incredibly expensive-looking condominium, and he was undeniably good looking. She winced, feeling sick to her stomach that her boss was now her worst enemy.

She quickly transformed the annoyed look on her face to a professional one, not letting Niall Horan, this big shot, mess up her livelihood. She just won't allow him to fuck things up. It was merely just another hurdle she had to maneuver over to get to where she needed to be.

But that was easier said than done.

What made it more difficult was Niall took the seat directly across from her so he would view her completely. She shifted her body so that would never happen, not once did she want to give into him, not after finding this out. _Just how famous was he?_ She thought, shuddering at finding out who he really is: a liar and a fraud. She'd confront him when the time was right and after that, never speak to him again.

Connor took the time until lunch to brief Amelia on her duties as Niall's personal assistant, which involved her writing skills in a small capacity. First, Connor let her in on Niall's social media accounts. Twitter, Instagram, Facebook. Everyone who worked with Niall closely knew his log information and password. Their client wasn't always persuaded to do the right thing, so sometimes his public relations would do it for him. She grimaced, almost looking Niall's way but stopped herself. Feeling sorry for him was the last thing she needed. They weren't friends, not anymore. He was merely just a stranger to her, who happened to be her new boss. Today was the day they officially just met, a day she won't soon forget.

"Oh, almost forgot, since you're not familiar with Niall's work, take a listen to _Flicker_ , his first solo album to get a good idea of who you're dealing with. I'll send you the link so you can listen as much as you like. That's one of your tasks." Connor said, finding her eyes as she nodded.

"Of course, do I need to write any notes as I listen?" She wondered, still not looking Niall's way.

"No, just listen to it. Probably be the easiest thing you'll do, he's quite good." He winked her way laughing, she turned a shade of pink, nodding.

Amelia made the mistake of looking at Niall through slits in her eyes. _Yeah, I'm sure he is, just ask him,_ she thought. She averted her eyes before she got sucked into their power. Never again.

Niall's head was in a different space than she was. Connor pumped up his ego as Amelia looked like she wanted be somewhere else. Her poker face wasn't completely transparent. How no one noticed but he was hilarious. He caught the subtle moments she rolled her eyes as Connor informed her of all the awards he had won, BMI songwriting, his AMA, the billions of Spotify streams. She went from mildly annoyed to unreadable. Maybe she really didn't have no clue who he was or just she didn't care. Her being mad at him didn't help.

She cleared her throat, ready to respond when he finished. "All this sounds great. What exactly am I doing as far as working for Mr. Horan goes?"

 _Ouch, we're back to that name_ , he thought. _Maybe when I get her alone, we can drop the rubbish formalities._

"Glad you asked, your duties remain: bookings oversight, social media promotion, tipping off media outlets for any major announcements, making sure Niall wakes up for his check-ins, yes he needs a babysitter for that too, a grown man, hahaha," Connor smirked in Niall's direction. "At the moment, that's all we're requesting of you. The contract you signed earlier with us states more than what I'm telling you. If you want a copy I'll email you one. We'll give ya a head's up if there's anything else."

She nodded, smiling politely. If she focused on Connor and the work she had to do, then working for Niall wouldn't be so bad. Who was she kidding?

Her phone vibrated indicating she had a new text. She closed her eyes and checked over the message.

 _We have to talk Scarlet_  
 _Please hear me out_ ❤️  
 **Niall**

She frowned, flipping her phone over, and turned her attention to the men briefing her on the next couple of days. She kept reminding herself it was only the first day, it isn't always going to be this bad, was it? She pinched the bridge of her nose, folding her arms across her chest as she felt Niall's eyes on her, burning her, tempting her to stare back at him, she wouldn't, not like she had.

Everything had changed and it won't change back, she no longer had feelings for him. Feeling her eyes water, she pushed her hair over them, hiding her face from his prying eyes. Instead, she opened her ears to the discussions around her. They spoke in a jargon that was unfamiliar, industry lingo so to speak. She did her best to jot down some notes on the pad that was given to her. There weren't many, they had passed around itineraries for the next weeks ahead, leading into October, right through November, possible bookings for the holiday season.

Another 3 hours had gone by of Capital Records explaining to Amelia how important this year was for Niall. It's all about the music, the hype, and the image. She found the last two a little peculiar, music sold itself, why would it need the other two? Was the music really shitty and she didn't know? She had heard him sing very briefly but she was half asleep when she remembered. It was nice, peaceful, reminded her of old folk style singers from the '70s. She had no clue what his album sounded like, maybe taking a listen would do her some good.

In about 15 minutes, they were gonna break for lunch and Amelia couldn't be happier. She needed a bathroom break more than anything and to just get away from Niall so she can retrieve some sanity back. He wouldn't follow her in the bathroom, would he? She didn't want to take chances. She couldn't stand the sight of him right now. The break could not come sooner.

Her phone vibrated but she didn't look at it right away. She stared between the door and the head executive standing up gesturing wildly. She took a deep breath and fiddled with her pen. The exec really loved to hear himself talk, but it's not like she was going to point that out. She checked the time on her phone and accidentally peeked at the message from Niall...

 _Scarlet, please let me explain, love_ 😔  
 _I owe you that, I don't want us to be like this_ 🙁  
 _Meet me for lunch, we can talk then, please let me_ ❤️

Her face fell, she still didn't look at him and nearly slammed her phone over but caught herself. She was beyond livid, so mad she can't see straight. What could he possibly say to make this any better?

The meeting was finally adjourned and Amelia reshook everyone's hand, thanking them for the opportunity. A genuine smile played on her lips, she made the mistake of looking at Niall as he spoke with Connor. They did some kind of bro handshake as Niall turned his attention to her, giving her a nod and an apologetic smile.

Rolling her eyes, she made her way down to the cafeteria, which was only one level below. There wasn't anyone there, she was grateful for the privacy as she began walking toward the back of the kitchen area.

"Amelia, wait," Niall boldly said, standing behind her.

She wouldn't turn around, she owed him nothing. Why can't he get the hint that it's over? She closed her eyes tightly then opened them, moving to walk but he caught her arm.

"We need to talk," he said, resilient in his promise.

"We don't."

"So this is how it's gonna be?"

"Niall, stop..." she said, trying to pull away.

He looked around, making sure they were alone before he spoke, "Please, I meant what I said. You got my messages. I just wanna talk, that's all, love."

Harshly she pulled away from him completely with a strength she didn't know she had, "I am _not_ your love."

Niall sighed heavily, this is going to be harder than he thought, but at least she's speaking to him, "I know, please, let me take you to lunch."

She looked at the cafeteria, feeling the desolate atmosphere suddenly affect her, wincing, she looked down, rubbing her eyes.

"I only have 40 minutes left, and the meeting isn't over."

"It's over when I say it's over." He said with a confidence that only a businessman would have.

"I'd rather not," she downcast her eyes. "This is just—I can't."

"I have the power to call the meeting over. You won't be in trouble. I promise."

She checked the time and saw that she was down to 35 minutes, this was her first day, Niall's word was a good as dead. How could she trust him now?

She turned away and sat down on the one of the lounge couches, feeling it hug her body. She kept her paperwork in close grasp, no, she was _not_ going to give in.

As Niall took a seat near her, she scooted far into the corner, her side pressing in the plushness of the cushions.

"I don't deserve a second chance, but I want one anyway. I understand you're upset with me, I would too. Just give me a chance to explain. You hate me, I get it."

 _No, I don't, and that's the problem,_ she thought, looking at the corner of her eye. His body was turned to face her, he was losing hope, but still held on, praying that she would listen to him.

"Scarlet, please..."

She checked her phone, only 25 minutes left, if Niall really had so much power, she'd put it to the test. _Goodbye job,_ she thought.

"Fine, where are we going?"

Niall caught her eyes, finally breathing again, "Back to my place. I wanna make you something."

Amelia's heart warmed at his words, she needed to remind herself that he is now her boss, and whatever feelings she had for him, can't be more. She nodded, standing up, following right behind him, wanting to touch his hand but held back.

 _No, you can't, he's only making you dinner to apologize. Don't grow close to him now, let it go._ She thought, wanting to hide her face and sob every intense feeling she had for him.


	26. Chapter 25

* * *

The ride to his place was silent, he understood but she was struggling to bite her tongue. She had a million questions for him, one of them being why he brought her back to his place? Maybe he knew she felt safe here. She did, but when she entered his place now, a strange foreign feeling came over her that made it seem like she didn't know him at all. She hadn't, she didn't know he was a celebrity, that changed everything between them.

Niall led her up to his private rooftop. She wasn't aware he had it the last time she was here. Niall living at the top suite of the building had privilege, apparently. Was he showing off? She rolled her eyes when she followed him through the door, watching him look over to the chairs near the bbq.

"Come here," he called out as he had before, Amelia stayed where she was.

"I'm fine here," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Okay..." he began slowly. "Are you cold?"

"Fine."

 _Okay then, this was going to be a challenge_ , he thought, running his fingers through his hair, "I'm trying here. It's hard to talk when you're so far away."

"Well then, _move_ closer."

The ice in her voice scared him, this was going to take some work, he saw that now. He obliged, moving toward her, only to find her backing away like she was afraid of him.

"Amelia, what's wrong?"

She bit her lip, wondering if she should unload everything or continue to give him the silent treatment. She preferred the latter. Niall stared at her, he looked wounded. _Good, he should be,_ she thought. Seeing him suffer gave her no joy deep down, she just felt like she was betrayed, relenting.

"Why did you lie to me?" She asked him directly.

"I don't know..."

"Liar."

"I mean, I don't know why I didn't just tell you, last night, when you asked me, I almost did. But then..." he paused. "I got scared."

"Of what exactly?

He sighed, paced his eyes around, "Judgements, I don't know. You didn't know who I was. It just felt nice to be anonymous for once. For the last 10 years of my life, I haven't been, I was just Niall and you didn't care, in fact, you don't care about this stuff. I wanted to tell you the truth tonight, at dinner. I should have told you when we first met, but, it would have been—" He stopped when he saw her eyes grow concerned.

"Been what?" Her voice wasn't harsh, just curiosity laced with concern.

"Presumptuous. I didn't wanna scare you off. To be honest, I was a bit more scared of you at the beginning. You kept speaking to me, then we were chatting, stuff just happened."

She should have been upset that he was blaming her for him lying to her but she wasn't. She did come off as creepy when they first met, she hadn't thought of it that way. She wondered if she did sound that way, why did he start talking to her? Why did he bring her to his place? So many questions, she only wanted to know one thing...

"Why did you think I would judge you?"

"It's happened before."

She pursed her lips, "But like you said, I don't care, better I know then find out like this."

"You're right. I'm sorry, so very sorry I wasn't honest with you at the start."

Amelia watched him through her eyelashes, she wanted to smirk but held it in. He was extremely attractive when he apologized. Maybe she should stay mad as long as she can. The truth was, she didn't care and she wanted to put this behind them and get to work.

"I get it, and I don't hate you. I would need a really fucking good reason to hate anyone," she said, meaning every word.

He laughed, smiling genuinely for the first time today, "Well, that makes me feel really good."

She shook her head, feeling a small smile creep up, wondering if there was anything else he was hiding from her.

"Is this it? You don't have any more secrets I should know about?"

He shrugged, "What do you wanna know?"

"What kinda question is that?"

"I'm pretty honest about meself in general."

"Sure you are," she replied, sarcastically.

"Except one thing, I explained meself already."

Amelia laughed, feeling a blush over her cheeks, "I was fucking with you, Loki. Now, who's the mischievous _Goddess_?"

 _You are a Goddess, that much is true,_ he thought. Hearing her laugh was music to his ears. "Well, I guess you win this one."

"I've never won anything before, feels weird," she said, staring at his hand, aching to touch it, "So, what's for lunch?"

"There's something I need to do first..." Niall said, moving closer to her until he took her in his arms, holding her tightly.

Amelia was surprised at first but relaxed into the embrace. She hugged him back, her hands coming around his narrow waist, feeling the warmth that generated from his body. Niall was always warm, she adored that about him, and he smelled amazing. She closed her eyes, relaxing her body against his.

"You looked so beautiful today, been wanting to tell you this," he whispered, around her neck, feeling his warm breath brush her open skin.

"You looked handsome yourself, today," she replied back, not wanting to let go just yet.

"I really am sorry for lying. You ignoring me was the worst, I had to make it right, I was really worried," Niall said, with a strain of pain in his voice.

"It's okay, Niall. I'm not going anywhere," she promised, feeling him hug her even tighter. "Your hugs are incredible, you know that?"

"I've been told, depends on who you ask," Niall said, his words softly spoken over her neck.

She smiled, his body against hers felt so right, it was downright scary. One of them had to pull away, eventually, they slowly did at the same time, he reached to take her hand. She missed this, their friendship was slowly coming back. She stared at him with stars in her eyes, feeling his own shine back at her.

"I'm hungry, let's eat," he said as they walked down to his place.

When they entered, he let go of her hand and gestured to the couch, "Here, you can just relax while I get it started."

"Do you need me to help you?" She offered, taking a seat, craning her body so she was facing him in the kitchen.

"Yeah, you can help me by eating it once I'm finished. Just take it easy, love, got some ideas here," he spoke, gathering all the necessary ingredients for what he was about to make.

She watched him carry every little thing one by one and smiled at how adorable he looked as he concentrated. It was like he was solving a puzzle. He shared a look across the kitchen island and sent her a smile.

"You don't have to watch me the entire time, I'm sure it's a good craic for you, here I am just trying to make it taste good," he took the pot and filled it with water.

"I like watching you, it relaxes me," she confessed, seeing him shyly look away.

"Watch the Telly while I get this all set up. Here..." he jogged over to the coffee table and switched on the TV, leaving it in Jazz music.

"How did you know?"

"You left it on that time you went home early. It's nice cooking music actually," he leaned down, placing the remote on the table and taking her hand to press a kiss on top.

"I think so," she said, lingering her stare.

He let go and went back to preparing the meal. During all the steps, he glanced over at Amelia, now laying down on her side, staring at the screen. Or was she? He hadn't checked her eyes to see if she had drifted off. She'd probably been up since 5 am, she was tired.

After everything was covered and simmering, he walked over and knelt down next to the couch. He reached out to touch her cheek, stroking her rosy skin as her body relaxed in small breathing rhythms. A smile caught his lips as he studied her face as she slept, she looked like an angel. Someone that God himself created for him, placed in his life. His thumb brushed the small skin of her chin, under her plump bottom lip, wondering what would it feel like to kiss her. He didn't realize he was thinking of it every time she was around, even during the week.

Niall bit his lip, hearing moans escape her mouth. He pulled his hand away and moved some hair that fell in her eyes. Soft and plentiful, she had a lot of hair just begging to be stroked. He moved to touch her shoulder, drawing his fingers up and down the rise and flow of her body until he touched her hips, feeling the swell of her curves being traced over. He made his way back to her hand, feeling her fingers move to lace with his. She was awake, or dreaming? He didn't know, maybe he was too.

Amelia moaned, Niall smiled, tilting his head, watching her eyes slowly fluttered open. She blinked a few times before focusing on his figure in front of her.

Smells were filling her nose, she rose up, still holding Niall's hand. How long had she been asleep? With her free hand, she pushed her body up, staring at Niall with flushed cheeks.

"I keep passing out like this...why didn't you wake me up?"

He chuckled, "Didn't know you were sleeping, love. Just came over, couldn't help meself, just felt like watching ya."

"Oh..." she said, blushing.

He helped her stand up and she took a seat on the stools, watching him check over the food.

"Smells amazing, what'd ya make?" she asked, leaning her elbows on the counter.

"It's a surprise. Something me mum used to make me. I hope it comes outright."

She sighed dreamily, "Home-cooking is just perfect. There's nothing like it."

"Well, that's nice to hear. Now the pressure is off."

Amelia smiled, looking down, something was on my mind. Something was bothering her and she didn't want to tell him right away. Maybe after they ate she'd mention it. For now, she wanted to enjoy being in his presence.

"Alright, here, let me get the plates and we'll start," Niall said, turning around to fetch a couple of plates and placed them on the placemats on the dining table.

"Niall, can I—"

"Your job is eating. That's all I need from you right now," he said, placing silverware on the table along with napkins and two glasses.

She watched him carry a soup pot with oven mitts. _It must be too hot for him,_ she thought.

He pulled out a chair for her to sit, which she had, he took one on the other side.

Niall lifted the lid and a myriad of smells filled the air.

"Wow, how very Irish of you, Loki." She commented, looking at the pot roast stew he made. "Any part of the stereotype you don't fit?"

"Just shut up and try it."

She served herself as Niall watched her take a bite, her eyes closing just as she did when she drank wine. She opened them and smiled, taking another generous spoonful.

"This is really good. I'm gonna finish this entire bowel," she took another portion, nearly stuffing her mouth until the bowl was half empty.

"Good to know, thanks love. Thought you might like it. Always hit the spot for me growing up," Niall said, diving into his, not quite as perfect as his mum's, but good enough.

Amelia wipes her mouth on the napkin. "Do you miss home?"

He nodded, sadly, "All the time."

She watched his face and felt for him. "Would you ever go back? Like for the holidays?"

Niall cleared his throat, taking a sip of his drink to wash down the food in his mouth, "I don't know. At the moment, not really up to me."

She took another small spoonful, chewing before speaking, "Well, if it's your family, I'm sure Modest and CAA would understand, won't they?"

"We're talking the industry," He shrugged. "Not really the understanding type, love."

"But I'm sure if you explain it to them—"

"I don't know, babe. These things are tricky. A lot of consequences come with doing whatever I want," he said, taking on another bite before looking away. "Never had to find out really."

 _Jesus, was he a prisoner? Sure sounded like it,_ she thought and bit her lip, wondering if she upset him by bringing it up. She changed the subject before she found out.

"So, I'm working for you now," she smirked, placing her hand under her chin.

"Apparently," he took a drink, returning her smirk with his own. "That okay?"

"I don't know, guess it has to be. It's not gonna be awkward, right?"

"Yeah, I work with friends all the time. Nothing weird about that," he lied, there were very few people he worked with that he trusted with his life and no one that he was attracted to.

Amelia laughed, pulling back and wiping her mouth, "Of course. Someone has to have your back in this weird world. Might as well be someone who wants the best for you."

Niall finished his second helping, remaining silent on what she said. He didn't know what to say or he just couldn't relate, nobody really wanted what he did. They kept reminding him how beneficial it was to keep the gravy train running, stay relevant. Reinvent himself, pump his image out there, introduce more merchandise. That was his life. Oh, and the music too, can't forget about the music.

He smiled, much as he had in interviews, Amelia looked at him funny. He took another long drink, ignoring the fact that she can read him well, and changed the subject.

"Yeah, true. Would you like more?" He gestured to the stew.

She shook her head, "I'm full, probably for another day. Thanks for doing that, Loki," she smirked, eyes shining at him.

He reached over and took her hand in his, "You're welcome, love. Thanks for coming over."

She mock saluted him, "Anytime Mr. Horan. It's gonna be weird calling you that at work."

"Who said you had to? Pretty sure I told you to call me by me first name. Nobody calls me that. I make everyone drop that shit."

"I guess you're right. Maybe it's cuz I was mad at you."

"Now you're not?"

She shook her head, "Well, this was really nice."

"Here, I'll take yours. Got another surprise for you."

"You and your surprises," she whispered, seeing him blush.

They stood up as Niall took her plate and began cleaning up. Amelia offered but he brushed her off. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, watching him walk to the living room and grabbed one of his acoustic guitars.

"Sit love, oh, and close your eyes."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's better this way."

"What's going on?"

"Well, one of your tasks is to listen to me album, _Flicker_ , figured I'd give you a live concert."

She smiled, sitting on the couch, getting comfortable. "Wow, umm, Connor just sent me the link, but, maybe this is better."

"Hope so. Been a year since I played these tunes again. Okay love, ya ready?"

She gave him the thumbs up and leaned her face on her hand, "Fire Away, Loki."

Niall smiled, hearing one of his tracks uttered, he got more comfortable, locking eyes with Amelia before going through the tracks one by one.

Amelia watched Niall's close his eyes as his fingers strummed semi-familiar notes of his first solo record. She glanced at his face, seeing the creases on his forehead, his expression going to another place as he sang out the words, feeling around the shapes his mouth formed over each letter.

When he started playing a song called "This Town," she began shifting in her position. The melody was very simple and so was the story. He was definitely a guy who wore his heart on his sleeve. How many girls were in love with his voice? She can only wonder, he had the type of voice to do that. Then she realized something, she wasn't special. No man will write songs about her. Whoever these songs were about...she was a lucky girl.

Especially the girl he was writing about in the song "Seeing Blind." What guy would ever say those things about her? Love, falling in love is only for beautiful people, Amelia kept being reminded of this until the end of the song.

Suddenly, the mood in the room changed as Niall turned into another person with the song "Slow Hands." The crimson flush came creeping on her cheeks, so much so that she wanted to hide her face from him. The song was so sexy, like something Don Henley of The Eagles would sing. _Was he aware of that?_ She wondered. Pretty sure she was certain this was the song that made many girls swoon. At one point he looked directly at her, singing the rest of the chorus until the song faded out. He laughed when he caught her fanning herself, shifting in her seat position.

"Was amused to get that reaction from ya," he said, winking with a cocky smirk.

"Very funny, as you were," she said, waving for him to continue.

"This next one was a single of mine," he began the chords.

Somehow the song "Too Much To Ask" sounded like something out of a dream. Niall shut his eyes during this one, maybe those feelings were still fresh in his mind, it appeared so with the way he was singing the words. That letter she read from his desk came to mind. Was this song about her? Amelia felt her eyes gloss over, no, she wouldn't cry. Not now, this was Niall's moment and she couldn't take that away from him by bringing any attention to herself. She bit her lip and watched him, praying her eyes would dry up.

The next song "Since We're Alone" played and she huddled her shoulders, suddenly longing for his arms to hold her. This song felt like a soulmate trying to talk to another. A best friend, a love telling the other not to be scared of being vulnerable. All lies, feelings, especially intense ones coming from her, weren't valid. It's just hard for her to believe someone would actually allow her to be herself and confess her secrets without rejection. It's a nice fantasy, she smiled, looking down as she heard the rest of the song until the end.

It wasn't until she heard him play the beginning chords to a song called "Flicker" then she near lost her sanity right there. Her throat had gone dry and she knew then that this man will never be hers. Maybe in her dreams. Begging someone to love them back, Amelia never had anyone feel that way for her. It tended to be the other way around, mostly. No one has really loved her like that, or at all now that she thought of it. She can only imagine what it felt like to be really loved back. That thought alone almost made her break down. Especially when he all but whispered the lyric "Please don't leave..." a tear slipped off her cheek and she instantly wiped it. Thanking God that he had his eyes closed.

There was a theme going on in these songs. In some way, they were nostalgic, like written from another time. As "Flicker" ended, Niall's eyes opened slowly, they were glossed over, like he himself had felt the emotions all over again. Amelia held his eyes, giving him a friendly smile, her own eyes feeling extremely vulnerable. For a second she wanted to know how it would feel to kiss him, kiss his pain away, make him forget who broke his heart, and prove to him that he can find it again. With her? Who was she kidding? There was no chance. These songs forever remained about someone else. Only the beautiful people fell in love, she didn't forget that.

She smiled brighter, this was about him, not her, she encouraged him to continue with the rest of the album.

The next track was called "Fire Away," he kept his eyes slightly open for this one, occasionally looking down and shutting his eyes. She had a feeling he was singing straight to her, but that was silly, he's just a good performer, even if it looked as real as his captivating eyes. The song, the lyrics described how she felt right now, at that moment. Another song she wanted to steal as her own, but she couldn't, it wasn't about her.

When Niall sang the last notes and strummed the final chords, his eyes connected with hers, "That one's for you, Scarlet. Wish I'd written it for you."

She blushed extremely hard, hiding her face in her jacket. She felt him get up and remove the fabric from her face, looking at her with compassion.

"Don't hide from me, love," he smiled, going back to playing his next song, "Get ready for this one," he said, smirking.

"You and Me," young love about patience and perseverance of the beginning stages of a relationship. Another relatable song, Niall had written many so far. How could she not have known about this record before? She really was blind to the music world, maybe due to being too stuck in her own, dealing with toxic people and situations in her life, she didn't have the luxury to just sit and listen to the radio let alone keep up with current events. She let them all slip by.

"Mirrors" felt like another song written from a dream, a fantasy of hers. No doubt, this song probably hit home for a lot of insecure girls who don't feel good enough to be loved. She liked the story behind the words, finding solace in their message. Leaning back, she stared at Niall's emotive body language. His eyes were shut tightly, fingers moving in sync with each other. It almost looked like he was speaking directly to the girl he sang about, she sure was lucky he noticed her up until the song ended.

"The last song, okay, here goes..." he said, beginning the chords, feeling the opening until the words flowed out of him.

"The Tide," a sensitive track about begging the other person to stay in love with you. Niall truly wore his heart on his sleeve. Whoever he gave it to obviously didn't feel the same, how can that be? In a perfect world, two people stay in love no matter what, you just don't stop loving someone because your life gets in the way. What is life without someone to cherish it with? She couldn't understand how this girl he was talking about didn't feel the same. She didn't know their story but it sounded like he loved her too much and she couldn't handle it. How can that be?

These songs confirmed a lot of questions she had about who he is. They were friends and she cared for him, but she didn't want to get hurt, and she didn't want to hurt him.

He strummed the ending, feeling the song out. It took him a long moment to come out of the old feelings again. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Amelia sat beside him, looking at him with wonder.

"So, what'd ya think?" He asked her, raising his eyebrow.

She said nothing, knocking her shoulder playfully to his knee. She couldn't ask him the question she wanted to, but she did give him a response.

"Amazing. You probably hear it a lot, you're so talented. I know it means no—"

"Hey," he touched his shoulder, leaning close to her face. "It means everything to me. Everything."

She smiled sadly, feeling his words resonate, but helping in mind the truth. _But she means more to you_ , Amelia thought. He checked her eyes, searching them as he attempted to understand her somber smile. Why was she feeling sad? Is it the music? He concluded it was, the songs had that effect on people. But there was something else, something hidden beneath her eyes, the unspoken words that wouldn't dare fall from her lips.

He placed his guitar down and followed her to the couch, getting comfortable in their silence. Amelia laid her head on his warm chest and she held his waist and Niall's arms covered her shoulders as they had before, only this time, he felt much more exposed than he had previously. Especially in front of her, someone who didn't care about his fame. She wasn't going to lie to him to spare his feelings.

He heard her sigh heavily and sat up to stare at him, just content in staring at each other. She placed her head under his chin, listening to his heartbeat. Niall moved her hair behind her ear gently, enjoying the quietness that befell the room.

 _I love you_ , he thought, not ready to admit his feelings yet, they were at the beginning of their friendship and she was working for him. They had plenty of time to get to know each other, but it didn't matter, his feelings for her pretty clear when he bent down to kiss the top of her head.

"I'm so happy I know you, Niall. I could see why millions of people love you."

"Why is that?" He smirked.

She picked up her head, staring at his face, smiling simply, "You're a sweetheart, you deserve the world."

He hugged her tightly to him when he heard he say that, the corners of his mouth rose, feeling like he already had something worth more than the world in his arms.


	27. Chapter 26

* * *

Amelia stirred, moaning as she felt her body on top of another, much warmer body than hers. _Niall_. She smiled, loving the way he felt pressed up against her.

Somehow in the middle of the live concert and after they lounged together in contentment on the couch, he brought them over to his bed to sleep. Her shoes were off only. She was still wearing her business skirt and blouse, Niall was a complete gentleman last night. Although, if he wanted to change her, she would have given him permission.

After his special live concert for her, she'd only imagine how skilled he was with his hands. The way his fingers glided and slid over those guitar strings, she licked her lips, letting her mind wander. Her body nestled in the crook of his arm, touching his chest like it had many times before. Her hand placed in the middle of his chest, loving the feeling of his heartbeat underneath.

Was he awake too? She didn't know, she hadn't seen his face to tell. His breathing melted into a moaning, then a low grumble. She could feel the vibrations emanating from his body.

She felt a low rumble, then a full-bodied laugh billow from his chest. She stared up and saw he was watching her intently.

"Morning, love," he said, feeling the fatigue from his voice fade away as he fully woke up.

"Hey, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I felt meself wake up already. Think we woke up together. Wow, didn't think I'd--we'd do this again."

"Hmm," she mumbled, placing her head back on his chest. "It's my fault, I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Thought so, we can continue if you like?"

"Mmm, yes, stay in bed. All-day, every day." She said, sleepily. "Of course I'm kidding. Pretty sure I have work to get started on."

Then she realized it was Saturday, who worked on the weekend? People like her, but Niall was her boss now, was he the lenient kind?

"It's the weekend, love. I know you wanna get started on it all. Took a look at it, it's quite a load, but one thing at a time is best. You need your sleep. Make sure to always put yourself first."

She laughed softly, "Easier said than done. It's the industry like you said."

"Touché."

She buried her face in his arm, inhaling his scent.

"Though...Connor is pretty persistent."

Niall's face twitched upon hearing her say Connor's name. He was a good friend, talented, smart, and one of the best people he knew. So why did he hate the way Amelia suddenly brought him up? It wasn't like she liked his friend or anything. Niall didn't feel any competition, but Connor was a charming Irishman, even he admitted that. He was notorious for chatting up girls as well as shagging them fairly quickly. 

Amelia wasn't interested in him, that could be trouble. He would have to watch his friend around his girl closely. His girl? His _friend_ , he meant. Niall mentally shook his head, Amelia didn't belong to him, so he needed to just let it go, she wasn't interested in Connor, bottom line.

"Yeah, that describes him fairly well," he spoke, rubbing his face with his free hand.

Amelia lifted her head to look at him through the dimness of the room. "He and I chatted a bit before you walked in. I don't know him all that well but he seemed like a cool guy, smarter than I thought. Talented too, hmm, he spoke very highly of you. I was so nervous yesterday but he calmed me down, helped me relax, like you."

He bit his lip, wanting to change the subject of Connor O'Sullivan, fast. "I'll bet. So...what time is it?" He checked the time clock on the wall. "It's almost 1 am, you wanna stay over?"

"Feels like I already am, that okay?"

"Of course. Here, let's get ready," he said, feeling her warm body rise from the bed.

She moved to get up and walked to the spare room, taking the toothbrush she left last time and brushed her teeth. She splashed cool water on her face, washed her hands, dried them, and took down her hair, running her fingers through the thick loose strands. She checked her reflection in the mirror, rolling her eyes seeing the dark circles prominent underneath all the makeup she removed. She felt and looked ugly, shaking her head, she held her face in her hands.

She felt two hands slip around her waist, holding her flush against a hot, muscular chest. She took her hands down and turned her face to see Niall's blue eyes finding hers. He placed a small kiss on her cheek, pulling away slightly to smile.

"Hey beautiful, laid some clothes for you on the bed. Ready when you are," he whispered, holding her tightly to him. "Give ya some privacy in me room."

She sighed, nodding, "Thank you, you're very sweet."

He pressed his lips against her cheek and another kiss on her hand leading her out of the rooms and back to his bedroom. He closed the door, giving her some privacy as he said.

She stripped off and took a brief shower, just washing her body, making sure she was clean before she put on his clothes. She stepped out and took a towel, fixing it around her body. She walked to the clothes Niall placed on the bed and put them on, feeling their softness soothe her skin. She could never get tired of this.

Distantly, she heard what sounded like guitar strumming. It was nearly 1:30 am, she walked out of Niall's room and found him in the living room, his eyes closed as he strummed a familiar song. She came closer to get a better look and smiled softly. Her favorite song, "Home."

She watched as his mouth parted gently, his eyes completely closed, she wondered if she was disturbing him, just looking. Then she remembered, it wasn't nice to stare.

"Michael Bublé...is there anything more perfect?" She said, watching his eyes spring open, she startled him slightly.

"Oh, yeah, umm, sorry, I do this sometimes..." he said, forlorn and dejected from something.

Amelia pushed her body off the wall she leaned on and walked beside him, kneeling down so she was right in front of him.

"Are you alright?" She asked him, placing her hand on his knee.

He nodded, placing his acoustic against the couch. He took hold of her hand and pulled her against him so she was sitting on his lap. Blushing, she wiggled, trying to give him more space but he wouldn't let her go.

"Yes, I am." He held her with his arm and brought his hand to caress her soft cheek. "Was just thinking of what ya said earlier, 'bout home."

Amelia moved her body so that her legs were over his lap, she was beginning to feel something she shouldn't underneath her if he noticed or not.

"What were you thinking of?"

Niall's mouth pursed, feeling his eyes start water over with his next words, "What you said about going home when I wanted. You're right, they don't own me life. I don't need an emergency to go anywhere I want. I love what I do, but, my life, personal life, is important too. It's fucked up that I'm the boss in most aspects but this one. Pretty fucking pathetic."

She looked at Niall on the verge of tears, frowning, seeing she upset him she touched his leg, "Oh, God, I'm sorry, it's not my place to judge your life. I didn't mean to tell you what to do."

Niall looked at her from the corner of his eye, keeping his tears at bay, any second they were going to fall, he had to keep it under control. He can't lose it now, not when he's held it together for so long. Amelia deserved someone strong.

He pulled her up to lean on his chest, feeling like she belonged there. "No, don't apologize, love. I've thought about it too. I'm just concerned is all. That's been the thing all along. If I started doing what I wanted when I wanted, what would happen to my music career? Everything I've worked hard for?"

Amelia bit her lip, that was a good question. She didn't think of it like that. For most of her life, she hadn't had much responsibility, hopping from one job to another. No stakes were involved, until now. They both had something to lose if they just did what they wanted, he was right. Her carefree thinking didn't belong in his world. She took his hand and squeezed it gently, feeling him squeezing back only tighter.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I got carried away. Your career is too important to risk. I'll never bring it up again. There are too many variables involved." She whispered, feeling like she upset him for good.

Niall hugged her body, feeling her tense as he wrapped his arms firmly around her shoulders. He closed his eyes, smelling her scent, he couldn't imagine being without her. She had been a part of his life so quickly, now she was tied to him professionally.

He kissed the top of her head, smelling the fragrance of her shampoo. "Don't apologize. You can tell me anything, you don't have to worry, okay? Don't spare my feelings, not for me. I won't fire you because you were honest with me. It's one of the things I like about you. You don't hold back, you say what's on your mind. Keep doing it."

She laughed, he only hugged her tighter.

"I don't want to upset you." She said, meekly.

"It'll be worse to keep it in, trust me. I do that too much already." He assured her.

She sat up, staring at him, peeking at his lips briefly, "Okay, I promise."

Niall looked at her lips before staring into her eyes, illuminated by the moonlight. She never looked so beautiful as she did now. He found himself leaning forward before he could stop himself, but she turned her face away, closing her eyes.

"It's getting late. I have an early morning."

Niall nodded, understandably, "Right, let's get to bed. Sorry I kept ya up."

"It's okay, I didn't mind at all. We're just looking out for each other." She shrugged, standing up with his help as he placed his guitar back on its stand.

"Yeah...we are." He said, watching her walk back to his room as he took her hand in his.

She pushed open the door and they crawled under the covers, Amelia cuddled against him like it was second nature. Closing her eyes, she felt his arms securely around her body, making her completely relaxed.

"Goodnight, Loki."

"Goodnight, Scarlet."


	28. Chapter 27

* * *

Morning flowed through the room as Niall and Amelia stayed cradling each other deep inside the covers of Niall's bed.

Amelia rarely dreamed, but this one was different. She dreamed that Niall wasn't famous, he was hers and she could touch him any time she wanted. They could be together anywhere they wanted and no one could say anything. She saw a meadow and green tapestry in the distance. A horse, something else, she saw her life and he was a part of it.

Her dreams never had this much detail. Normally, she didn't visualize anything, but this one felt so real, or she wanted it to feel that way. A man would never abandon his career of fame and fortune for a normal life. On what planet is that true? 

She moaned, moving slightly in bed as she fluttered her eyes open.

Niall held her loosely against his chest. She closed her eyes, smelling his scent as she moved her hand around his torso. She felt him move underneath the gesture, wincing as she realized she just woke him up. Too late to turn back time.

She tried to go back to sleep but she was already too awake. She tried again and felt him hug her tightly suddenly. She bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't notice she took away his sleep.

She picked her head up and stared inside the most perfect blue eyes she'd ever seen. She smiled, embarrassed for what she did. She opened her mouth but he was quicker.

"Morning beautiful, how'd ya sleep?" He asked in a pure morning voice, beating her to it.

"Good, yourself?"

"Better now..." he said, feeling her cuddle closer to him. "Wanna sleep in today?"

"Niall..." she whined in his shoulder, facing him again. "I should really get started on the work."

"Why are you so worried? It's the weekend, love. Let's enjoy these days off before it gets fucking nuts."

She moved to sit up and stared at him as she leaned on her elbows, "That's what I'm afraid of. I don't wanna mess this up. I can't slack off because I'm friends with my boss. What would happen if any of them found out?"

He raised his brow, mirroring her posture, "No, why would you care what they think?"

"Because...I don't know, I just think people will find out we're close and let me go. I'm a little scared of that happening." She said, covering her face with her hands in frustration.

Niall leaned back, turning his body so he was facing her, prying her hands off her face gently. "Nobody will be firing you, not without my consent. I have more power than you think I do."

She bit her lip, turning to briefly stare at him, "I just don't wanna get you in trouble. I don't even know if they saw us fight yesterday. What if Connor knows? That can't be good."

He kissed her hand slowly, "It's none of his business, love. He can piss the fuck off, stop worrying about it."

She huffed, staring at him, reached out and touched her index finger along his stubble ridden jawline, then moved down his neck, feeling him chuckle lightly. She gaped her mouth open and smiled, discovering something.

"You're ticklish, are you?" She teased him, tracing the same patterns, and watched him hold in a laugh. "Yeah... you are!"

"So not, and stop that, I'm an innocent boy here."

She giggled, tracing her finger down his neck to the middle of his chest, touching his chest hair. She raised her brows as her finger moved to his armpit, her whole hand getting ready.

"You wouldn't fucking dare..." he warned her.

"You're not innocent, neither am I," she whispered huskily in his ear, giggling when she left her hand there.

Niall's eyes followed her every move, he was onto her. He brought his other hand out and pinned her against the bed, leaning on top of her.

"Unfair, you're cheating."

"Shoulda saw it coming, love."

She leaned her face to his, he closed his eyes and her tongue licked the tip of his nose briefly. She laughed as he opened his eyes, looking at her oddly.

"What'd ya do that for?"

"For cheating. You're a bad boy, Niall. Bad boys get punished," she said, sliding her leg to come in contact with his crotch, feeling him grow hard suddenly. "Like this."

He swallowed roughly, wondering what she was gonna do, he kept his hands on her wrists but loosened when he felt her knee slide down his hard cock painfully slow.

Her breathing became ragged and so was his. He stared in her eyes, searching them, seeing nothing but lust glazing them and he wanted nothing more than to make her pay dearly for what she's doing to him.

This was the point of no return, he made the decision against his body's request to continue on.

"Stop, come on, okay, you win," he struggled to say but it came out in a groan.

"I what?" She taunted, leaning in again so she was inches from his face, slowly removing her knee, hearing him whimper. She had him in the palm of her hand, "Say it," she commanded.

He stared at her lips and realized what was happening. Did he want it to happen? Yes! Did she? Maybe she was just teasing him but he knew that was wrong, so he submitted, giving her the upper hand this time. He had a problem to take care of, a _big_ problem.

"You win," he said, pain leaving his voice as he crawled off of her and excused himself to the bathroom, but not without hearing her crack up laughing as he shut the door to take care of it.

Amelia raised her arms in victory as she closed her eyes, thinking she heard distinctly familiar sounds behind the door. Maybe she could have helped him out there. Did Niall always have morning wood and she didn't notice until now? It was beyond tempting to simply help him, but he ran to the bathroom, apparently, she wasn't needed. She felt a little insulted, but he clearly didn't want to play with fire. She had no idea why she was suddenly being so sensual with him. He didn't see it that way, hence him jerking off without her assistance.

She heard the sink switch on and shut off completely. The door opened and she stared at Niall practically red-faced but relaxed, adjusting his boxers. She blushed, feeling a little left out until he came back to bed, slipping under the covers.

She laughed and leaned down on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling, "You're such a gentleman, you really are innocent."

He looked at her from the side and placed his arm around her body, hugging her to him, "Depends."

"No, you're a nice guy." She relaxed against his body, feeling his breath on her neck, biting her lip.

"Maybe you're right. Dunno, here, lean your head on me so you're more comfortable." He urged, offering a better position.

"But then I'll crush you."

"Would ya stop already? You don't crush me at all, you're not gonna, I swear," he leaned into her ear. "Trust me, Scarlet."

She pressed her lips together and go more inside his arms as he completely held her to his body, his cock was soft now so she didn't have to worry about arousing him, not that she could do that now. Her butt was against his crotch and she didn't feel anything growing. She breathed out as she felt his head move to her neck, his chin placing itself firmly on her thin skin.

He moaned as he took in her scent, barely brushing his lips on a small spot of her neck. His eyes closed as he pressed his mouth firmly in that same spot, lingering until he moved to her ear. His breathing sped up faster, she could feel his heartbeat vibrate against her back, feeling her hair moved so he can kiss a spot under her ear. She shivered, as her own sharp intake of breath made it obvious how affected she was by his simple gesture.

"Niall?" She breathed out.

"Mmm?" He mumbled over her skin, pressing a third kiss in an area he missed.

Her mind was clouding, lust started seeping through her defenses, she wanted this, dear God, she wanted it so badly. The setting was right, her feelings were lining up with his. He made clear of that when his free hand brushed the soft skin on her stomach, stopping just below her breasts.

She wanted him to touch her but she didn't know how to ask him. She pressed her butt against his crotch, definitely feeling something growing now. Her eyes opened at the shock of what she could do to him. Hearing him groan when her back rubbed against him again, turned her on more than she could say.

"Am I dreaming?" She whispered, feeling soft butterfly kisses along her jaw as he moved his hips against hers.

"Not dreaming, babe." He rubbed himself again, making them moan from the friction. "It's very real."

"Mmm, yeah, wanted to be sure, you feel so good..." she moaned as she felt his hands rise up her stomach, feeling his way on her skin, dangerously close to the swell of her breasts. "Touch me."

Niall pulled back to look in her eye, silently asking again if it was okay. He couldn't control himself and he just didn't want to anymore. She was driving him crazy and he just wanted more of her, especially to explore the heat emanating between her legs.

He swallowed, finding himself back near her face, he leaned forward, ready for her when her cell phone rang.

Both groaning because the volume was infinitely loud. Amelia scoffed and crawled away from his warm arms to shut it off. She looked at it and realized it was Connor. What did he want? She checked the message he sent, looking it over to make sure she read it correctly.

 _Mornin' Amelia_  
 _I know you're probably still asleep but I wanted to ask you to dinner tonight_  
 _We need to discuss Niall's upcoming events and what we're in ahead for the promotion season_  
 _Get back to me soon?_ 🙂

She clicked her phone off and rubbed her face. She was in her own little world, she didn't hear Niall's voice get louder.

"Hmm? What?" She stared into his concerned eyes.

"Is everything alright? You looked a little shocked just now."

She shook her head, putting on a small smile. "No, umm, it's nothing. I should be getting up though. Really need to get started on the work."

"But I just said that it's—"

"I know, but I want to do it. Can't stay in bed all day." _And live out my fantasies_ , she thought. "Can I, uh, take a shower?"

He frowned but nodded, "Sure, I'll go and make us some breakfast."

She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Alright, what about you? Do you need the shower first?"

"Nah, you go. I'll go after you." He said, leaving her alone.

"Great," she said, as a weird feeling tickled her inside.

Should she mention Connor's impromptu proposal? It's business, she was sure he would tell Niall he was going to brief her, that was all the meeting yesterday had been about. Far as she was concerned, Niall already knew.

Shrugging, she stripped off the clothes, placing them in the hamper, and stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain over. She turned on the water, feeling her body relax under the hot water. Her thoughts drifted back to Niall and those amazing hands of his. If they went any further, she would have allowed him to really touch her the way she wanted him to. Was it too late to call him now?

Licking her lips, her eyes flew open, suddenly feeling confident in words. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She cursed herself for backing down. Their moment was ruined and she knew it. Maybe it was just the one time he would do that with her. But if she asked him again...

She shut off the water, making the decision for now. She had no idea how she was going to control herself around him. All she wanted to do was see how far they could take this, but it was wrong, they both knew it. Connor's text was a wake-up call, fate didn't want it to happen. She smiled in spite of this, he did frown when she moved to get out of bed. One of them had to stop it, had to be her.

She secured the towel around her body and dried her wet hair, leaving it damp as she searched for her clothes. They were neatly folded on the chair in the corner. She put them on and placed her dress shoes back on as well. She wanted to be ready to go as soon as breakfast was over. She hung the towel and pulled the sheets over the bed, smoothing everything out before closing the door.

Niall's back was turned as he kept busy with the cooking. Amelia moved to the counter, placing her purse on top, he turned to the sound and sent her a smile. _Why do I have to leave?_ She asked herself.

"Oh? You're dressed. Here, it's about ready." He said, making her favorite meal.

He served her a portion on a plate with some cut up fruit and orange juice. Amelia sighed, she really liked being here, staying with him, feeling like she was taken care of. This almost felt real, almost.

They ate in silence, sneaking looks at each other as they dove in. Amelia ate all of it and wiped her mouth. She drank the rest of her juice as Niall took their plates and cleaned up.

"That's always so good. You really know what you're doing." She commented, moving towards him to wash her hands in the sink.

"I'm glad, such a shame you can't stay. We could have had a fun day ahead."

She blushed, joining him on the couch, "What's your idea of fun?"

"We could have gone to your place, you would have changed, I would meet you someplace cool."

"A public place? Won't people see us? I mean, the paparazzi?"

"Not if we're casual. I'd like to take you golfing again. No paps allowed there, it's exclusive."

She smiled, looking down on her lap, "You're making this difficult to turn down."

"Then don't."

She opened her mouth when her phone vibrated. Another text, she groaned slightly, checking the message. Just as she thought, Connor forgot to tell her something.

 _Oh, we're going to Mi Piace in Manhattan. Made reservations._  
 _Can you be ready by 6 pm?_  
 _Thanks, love_ ❤️

She shut off her phone completely, feeling Niall's eyes intently on her. She stared at him with apologetic eyes.

He held her hand before she said anything. Stroking the back of her palm with his thumb, drawing circles. He didn't want her to leave as if it wasn't clear enough. She frowned, looking at his gesture.

"Stay with me," he said, feeling his voice light as a feather.

She sighed, feeling the weight of his words on her heart. She can't give into him. She won't.

"I can't, I'm sorry. I should go," she said, pulling her hand away from his. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

She stood up, picked up her purse, and moved toward the door. She felt Niall's hand snake around her waist, bringing her close to him.

"You can't leave without a hug," he whispered close to her ear.

"Niall, this isn't goodbye."

"I know that."

She laughed, turning her face to look at him, "I'm sorry about before. In bed, I don't know what happened to me. It wasn't—I'm sorry."

Niall searched her eyes, "It's fine, I didn't mind. Don't apologize."

She held his arms for a moment, she really didn't want to leave, but the more he touched her, the more she wanted to continue what they were about to do in bed. Whatever that may be. She closed her eyes, nearly giving in when she felt her purse vibrate. Connor. She groaned.

"Who keeps texting you, love?"

"Just getting more messages from work. I really should go back, my computer is there, and I need to change my clothes." She said, leaving Connor's name out of it, not that it would be a problem if she mentioned his name.

Neither of them moved to let her go. Amelia's face reddened as she laughed.

"Come on, Niall," she said, sweetly, earning a groan from him. "I'll see you later on. This isn't goodbye. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other."

Niall found her neck and stopped himself before he did anything, "When you put it that way," he said, removing his arms.

She turned around and gave him a soft hug, "Talk to you later, okay?"

He felt her kiss his cheek and they pulled away. She looked at him, waving and winked his way as she opened the door, walking out without looking back.

She hesitated before walking to the elevator and pressed the button, waiting. She closed her eyes, still feeling his arms around her body. She hugged herself, it wasn't the same, she wanted his closeness. Frowning, she sighed frustratedly, the elevator finally came and she stepped inside. When the doors closed, she blew a chunk of air out. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers, the beginning stages of stress took over.

"I have to get it together if I wanna keep this job," she said, wincing as she forgot about Connor's messages.

She took out her phone, texting him back.

 _Hey! I think I could do it tonight_  
 _I'll text you when I'm on my way_ 😎

She placed her phone back in her purse and felt it vibrate again. She pulled it back out.

 _Lemme know when you're ready, love_  
 _I'll send a cab for you_ 😜

She read it again and rolled her eyes. They're sending a cab for her? She wondered if there was anyone else that was going to be there too or was it just them? Not that it mattered, it was only business. She could change her clothes and be comfortable for once, Connor wouldn't care. Although she made sure to wear a nice dress this time.

On the way back home, she thought about her relationship with Niall. It's been a while since she had been intimate with anyone, she was feeling sexually frustrated when it came to him. They can't let this go further, she would have to stop it and make it clear they just can't let it go too far. If only she didn't have these strong, intense feelings for him, she wouldn't have to worry so much. She can only imagine what would happen if his fans or the public found out. That alone should motivate her to stop getting close to and keep everything strictly business between them.

She sighed heavily, _if only it were that easy,_ she thought.


	29. Chapter 28

* * *

Amelia finished getting ready after a few hours of reading all the information sent to her from the label. Just as she suspected, the industry was so calculated. Everything was meticulously in control, what someone says, how they say it, how much they're allowed to say. She can't imagine what it felt like for these entertainers to constantly be told what to do, say, and how to act in public. Everything was a performance, it seemed. How did anyone keep their head straight?

Now that she knew how fame worked, she wasn't shocked to find it was 100% fake in terms of persona. Niall had to be "on" in a manner of speaking whenever he was in public. It's all about money, attention, and relevance. Where did talent factor into it? Amelia didn't know, surely it had to count in somewhere. Niall is very talented, why did he need all the smoke and mirrors that _Capital Records_ and _CAA_ forced him to portray? She guessed it had something to do with the fact that it was a major label and Niall being a relatively young guy, fresh off his last tour, they wanted to keep his fame train going.

The more she read and became educated in the inner workings of the media, the more she realized this was just going to be about the money for her. Being near Niall was a bonus. She liked him, sure, but this was about her future. Connor told her about his connections. As far as her writing went, maybe her own publishing company down the road. Perhaps she can ask him about that very subject tonight. Or just slip in casually.

She felt eyes on her and wanted to roll them but avoided it to start any fights.

Donna was eyeing her as Amelia finished applying her makeup and scoffed. "Going out tonight?"

"Yeah," she pouted and checked her eyes.

"Good one," Donna rolled her eyes. "Just make sure you give me half of the rent by the end of this week. I'm tired of putting up with your shit."

Amelia bit her lip, she wasn't going to fight her, this is what she wanted. Donna was really pushing her buttons when it came to money. She knew Amelia was struggling and had nowhere to go, and she would have the rent soon as she was paid. 

"You'll get it. I just got a job yesterday, actually."

Donna scoffed, "What's that? Washing dishes? Look, I don't care how you get it, you just get it and give it by the end of this week or you're out. You're barely here as it is, doesn't mean you don't owe your side."

Amelia grumbled under her breath, "You'll get it, I said. Stop harassing me already."

Donna came closer to her, looking at her in a dress and that jacket she always wore because, in Donna's eyes, that's all she could afford. It was more pathetic and sad than it was funny. She laughed pitifully at her roommate.

"Let's hope this Tinder guy is stacked, for _your_ sake. We know he ain't fucking you even with his eyes closed."

Amelia huffed, finishing her makeup and ignoring her roommate as she grabbed her purse and rushed out the door before she fell apart. She texted Connor that she was ready and he sent a reply back, saying he sent her a cab. She smiled slightly, wanting to get as far away from her building as possible or she really was going to breakdown.

The cab arrived in a few minutes, just as Connor said it would. She cleared her name with the driver and got in. On the way, she texted Connor an update.

 _On my way to you_ 🙂

He responded back quickly.

 _I'm here already, got the private table in the back_ 😜

She grinned at his silliness.

 _The VIP treatment? I'm flattered, I'm 5 minutes away btw_  
 _Traffic is surprisingly fast at this time_ 🤷‍♀️😛

She saw three dots appear, indicating his new text.

 _Had a feeling, see ya soon, love_ ❤️

She replied back with another heart, looking around as the driver came to her stop. She thanked him quickly and stepped out, looking around as she spotted the entrance of this posh-looking restaurant.

She waited in line but realized it was going to take a while until she got the hostess. She texted Connor, letting him know the delay.

 _Hey! Just got here_  
 _I'm in line, it's a little long_ 😑  
 _Where are you sitting again?_

Not long after she got a quick message back.

 _Hold on, I'll send someone to find ya_ 😜

Amelia had no idea what he meant, why doesn't he just tell her where he was?

She looked inside, trying her best to locate him when one of the waiters walked straight to her.

 _"_ Amelia Marciano?"

She nodded, looking at the waiter, "Yes?"

"Follow me," he said as she tagged behind him and passed the crowd.

She walked toward the back and realized they were nearly heading out the exit until she saw him open a dark red curtain leading to another room.

"Here you are, he's waiting for you." He said, leaving her be.

She thanked him and walked through, spotting Connor practically by himself in a secluded corner of the private room. It was a big booth with pillows under the dim candlelight. If she didn't know any better, it felt pretty romantic. She suddenly felt underdressed even in her best clothes and blushed, walking closer to him.

"Hey, you made it," Connor said with a smile, standing up to greet Amelia with a brief kiss on her cheek.

She blushed, locking eyes with him. It was hard to look away, his aqua eyes were difficult to resist. "Yeah, good to see you. So...this is really private."

Connor pulled a chair for her to sit before taking his across from her. "That's the point. Made these reservations so we could chat to each other. Need to go over some things before Monday. Let's get started on those. Oh, hold on, we could order first, then get into those after."

They ordered and Amelia fixed the napkin on her napkin, brushing her fringe out of her eyes. They really were the only ones here. It felt oddly intimate. _Was this how all the label business meetings are?_ She wondered.

"Hey, you alright?"

She turned to him, "Hmm? Yeah, of course. Was just looking around. It's nice. I've never been here before."

"Well, it's lovely. Get used to going to places like this. I'm sure your boyfriend does it."

She smiled shyly, "Actually, it's not true, because, I don't have a boyfriend."

And Niall was complicated, so it remained true.

"Kidding? Oh, wouldn't have guessed it. You're bloody beautiful, love."

Someone who looked like Connor telling her she was beautiful felt like an alternate reality. She laughed, taking a sip of her drink. She pretended that meant something.

"Well, I'm single and I'm not looking. My job is more important."

Connor smirked and took a drink, "Indeed, oh, forgot to give you this," he reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a white envelope. "Niall wanted you to have it."

She took it from his hands, looking at him as she held it. She opened it up, spotted a check inside, and gaped at the total.

"What? I don't understand. I've only been with the company for a day," she argued.

He gulped his beer, "He insisted, we normally don't reimburse in the first week, but he told me you needed it. Pulled some strings, got them to put together something for you."

Amelia's mouth parted. _Niall_ , she'd have to thank him for doing this. She smiled, feeling herself nearly crying at the kind gesture. She shook her head as their food came.

They began eating as she thought of what she was going to say to Niall. She took a bite, savoring the taste of her hot meal.

She felt a hand touching hers on the table. She grimaced, "Sorry, was just thinking."

Connor narrowed his eyes, licking his lips, "Can I ask ya something?"

She paused to look at him, nervous hearing that question.

"Do ya _know_ Niall?"

Her mouth tensed, she was trying to figure out the correct way to respond back but came up empty. A lie would get her out of this awkwardness and the truth might cost her job.

"I mean, no, technically, I don't."

He shrugged, "Just...I noticed something between you and him yesterday at the meetin'. The way you looked at each other, think I was the only one that saw it. I know Niall pretty well, he doesn't stare like that unless he's met them before. Don't want any trouble with that, is all."

Amelia breathed out, feeling relieved he said that, "Oh, well, I met him on Montague Street a month ago. I had no idea who he was and he never said. I think I stole his bench or something, it was kind of embarrassing actually. We just started talking."

Connor laughed and rubbed his chin, taking another drink, "So ya do know each other? Thought so, can I be sound with? Honest?"

She shrugged.

"Don't get involved with him, I mean, don't be falling for the bloke."

Had she been _that_ obvious? She wiped her mouth and leaned back in her chair, almost feeling insulted that he would command her on how she should feel.

"I don't know what you mean. We're friends. He has a lot of them." 

Connor's mouth twitched, he looked worried. Amelia pressed her mouth in a thin line.

"Niall can't fall for anyone, he knows that. And he knows that having a personal life is, well, out of his control. His career is climbing, this will be his biggest year yet. He tends to break a lot of hearts, be a shame if he broke yours, love." Connor stared at her genuinely.

"I _know_ that. There's nothing going on, I mean, I know he's a musician, they're always busy. I know what's at stake here."

He finished off his food and washed it down with the rest of his drink, "Brilliant, good that you know this. Soon after the promos are done he'll be linked with another client, but it's just business."

"Linked?" She said, curious of his wording.

" _CAA_ hires a new client in every album cycle. Niall is normally seen with her, photographed in staged settings, required to show affection, everything they do is controlled by us, and _your_ job will be to observe and instruct that Niall make it believable. He almost never does and that's been a problem."

Amelia opened her mouth to speak, not believing what she heard, "So he is in _what?_ He's in a fake relationship with a random girl? Why?"

"To stay relevant. We need his name in the media cycles when he's not doing anything in between actual work. It gives him something to do, and legally, he _has_ to do it. But he may need persuading, that's where _you_ come in. Surprised he hadn't told you. It should have come up in the meeting yesterday. Hmm."

Her eyes could barely focus and what she ate was starting to come up her throat. Suddenly, she was feeling nauseous and she couldn't control it.

"Excuse me," she said, moving to stand up and walk quickly to the restroom.

She made a beeline for the open stall, shutting it, and emptied the contents of what she ate into the toilet bowl. She wiped her mouth and felt that nasty after taste. She opened the door and went to rinse her mouth, washing her hands afterward. She looked at herself in the mirror, hating how scary she appeared under the fluorescent lights.

If there was any clear sign that she and Niall won't be together, this was it. She knew from then on this was going to be just business. She and Niall were never going to happen. She can stop dreaming it will, Connor said it, Niall _had_ to do it.

She dried her face and hands, popping a mint in her mouth to take away the after taste of the throw-up.

She straightened herself, walked out of the restroom, and back toward the private area.

Connor's eyes found hers and he rushed to her, pulling out a chair before she could sit down. "You alright? Do you want anything?"

She couldn't look at her food or even think of dessert right now. Connor knelt down, staring at her stressed features. No, she wasn't going to lose control, not now. She stared at him with a small smile.

"Can we get some fresh air? Please?"

Connor reached out and touched her cheek, feeling her flushed heat on his palm, "Alright, let's go," he said softly, looking around her face, stopping on her lips.

She held his gaze for another moment, feeling like he was looking at her lips for a moment. That was silly, she had to get it through her head this was was a job. Therefore she can't have any personal feelings involved at all. Nodding, she stood up as Connor helped her with moving the chair back. He threw down some money and fixed up his jacket before offering his hand to her.

She took it and they walked out of a discreet looking back way, much quieter than exiting through the front.

They walked around the heart of Manhattan, casually holding hands as Connor cleared the silence.

"Are you alright, love? You could tell me? You won't be fired or anything. We're off the clock, you can trust me." He leaned close so he could whisper in her ear slightly.

She sighed, not knowing where to start. Feeling her heart drop to her feet wasn't what she wanted to happen. The potential of someone being something in life would have been great, but, as she learned the hard way, romance isn't a part of her life.

"I don't understand why Niall has to pretend to have feelings for someone just so his name can stay on everyone's lips. Why is this mandatory?"

Connor squeezed her hand slightly as they crossed another busy street, "Because it's just what we do. A lot of it is just promo. The client often wears something trendy and fashionable so his fans will see it and wanna buy what she has so they will look like her. It tends to work more than you think it doesn't. Adverts don't go away. Everything is pretty much manipulated to generate sales of something."

Amelia looked away but made eye contact with him, she understood why Niall didn't want to tell her, but it still hurt to hear it. To know some girl was going to be the one to touch and kiss him, even if it's fake, she shuddered thinking of witnessing that, let alone encouraging it.

"I'm sorry, all this info is coming at me all at once. I'm trying my best to process it. Sorry if I'm not being understanding, it's all new to me." She said, noticing they were at coming near Central Park.

"It's alright, love. I'm here to answer any questions you may have." He said, leading to joining him on one of the benches.

She took a seat, turning her body to him, still holding his hand. Why was he being so kind to her? They work together. If this was a real business meeting, they would have already parted and left in their respectable cabs. But he's still here, holding her hand, being patient with her, almost like a lover in bed. The thought alone made her nervous.

"This one question has nothing to do with music, is that okay?"

He smirked, "Sure."

"Are you married?"

He chuckled, a belly laugh more like, "I am a single man. Honestly? No time for it. Haven't found _the one_ yet, guess you could say."

Somehow hearing that made her relax a little. "So this job takes up a lot of your time, right?"

He shifted around, stretching his legs apart as he shrugged, "Depends on how you spend your days. We're in pre-promotion season, we tend to have more time than when we're in the thick of it. A lot of us are single. It's better that way."

She nodded, finding his fingers play with hers subtly, "Sounds lonely, but I get it, you guys have to be. You know I always thought it was easier once you're known, that you could find someone just by accident. Is that weird?"

He held her eyes, almost staring right through her, "No, it's not. A lot of people think like that. We just have different priorities, is all. Get used to your personal life being on hiatus when you work for the label. We just live with it."

Amelia thought about what he said. Some part of her wanted to find something better, but then she remembered the reason why she stuck with it and not spoken up. To say none of this life made her beyond uncomfortable, was a lie, it downright made her cringe inside. She felt sorry for Niall, her heart went out to him at that moment. She closed her eyes, wishing she could stop thinking of him for a day. Her professional life wouldn't allow that, it was going to be increasingly difficult to fully stop caring about him. She just couldn't help herself.

"Well, like I said, I'm not really looking for anything. But I wanna say upfront, if you were married and we held hands, I would say something. Just putting that out there."

He gave an amused smile, "Good to know, I wouldn't do that if I was. To be honest, I don't see myself as the marrying type. Me life is too chaotic, I couldn't do that to someone I love. But I dunno, never say never. Fate changes things."

Amelia smiled, placing her hand on the back of her neck, leaning on it, "You're quite charming, don't see who wouldn't resist that. Especially with that accent."

She didn't know where all this confidence had come from but she was going with it, being sexually frustrated as she is.

He raised his brow, feeling his fair skin become red, "Am flattered you like it. It's pretty shite if ya ask me."

She pushed his shoulder gently but he caught her other hand, holding onto it. "Thanks for telling me the truth. I hate to find things out through being shocked."

"You can trust me, babe, I'll never lie to ya." He said, moving closer to her, feeling himself breathe quicker.

She barely registered his closeness, maybe she wanted it. Maybe it's been too long since someone was this honest with her. It turned her on very much. She felt his gaze drop down to her lips then scale up to land on her eyes.

"I believe you," she whispered under her breath, feeling his face move closer.

"Good," he answered back gently, moving closer until their lips were mere inches apart.

She slipped her hand behind his head, pressing her lips to his, brushing them slightly, feeling him move ever so slowly to close the gap between them. His fingers found her hair as he held her against him, feeling her open her mouth as he followed her lead, everything was happening in slow motion. Just when the kiss was burning up, she pulled away, feeling herself get carried off to another place. She leaned her forehead against his, feeling his damp forehead touch hers, she swallowed slowly.

"Come back to me place?" He offered softly, raising his brow.

She moaned, feeling the temptation inside make the decision for her. She craved him, wanted to take this further, but she was conflicted on what she should do. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't listen to that part of her brain.

She pressed her lips against his again, feeling him respond back just as fervent, both in a silent agreement.


	30. Chapter 29

* * *

Niall tried to fill the day with stuff he knew he was going to have to do memorize by Monday. He checked over his call sheet and glanced at the radio appearances he'd get started on starting at 6 am.

It was Saturday night and he should be out having fun, getting pissed drunk with his friends, instead, he was inside doing homework. Amelia could have stayed, then it wouldn't have been so bad. He could call up his friends and watch the game, but he didn't feel like it. Was she mad at him? He had a feeling she was. He hadn't heard from her all day.

He wanted to touch her again, properly this time. It wasn't fair how they kept getting interrupted, by who? It better not be work. More than likely, it was. He dreaded to think it was Connor. _She didn't fancy him, no way,_ he thought.

After when he was starting to pull his hair out, he took his phone and sent Amelia a text. He kept it light and to the point.

_Hey, Scarlet, what ya up to?_

It was pretty late and she was probably sleeping, but he still tried. He missed her.

He sat up when she responded back, smiling.

_Nothing, wbu?_

Niall tapped his chin, something was up, call him crazy but he felt it.

 _Swamped with work._ 😕  
 _Wishing you were here, I need a break from it_ 😜

She was calling him, he grinned before answering. _Even better, missed her voice_ , he thought.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Niall," she said, her voice sounded tired.

"Christ, you sound knackered. Ya alright, love?"

She sighed deeply, "Yeah, good to be home again. Thanks for the, uh, the check."

"You're welcome, you'll get more soon, that's just a starter."

"I'm still grateful, you didn't have to do it. Thanks for understanding." She said almost sadly.

"Everything alright, love?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to bed early. You were right, I am pretty tired."

"Wish you were sleeping here with me," he laid back against the couch, her silence made his forehead crease. "Babe, ya still there?"

"Uhm, goodnight Niall," she said, clicking off abruptly.

He wanted to call her back or rush over to her place and take her here where she belonged. He rubbed his face, sitting up as he grabbed the stack of papers and forced himself to finish up before his eyes gave up on him.

He looked at his phone, hesitating to call her back. Something was wrong and it bothered him. He'd definitely take care of it tomorrow. It was probably nothing, being his personal assistant must have been overwhelming for her, nevertheless, Amelia being stressed out still affected him. He shook his head and focused on the paperwork, making notes during the read-through.

It was until he was distracted again by the sudden breeze moving his curtains wildly. He stood up to close it.

* * *

Amelia brushed her bangs away from her eyes, sweat forming at her brow as she locked eyes with Connor, still inside her. He wasn't even looking at her, much less taking his time. Seemed like it was over just as soon as it had started.

When he pulled out he collapsed next to her, both were breathing hard from the intensity they felt. After three years, having sex didn't really make her feel great about herself. She barely knew him and the way he came so fast and she didn't, she knew it wasn't worth it.

When their breathing slowed down, she watched Connor slip off the condom, throwing it away and checked his phone. Amelia shut her eyes and turned around. Of course, he wouldn't come back to bed, he wasn't a cuddler, unlike Niall.

It was a total of 10 minutes before she felt the bed shift and his body was fully on top of the covers. Wincing, she knew this was probably the best time to slip away, he probably wouldn't notice.

She pulled the sheets off her nude body and stood up, finding her clothes to put on. She knew he wasn't watching her so she continued dressing and fluffed her sex hair out from her jacket. She looked at Connor and saw he was now on the phone, talking to someone. He wasn't kidding about him not having time for a relationship. _When people show you who they are, believe them,_ her father used to say.

She took one look before opening her mouth, closing it as she left the room in a slight huff, tears stinging her eyes.

She left through the stairs and felt the cold breeze hit her cheeks, making it near impossible for any tears to fall. It was cold, she felt used and she knew Niall would never love her, nobody would. She huddled her shoulders, looking for a warm café near the corner that was still open.

Her phone vibrated, _Niall, perfect_ , she thought.

_Hey, Scarlet, what ya up to?_

It was late and she was cold and restless, but still, she responded back.

_Nothing, wbu?_

Maybe if she stood next to a heater somewhere it wouldn't be so bad, Niall texted back before she had a chance to look.

 _Swamped with work._ 😕  
 _Wishing you were here, I need a break from it_ 😜

Even though she felt like utter shit, used, cast aside, alone, she wanted this. Maybe if she called him and spoke to him, she'd feel warmer. She dialed his number, he picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Niall," she said, she hadn't meant to sound so tired.

"You sound knackered. Ya alright, love?"

She sighed deeply, maybe lying would save her from the barrage of questions he had for her, "Yeah, good to be home again. Thanks for the, uh, the check."

"You're welcome, you'll get more soon, that's just a starter."

She was right, hearing his voice did make her feel a bit warmer, "I'm still grateful, you didn't have to do it. Thanks for understanding." She said, her sad tone revealing more than she wanted.

"Everything alright, love?" He said, concerned.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to bed early. You were right, I am pretty tired." She said, rubbing her eyes, knowing she was more than likely going to keep her eyes open on the train and not get any sleep.

"Wish you were sleeping here with me," he said, she could hear movement on his end, sounded like he was lying down. She would give anything to lay there with him, but she can't, not after what she heard tonight, "Babe, ya still there?"

She felt tears stain her eyes and they threatened to stream down. Before she could bring herself to cry, she had to go, it was time for this night end.

"Uhm, goodnight Niall," she said, clicking off abruptly.

She saw a café walked to it then realized it was packed, not a table open in sight. They won't even allow her to stand, this is Manhattan, after all. She stomped her foot and turned around, walking briskly in the opposite direction. She found the street very familiar. She slowed down when she realized this was Niall's street and his building was right next to her. _What are the odds?_ She thought, looking up until she caught Niall actually attempt to close his window.

Thinking that she'd been spotted, she hid her face and continued walking past the buildings until she stopped in front of the subway. Her phone vibrated but she didn't want to look at it.

It vibrated again, she took it out to read.

There were two messages, one from Connor that said:

 _Hey babe, wanna hook up again next week?_ 😘

Her eyes couldn't focus they were too blurry to read anything else. She noticed Niall texted her and opened his message.

_Amelia?! Wait up! I'm coming down to you!_

She whimpered, feeling herself begin to cry again. This was _not_ happening. She had to get out of there before he got to her. Too late, he was already standing behind her at the top of the staircase of the subway.

"Love? What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I was just leaving." She looked on her phone and searched for a rideshare.

"I mean, what are you doing _here_?"

She realized it was going to be another 30 minutes until another ride came and canceled the request, considering against her fear to take the trains. She checked for her metro card and it was buried in her wallet. She placed her hand on the rail, not turning around.

"Like I said, I'm leaving."

"No, you're not."

"You're not gonna stop me."

"Fuck yeah, I am. Look, if you wanna wait for a ride back, we'll do this right, come inside and wait. It's freezin', I don't feel safe leaving you out here this late at night, _alone_."

When he reached to take her hand, she pulled away, "Just go away."

"No, I'm not."

Niall's hand found its way around her waist as he pulled her to him. This was what she wanted to feel after tonight, and Niall knew how to do it. Connor didn't, he didn't care. He just wanted to fuck her and ditch her. What was she doing pushing the guy who actually cared about her, away?

Niall is here, he's not leaving and he's not afraid of protecting her. Now came the tears as she touched his hand, not to pry him off, but to acknowledge his hold on her as he pulled her properly back to the pavement and away from the dirty stairs.

"Come inside, love, please, you'll freeze," he whispered hotly in her ear, making her eyes close.

She opened her eyes and looked around, her eyes frantic, "People can see us, we're outside. Please just let me handle it."

"I would prefer you to wait inside mine, where it's warm and safe. Then, you can leave. I don't give a _fuck_ about the paps."

"I do, I _can't_ be seen with you, they told me. I know _everything_ ," she confessed.

"What were you told?" He asked, his voice wobbled in worry.

"You can't be seen with someone unless they know about it. You can't be seen with me." She said, simply, feeling even more hurt just admitting it aloud.

He sighed, hugging her tightly to him before releasing his hold on her to turn her around, "We need to talk. Please come up with me. You don't have to wait outside and sit in the cold tubes."

She pursed her lips, shaking her head as she looked down at her feet, "What are the chances I'd be standing in front of your place?"

"Good chances?" He smirked, hoping to get her to smile, she just eyed him.

"Hardly," she grumbled. "There's just a lot going on right now. I don't know _what_ to believe."

"Give me a chance to explain it to you." He tried again to reach out his hand but she just looked at it.

"How many times are you going to keep things from me?" She asked him pointedly, even if she felt like a hypocrite. _I'm one to talk, didn't I just sleep with Connor?_ She asked herself.

Niall frowned, taking her hand in his anyway, "I won't. I'll tell you everything, please come inside with me?"

She licked her lips, blinking back tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. She was too cold to cry, and she truly didn't want to risk going on the subway at this time. Her eyes scaled to meet Niall's, she was backed into a corner from her own doing. 

"Ten minutes."

"Come on, then," His face lit up as he led her to his place. 

She huddled her shoulders and tucked herself in the corner of the elevator. She was cold and frail, her breakdown was coming soon, she could feel it.

She looked off, avoiding his eyes, she was just so tired, too tired to deal with any lies and frauds. She was starting to think this job wasn't in the long haul. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I knew something was wrong on the phone. Something happened, if you wanna tell me it's—"

"I don't, it's none of your business anyway."

Niall's face creased as his floor came and the doors opened. "Are ya mad at me?"

She crossed her arms as she moved passed him and leaning against the wall as he caught up to her.

"Make it quick, I need to go home." She said harshly, still not looking at him as he opened the door, pushing it for her to walk in.

She walked inside as he touched her arm.

"Take it slow, we don't have to rush anything, love." He said, staring at her when she pulled her arm away, staring back with irritated eyes.

"I just wanna get this over with and go home."

He gestured, "Okay, take a seat on the couch, I'll make us some tea. Green alright?"

She pushed her mouth together, wearing tension on her body, "It's fine, I don't care."

"I'll call you a ride, alright?"

Normally, she would fight him over paying for her, but, if it got her out of here faster, she was for it.

"Fine," she grumbled, crossing her arms as she paced around the room.

She sat on the couch as he turned on the kettle. After a minute, he shut it off when it whistled and poured hot water over the tea, letting them brew before walking over to the couch. He placed the cups beside them. He turned his body to watch her, she was off in her own world, feeling tears at the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's not your fault. None of this is. I'm such a bad person," she brought her face in her hands and began softly crying. "I'm so sorry, I'm not mad at you."

Niall's arms slowly came around her shoulders, holding her as she shivered. He stroked her back, wrapping his arm around her, cradling her head, being so gentle when she reached for him. His heart broke, and he just wished he knew how to make her feel better. He just held her, no words, letting her climb to him like he was a life raft, as she cried into his shirt.

When she began to calm down and regain her composure, she looked at him with red, puffy eyes, she looked and felt ugly, everyone thought so. Everyone had so. She looked at him, blinking away more tears, but it didn't matter, they fell anyway. She was completely numb to them. To everything, she wanted to hide her hideous face so no one would find her.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt, Niall," she said, drawing in a sharp intake of breath as she watched his eyes carefully.

"It's just a shirt, love." He smiled, feeling her loosen her grip on him.

Her lips parted as she searched his expression. The way he was looking had scared her. She didn't know what he was thinking, it can't be good things. Nothing ever good really happened to her, not without a price.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to. You don't have to, okay?" He said, stroking her face, wiping her eyes with his thumb.

"Maybe that's best," she sniffed, sitting up as she leaned against him in silence. "I don't wanna talk about anything."

He sighed, stroking her hair gingerly, feeling her arms loosely around his torso, the top of her head under his chin, resting on his chest. 

After a long moment, she felt the need to say something.

"I don't want anyone to use you," she said, burying her face under his arm.

"Hmm?"

She pulled away and sat up as she looked at him briefly, "I heard that you were going to be used. I don't want that for you."

He narrowed his eyes, tilting his head in confusion, "Babe, what do you mean?"

"So it is true. They force you to pretend to be with someone against your will. I _can't_ believe this." She said, incredulously.

Niall closed his eyes, his heart squeezed as he didn't think he'd have this conversation with her. Connor must have told her, he was the one who hired the girls, he never wanted Amelia to worry and now she looked pale and broken at the thought of him being in a fake relationship. His own family never even knew. His mother, well, she could always sense when something was off-kilter. But nobody questioned it, Niall just would do what he was told. Didn't mean he had to like it, that part was always a struggle for him. It was then he knew Amelia cared for him deeply, her feelings were going to either save him or be his professional detriment.

"Neither can I. But I signed that contract 3 years ago. Had I known they were gonna pull this shite on me, I don't know if I would have signed. My lawyer said he had my back, little did I know, should have read it all myself."

She held his eyes, "You deserve so much better than this. I'm not gonna tell you what do, I can't, it's your life and you're my boss," she paused, a lost look taking over. "But you _can't_ do this to yourself. You'll never have a real loving relationship this way. Career is very important though, but at what cost? You deserve better, you should tell them how you feel if it bothers you."

Niall's silence told her more than he could say. He seemed to really think about his answer, biting his lip and rubbed his chin.

"It's useless, I don't think they'll do it this time. My schedule is gonna be so busy they won't have time to construct that rubbish again. I'm hoping they don't. I won't be used, don't worry for me, Scarlet." He pulled her to his chest, feeling her heartbeat drum against his own.

"Promise me, promise me you won't let them use you? I can't see it, I won't see it. There's nothing worse than being used, nothing." She said, sounding very ominous to him.

"I won't let it happen, I promise."

Amelia curled up in his arms, feeling the security and warmth bathe her in heavy thoughts. If possible, she loved him even more, deeper than her heart could comprehend. He gave her his word, and she was going to have to trust him, she did. But for some reason, what he wanted, held no validity in the matter. Niall was heavily controlled, in all ways, including who he's supposed to love. She would be damned if they forced him to degrade himself in the name of fame. No fucking way, she was determined to protect him, even if that meant losing her job, risking everything in the end. She loved him that much, so much more than her life.


	31. Chapter 30

* * *

Niall reached for the remote control and switched off the movie they were watching right before it finished. He felt himself doze off just as Amelia had moments ago. Feeling her securely lock herself around his body, she was practically on top of him and he didn't mind one bit.

Last night had been a point of no return. He had made a promise that he wouldn't go through with a fake relationship because he knew, deep down, that it was wrong, and they would both be devastated if it ever happened. He knew it and he tried to put a stop to it if they forced him again. Before he met Amelia, he felt this way, now he had the motivation to do something about it.

He tried so hard to stop, but, he was falling deeper in love with her by the second. They only have one day, _one day_ of pure freedom left before his unbearably hectic professional life inevitably took over. He moaned as he sat up.

Feeling her stir with him she moved her hands and rubbed her eyes as she looked at him. _He's so perfect, how could he ever want me?_ She thought, as he placed his finger under her chin, tracing her jawline, stopping under her lip, then down to her chin.

"You're so beautiful, Scarlet. So perfect, it hurts."

She blushed, hiding her face in his arm, "I was just thinking the same thing."

He moaned, sitting up with her as they stood from the couch. Amelia checked the time and realized it was too late to go home. Funny how she found herself constantly saying that in his place well after 1 am. She smiled shyly, as he took her hand.

"So you wanna stay the night?" He asked as if reading her mind.

"Yeah, I do."

"Let's get ready." He said as they began to get ready for bed.

Niall showered first and came out for her to shower. When she came out he laid some of his clothes for her to change into. She loved wearing his clothes, they were always so soft on her body after a nice, warm shower, and they smelled like him.

She crawled into bed, laying on the opposite side of him as he shut off his phone, placing it back on the charger. She scooted further down as he moved his body in sync with hers, slipping his arm around her completely.

After a few moments, she stared off in thought, a couple were on her mind.

"What's gonna happen after tomorrow?" She asked him, feeling him shift next to her.

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, tomorrow is your last day for a break, then after that, your schedule starts. What's gonna happen when everything gets crazy?"

"We'll worry about it then. Nothing will change between us, I know that much." He said, his chin leaning on her head.

"I hope so, I really like being your friend," she whispered sleepily, her eyelids weighing like dumbbells.

"I do too, goodnight, love," he kissed her head, feeling her hand over his chest.

"Goodnight, Niall," she said faintly, feeling herself drift off completely.

Niall remained awake as his thoughts weighed heavily on the next couple of days. He only hoped it wasn't going to split them apart. Knowing his life and the cutthroat people involved in it, he worried for their friendship, more than anything else.

* * *

Amelia woke up gently with a sensual feeling placing tingles over her body. Her eyes expanded as she felt Niall's cock touching her back. She licked her lips and moved her hips on his hardness, feeling it grow even more, the girth was straining itself for a release.

She felt Niall move his hands, smiling as she knew he was awake too. He moved his hands under her T-shirt, brushing her stomach, slowly finding his fingers circling her nipple, making it stand and harden as his hand cupped her naked chest, she moaned, gulping as she turned her face, seeing his lips pressing on her neck.

"Oh God..." she breathed out.

His lips trailed up to meet her jaw, pressing light kisses across her skin until he stopped at her lips, opening his eyes slightly to ask permission.

Her hand came to his cheek as she brought his face closer until their lips brushed.

"May I kiss you?" He asked her.

She nodded, moaning as he moved his mouth slowly over her lips, feeling her move hers gently.

She finally melted as she crawled on top of him, cupping his face in her hands, stroking his cheek. His fingers lightly played with her nipples, cupping her breasts in his big hands. She could feel the hardness of his palm from playing guitar, eliciting a new kind of pleasure to her sensitive spots.

She felt his cock grew rock hard as she bucked her hips over his, drawing a groan from his lips, through their kissing. She opened her mouth, allowing him to slide his tongue to chase hers, feeling the passion drown them in utter ecstasy. The kiss grew deeper, more fervent, they were making out so hard they rolled off the bed, hitting their backs hard in the process. They looked at each other, locking lips strongly before bursting out laughing at each other.

"We fucked it up," she grinned against his lips, laughing as she sat on top of him.

He chuckled, snaking his hands under her shirt, watching her eyes close as he played with her chest, "Nah, nothing has been fucked...yet."

"True story," she said in a smokey tone.

She rubbed herself over his cock, feeling him stir and almost vibrate through his boxers. She leaned over and captured his lips in a swift kiss, biting lightly in his bottom lip, deepening their kiss until they ran out of breath. She pulled away to kiss a spot of skin on his neck, dragging her lips to various spots until she reached the top of his chest. Patches of hair stuck out and it just turned her on even more. It made him look viral and masculine.

She looked at him before lifting his shirt off his body, running her hands down his warm chest as she brought her lips to kiss down his torso until she reached his boxers, making eye contact with him. She smirked before slowly removing his boxers, throwing them to the side, watching with wide eyes as his cock became so hard it slapped against his stomach.

She licked her lips, staring at it before crouching down to lick the length of his shaft, taking in pre cum as she reached his mushroom tip. She cupped him, moving her hand slowly up as she teased his tip, tasting more of his dripping pre cum. She looked at him watching her and blushed before sliding her hand up and down in a gradual rhythm, eventually moving faster as she heard him hiss and groan completely when she took him completely in her mouth.

She bobbed her head up and down, feeling the gag in her throat jostled, she knew he was close as she felt him in the back of her throat. She licked the skin between his balls, sucking on each one before deep throating him once again. She sucked him harder now, cupping his balls as he released his load in her mouth, coming with all he had.

"Fuck," his ragged breath came out as he tried to collect himself.

He panted hard but rose up and grabbed her up, "Come here," he said, kissing her lovingly before throwing her on the bed, his hands latched over her sleep shorts, sliding them down, throwing them to the side.

"Your turn, love," he said against her lips, kissing them deeply as he kissed her neck, making a slight mark where her neck met her shoulder.

She rose her arms as he removed her shirt, dragging his hot lips over her breasts, taking his time to suck each nipple and nibble on their bud, making each one stand up like a pencil. Her sharp breathing made her grab a fistful of his hair. He looked up at her, smiling as he sucked on her nipples again, making them raw and taunt.

He moved his mouth down her navel, sliding his tongue down the soft skin of her tummy, kissing her belly button. She giggled as he did so, locking eyes with him, watching him smirk as he kissed down to her inner thighs, feeling her legs rise up, he placed his hands over them, she was nervous, he could feel it.

"Relax, baby," he kissed her inner thigh again, feeling the heat from between her legs call to him.

She sat up, staring at him, "I've never had this before."

He smiled, "Until now, lay back baby. I'll help you relax."

"Don't you always?" She teased him, scooting her body closer to him so he could kneel on the covers.

Niall dove down and placed a small kiss on her slit, lick up slowly, taking his finger and sticking it inside, hearing how wet she was, and incredibly tight too. He licked up her hot mound, sucking on her clit as he heard her breathing speed up and her hips buck wildly, making his tongue slide deeper inside.

"You taste amazing, baby," he whispered hungrily, planting more kisses on her clit, using another finger to slide inside her, pumping them in and out.

He felt her fingers playing with his hair, and he sped up his pace, adding another finger, pumping his digits at an alarming rate, feeling her ride his fingers as he curled them. He moaned against her clit, feeling her legs shake, she was close.

"Come for me," he fingered her harder this time, sucking passionately on her clit, feeling her body react exactly the way he wanted her to.

"Fuck, Niall..." she whimpered, as she was taken over the edge. "Oh God!"

He sucked her wet folds, licking deep inside her cunt, feeling her hot cum slide in his mouth, he took everything she gave him.

He collapsed over the bed, feeling her scoot down to join him. She kept staring at him in disbelief, watching his eyes dance over her face. She couldn't stop staring into his perfect eyes, leaning foreword, she kissed him softly, touching his sweaty cheek. He pulled away, sucking on her bottom lip as he placed his thumb across her lip, brushing it gently, wiping the sweat that formed, seeing her face for the first time.

"You're so beautiful," he kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue with hers, pulling away to catch his breath.

"You are," she kissed him back, feeling his hand on the back of her head, pulling her closer to him.

He pulled away, smiling like he just won the lottery.

"I've wanted to do this for a while." He said, taking her hand in his.

"I have too, since you let me ramble like a crazy person on the bench. God, that was _so_ embarrassing. I can't believe you didn't leave." She said, covering her red face, Niall peeled them off, laughing as he kissed her hands.

"I found you really adorable, you know you're cute when you're confused and flustered, Scarlet. Of course, the rambling was initially like—okay, what's this? But you seemed to not know or care who I was. You intrigued me that night."

She blushed, not believing it but giving him the benefit of the doubt, "I think I was more worried about my interview than caring who you were. I don't really think of celebrities all that much. You know how I feel about that."

He nodded.

"I did find you very handsome though," she said, running her fingers through his wet hair.

"Did?"

"Still, you know you're attractive, Niall. Millions of people see it, I'm just one of those millions."

He blushed, pressing his mouth against hers, lingering near her face, touching his nose to hers. "I don't see it, but thank you. And you...have you seen what _you_ look like?"

She looked away, frowning, "Yeah..."

"Hey," Niall turned her face with his fingers. "Look at me, love. You're gorgeous, absolutely beautiful. Don't think any less of yourself. I'll say that every day to convince you if I need to. In fact, get used to hearing it."

"I don't see it either, I'm not beautiful at all, no one has said that to me."

"I am, everyone else is just bleedin' blind."

She smiled, barely convinced. She looked around at the tornado that is their clothes and giggled slightly. Sitting up, she looked for her clothes, found his, and tossed them over for him to put on. After they dressed, she curled up in his arms, resting her damp hair on his chest.

They laid together in silence, enjoying the other's soft breathing when Niall cleared his throat.

"I have this idea, wanna hear it?" He asked her.

She hugged him in response, "Yeah."

"Well, today's my last day, technically, yours too, for our break. We should spend it together."

She pulled back to look at him with a curious smile, "You wanna spend your last free day with me?"

"Yeah...I'd love to actually," he brushed his lips over hers. "In fact," he fetched his phone, checking something. "Wanna take a trip with me?"

"Where are we going?" She sat up, watching as he fiddled with something on his phone.

"Wanna come upstate with me?"

"Where?"

"Albany, well, there's a member's only club for golfers and it's in Schenectady. It's remote, very private, banger hotel, has a private beach, and perfect for a free day." He grinned like a cheshire cat.

She sat up completely, a tinge of worry etched over her features, but she smiled sweetly at his offer, "Niall, oh my God, wow. I've never done that before."

He leaned in to take her lips in another sweet kiss that made her toes curl, "First time for everything. Ok then, you're coming!"

She bit her lip, wearing a worried expression as he finished whatever he was doing on his phone, and turned to her. "Booked."

"What's wrong?"

She leaned against the bed, looking away slightly, "You can't be seen with me," she stared at him sadly. "You know the rules."

He leaned next to her, taking her hand in his, lacing them loosely, "With me, there are no rules. I want you to come on this trip with me. Fuck what anyone else thinks. And I just said it's private, no one's allowed unless they're exclusive."

She smiled thinly, feeling his words but taking note of what Connor said to her yesterday. "Are you sure it's okay? I mean, I don't want us to be all over the news. It's just, it would be so bad, I couldn't do that to you."

He smiled and kissed her, taking his time to savor her taste, and moved to kiss her cheek, leaning his mouth to her ear. "Come on this trip with me. As your boss, it's mandatory."

She pushed him away playfully, laughing, "I'm not on the clock, Mr. Horan. You can't make me do anything."

"Oh yeh?" He smirked, leaning down to plant small kisses along her collarbone, up her neck, knowing that spot was quite ticklish for her. "Submit Scarlet," he mumbled against her skin.

She nodded her head, biting her lip, "Heh, you're not gonna give up, are you?"

He moved back to her lips, stealing another gentle kiss, sliding his tongue carefully inside, feeling hers respond as she cupped his cheek, deepening the kiss that made them shiver.

"No, not until you say yes."

She pulled away, only to look in his eyes.

"Alright, yes," she said, he beamed and brought her in for another strong kiss, feeling goosebumps on her arm.

"We gotta stop kissing like this or we won't leave," he promised, pecking her once more before standing up, offering to help her as well.

"Guess I should go back home to get my things. I need to change, and a shower."

He leaned in close, "We can share a shower if you like."

She laughed softly, "I don't think we'll get out of here, like you said."

"Fair play, well, how about I call ya a ride and you'll go home to get ready, pack, and I'll meet ya outside in a rental car? Getting a black Range Rover, by the way."

She sighed, a slight residual worry still hitting her, "I guess we're doing this then."

"It's gonna be fun," he pulled her in his arms, bending down to place a small kiss on her lips. "Stop worrying so much, nothing bad is gonna happen. Trust me."

"Okay, let's do this." She said, cupping his face as she kissed him firmly.

When they pulled away, he kissed her nose, "We've got all day, love, pace yourself."

"I don't care what we do, honestly."

He kissed both her hands and hugged her as he let her get ready, he disappeared in the shower.

She rolled her eyes, it was so tempting to strip off and join him, she longed to know what it felt like to have him inside of her.

Instead of going to the kitchen to make some coffee, she collapsed on the bed, being lazy and extremely turned on from this morning. She took off the sleeping clothes and put on her dress and bra. Her hands suddenly moved down her body, feeling the heat leftover when he touched her.

She closed her eyes and slid her hand down underneath her dress, moving her fingers over her panties. Her soft moaning was getting louder as she rubbed herself biting her lip. She moved her panties over and dipped her finger inside, not realizing just how wet she was, and still painfully tight, even for her own finger.

"Jesus..." she breathed out, sliding a second finger inside her cunt, hearing the wet sounds slap against each other.

She was so wrapped up in her own form of bliss she hadn't noticed Niall standing right there in just a towel, about to replace her fingers with his mouth and tongue.

"Save me a taste, sharing is caring," he said, sucking her off her fingers until she was cleaned off. "Allow me..."

He pulled up her dress, sliding down her panties so he can kiss her properly, not missing a spot on her inner thighs. He was being torturous with his teasing. She grabbed his hand and shoved it directly in her cunt, using his fingers as her own personal sex toy, he groaned, feeling and tasting how wet she was.

"Can't get enough of you, baby," he said before launching his mouth completely over her cunt, sucking much harder than before, as his life depended on it.

"Fuck! Niall, I love y—that! Yeah, fuck me with that tongue, do it, ahhh!" She clawed his back as his tongue went deeper inside of her, pushing her to a breaking point.

She grabbed the sheets as her legs shook, she came with a fierce passion, her eyes seeing spots by the time she opened them. She felt him suck her juices hard, she was sure she could feel his slide inside her one more time, making sure he licked everything she had.

He collapsed on the side as she just laid there, staring at the ceiling. Her legs felt like they were on fire and she had to place her limp hands over them to calm herself down. She caught her breath and sat up.

"Sorry...I got carried away. Couldn't stop thinking about how we woke each other up." She said as he moved to roll over, looking at her.

He leaned in to touch her cheek as he kissed her gently, "We have _all_ day, truly. Today is our day, and I didn't mind one bit. Wanked in the shower thinking of ya. We're about even, love."

She smiled, moving off the bed as she pulled her panties back on. She locked eyes with him as he stood up and pulled her in his arms, she stared at him when she realized she almost revealed her feelings just seconds ago. She bit her lip, hoping he didn't pay attention as he ate her out.

"Can you turn the coffee on and I'll meet you in the kitchen?"

She nodded and began to move but he pulled her back to drop a quick, but tender kiss, moving to kiss her cheek and let her go.

"Go on then." He smiled, she moved out of the bedroom and into the kitchen

She prepared the coffee and spotted her jacket on the coat hanger, pulling over her shoulders. She smiled as she poured the coffee into two mugs and sat on the stood, placing his beside her.

She added cream and sugar, stirring it calmly. She leaned her chin on her palm, a small smile on her face. She closed her eyes and took a sip.

When she placed it down she felt Niall's hands slip around her waist, leaning into his touch. He buried his face in her neck, kissing a small corner of her skin that made her vibrate.

"Hey," she said, licking her lips as she turned her head.

"Hey love, you about ready to go?" He said, she could feel that he was dressed, in no doubt something dashing.

"Yeah, you're gonna have some coffee first?"

He kissed her cheek, pulling away to plant himself next to her on the stool. "Please."

She looked at him as he did the same while they drank in silence. There was an amazing feeling of contentment in the air, that feeling of possibilities becoming a reality, today was one of those days. Amelia didn't know what he was feeling but she adored every second she was around him. As she looked at him, she was staring at the way he styled his hair, a bit soft and aching for someone to run their fingers through.

"I'm excited about today," he said, finishing his cup and taking hers to rinse off in the sink.

"I am too." She nodded, knowing it was time to go, but she'll be back, he said he would come to pick her up.

When he turned around, she threw her arms around his neck and brought his head closer to hers, crushing her lips over his, feeling him moan low into her mouth.

When they pulled away, he smirked, "And what was that for?"

"For not turning around that night. Thank you," she said, he leaned in closer with a kiss of his own, opening his mouth to slide his tongue with hers.

"Glad I stayed," he said against her lips.

She smiled as he pulled away to call a rideshare for her. "I coulda done that myself yanno?"

"Am aware, I was quicker though," he winked, puckering his lips playfully. "That'll be 10 minutes from now, you ready?"

She nodded, "Yeah, should we go wait downstairs?"

He shook his head and took her hand, leading her to the couch, beckoning for her to join him. "We got some time."

She sat down with him, slipping off her shoes and folding her legs up as she leaned against his chest.

"I keep thinking of what's gonna happen when we get there. What if something does happen? What if one of your fans is there, snapping of picture? Are you sure this place is exclusive?"

He played with her hand on his chest, "I promise you nothing like that will happen. None of my fans have access to this club, it's privileged, you have to acquire a certain amount of wealth to be admitted. They have loads of security everywhere. We'll be just fine."

She picked up her head, pressing a soft kiss on his lips, "Okay, I'm sorry, can't help my gut feeling."

He kissed her head, "I know, I get it, you have my word, you're safe, nothing will ruin this day."

Just when she was about to relax, his phone alerted them that the ride was close. They sighed, faced each other with a knowing smile, and helped each other stand up. She put on her shoes and grabbed her purse. She felt him behind her as they went to the elevator. She held his hand, leaning against his shoulder.

When they arrived, the ride was already there waiting. Niall signaled to make sure it was correct and he turned to Amelia.

"Meet ya at yours?"

"Yeah, I'll let you know when I'm ready."

He kissed her cheek and hugged her before pulling away to open the door for her, making sure she was in safely. She opened the window and waved at him as the driver took her back to her place. Leaving him felt like the worst, but she told herself she would see him shortly, still, her heart wouldn't relax. She only just found him and she needed him, more than she thought she had.


	32. Chapter 31

* * *

Amelia made sure to look her best before saw Niall, she didn't want to make him wait too long either. In 30 minutes she had done what she needed. She packed a bag of overnight clothes. She wore a nice dress that fit her casually. It definitely wasn't too tight but you could see her curves. She hoped Niall noticed a little bit. She thought about wearing panties and decided to put them on. Watching him remove them was the single sexiest thing she'd seen him do.

She applied a minimum of makeup. Gloss, some shadow and eyeliner, a dash of mascara, she checked herself in the mirror and smiled. For once she looked decent, pretty even. Maybe it was what Niall said, maybe it was true. She smiled sadly but felt her spirits lifting up regardless. She smoothed her hair before nodding, she was good to go, she hoped.

Grabbing her phone off the charger, she sent Niall a quick text.

 _Heeeey! I'm ready Loki_ 😜  
 _Send your SUV chariot my way_ ❤️

She bit her lip, feeling her phone vibrate with a new message.

 _Alright Scarlet, I'll look for the most beautiful woman I've ever seen_ ❤️💋

Her face turned pink, "Silly boy, I might just have to get you back for that."

Her phone beeped again, she shook her head at his message.

 _Be outside in 5 minutes, I'm racing there now!_ 🏃 🚗💨

She texted him back.

 _Be careful!_ 🥺

She took her bag and locked the door, running downstairs to the lobby. She was out of breath but she didn't care. Seeing Niall was everything. She made it outside and spotted a very large black Range Rover parked out near an open space out front.

Grinning, she rushed, carrying her bag toward the car as Niall got out, his mouth parted and jaw nearly dropped as he stared at her, taking down his sunglasses slightly.

"Wow, you look... _wow_ , so beautiful," he said, coming around the corner to pull her in for a tight hug.

She closed her eyes and smelled his cologne. "You're more beautiful."

He leaned his mouth to her ear, "Not possible, love. Come on, let's get inside."

He opened the door for her and she sat upfront. He took her bag and placed it in the back, jogging over to the other side to get in. When he shut the door, Amelia turned his face and kissed him so hard he forgot how to breathe. He leaned into the kiss, placing his hand behind her head, opening his mouth when she asked him for entrance.

"Hello," she spoke against his lips with a smile, kissing him tenderly, feeling his passion seep through.

"Well that's a banger welcome, it's only been 45 minutes, love. You missed me _that_ much?" His eyebrow rose.

She pulled away, feeling shy, she normally wasn't that forward, even with the blow job she gave him or touching herself out of the blue. Niall brought out this intense, raw side of her that she couldn't keep quiet. "I guess, yeah, kinda."

He cupped her cheek with his hand, "So did I. Couldn't get here fast enough."

"I was worried you were gonna crash. I'm happy you're alive." She caressed his cheek.

He placed his hand over hers on his cheek, "You wanna do this?"

"Yeah, I do," she smiled.

Niall pulled out of the spot and took the turnpike to the main interstate that connected Brooklyn to the upstate.

She couldn't wait to see Albany. She had always wanted to go sightseeing and explore the great scenery of the lush environment that is upstate New York, but she could never afford it, nor had anyone she'd dated could. Her previous relationship shared rent with 4 other guys, she rolled her eyes, she really knew how to pick them.

Niall turned on the radio as an old pop song played. He rolled his eyes, smiling as his face turned red.

Amelia pulled out of her head and chuckled. "*NSYNC? Really? Don't remind me of my cringe memories."

Niall grinned and flipped up the volume, "Hahaha, it's not that bad. What were those cringe memories you speak of?"

She covered her face and looked away, "Nothing, it's too embarrassing to say."

"I won't judge ya."

She pursed her lips, looking down, "There's a song by *NSYNC that this guy I liked sang. It was for a talent concert. High school, ugh, can't believe how silly I was."

"What happened?"

"Well, when he was singing, it was great, he's pretty talented, of course, every girl at school wanted him. But then I saw him looking at me as he sang. For most of the song, he looked at me. Couldn't believe it. I remember looking behind me because I just thought he was looking at someone else. He was looking at me, you wanna know how I knew?"

He looked at her.

"He winked and pointed, I pointed at myself and said "me?" to him and he nodded emphatically. He noticed me, everyone looked at me I remembered, the girls were jealous and the guys were curious. Anyway, the song finished and one of his friends handed me a note that said he wanted to meet me outside."

Niall smirked, tried following, "Okay, so far, so good. What am I missing?"

She shook her head as if it just happened yesterday, "Ugh, so I walked outside and heard snickering. I didn't think anything of it until I turned around and there he was. It was like a dream."

"What did he do?"

Amelia's hands came off her face, "He smiled then he said: "Look, I know you liked me for a while, I just wanna tell you to your face that you're not my type." I didn't know what to do, so when he still came forward, saying something else to me: "But if you wanna blow me quickly, I got 5 minutes, then I gotta jet. What do you say?" I was so upset I ran off as I heard laughing, practically the entire school knew. So yeah...don't have the best experience with that band."

She leaned her chin on her palm, facing away from Niall. She can't believe she told that story, it was almost like reliving It all over again. She heard the radio being switched to soft jazz music, it was a little better but her head already went back to the memory, it was hard to forget it.

He touched her hand, "Babe?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry that happened. I didn't know, the guy sounds like a tosser, a proofter."

She laughed softly, holding his hand, "No, he was straight, fucked the whole school and half the female faculty. Thanks though, that's sweet of you."

He pressed a kiss on her hand.

"I guess I still feel like that."

"What?"

She briefly looked at him, "Just a girl people play with. Nothing is worse than being manipulated."

"That won't happen with me. Just as well, be lucky ya didn't do anything or you might have caught something rubbish. Stay away from guys like that. Actually..." He trailed his question off until she looked at him.

"Just wanna say something, about one of me mates, Connor."

"What about him?" She asked, her lip tensed.

"Look, he's me mate, like I said before, he's sound with the music stuff, I can count on him for that," he paused. "But I know him really well, and I have no problem with you guys being friends, but you should be careful around him. I've seen how he is with girls, he fucks around a lot. Cuz he can, believe me, I've seen it."

 _Funny, he said the same thing about you,_ she thought, "It's _not_ what you think. We just work together, I'm not interested in him at all."

He looked at her briefly at a stoplight, then placed his eyes on the road, "Okay, just wanted ya to know. I would hate to see him do something to ya. You're incredibly beautiful, you're exactly his type. Am surprised he hasn't tried to pick ya up yet. Scored ya. I'm just a little worried. After today, yanno, you'll be spending as much time with him as you will with me. Do ya get what I'm sayin'?"

Amelia nodded, biting her tongue at what she wanted to confess to him. It meant nothing to her, clearly, it meant nothing to Connor. She refused to respond to his text for round 2. It just wasn't worth it. She had Niall, maybe not his heart, but he cared about her. Maybe it wasn't feelings of love, but a friendship and she _couldn't_ lose that, she _won't_ lose that.

"Yeah, of course, like I said, he means nothing, I don't even know him. From what you're describing, he sounds awful," she pouted, as Niall made a turn around a shortcut, changing lanes.

He brought her hand to press a small kiss on it, "Just looking out for ya, love. If you wanna chat, you let me know. I'll set it straight."

She shook her head, smirking, "Don't get hurt in anything, okay? I can handle it, I live in Brooklyn, I can handle _anything_."

He brought her hand down to his lap, casually stroking her palm, "I know, you can talk to me if he does something, alright?"

She nodded, leaning back in her seat. "Sure, thanks," she said, and left it at that.

Telling him at this moment would be the worst, she knew that, so she stayed quiet on the subject and turned up the jazz station, sharing a look with him. She felt awful about lying to him, but it would hurt him, hurt _them_ badly. She couldn't risk it. It wasn't like Connor was the persistent type of guy. Niall told her he was pretty much a player, she had nothing to worry about.

Another half an hour flew by and Niall decided to clear the silence.

"We'll be there soon. We can get some brunch after we check into the hotel."

She smiled, "Sounds perfect. This restaurant is also private?"

"Yup, most of the people there are club members, even some other known people. Basically, no fans, no paps, we're all clear."

"Sounds like a dream."

He smirked and make a wide turn to the last freeway on-ramp, "So I've heard. Speaking of, so yesterday morning, when we, started, what we started, you asked me if I were dreaming. Have _you_ dreamed of me before?"

She hid her face, blushing profusely, "Guess you could say that. Maybe, have you dreamed of me too?"

She prepared herself for disappointment but, instead, his eyes twinkled at her as he stopped mid-traffic.

"Many times, more than dreams, actually. I think about you a lot. Like yesterday, all day I thought of you. I was a little worried though, not gonna lie."

Her brows twisted in a knot, "About what?"

"This is gonna sound fucking mad, but I thought you were with Connor last night. Crazy, yeah? You said you were working, I don't know, just a feeling I had."

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, more lying, she had to. Losing him was at stake. Especially today, nothing can ruin today.

"That's right, I wasn't with anyone last night. Can we just _not_ talk about Connor?" She requested, a little harsher than she intended.

Niall sighed and nodded, the worry etching over his face slowly melting away, "I'm sorry, love. I feel protective over ya, is all. Today is our day."

"It is," she said, trying not to let the guilt show. This wasn't right, what if he found out some way? He wouldn't, she would make sure of that. _Tell him, risk it all,_ she thought.

A new song played and it got quiet again. Niall updated her on the time. Traffic was moving along faster than they thought. Another 25 minutes and they'll be there.

Amelia looked outside and saw lush private gardens, houses, old retirement homes, and a vast golf course that looked like another world. Her jaw dropped when she stared at a particular garden that was adorned with multicolored rare flowers. She smiled at how clean everything appeared, pristine even. Practically paradise realized in front of her.

"Gosh, it's so beautiful, that fountain looks incredible!" She gestured, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, it is quite lovely. I came here when I first started me break, wrote some songs while I was here. Good times with the mates."

She stared at him, "Bet you wish they were here right now?"

Niall pulled up to the security gate, slowing down behind the car in front.

"No, I don't, I already got my wish when you came with me," he said, looking in her eyes as he leaned over to touch his lips on hers.

She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, feeling his tongue stroke hers gently. She started becoming turned on, he felt the heat too, until a car horn beeped. Niall laughed and Amelia giggled as they reluctantly pulled away, driving up to the security gate. They seemed to know him very well and cleared him for entrance. When he parked, Amelia couldn't stop gazing around the scenery.

"I don't think it's possible to fall in love with a place but I think I am," she said, sharing a dreamy look with Niall who grinned back.

"I know the feeling. Alright, then, let's go check in, made reservations for brunch. But we got some time to spare until then," he said, opening the door, coming around to her side to open hers. "Hello, beautiful," he whispered and laced both his hands with hers as she pulled him down to her lips, kissing him strongly.

Before it got too heated, she slowed it down, kissing him gently, feeling him linger. "Hey yourself, handsome."

"Alright then, lovely, let's go check in and eat." He said, caressing her face as he helped her out and grabbed her bag and his. She saw his guitar case in the back and smiled.

"Am I getting another impromptu concert from Mr. Horan?" She asked, gesturing to the case.

He stared at it and laughed, "Do you want one?"

"Not if you don't feel comfortable. I really liked what you did that night when you played the album for me. It was really nice."

Niall climbed in the backseat and grabbed up the case, returning to her, "Can ya carry it for me?"

She took it, grinning wildly, "Yes, I will. I'll take good care of it."

He kissed her softly, and took up their bags, "Come on, girl."

She followed behind Niall to the front foyer as he gave a nod to several people as he walked inside. They walked up to the front desk as he gave his clarification credentials and confirmed his membership. Everyone seemed to know him at first glance. She was definitely underestimating his fame, he was a big deal apparently.

When they got their key a bellman helped them to their room, the suite up on the top floor. Amelia and Niall looked at each other and smiled like school kids. Thankfully, the ride up wasn't that long and they were there in a minute. Niall took the bags off the man and waved him a thank you as they walked to the room at the corner of the hallway.

He placed the bags down and opened the door, offering for her to enter before him.

"After you, love," he winked, taking up the bags.

She peeked inside and her jaw dropped to the ground. This was not a suite, this was a... _house!_

Amelia walked around with a surprised smile on her face, her breathing stopped and her heart raced unbridledly. This was like heaven, it didn't feel real, she placed his guitar case down near the bed as she took a tour of the extremely vast suite.

She walked around, jumped up, and gasped suddenly when she saw the most beautiful private balcony. She walked to it, turning the door, and stepped outside, smelling the florals and seeing the most amazing views she didn't know existed. She couldn't write a better view if she tried, this was it. Her eyes nearly watered, this wasn't real, she was dreaming everything, even Niall. This entire thing had been a dream, she wiped the corner of her eye before any tears fell down.

"Wow..." she whispered into the breeze, hugging her arms as Niall slipped his hands around her waist, his arms slipping over her chest, pulling her body against his warmth.

"These views are nothing compared to you," he spoke gently, kissing a spot under her ear. "I'm telling you every day."

She smiled, sighing nervously, she shivered, it only made him hold on to her a bit tighter. "You're sweet."

He moved his lips until they found hers, pressing against her mouth, smiling as she moaned in the sexiest way he heard.

"Fuck, you're gonna make me hard again, baby," Niall groaned as she turned around to plant a firmer kiss, parting her lips as his tongue brushed her plump bottom lip.

"From a kiss? How?"

He laughed and took her hand, placing on his semi-hard cock, growing under her touch, "Like that, babe."

"Why didn't you say so?" She smirked and pushed him back inside, shutting the doors, touching her lips to his.

She led him to the bed and crawled on top of him, kissing him deeply, sliding her hands down to the belt buckle of his pants. She cupped him, teasing him slightly before rubbing him slowly.

"Baby, mmm, you don't have to," Niall said between kisses, feeling her hand slide inside his pants, playfully rubbing his fully hard cock through his boxer briefs.

"I want to, you've been so amazing to me, now it's my turn to make you relax," she said, kissing his lips passionately, feeling his hands slide up her body, stopping at her neck, bringing her closer.

"Oh fuck..." he groaned as she slid off his pants, along with his boxers, pulling those eagerly down as well.

She moved her mouth down from his lips to his neck, kissing down the curve of his shoulder. She took her time kissing her way to his cock, almost grabbing his shaft, feeling it pulsate, growing even bigger. She licked the tip and sucked his pre-cum. She licked down his length, slightly teasing him but knowing exactly what she was doing and what he wanted.

The sounds he was making made her want to reach in her panties, shove them over, and slid her fingers inside. She almost did when she caught his eyes, completely clouded with lust and hunger.

"Stop fucking teasing me, love," he warned, biting his lip and hissed as she completely took him her mouth, sucking him slowly, building a rhythm.

She bobbed up and down his cock, feeling how hot he was inside her already burning mouth. She could feel him about to explode, cupping his balls, moving to take them in her mouth, sucking them gently, licking the skin between them, moving back to his still hard cock, taking him completely deep.

"Jesus, _fuck_..." he said in a strained voice, releasing everything his body can give inside her mouth, feeling her gag as he thrust his cock deeper, taking it all.

She stood up, licking her lips, moving to sit next to him on the bed, leaning on her arm, just staring at him.

"Now I feel like I'm fucking dreaming," he said, incredulously.

"Why do you say?"

He looked at her with a mixture of lust and something else she couldn't decipher in his eyes, he brought his hand to her cheek.

"Because you're literally my dream woman." He said, brushing his thumb over her lips, feeling her press a kiss to his finger.

She blushed, hiding her face, he lifted her chin with his index finger. "Don't hide from me, okay? You're lovely to me, don't forget it, love. I will remind you every day."

"I know that's probably not really true because you're the one who is amazing to me. I wish I could give you something, I want to give you something for all you've done for me," she said, stroking his face, feeling the sweat against her hand. "When I think of it I'll give it to you."

 _Your heart?_ He thought but didn't ask, instead he sighed heavily. "You don't need to, you work for me, that's already enough. Can't wait to see how you're gonna wake me up. Am not a light sleeper."

She smiled and leaned in for a sweet and slow kiss, "Well, I'm sure I can think of _something_ that'll work really well."

He smirked, kissing the corner of her mouth, bending to kiss her neck, earning a slight giggle from her. "Okay, I'll stop, I know your weak spots."

"Not fair at all, you have no weaknesses," she said, pushing his shoulder playfully.

 _Not true, love, my only weakness is you,_ he thought. "Is that what you think?"

She shrugged, lying on her back, staring at the ceiling, "I suppose it is, so far it is."

Niall scooted closer to her, watching her face staring off in the distance, his hand reaching up to touch her cheek, "You'd be surprised what the truth can reveal."

She leaned into his touch with her hand over his, "Now I know I'm dreaming."

He laughed and checked the time on the nightstand, "Oh shite, we gotta go, reservation is in 8 minutes."

She gasped and moved up quickly, handing him his boxers and pants which he fixed back on.

"On second thought..." he said ominously, looking at her confused face before pushing her back down on the bed, kissing her staunchly. "We got 7 minutes, bet I can make you cum in just 4."

She gasped and kissed him through his smirking, "Not possible, I've never cum—" he cut her off with his lips over hers.

"Lay back, I've got ya, Scarlet," he said, pressing his mouth against hers as he trailed down, lifting her dress as his fingers touched her through her panties.

"Christ, you're so fucking wet, love," he licked her on top of her panties, teasing her.

She moaned as he practically ripped them off, moving his head to suck on her clit, feeling her wetness dribble down his chin. She was shocked at how soaked she was, must have been when she sucked him off and when he called her his dream woman. She bit her lip, moaning to the point of screaming his name, feeling his tongue and fingers go deeper inside when she bucked against them.

She'd never cum this fast, not even from her own fingers, but Niall's stubbornness was going to change that.

"I love y—that.." she said, feeling her release consume her beyond her body and mind. "Fuck, Niall..."

She came so hard in his mouth that her legs were vibrating, but slowed down when she felt Niall's hands on top of them as he sucked her juices clean, licking deep inside her just in case he missed anything.

Niall smiled, licked his lips, and checked the time, "3 minutes, thank fuck, not that bad."

Amelia sat up and got her panties back from Niall, still unsure how she was going to walk properly after this. She used his body to steady herself. "Wow, that was...wow, haha."

He laughed with her and bent down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss that she could feel down to her toes. "Let's go downstairs, we're right on time actually, lean on me if you need to, I got ya."

He wasn't lying, she did lean on him as they finally left the room. She found her footing as they neared the elevator. The doors opened as they walked inside, hand in hand.

She stared at him in silence, feeling for the first time that this wasn't a dream. That he felt he too when he stared back at her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling his arm around her body, the protectiveness was more evident than ever. She felt loved, this is what it felt like to be truly happy.


	33. Chapter 32

* * *

Niall led Amelia down to the restaurant that was attached to the hotel and club. Her eyes widened at how crowded it was. If the WASP tribe ever had a place where they all met and had their meals, this would be their place. It mostly consisted of elder and middle-aged people, no children, barely anyone their age. Niall was right, not a fan in sight. They were completely safe here.

He led her to the front where they met the hostess who made eyes with Niall. Amelia rolled her eyes, totally not jealous. Apparently, every female found him attractive, she was beginning to find it more annoying than funny. Niall didn't think anything of it, he came here with her and no one else. That thought alone made her smile.

They took their seat and ordered coffees and mimosas. Sounded about right for this place. They checked out the menu and ordered from the breakfast corner.

The waiter was young and extremely tall she noticed. Blue-green eyes and a sharpened nose. The opposite of Niall, more like a model. She thought for a second he might be staring at her but quickly thought against it as she gave her order and he took their menus. The server, whose name was Tyler, winked in her direction, and Amelia sunk down in her seat, wincing. It was just a friendly wink, he clearly wanted a bigger tip. She let it go.

Amelia looked around, not because she was nervous, just the opposite, she was more than relaxed. She couldn't believe how big this place was. There must be at least 300+ people in here alone just for brunch. Her forehead crinkled as she laughed, lots of married couples and various members in their own parties.

She looked down at her dress, it was the fanciest thing she owned and she was saving it for a time like this. So why did she still feel underdressed? She pulled her jacket around her shoulder as a breeze came in.

"Hey," Niall asked, she turned her attention on him, "ya okay?"

She shrugged, adding cream and a packet of sugar to her coffee, stirring it lazily, "Yeah, just a little funny how big this place is. You could get lost in here."

He drank both his mimosa and his coffee, nodding, "Yeah, it gets crazy here at the weekend. Sunday, after all. Everyone's coming home from church playing the rounds, winding down."

"Hmm, yeah, a lot of married people here. I thought it would be mostly guys, older ones. Do the women have memberships too?"

"Yeah, golf isn't strict to one gender. I mean, you played 16 holes that day. The women love it just as much as we do."

She smiled, sipping her cold mimosa, "Yup, I like it, definitely wanna play again with my newfound confidence and _supreme_ talent."

"Now who's being modest?" He teased, touching his foot to hers.

She looked down and slipped her flat off, sliding her feet up to his leg, "Don't play with fire, Loki. I _always_ win." She drank the rest of her mimosas in triumph, pulling her foot back when he tried to grab her from inching to his cock.

"I don't doubt that...it's wrong to tease though," he said, trying to catch her foot again.

She mock sighed, rolling her eyes sarcastically, "Look who's talking."

"Fair play," he smirked, giving up, for now. "Oh, it's about time," he looked behind her as the food came.

They began eating and Niall looked over at Amelia as she moaned each time she took a bite.

"Wow, this is great, how's yours?"

He drank the rest of his coffee and cut into his steak and eggs, "It's good, am enjoying the sounds you're making, by all means, _continue_ , love."

She rolled her eyes, of course, he would tease her about that, "Guess I'm not allowed to enjoy _any_ food around, it's official."

"On the contrary, please _do_ enjoy." He smirked as the waiter came by to refill his coffee, hers too.

She narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue at him, "Good thing I'm nearly done. Definitely don't wanna eat too much in the morning anyway." _And gain a ton of weight like before_ , she thought.

Niall wiped his mouth and sipped his coffee, confused, "Well, if ya want more just say the word. Are ya hungry for it?"

"No," she spoke quickly, wincing, "I _mean_ , no thank you. I'm fine."

He let it go, finding it odd she reacted that way. He didn't notice it before, but, whenever the subject of eating more is brought up, she seemed to change the topic quickly. He stared at her, seeing her shoulders and body. She was definitely curvy, no doubt, but slim, why was she so worried about gaining weight? She looked fine. More than fine, she was perfect, she didn't need to change anything to look beautiful, he already knew she was, inside and out.

" _Okay_ , wanna head upstairs after this?" He asked her, touching her hand on the table.

She nodded, placing her fork down, leaning forward to smile at him, "Yeah, I'm gonna need a breather after this meal. I probably should be working it off, actually."

He raised an eyebrow, "What? Ya serious? Babe, I _hope_ you're being sarcastic."

She chewed on her lip, looking down as she pulled her hand out of his, "I wasn't, but, let's drop it. Umm, so you just wanna go back to the room?"

"Yeah, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, think so. Look, you don't have to pay me for this week. You're paying for everything right now, it's _not_ necessary," she said, knowing full well that she would be kicked out of her apartment for not coming up with half of the rent and shared utilities.

It just wasn't right to let Niall pay for everything, but he was, and it bothered her. Maybe this trip was a mistake. Going with him was wrong, and letting her feelings decide for her this time.

Niall sighed deeper than he intended, Amelia closed her eyes as she braced herself for the worst, "Baby, let's go to the room, come on, there're some things I want to say and I don't want to say them here."

He told the waiter to charge the bill to their room and offered his hand to her. She looked at it stiffly but accepted it as she stood up and they walked out of the restaurant, heading toward the elevator.

The ride up was silent and a little long.

Amelia turned to clear the silence, "Thank you for brunch, I really do appreciate all of this."

Niall's face relaxed, he was going to wait until they were inside their room to talk, but he still replied to her kind comment, "You're welcome."

Amelia shrunk, she messed the day up, being too honest, too insecure, too transparent about her money problems. Not only did she admit just how poor she was, but in the process, she shamed Niall for being generous. She made him feel guilty about his money. This was why she was firmly against falling for her boss; because it created conflict.

They arrived and Niall let Amelia go in first, following behind her. Things didn't have to be this tense between them, but they were, because of her. She stayed quiet as he slid the key in, once again allowing her first entry ahead of him inside their room.

Once inside, Niall took off his jacket and washed his hands, Amelia did the same, afterward, she didn't know what to do.

"Let's go to the couch, alright?" Niall said, pointing to the living room of the massive suite.

She nodded, following him silently, fiddling with her hands, she didn't know what to do with them, so she hugged her shoulders, even though she wasn't cold. She was hot, beyond what normal body heat should be. Her ridged body felt Niall's hand on it, touching her shoulder. Was she shaking and she didn't realize it? She unwound her arms, feeling silly and awkward that she was freaking out in front of him.

"Scarlet, look at me?" Niall asked her, she trailed her eyes to meet his.

They were a mixture of sadness, despair, and confusion, she couldn't pick which one he showed her. No, she wasn't going to cry. She held his eyes and tried not to be so cold, he had at every right to be mad at her. She was in the wrong, _not_ him. He never could do any wrong in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Niall, I—I didn't mean it, what I said. I—I don't want everything to be about... _money_. It shouldn't be, it's not right for me to say that. I can't tell you what to do. Jesus, please stop me from rambling before I say something else awful..." She said, covering her face with her hands.

Niall peeled them off gently, placing a tiny kiss over each one, looking at her as he did so.

"Don't apologize, look, I'm gonna say something, okay?" She looked at him, giving him her full attention, "I don't ask anything of ya and I _never_ will. We're not at work right now. Okay? Money means nothing, it's just a means to another. It's important for some, for me, it's just a means. There are other things, _people_ that I value and hold close to me heart more than money."

She swallowed slowly, watching his eyes as he watched her, he smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes as he slowly pulled away, his face still close to hers. He bit his lip, staring at hers.

"Do ya get what I'm sayin'?" She slowly nodded seriously, "Do you want me to make it more clear for you?"

She laughed, her smile returning, she knew she was bright red as Niall inched his face closer to hers. "How clear?"

He grinned, brushing his lips over hers, asking her permission, she nodded, moving her lips to touch his, feeling his fingers tangle themselves in her hair.

She moved slowly, feeling his heart beat against hers. His hand reached behind her head, touching her neck, bringing her closer to him, firmly, he was in control.

She opened her mouth, feeling his open as she licked his bottom lip, kissing him as she felt his tongue slide briefly in her mouth.

The kiss grew more heated when she found herself leaning back as he hovered over her, his lips never leaving hers as she slid her body down, feeling his hands cup her face. With the back of his hand, he caressed her cheek, tracing the outline of her jawline with his index finger, stopping on her chin, his thumb tracing down her neck.

Their breathing sped faster and surely, much more confident in their chemistry then earlier today. Their passion evident, he cupped her face with both hands, feeling their mouths collide together in a fury of kisses that made them shiver, even he had to catch his breath, pulling his mouth away to kiss his way down her face to his favorite place: the curve of her neck.

Amelia giggled when his lips pressed against her skin, which pulled her back to reality. She laughed again and Niall pulled back to stare at her.

"What?"

She shook her head, smiling, "I just, I can't help it, you know my spot. I don't know yours."

"Find it then..." he said and dove for her neck but she was quicker and flipped them around so she was on top of him.

"Alright."

She pinned his hands above his head using one hand, the other wandered around his body, starting with his neck, lightly touching her fingers down his skin, feeling the stubble grate her fingers, but she was determined to find his spot.

She bent down to kiss him, wanting to open her mouth, but teased him a little, pulling away to kiss the places she touched on his neck, nothing.

She slid down and straddled his hips, taking the hem of his collared shirt, gently moving it up to expose his feral chest. She tightened her grip on his wrists, just in case, working her hand over the hair over his chest, feeling just how hot he was. She swallowed as her hand trailed further down until she stopped at his stomach, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Niall looked nervous as she touched him again on the soft underbelly of his lower abdomen. She felt his muscles contract and his body shivered as she smiled, knowing what she found. He may not be ticklish but she may have discovered something interesting.

"You're shivering," she spoke gently, biting her lip as she watched him, her brows creased as she loosened her hold on his wrists, slowly letting them go.

She moved her body off his, laying on the side, worried if she was crushing him, she wasn't sure, "Niall?"

"You found it. Why'd ya stop?" He looked at her, touching her cheek.

"I don't know, I didn't know if you were enjoying it. We're you?"

"Yeah, I was," he leaned in, closing his eyes as he kissed her softly, feeling her mouth melt on his, "I was enjoying it very much, love."

She moaned in his mouth, playing with his hair, feeling herself get turned on at the softness. She brought her hand back to his stomach, feeling a tense rumble under her touch, bringing new sensations to his bliss.

"Keep doing that, baby," he mumbled against her lips.

She smiled, slowing down their kissing to concentrate on touching him on his stomach, stopping just below his pants.

She moved her hand back on his stomach, feeling her way around his ab muscles, earning a throaty groan from his mouth.

She was beginning to get so turned she forgot how to breathe. Inhaling deeply, she leaned her face over his naked chest, feeling his heartbeat slow down. He was completely relaxed and she was grateful.

"I want to keep going..." she said, feeling herself trail off.

"But?"

She lifted her face to look at him seriously, "I don't want to rush anything with you."

He nodded understandably, and kissed her forehead, "Neither do I, love. You and I have plenty of time."

 _I like the sound of you and I_ , she thought. "Right, I just like lying here, I guess. So, what else do you have planned for today?"

He leaned his chin over her head, "There's playing the golf courses, a museum attached to here that I haven't seen, an old drive-in movie theater, there's a party tonight for members only, other things, but those are the main ones."

 _I don't care what we do,_ she thought, "Okay then, well, we could play some rounds, wanna go on the green?"

He leaned in, smiling as he touched his lips over hers, "Turns me on so much when ya say the golf terms. Have _no_ idea." He said, placing his hand on her cheek, "Let's go, love."

They stood up, helping each other as Amelia excused herself to the bathroom, closing the door. She switched on the lights and stared at herself in the mirror. Shaking her head, she dropped the fact that she noticed her plump face become bigger, her arms too, not to mention her stomach bulged out.

She stared at the toilet before going against the idea entirely. When she threw up that night with Connor, she didn't feel so fat anymore. She actually felt like she maintained her weight. But it was wrong, of course, it was. She cursed herself for even thinking of trying it again. She wouldn't dream of hurting herself this way, she couldn't. She wiped her wet hands on the towel but stared back at the toilet, jumping at the sound of knocking.

"Ya alright, love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, coming." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose and taking a deep breath, clearing her mind of all these mangled thoughts.

She opened the door and plastered a smile on her face, seeing him instantly lifted her spirits.


	34. Chapter 33

* * *

Niall and Amelia made it to their 13th hole and he was starting to wind down, but she wanted to keep going. Not in that competitive sense, but she was having way too much fun making waves on the green, in her mind.

He noticed she was a little _too_ into being on her feet as if she saw this as a mini-workout. Playing golf was anything _but_ a workout, most of the sport was mental, they knew that, and still, she had this energy like she wanted to keep moving around. As nice as it was to see her enjoying herself and having fun, and of course, seeing her smile, he had a strange intuitive feeling gnawing in his mind.

He hoped it wasn't about the conversation they had at brunch, prior to the money comment, the one mentioned food and working out. That wouldn't sit too well with him, he definitely had to mention something if this came up again and he saw her acting a bit too energetic.

They made it to the near end of the holes and Amelia's smiled remained, he smiled but rose his eyebrow. She was up to something.

She returned his expression, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just, are ya having fun?" He asked, tensing.

"Yeah, aren't you?"

He nodded, letting his thoughts go, for now, "Of course, if you wanna take a break, let me know."

She looked at him with a funny reaction, wondering why he was acting a little off, "I'm fine, sounds like _you_ need a break." She said, about ready to leave the golf cart when Niall touched her shoulder, she turned.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. Just, the pacing of the game isn't meant to be rushed. Sunset is coming soon. Either way, the break is coming. I was just making sure you're good."

She narrowed her eyes, was he onto her? She didn't want to believe that. She _was_ playing a bit fast, almost like she would if golf was in the arcade. She smiled thinly, taking his hand off her shoulder, holding it.

"I am, and I get it, I don't know, I feel this rush when I play, especially when I really drive it hard. Sorry if I'm a little... _pumped_ up I guess?" She admitted, sheepishly.

He moved to get up and follow her, "Sorry, it's cool, forget what I said."

She winced, _I don't want you to forget it, but I can't admit that, you wouldn't understand,_ she thought. "It's okay, I'm not mad, it's my fault, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

Niall pulled her close for a brief kiss, feeling her body respond back as she touched his arm, gripping it. He pulled away slowly, leaning his forehead against hers. "Nah, it's me, anyway, you wanna go first?"

"I'd love to, just to show you how it's done, _obviously_ ," she smiled, pulling away to get set up with her ball and tee.

"You've gotten really good at it, am impressed." He said, watching her form, he had to admit, it was turning him on to see her body tilt that way, especially with her butt sticking out.

"Beginner's luck," she shrugged, getting her club ready to tee off, taking a few practice swings before driving it. "I could always be better, I haven't gotten it on the first go."

"You'll get there," he said, she took her club back and swung as hard and controlled as she could, both of them watching as it crashed into the sand.

She stared at him with a sad smile, "Spoke too soon. Alright, I could use a break, oh, shit, did you wanna go? We don't have to break yet."

He shook his head, "No, I'm good, let's go fetch the ball and call it a day."

"You sure?" She asked, putting away her club and joined him in the cart.

He nodded and swung his arm around her shoulders, driving to where she hit her ball on the small sand dune. She stepped out and fetched it, placing it inside the bag, getting back in the cart.

He placed his arm over her again, kissing her cheek, "Sun's about ready to go down, there's still that outdoor party going about that starts in an hour. Suppose you wanna go check it out?"

She moaned softly, a bit tired from warring herself out, "Maybe, is it crowded usually?"

"Dunno, probably, never been. I assume so, but parties here are different than they are outside the club. They're more regal here, black suits, evening gowns, the like. It's up to you, I don't mind what we do."

She smiled, leaning on his shoulder as he returned the cart back to its station. He helped her off and they returned their rented clubs, balls, and bag. After thanking the front desk clerk, Niall held her hand and they walked back to the lobby area where the daily events were posted.

Before they could look, Amelia was tapped on her shoulder. She turned and saw an elderly woman, no more than 70, smiling kindly at her.

"Oh dear, I don't mean to disturb you, but would you kindly direct me to the ladies' spa room? Forgive me, my granddaughter is meeting me there and my husband and gone to play outside. Would you know where it is?"

Her emerald eyes looked at Niall, before looking back at the lady.

Amelia opened her mouth, wanting to help her, Niall knew this place better than her. She looked at him in semi-panic as if to silently ask him for help.

"I would love to actually," she paused. "This is my first time here and—"

"I can show you where it is," Niall shared a look with Amelia. "Follow me, love."

The older woman smiled and joined both of them as they walked down the hallway and toward the far pathway of the opposite end near the conservatory garden. Amelia held on to his hand mainly because she didn't want to lose him and she enjoyed touching him every chance she could.

They reached the spa and Niall gave her a polite nod and smile, "Here ya are, is this what you're askin'?"

He gestured and the woman nodded, "Thank you, honey. My husband is normally the one who guides me everywhere. It's so rare when he doesn't."

Niall and Amelia smiled at her sweet candor, she was about to leave when she turned back to look at them.

"You know, it isn't every day you see a young couple in love," she commented, Amelia blushed and Niall rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Amelia found her voice, "Oh, we're just friends."

"We are, she's a really great friend," Niall added, hoping to diffuse the awkwardness.

The woman leaned forward and placed her hand on the side of her mouth as if she were confessing a secret, "That's what me and my husband told ourselves for a long time. Have a lovely day, dears, and thank you."

The woman turned around and disappeared into the spa room, leaving them alone.

Amelia bit her lip, not wanting to delve into the logistics of that. Niall didn't love her, that was silly. How could a stranger see that? Maybe the last just saw her, that would make more sense.

Niall tried to calm his mind down, had he given himself away? They were just holding hands. Love? Maybe, he can't deny there's something there he couldn't explain. But he couldn't bring himself to admit that. They were just friends like she said.

Amelia laughed nervously and smiled nodding to the spa, "Well that was...one for the books."

"Fair play, she was lovely though. There's a lot of grannies here. They're all old-fashioned, guess you could say. Pretty traditional like that."

She raised an amused eyebrow, "I like her. She reminds me of my grandma. Spoke the same way."

He hugged her to him, "Yeah, I see a bit of me own granny in her."

"They're like vintage dolls, aren't they?" She asked him as they walked back to lobby.

He once admitted that, he looked down and smirked, "Exactly, antique little girls, I call them. I miss mine every day."

Amelia smiled sadly, maybe there was something she could do for him there...

They went back to the events calendar, checking out the activities. Everything just looked so busy. The party sounded decent, maybe the fireworks were more ideal, parties were a little too stuffy for her, even elegant ones.

"When do the fireworks start?" She asked.

"Looks like half 8 pm. You wanna go to the party?"

Her face scrunched up and he laughed.

"I mean, I'm sure it's lovely—"

"It's okay, you wanna check out the fireworks after dinner?"

"I'd love to," she smiled at him, her eyes shining. "I'm curious to see what it looks like and where they'll do it."

"There's a huge lawn near the courses, they'll probably do it there, loads of room for everyone."

"Yeah...there's gotta be something we could do until then," she caught his eye and blushed.

He laughed, "Hey, you're the one who said it. But maybe we could go up to our room to figure it out."

She felt him press a small kiss on her cheek, " _Well_ when you say it like that, how could I resist?"

"You couldn't," he winked, bringing her along with him to the elevators, back to their room.

The ride was short and silent, it was only them, they didn't need to fill the silence with talking, just being with him was enough for her. She did stare at him when their floor came. She stepped out first, as Niall trailed closely behind her, holding hands as he brought out the key card to open the door.

"Home, sweet, home!"

She giggled softly, walking inside, and took off her jacket, he did the same and they sat on the couch. She slipped off her shoes, placing them away, he followed her lead. She was beginning to think they were mirroring each other as couples do. It's just a coincidence, everyone took off their shoes indoors.

She leaned on the edge of the couch, staring at his beautiful face, feeling like the luckiest girl ever right now. Maybe he was lonely, maybe his friends canceled on him and so he tapped her to come along with him. Either way, she didn't care, she wanted this, she wanted him more, even if he possibly didn't.

Niall smiled, cupping her cheek as he pulled her in for a sweet kiss, feeling her place her hand on his face. When they pulled away, she sighed, feeling so many things for him that she couldn't verbally express, so she kissed him back, trying to figure her feelings out. The way he had kissed her, made her beyond curious. He was so sensual, the way he held her, the way he moved with her, it almost made her think he wanted to make love to her.

He found himself hovering over her as she leaned back on the end of the couch. His hands stayed on her face, he wanted so desperately to move them to touch more skin, her naked skin, everywhere on her body. He wanted to possess her, fulfill her desires, pay attention to every detail as they explored each other.

It was early, there was still time for them. He slowed their kissing down and moved away slightly from her lips. He looked at her eyes, still closed, she was so beautiful, so perfect. They had time, he kept telling himself.

"Love?" He asked, the back of his hand stroked her cheek.

"Mmm?" Her eyes fluttered open slowly.

Niall moved off her gently, making sure his body weight didn't pin her down, she sat up with the cutest expression, he blushed, "You wanna have dinner downstairs before the fireworks?"

"What time?"

"Around 7. We got about an hour unless you wanna go now?"

She fully sat up and crossed her legs Indian style, "No rush, we can go at 7. I'm fine with that."

"So...we have an hour till then," he tilted his head playfully.

"Yes, that's true," she said, licking her swollen lips.

"What do you wanna do?" His already deep voice, dropping an octave.

She grinned, laughing as she leaned back, he's being unbelievably corny but it's adorable. They were being and acting like a real couple, and it's only been a day.

"Wasn't the reaction I hoped," he said, laying on his side, on the corner of the couch, her body partially against his.

"I was just thinking how cute you are. I'm glad I'm here with you," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm glad you're here too. Forgive me if I can't stop kissing you. Can't help meself."

"Kiss me whenever you want to," she said as he kissed the inside of her palm as he placed her hand around his waist, completely pulling her against him.

She relaxed in his arms, feeling at home. She didn't want to constantly think about the time they have together but it was inevitable, after today, they truly didn't know what was going to happen.

"I don't want to leave anywhere. Can we just stay like this? Can we imagine being in another world? Running off somewhere? That would be nice, _you_ would be nice," she said in a thoughtful whisper, burying herself in the crook of his shoulder.

"I want that more than anything right now," he said, not giving a shit anymore what people think.

"The world won't accept it...after tonight, I don't know. It's gonna so hard to hide this," she stared at him. "I don't want us to pretend, but I think I understand why we have to. I mean, I keep thinking about what Connor said and I—"

"What did he say?"

She grimaced, she was cornered, "I think I told you before."

Niall rose to sit up, still holding her in his arms, "Is there more to the story?"

She tore her eyes away from him, "Maybe, I don't know, I don't think he would make this up, not really anyway."

"Baby, it's okay, take your time, what did he say?"

Her mouth stiffened, she covered her eyes with one hand, there's no going back from this, "He said you can't fall for anyone, you're not allowed to and you break hearts because of it."

Niall sighed loudly, confirming Connor's words. She knew it, removing her hand, and peeked at Niall who was strangely quiet.

She tried to give them space but his arms held her in place, not harshly, more possessively as she felt before. He wasn't going to let her go, the message was clear.

"Fuck...Amelia, promise me you'll stay away from him? He's fucking with me, with _us._ I know the man really well and I don't trust him around you. I'm sorry to be so blunt, he fancies ya, shoulda known," he rubbed his face in frustration, keeping his arm around her.

Guilt ate at her like she never thought. She can't confess they already slept together. Niall can't know, it would ruin everything, not just today, but them completely. She loved him deeply, she should tell him the truth, but no, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She nodded, feeling a pain in her throat before speaking, "I will, I promise. Look, we don't have to keep mentioning him, it's my fault, I didn't mean to, he just, he seemed sincere. He told me everything about the fake relationship they put on you. I was so sick...it made me feel awful. Connor just acted so casually, and it got worse, I don't really know how to say this..."

She could practically hear Niall stop breathing and the muscles in his neck contract as he swallowed.

"He said I was supposed to help you make it believable," she said, shaking her head. "I can't believe this is what I signed up for. How could you hire someone to force you to love someone else?"

He cupped her face gently.

"It's fucking illegal and they know it, but I can't do anything about it. I signed that contract blindly. I'm stuck with it for a while."

"You said you won't let them use you?"

"I know, but it's going to be hell if I fight them. The last one they put on me almost made me walk away completely. Especially when she breached her contract and told everyone it was fake. She had a boyfriend too. Neither of us wanted to do it. I had to force myself to kiss and hug her on several occasions. She would try to avoid it, but they went as far as to force me to wear an earpiece on my fucking "dates"! I had them in my ear, it was the worst time. It's horrendous they're forcing you to do this, fuck! I'm so sorry, babe." He rubbed his face as they sat up, moving off each other but staying close.

"I don't know how I'm going handle seeing you do that, let alone forcing you to. I can't handle it. Maybe this isn't going to work out, me working for you," she said, covering her face.

"Babe," he took her hands on her face, "that's _not_ going to happen. Not this time. These people don't give a fuck what I feel about it, as long as I make them money, it doesn't matter. That's what I hate and they don't care. In fact, I think about leaving this industry behind completely, I think of doing it every time they make me do this."

She sighed, not totally convinced he was telling the truth about leaving. Niall wasn't the type to abandon his whole career over a fake relationship, was he? She didn't know, she hoped not. Her love for him might be questioned, and she was scared of that shift in reality.

Without another word, she placed her arms around his neck, taking him in a hug that made her shiver in fear. This was worse than telling him she slept with Connor, this was about Niall's self-worth. Did he care about himself to not go through with it? Would he do something about their antics this time? What terrified her was that she truly didn't know the answer to that question.

"Don't worry about me, babe," he said near her ear, pressing a kiss on her hair, "I care about you, I don't want to see you get hurt, not because of me. Nothing is going to happen, I'm stepping up this time. I promise, trust me, love, okay?"

She wanted to believe him so badly. She saw the sincerity flowing in his eyes, but she was worried. So many millions of people wanted a piece of him and now a random girl might be the one to touch him. Her jealousy consumed her, she had to push those feelings away if she wanted to survive working for him.

"What time is dinner?" She asked him, shifting the subject.

Niall looked behind him to check the time, "Soon, you wanna go now?"

"Yeah, I do. Feeling a little hungry," she shrugged.

He kissed her forehead, "Alright, I'm gonna take a quick shower and change. You're welcome to do the same in the other bathroom."

She nodded, standing up with him, feeling her emotions compressed for now. That was a close one, a flood nearly broke in her eyes. He winked at her before disappearing into the bathroom, leaving her alone.

She walked to her bag and pulled out a folded dress she had just in case her life allowed her to feel beautiful. It was going to take some work, but it was a start. She touched the silk fabric of the navy blue, maybe she was worthy of a dress like this. Maybe Niall would think so. She bit her lip and heard him turn on the shower. She quickly stared at the dress and brought it with her inside the other bathroom, getting ready for the evening.


End file.
